A Love Triangle Repeat
by TulipGirl15
Summary: Akemi is the twin sister of Ichigo. She's a shinigami, but unlike Ichigo she's been a shinigami for 6 years. She's kept her life a secret from her family all this time, but with the arrvial of Kuchiki Rukia things are about to change. If that wasn't bad enough she seems to be stuck in a love triangle with a shinigami and a quincy like her mother had been years ago. Just her luck.
1. Twin Reaper

TG15: I had this story published on here once before, and ended up deleting it when it wasn't that popular. I'm trying to out again, and I hope before people like it. So, enjoy.

* * *

My name is Kurosaki Akemi, and I live at the Kurosaki clinic with my father and three siblings. As long as I can remember my brother and I have been able to see ghosts. However, unlike my brother I was always able to the see the masked monsters known as hollows as well. My parents told me it was because I was special, and told me to never tell my siblings of the hollows. I didn't even realize how special I was until the night my mother was murdered. It was just a rainy day in Karakura town, and Ichigo and I were walking home with our mother, Masaki. I noticed the little girl by the river first, but I also noticed the hollow as well. Ichigo hadn't seen the hollow only the girl, and he had run across the street to save her.

Our mother saw the hollow as well, and went to run after Ichigo. I tried to save them both, but I couldn't save my mother. The only thing I accomplished that night was gaining a large scar on my right side from where I was bitten and my Shinigami powers unlocked. The bite from the hollow had done something to my soul to awaken my powers. That night I was visited by a shopkeeper named Urahara Kisuke. He explained things to me, and offered to train me to use my new gifts.

That was six years ago when I was nine. I'm fifteen now, and my already odd life only gets weirder from here. It all started with a Shinigami by the name of Kuchiki Rukia. My life changed on any normal day after school when I was training with Urahara. I blame my rotten luck.

* * *

I huffed trying to regain some air to my lungs, but Urahara didn't give me the time to as I dodged his attack. I was in my shinigami form while wearing all black like most shinigami. My outfit was a bit different though since I wore a black sleeveless turtleneck top that hugged me tightly making my chest look larger that what it was. A black hood was attached to the shirt, but it was down at the moment. I then had on the regular black hakama that other shinigami wore with their uniform. Instead of wearing the usual socks and sandals I had on socks and black ballet flats. I frowned barely dodging another attack sent my way.

"You seem distracted today, Akemi-Chan~" He said smirking.

It was true I was, and it was because of the hollow I had sensed earlier. I would have went to take care of it, but there was a rule when training with Urahara. I wasn't allowed to leave until I finished my training session with all my Sensei. I usually have three, but one was currently off somewhere only Kami knew of.

"Gomen, Kisuke-sensei." I said. "It's just. . .that hollow is awfully close to my house it's practically on top of it."

Urahara nodded his head then went in for another swing, but I blocked his attack with only one hand on my zanpakutō. I raised the other while holding out my palm towards Urahara who looked at me curiously.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle, Hadō 63: Raikōhou." I said.

Urahara barely dodged the explosion of power though his hat did fly off his head, and I had singed it. Urahara chuckled as he landed on one of the many large rocks in the training area.

"You're getting very good at Kidō, Akemi-Chan." He praised grinning.

"Of course." I said smiling. "I have a master in Kidō as a Sensei."

Tessai who was watching actually blushed while pushing up his glasses in embarrassment. I then flipped backwards when Urahara unleashed Benihime's power towards me. I landed on the tips of my toes before launching myself forward. I brought my fist forward though Urahara caught my wrist easily before trying to toss me over his shoulder. I landed on my feet in a couch before standing straight as a grin spread across my face. Fighting with Urahara was always a challenge, and I enjoyed it every time.

"Now let's finish this early." I said my face turning serious. "I need to get home, so to take care of my family. Besides I'd rather not leave Yuki in my body any longer than necessary."

I held out my zanpakutō horizontally in front of my about to call out its name, but I stopped feeling something. A huge amount of spiritual energy suddenly appeared close to my house. It felt familiar, but it was so much stronger than it used to be. It was already strong to begin with, but now. . .it was off the charts!

"Ichi. . .Ichigo?" I murmured.

I didn't even hesitate as I pivoted on the ball of my foot before using shunpo to leave the shop. I hurried towards the house, but my arm was grabbed to tug me back.

"Kisuke-sensei, I have to go!" I said frowning at him.

"Wait." Urahara said. "Let us observe. I know you can feel it too, Akemi-Chan. Your brother has changed."

I bit my lip knowing it was true, but as I tried to sense my family I could feel a difference in their spiritual pressure. It wasn't as strong as it usually was, and I knew they had to be hurt. I also felt another presence that was unfamiliar, but it wasn't a hollow as the other unfamiliar presence was.

"Don't worry, Akemi-Chan, your family will be fine." Urahara assured.

I slowly nodded my head since I trusted Urahara with my life, so if he said they'd be fine then I believed him.

"Let's take a closer look, but do not interfere unless I say you can." Urahara instructed.

"Hai, Sensei." I said bowing my head.

Urahara pat my head then we got closer to my house, and my eyes widened seeing the damage. We stood on top the electrical poles as I looked around. I unsheathed my zanpakutō incase I needed to interfere, but then I saw something even more surprising. My eyes got even wider when I saw my twin brother in a shihakushō while wielding a zanpakuto. My jaw even dropped open when he took out the hollow. . .rather ungracefully I might add, but he defeated.

"He. . .he's a Shinigami!" I exclaimed. "But how?!"

"I believe it's thanks to her." Urahara said pointing.

I looked down at the small raven haired woman who was sitting on the ground in a white kimono. She must be the unfamiliar person I felt earlier, and she unlocked Ichigo's powers, which could only mean out of two things. She wasn't a hollow, so it meant she was a shinigami. When she transferred her powers to Ichigo to also unlocked the ones already in him.

"That's just great." I said frowning while resting my zanpakutō on my shoulder.

Ichigo then collapsed in exhaustion, and Urahara nodded his head meaning I was permitted to go down there. I jumped off the electrical pole, and I landed on the pavement gracefully and soundlessly.

"What a mess." I said.

The woman whirled around when she heard me, and she looked at me seeming surprised. She then glanced at Ichigo then back at me, and I realized she was comparing similarities. Like my brother I was born with the odd bright orange colored hair, but my was much longer while going to my back. My hair was scruffy and spiky on top like Ichigo's was though. My eyes were brown as well, and I was just a few inches shorter than him. I had the same skin tone as him, and my face was structured like his, however, it was much more feminine. I had nice curves for a girl my age, and my chest was kind of big not Orihime big though.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked.

I swiftly pointed my zanpakutō at her, and she flinched her eyes growing comically wide.

"Listen, I should be asking you that considering you gave your shinigami powers to my twin brother." I said. "But since you asked so nicely I think I'll tell you. My name is Kurosaki Akemi, and I'm a Shinigami."

* * *

I sighed as I walked down the stairs the next morning still in my sleeping cloths, which were a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I sighed frowning since I was feeling a bit stiff. My physical body had been injured last night considering Yuki couldn't defend herself in time, and it didn't help that she was extremely clumsy. She had apologized a thousand times to me last night, but I waved her off. Then after threatening Rukia to keep her mouth shut about me I had helped Urahara with damage control. I felt tired, but it couldn't be helped, so I just had to suck it up.

I made it to the bottom to see Yuzu working around the kitchen that miraculously didn't get damaged in what happened. Dad was working on the gapping hole in the house, and I was sure he was only making it worse. Karin was watching him with a bored expression on her face as he made a fool of himself. Ichigo was still in his room I assumed since he wasn't downstairs. He must have really tired himself out last night, and I snorted since he barely did anything.

"Nee-Chan, good morning!" Yuzu greeted.

"Morning." I said.

"Ah, Akemi, my beloved first daughter!" My father, Isshin, said jumping at me. "You are awake!"

I stepped to the side last second in a lazy motion, and he went head first into the counter. He pulled back holding his face that had to be in pain considering how hard he hit it.

"What did I tell you about hugs so early in the morning?" I asked frowning as I sat down at the table. "In fact, what did I tell you about hugs at all?'

Isshin started crying while speaking to the large memorial poster of Mom on the wall. I rolled my eyes at his dramatics since it wasn't that big a deal.

"So, Nee-San, you slept through everything too, huh?" Karin asked.

"Slept through what?" I asked. "You mean what happened to the wall? I assumed Chichi did something stupid again."

Isshin cried even more making me roll my eyes at how dramatic he was being again for no reason.

"No, a truck wrecked into the house." Karin said. "And the jerk left us with the repair bill."

I laughed lightly while patting her head, but Karin lightly swatted my hand away frowning. I then looked to the large hole in our house before sighing while standing up.

"Well, I better get started, or we'll still have a hole in the wall." I said pushing my chair in. "Chichi can't do it, so I guess it's up to me."

I cracked my neck while going over to start on the hole, and the first thing I did was try to remove the uneven boards Isshin had put up. I lifted the two-by-fours onto my shoulder to get them out of the way. I set them up against the house with ease, and I thanked all the training hours for my muscles.

"You're so cool, Nee-Chan." Yuzu said with stars in her eyes. "I hope to grow up to be like you!"

I laughed patting her head making her smile and giggle unlike Karin who always swat my hand away.

"That's my girl!" Isshin said throwing me a thumbs-up. "You've gotten so strong over the years unlike your Baka brother. Speaking of which I must go wake him!"

Isshin pranced off causing me to roll my eyes before turning to my task of trying to fix the wall. I didn't even pause when I heard the loud 'ack' and thud from upstairs. I was moving a board into place when Ichigo came outside with the rest of our family. The hammer I was using a moment ago was then plucked from my hand making me blink before turning to narrow my eyes at Isshin.

"A miracle!" Isshin exclaimed crossing his arms over his chest still holding the hammer. "A truck plows into our home, and no one gets a scratch!"

I gave him a blank look at the outfit he was wearing…well mostly the shirt he was wearing. Since when did he own a shirt that had 'I love construction' across it?

"Double miracle!" Isshin went on. "None of us even wake up!"

I glanced at Ichigo as Isshin was saying this, and I saw Ichigo look completely confused. I almost snickered, but I didn't as Yuzu told Ichigo and I breakfast was ready.

"Some miracle." Karin said rolling her eyes. "The guy left us with the repair bill! This family…gees."

"It's okay!" Isshin said grinning. "He'll show up to apologize someday."

"No, he won't." I said snorting.

I then snatched the hammer back at him while giving him a warning look. I started back on my work telling Yuzu I'd be there in a minute to eat.

"Akemi, let your daddy worry about the repairs~" Isshin said smiling goofily. "You must get ready for school and eat your breakfast!"

I sighed knowing I did need to go to school, but the thought about leaving the repairs in his care made me shuddered. I gave in though while holding out the hammer, and Isshin smiled snatching it away from me. I rolled my eyes while going inside to quickly get changed into my school uniform. Once I had gotten ready I grabbed my school bag while leaving my room. I went down the stairs going over to the table where my siblings were eating.

"Girls, you're late enough finish up quickly and head to school." I said a bit stern.

They nodded not protesting as they finished up as I grabbed a piece of toast to eat. Once they were out the door I grabbed the back of Ichigo's uniform to yank him up.

"Oi!" Ichigo protested.

I rolled my eyes while tugging him along ignoring his grumbling as he scrambled for his school bag.

"You can eat later." I said as we went outside. "Let's go before we miss anymore school."

Ichigo scowled at me while tugging himself free. He straightened out his uniform a bit then we walked towards school in silence. I felt Ichigo glance at me from time to time, and I knew he wanted to ask me something.

"Spit it out, Ichigo." I said glancing up at him.

"Do you…do you remember last night at all?" Ichigo asked.

I blinked wondering why'd he ask me this before mentally sighing. Of course he'd ask me. I am his twin after all.

"All I remember is coming home having a normal for us family dinner, however, you stormed off before eating with us." I said looking absently forward. "Then I took a shower, went to my room to do homework…and I guess I dozed off after that."

I was lying, of course, since I didn't return home until the whole hollow incident. He didn't need to know that though…at least not _yet_. Ichigo sighed looking frustrated, but I knew he bought my lie. It's sad to say that I've become very skilled in lying to my own twin. I hated doing it, but whatever kept him safe. It didn't take long to make it to the school, but I'd have to say it was already third period. As we entered the classroom we heard Mizuiro telling Tatsuki and Orihime about what happened to the house.

"A truck?!" Tatsuki exclaimed. "Are they alright? Or. . .dead!"

"Alive." Ichigo said while whacking Tatsuki with his bag.

I laughed shaking my head as Tatsuki turned to give Ichigo a dirty look while rubbing her head.

"Gomen, Tatsuki, but we all survived." I said smiling.

Orihime then gave Ichigo a stuttering hello, and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. The girl was sweet and all, but. . .she just got on my very last nerve. She was too happy, and not to mention she relied on others too much.

As I was taking my seat I noticed the Shinigami, Rukia, sitting across from Ichigo. I narrowed my eyes at her in warning, and she turned to me to nod. I returned the gesture, which didn't go unnoticed by Tatsuki who gave me a worried look. I smiled at Tatsuki in return who didn't seem convinced.

"Hey, you're both here." Mizuiro said grinning. "Weren't you fixing your house?"

"Hai-

"No, I was fixing the house, and Ichigo was stuffing his face." I cut in.

Ichigo threw me a dirty look, but I only smiled in return as Mizuiro laughed at the two of us.

"Anyway, what's third period?" Ichigo asked while sitting down.

"Contemporary events." Mizuiro replied

"That's Ochi-sensei." I said to Ichigo knowing he probably wouldn't remember.

"Good, she won't ask any annoying questions." Ichigo said.

I nodded my head in agreement as I pulled out the supplies I'd need for this class.

"Son of a…are you Kurosaki?" Rukia asked gaining his attention.

We both looked at her with me having blank look on my face with my eyebrow slightly rose. What did she mean by a 'son of a'? Did she not know how to talk normally?

"Nice to meet you." Rukia said smiling innocently. . .too innocently.

Ichigo looked like he had seen a ghost as Mizuiro explained who Rukia was. Ichigo really needed to learn how to contain his emotions, so he didn't make himself look like a baka. He was a baka, but he didn't have to make his situation worse. Mizuiro then exchanged a look with me when Ichigo kept stuttering while pointing at Rukia. I shrugged my shoulders pretending I had no idea what was happening.

"Ichigo, I don't have any textbooks, so could you share?" Rukia asked.

My brow rose with curiosity at how familiar Rukia was being with Ichigo so suddenly. Didn't she think that may raise suspicion from the other students? I saw Ichigo glance at her hand with a freaked out look on his face before he just sat in his chair silently. I rolled my eyes at him then attempted to pay attention during class. It was hard though with my mind racing with so many thoughts. Rukia being here and her actions will definitely gain some unwanted attention.

The attention I've been trying to avoid for the last six years, which I've been successful at. If they sent people looking for Rukia it meant I might be discovered…that Ichigo may now be discovered. Who knows what would happen if they discovered us? I'd just have to try hard to watch over Ichigo without coming to him to tell him my secret. It wasn't time for him to know…well I wasn't ready to tell him. I shook my head wishing my mind wasn't being plagued by unwanted thoughts. When the bell for the period to be over rang Ichigo grabbed Rukia practically dragging her from the room. A lot of the class stared after them with wide eyes, and I shook my head in disappointment.

"Way to be _discrete_, Ichigo." I said sighing.

I shook my head then dug into my bag pulling out my gikongan dispenser. I pressed the little duck head with my soul being forced from my body when I swallowed the pill. No one seemed to noticed what happened since their eyes were so focused on watching the door where Ichigo left with Rukia. I went over to the window discreetly opening it before jumping out. I landed on the ground gracefully then used my senses to track down my brother. I found him and Rukia talking in a empty part of the courtyard where no one would see them.

I watched from the tree not far from them with a bored look on my face. When Ichigo refused the job I chuckled very softly since he didn't have much of a choice. He did take Rukia's powers after all, and he had to pay up for her sacrifice last night. Ichigo turned to leave, but Rukia wasn't having any of that.

"Very, well." Rukia said while pulling on a red glove with a skull on it. "You leave me no choice!"

Ichigo turned asking what she was doing when she jumped forward forcing his soul from his body using the glove. His psychical body fell to the ground with a 'thud' as Ichigo sat there freaking out. I rolled my eyes at him then watched as Rukia started dragging him off. I waited a few moments while debating with myself if I should go see how he does. I was a bit curious on how he'd handle it, but at the same time it was risky. I shrugged my shoulders deciding my curiosity was getting the better of me. I headed out towards where Ichigo and Rukia were, which appeared to be the park. I landed on top a light pole to watch as Ichigo described a soul that usually plays around the park.

"Are you friends?" Rukia asked.

"No, I've only seen him around a few times." Ichigo said frowning. "I haven't even spoke to him. So, what's the big deal?"

Rukia held out a denreishinki (soul pager), which Ichigo took looking confused.

"What's this?" Ichigo asked.

"Orders from the Seireitei." Rukia said. "A hollow is supposed to appear in a twenty meter radius of this park, and it will probably attack the child."

As soon as she finished her sentence a loud cry from a child entered the air. I looked up see the soul of a little boy trying to run away from a spider looking hollow. I frowned knowing I couldn't interfere since it would go against one of the rules Urahara laid out to me. Ichigo went to go into action to save the boy, but Rukia called him to stop.

"He's a completely stranger, right?" Rukia asked. "Are you going to help him?"

"Are you crazy?!" Ichigo snapped. "I can't standby and let that thing eat him!"

I shook my head since Ichigo didn't understand what it meant to be a shinigami.

"Before your eyes or out of sight they'll be attacked either way." Rukia pointed out solemnly.

The boy then tripped, which would cost him his life if Ichigo didn't make a decision soon.

"Don't help him!" Rukia snapped when Ichigo went to move. "Even if you save him now he'll be eaten later if you don't do my job! You've saved him just because he happened to be near by?! That's not how it works! A shinigami must be fair to all souls! Only saving them when it's convenient won't do, so don't help the child unless you can commit! If you're going to save him now…you'll have to save them all! Be willing to go anywhere. Be willing to sacrifice yourself for them!"

I could tell Ichigo was having a mental battle with himself as his hand clenched the hilt of his zanpakutō. I watched with mild interest as Ichigo went to attack the hollow. I frowned when he went to cut off its legs, and I sighed at his horrible form.

"Ichigo, have you made your decision?" Rukia questioned.

"Shut-up!" Ichigo snapped.

He stabbed his zanpakuto to the ground rather roughly freaking the pour soul out.

"I don't buy the whole self-sacrifice and commit crap!" Ichigo snapped pointing a finger at Rukia.

"What?!" Rukia snapped.

"What about you?!" Ichigo went on interrupting her. "You sacrificed yourself last night to save me! Was that just your duty as a shinigami?"

Rukia looked to be having a mental struggle with herself as Ichigo stabbed the hollow in its mask.

"Duty isn't a reason to sacrifice yourself! At least not for me!" Ichigo finished slicing upward bringing his zanpakutō out of the hollow.

The hollow fell back starting to dissipate as Ichigo laid his zanpakutō on his shoulder.

"I'm not ready to commit to this." Ichigo said still turned away from Rukia. "I might just run next time things get hectic. I can't promise I'll always be willing to sacrifice my life for a stranger, but I know I owe you a large debt. And I'm not a total scum bag…I'll help you out with this shinigami job of yours, but I won't enjoy it."

I smiled chuckling while shaking my head. I knew he would said yes in the end because Ichigo's heart wouldn't allow him to leave someone in need. No matter how tough and uncaring he seemed deep down he cared more than most.

"All right then." Rukia said smiling. "Good luck."

Deciding I've seen enough I left without either one of them knowing I was there in the first place. As I head back to school I started wondering what all this would mean in the end. I sighed knowing things were going to get tough, but I just hoped Ichigo didn't draw too much attention.

"It'll be a miracle if we go unnoticed in the next few months." I mumbled to myself. "And I know very well us Kurosaki's don't have the best of luck."


	2. The Receiving End of Fear

I frowned while sitting in front of Tessai who was still going over level sixty kidō with me _again_. It was the weekend now, and so far Ichigo and Rukia haven't went to face another hollow. She was putting my brother through some _hard_ training though. I then sighed as Tessai told me to go over the level sixty hadō _again_.

"But, Tessai-sensei, I know I can handle level seventy kidō!" I said flailing my arms.

Tessai sighed patiently while Urahara chuckled as he watched my kidō lesson.

"We will start on seventy level kidō when you can use all the sixties without the incantation." Tessai said.

I pouted a bit, but I nodded my head, which earned me a pat on the head as if I was child. I sighed then went over my lesson with Tessai who praised me every so often. During my lesson I glanced over at the kids to see Jinta being a bully as always. I then grinned a Cheshire cat grin while pointing a figure towards the boy.

"Bakudō number 1: Sai!" I said.

Jinta yelled out in surprise as his arms were bound behind him, and I laughed loudly when he went face first into the ground.

"That's what you get for being a bully, Jinta." I said between laughs.

Tessai bonked me on the head making me whine out that he was being mean again. Urahara only chuckled while shaking his head not helping me one bit.

"And this is why Yoruichi-sensei is my favorite." I grumbled.

"Aw~ you hurt my feelings, Akemi-Chan!" Urahara said pouting.

I rolled my eyes at him then went back to my lesson wishing we'd move on already. I knew Tessai wouldn't though, and it was probably for the best that we take things slow. As we were working there was a presence that entered the top level of the shouten. I blinked recognizing the reiatsu with a smile spreading across my face. I jumped up dusting off my pants before running towards the ladder.

"Akemi!" Tessai called looking shocked.

I heard Urahara laugh behind me as a lanky blonde man dropped down to the bottom level.

"Shinji!" I cheered jumping at him.

He caught me easily while chuckling as I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Did ya miss me, Akemi?" Shinji asked smirking as I pulled back a bit.

I nodded my head since I did miss him, and the others as well. I haven't seen them in about a month or so. He pat my head as I finally let go of him then he grew serious while turning to Urahara.

"We felt something odd a few days ago." Shinji said walking towards the other blonde.

I walked along side him then went to Tessai knowing I had a lesson to finish. Shinji sat down across from Urahara who grinned manically while hiding the bottom half of his face with his fan.

"Oh yes." Urahara said. "A shinigami came to Karakura, and had ended up giving her powers to a human boy after being fatally wounded by a hollow. It was Akemi's twin Ichigo, and the boy is acting as a substitute shinigami for the time being."

I noticed how Shinji narrowed his eyes looking troubled before I concentrated on firing hadō 63 without the incantation. Tessai told me to aim at one of the large boulders, and told me if I smashed it then the spell was a success. I aimed as he told me to then I took a deep breath to concentrate.

"Hadō number 63: Raikōhou!" I called out.

The blast came from my palm looking like yellow lightening, and when it hit the large boulder it smashed into pieces.

"Oh, yeah!" I said jumping up throwing out a peace sign. "Take that!"

Tessai and Urahara clapped at my achievement as Shinji chuckled at me. When I sat back down Shinji pat my head, and I blushed a bit embarrassed at my outburst.

"Level seventy now?" I asked Tessai hopefully.

"No." He said.

I groaned falling back dramatically earning a few more laughs of amusement. Tessai then told me to take a break as he went to get everyone lunch.

"So, her brother is now a shinigami too?" Shinji asked Urahara to confirm this.

"That's right~" Urahara sang.

I rolled my eyes at him as I continued to lay on the ground looking up at the 'sky'.

"He's already killed two hollows." Urahara said holding up two fingers.

"He fumbled his way through." I said frowning. "I know I wasn't that good when I first started, but I was nine."

Urahara chuckled patting my head then he and Shinji started discussing what this could all mean. They were voicing my very fears, and I grew solemn as their conversation continued. I was so deep within my own thoughts I hadn't even realized I was being spoken to until someone flicked me rather roughly on the nose.

"Oi, that hurt, Shinji." I said sitting up.

"Pay attention, an' I won't hafta hit ya." Shinji said unapologetically. "Now listen up."

I nodded my head knowing I better, or I'd get another hit on the nose. I always hated it when he did that.

"Ya better not get involved, Akemi." Shinji said with narrowed eyes. "Ya have gone six years without 'em knowin' 'bout ya. Keep it that way."

I nodded my head knowing it could be dangerous if I was ever found out, which was why I wasn't permitted to fight a lot. In fact it's almost been a full year since I've even fought a hollow.

"I won't get involved." I said looking at both men. "But if my family are in danger I will be forced to."

Urahara nodded his head knowing that's all I'd agree to. It was the only thing I asked for when he gave me all those rules of laying low. Shinji didn't look as accepting, but he did nod his head as well.

"Well, I oughta go." Shinji said standing in a lazy motion.

I stood to hug him again, and he hugged me back while laying his chin on the top of my head.

"Take care of yerself, Akemi." Shinji said once we pulled back.

I nodded my head solemnly, and Shinji grinned patting my head before leaving. Tessai returned with lunch right about then, and we all enjoyed it as my mind raced. It seemed to be doing that none stop lately, and I was getting tired of the constant headaches.

"Let's continue." Tessai said once we finished lunch.

"Hai." I replied.

* * *

I was walking home after my training lessons when I felt Ichigo and Rukia near by with a hollow around. I tilted my head to the side while concentrating, so to pinpoint their location. My brows furrowed when I sensed them close by to my location. I decided I'd ignore the disturbance as I continued on for home. When I walked in I was tackled by Yuzu and Isshin making me sigh.

"Nee-Chan, you're home!" Yuzu said. "We were so worried!"

Isshin said something as well, but it was gibberish since his crying made it impossible to understand.

"Gomen." I said scratching the back of my head. "I got caught up talking to an old friend."

They accepted my half-lie easily as they finally released me with smiles on their faces.

"Well, I saved your dinner!" Yuzu said. "It's in the microwave."

I thanked her then went to eat my dinner, and once I was done I cleaned up after myself. I was walking back to my room when I felt that Ichigo and Rukia had returned. I paused at the door thinking about knocking, but I shook my head deciding against it. I went into my room grabbing a few things for a shower before going to the bathroom to take it. The rest of the night went on normally, but instead of sleeping I remained awake due to my buzzing mind.

"I'm going to be so tired in the morning." I said with a sigh. "Annoying baka for making me worry."

* * *

"No for real!" Orihime said. "A Yakuza totally came in and blasted a huge hole in my wall."

I blinked as most of the others girls did. Where in the hell did Orihime get her imagination from? I knew Rukia would have erased her memories from the night before, but what Orihime's mind came up with was ridiculous.

"Whatever, space girl." Mahana said.

"That childlike mind of yours is cute, Hime-chan." Chizuru said grinning.

"It really happened!" Orihime protested. "Didn't it, Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki weakly agreed looking embarrassed by doing so. I rolled my eyes while remaining silent the entire time. I then glanced over at Ichigo and Rukia, and Ichigo looked like he just understood something. Well, at least things worked out in the end with the hollow last night.

* * *

It was just another normal day when I was heading up to have lunch with the boys. I was walking up there when I saw some of those punks always trying to fight with Ichigo or me about our hair. I narrowed my eyes at them then a shadow loomed over me, so I looked back to see Chad. He raised his hand in greeting, and I smiled at him knowing this was going to be fun. I pointed towards the punk doing all the talking, and Chad nodded his head. Next thing that happened was Oshima being thrown into the air then hitting the ground roughly. His flunky yelled out in concern then he cried out in pain when I did a round-the-house kick into his face. He was sent flying too, and landed right on top of Oshima.

"Oh yeah!" I said fist pumping.

I gave Chad a high-five with that grin still on my face as Keigo and Mizuiro looked at us with their jaws unhinged.

"Whoa, Chad, take it easy you could have killed him, but thanks." Keigo said. "And, Akemi, you could have gotten hurt!"

He tried to jump me to hug me, but I stepped to the side with him face planting. I then saw Rukia, and I saw she was trying to open what looked like a juice box. I walked over taking it from her, and I poked the straw into it before handing it over.

"Oh, arigato." she said looking truly grateful. "I couldn't master the technique in opening it."

I chuckled a bit finding it kind of adorable how she didn't understand some things in this world. I then sat down by Rukia while opening my own lunch to eat.

"Hey, how'd you hurt your hand?" Ichigo asked gaining my attention.

I looked seeing he was speaking to Chad, and now that Ichigo said something I was curious as well.

"Yesterday it was my back." Chad said. "A 1-beam fell on me."

Our mouths dropped open as we stared at him. I was surprised he was he even walking.

"And today I hurt my hand grocery shopping." Chad said. "I ran into a motorcycle."

"You gotta be more careful, dude!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"The driver got hurt bad, so I carried him to the hospital." Chad finished.

"So, that's why you were late." Keigo said sweat-dropping.

"You have to be made out of steel like a tank." Ichigo said eyes wide.

I started wondering if it was possible to have any worse luck than Chad was having then I was distracted when Chad placed a cage with a parakeet on the ground.

"Hello, my name is Shibata Yûichi." It said in perfect Japanese.

I stared at the bird a moment with wide eyes before composing myself quickly. It was only a harmlessly soul, but how did it get into the body of a parakeet is what was puzzling. Keigo and Mizuiro instantly started chatting up with the bird in pure amazement as Chad and Ichigo sat down. I noticed how Ichigo exchanged a look with Rukia, and I knew Ichigo wanted to ask her something. I turned to Chad deciding to strike up a conversation, so Ichigo would think I was distracted. As we all enjoyed our lunches and each others' company I couldn't shake the feeling of something ominous looming over us.

* * *

"Oi, Ichigo, I'm heading on home!" I called out to him as he stayed behind with Rukia.

He nodded waving me goodbye, and I waved to him in return before turning to leave. I adjusted the strap to my messenger bag on my shoulder as I walked home. I took the shortcut again since I felt I needed to get home faster than usual. I paused a moment feeling the presence of hollow before it suddenly vanished. I frowned wondering what just happened before shrugging it off as I continued on. I made it home, and just called out a greeting when something was shoved into my hands. I blinked glancing down seeing it was the nurse outfit I had to wear when helping in the clinic.

"Hurry and get dressed, Akemi." Isshin said urgently. "There was a bad wreck at the intersection."

I nodded my head not wasting time as I went into one of the changing rooms to change. Once I was changed I hurried out to start helping Isshin and the girls with patients. I was looking over a young woman who was in bad shape, and needed hospital treatment. I tried my best to help her with what we had, but it was hard. As I concentrated on working I could vaguely hear Isshin in the other room yelling at some flunky at the hospital. As soon as I did all I could do for the woman I had her lay down to wait for an ambulance.

"Ahhh!"

I turned seeing Yuzu struggling with a patient who was monstrous in size, and I immediately went to help. I stopped short, however, when I noticed the guy to be Chad.

"C-Chad?" I stuttered.

I then went to help Yuzu who was struggling with Chad's weight. Even I was struggling a bit, and I trained like a maniac. Chad wasn't even fat it was all his muscle that made him so heavy!

"Whoa!" Isshin exclaimed while running over. "We've got a big one here. Ichigo, gimme a hand with this giant!"

Isshin nudged Yuzu and I away while easily lifting Chad as Ichigo started coming out to help him. Ichigo froze for a second when seeing it was Chad, but soon came to help. I took Yûichi's birdcage from Chad to set it on the end table by one of the beds. Ichigo and Isshin got Chad onto the bed then Isshin started examining him. When I saw the burn on Chad's back a dark feeling washed over me. I frowned knowing it had to be from a hollow, and the wound was oddly handprint-shaped anyway. I then glanced at the small parakeet seeing him look awfully guilty. Just what was going on with this bird?

* * *

I sighed walking down the stairs the next day already dressed and ready for school. When I made it down I saw Yuzu without Karin making me pause. The two were always together in the mornings. Ichigo was there as well also seeming to notice the dark haired twin's absence.

"Yuzu, where is Karin?" I asked.

"She's not feeling well, Nee-Chan." Yuzu said looking worried. "So, she's still in bed."

Ichigo opened his mouth to comment on it when Isshin ran into the room looking panicked.

"Ichigo, Akemi, bad news!" He said. "Chad's not in his room."

I frowned while mentally cursing since I knew this was somehow connected to the hollow I sensed from yesterday. Ichigo bolted from the house not wasting anytime, and he didn't even pause when Isshin called out to him. I sighed knowing I should ignore what was going on, but I was worried about Chad. He was my friend after all, and with Ichigo's track record he'd put both of them at risk. I heard the sound of retching coming from upstairs, and I knew it had to be Karin.

"Oi, Chichi, Karin is sick, so she'll be staying home today." I said to him.

Isshin looked concerned about to go up and check her, but I told him I'd do it. Yuzu followed me as we trekked up the stairs to the bathroom where the noise was coming from. I knocked on the door as a warning before opening it, so to step inside.

"How 'bout some privacy?" Karin groaned.

I ignored the comment as I knelt down to soothingly rub her back as she put her head back in the toilet to vomit. Once she was done I helped her clean up some before escorting her to her room. She protested on the way, but I wouldn't have any of it.

"Karin, listen to Nee-Chan." Yuzu pleaded. "You need to stay home and rest."

Karin huffed though she did climb into bed as I pulled the covers down for her. I covered her up as she was laying down before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"It doesn't hurt to miss a day of school every once and a while." I told her. "In fact it's healthy. Why do you think I never get sick?"

Karin actually smiled laughing a bit as Yuzu giggled from behind me. I brushed some hair out of Karin's face before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Just sleep, Karin." I said once I pulled up. "If you want I can stay home today to watch over you."

Karin shook her head saying she'd be alright, and I nodded my head before standing. I ushered Yuzu out though I knew she wanted to stay with her twin. Even though Yuzu wasn't sick like Karin I knew she felt an uneasiness in her stomach. It was the same for Ichigo and I if one of us happened to be sick while the other wasn't. Or we'd be able to sense how the other was feeling, or know what the other was thinking. It was just a twin thing.

"Nee-Chan, would it hurt if I stayed home with Karin?" Yuzu asked looking up at me. "Please?"

I sighed knowing I should say 'no', but Ichigo always stayed home with me if I was sick or vise versa.

"Just this once." I said.

Yuzu smiled gratefully before hugging me around the waist. I pat her head then sent her up the stairs to be with Karin.

"Akemi, you're already late for school." Isshin said glancing at his watch.

I sighed not believing I was about to say this, but I felt like I didn't have a choice.

"Gomen, Chichi, but all your kids are taking a break from school." I said scratching the back of my head. "It's healthy."

His mouth dropped open with his eyes widening, but before he could protest I was out the door.

"AKEMI!" I heard him yell after me.

* * *

I ran around the town in search of Chad and Yûichi or maybe Ichigo and Rukia, but so far I was coming up empty. I came to a sudden stop knowing I needed to just calm down a moment. I took a few deep breaths before closing my eyes. I cast out my senses over the town waiting to get a hit of someone familiar. I picked up Rukia near Chad and Yûichi, but there was also someone or something else. I didn't waste anytime as I pivoted on my heel to head towards where I sensed them.

I turned a corner sharply seeing Rukia on the ground bleeding with Chad looking at her shocked. I then saw the hollow they were fighting landed on the ground near them. I wasn't close to hear them, but I saw the hollow set the birdcage on the ground. Little toad looking creatures were on the cage, and something was leaking from their heads. I reached for my gikongan dispenser, and I quickly swallowed the green pill.

I was forced from my body, and I immediately pulled my hood over my face. I then pulled up a cloth covering to hide the bottom half of my face. At least this way no one would be able to see what I looked like. Yuki broke away from me to find a place to lay low until I was done. I then jumped forward kicking the creatures away from the cage while gaining attention. Rukia and the hollow seemed surprised, but soon the hollow narrowed its eyes.

"Another pest." It hummed. "And a shinigami too! Is this one stronger than the other?"

I whirled around planting my foot in its ugly facing sending him tumbling across the ground.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked glaring darkly.

The hollow was able to right himself, and he laughed looking at me almost seeming happy.

"Who are you?" I questioned frowning.

"Shrieker." It said.

I nodded my head in acknowledgement then reached for the hilt to my zanpakutō. It threw some of those little toad things at me, and I immediately jumped back to avoid them. They splattered all over the ground with little leeches sticking to the ground.

"Akemi, be careful those leeches explode when he uses his tongue." Rukia cautioned.

I nodded my head while narrowing my eyes knowing I needed to finish this quickly.

"Tell me, Shrieker, those boy's parents," I began motioning to the parakeet. "Did you kill them?"

It was silent for a moment before Shrieker started laughing as if my question amused him. I felt my hand tighten around the hilt of my zanpakutō in annoyance.

"I did." He finally said. "I was a well known serial killer when I was alive, and that brat's mother was my last score. She was sweet! I stabbed her a dozen times, and she still ran away bleeding to protect that kid. What a sight! It was beautiful. I still get chills remembering it!"

I felt disgusted hearing his, and anger bubbled inside me as I drew my zanpakutō.

"Then it turned sour. I chased her unto the balcony, and finished her off." Shrieker went on. "But the brat grabbed my shoelaces. I lost my balance…Man, did it suck. Really spoiled the moment for me, and to top it off, instead of killing the kid, the kid killed me! So, I decided he should suffer."

This hollow was sickening me the longer he spoke, but I let him continue because I wanted to know what happened to Yûichi.

"I sucked out his soul, and stuffed it in the parakeet." Shrieker said. "Then I made a deal with him. Run for me for three months, and I'd bring his mommy back."

I completely stiffened as my gaze turned into a burning glare as rage roared inside me.

"What?"

I glanced behind me seeing Ichigo there looking completely shocked. I was glad he couldn't recognize me at the moment, but his attention was on Shrieker anyway.

"Is that even possible?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course not, you moron!" Shrieker scoffed. "I just told the little chump that, so he'd play. It worked like a charm too!"

I glanced down at Yûichi seeing the sadness and guilt in him as he looked down at the ground.

"And I'd get added pleasure of everybody who tries to help him!" Shrieker said going on a full rant. "They die and the kid squeals: 'Don't kill them!', blah blah blah. Then I remind him that Mommy's counting on you to save her. What a laugh, but then he's ready to go again! Gotta save mommy! Pay attention, shinigami, your defense is pitiful!"

He then tossed those toads at me, and I caught them crushing them in my hand as I wanted. The leeches stuck to my hands, and I didn't even blink as the hollow laughed.

"Okay, they're on you!" He said with glee. "You're deader than ectoplasm."

He started laughing again as he stuck out his tongue about to detonate the bombs. His laughter turned to gasps as I punched my way into his mouth to grab his tongue.

"What the?!" He exclaimed.

"What are you waiting for, Shrieker?" I asked glaring up at him. "Detonate your little friends."

"Whoa…wha?" Was all he got out.

"No?" I asked smirking darkly. "Then I'll be taking…your tongue!"

I jumped back ripping out his tongue causing him to roar out in pain. I landed on my feet with his tongue still in hand.

"You thon of a…you ripped out my tongue!" Shrieker wailed.

I tossed his tongue to the side ignoring the blood that coated my hand. I flashed forward surprising Shrieker as I pointed my zanpakutō to his throat.

"Tell you what, Shrieker, I'll give you a running start." I said smirking up at him. "Let's have you run for me!"

He didn't waste anytime trying to fly out of there, and once he was in the air I got ready to go after him.

"Wait!" Ichigo called. "Who are you?!"

I only glanced at him before vanishing after Shrieker, so he didn't have time to go into the world between here and the Soul Society. I easily caught up with him, and I stabbed his leg pinning him to the ground.

"My leg!" He cried. "My leg!"

"Now your trapped." I hummed nonchalantly. "You can't detonate your bombs. You're helpless. How does it feel to be on the receiving end of fear, hollow-scum?!"

He wretched away causing him to lose his leg as he tried in vain to get away from me. I sighed shaking my head as I jumped up to follow the finished hollow.

"Fear makes us to the most desperate things. We'd even risk losing a limb if it meant escaping the fear of dying." I said.

He gasped turning, and I knew he knew he wouldn't be leaving here alive.

"I want you to think about that fear as you rot away in Hell!" I snapped while slicing his mask with my zanpakutō.

We landed back on the ground, and Shrieker yelled out pleas to let him go. I sheathed my zanpakutō calmly as the Gates of Hell appeared behind the finished hollow. I heard huffing, so I glanced behind me seeing Ichigo and Rukia had caught up.

"What is that?!" Ichigo asked looking to Rukia.

"It's Hell." Rukia replied calmly. "I told you the zanpakutō cleanses the soul of its crimes, so it can enter the Soul Society. But not all hollows make it in. The zanpakutō can only wash away the sins the soul committed as a hollow. Those who committed heinous crimes while they were alive…we had over to Hell."

"The gates are opening." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Ichigo seemed to remember my presence as he glanced over at me before looking back as the gates started opening. Shrieker continued screaming in pain and for help until he was stabbed by a large sword of the gate master to Hell. The gate master laughed darkly while bringing the hollow into Hell. The gates soon shut behind the two and then dissipated from sight.

"Arigato." Rukia said turning to me. "You helped us."

I nodded to her once then turned in the direction of Chad and the little parakeet.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked again.

"Ichigo." Rukia said sounding amused. "Do you really think she wants you to know her identity if she keeps her face covered?"

Ichigo sputtered a bit before scowling as he looked off to the side with his arms crossed.

"We can deal with the parakeet." Rukia said to me. "Your job is done here."

I nodded while waving lazily at the two while trying to pinpoint Yuki. Once I felt which direction she was in I mentally groaned. I was in so much trouble.

* * *

"Ya got involved after I said not to!" Shinji snapped whacking me over the head.

I pouted holding my hurting head as tears collected in the corners of my eyes.

"Gomen!" I said. "I acted on instinct!"

This earned me another hit, and I hit the ground this time as I wondered if this is how Isshin felt when we, his own kids, beat him up. The others watched with bored expressions as I rolled on the ground crying over my hurt head.

"Kensei is my new favorite!" I whined. "You're too mean!"

I heard some of the others chuckle, but Shinji only hit me over the head again. I then dodged him when he went in to hit me again, and I jumped into Kensei's lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck holding him close for protection. He didn't even blink as he continued sitting on the floor with his back against the wall.

"Kensei, don't let him get me!" I begged.

"Whatever!" Shinji snorted stomping over to the couch.

I blinked as Shinji plopped down on the couch looking annoyed as hell. I felt a bit guilty for making him upset, and I sighed standing up.

"Stupid guilt." I grumbled while marching over to the couch.

Rose and Love chuckled at me earning a glare that had no affect on the two men. I sat down next to Shinji who continued glaring forward as if I wasn't there.

"Gomen-nasai." I said more sincere this time. "My friend was in trouble, and Ichigo wasn't around, so I acted. I had my face covered, so no one knows what I look like. I promise I won't be so brash next time."

Shinji finally glanced at me, and I jut my lip out while making tears prick my eyes. I whimpered a bit with my lip trembling, and he groaned rolling his eyes. He held out his arms, and I smiled brightly before hugging him. Some of the others laughed, but stopped when I knew Shinji glared at them.

"Ya gotta be careful, Akemi." Shinji said with a sigh.

"Okay, I promise." I said pulling back. "No, hollow fighting as long as family isn't involved…I _knew_ you'd forgive me."

"Shut up." Shinji ordered.


	3. A Poetic End

A few more days passed with things being rather peaceful besides the whole mod soul incident. I sighed shaking my head as I walked up to the shouten that day after school. I slid the door right open while stepping inside. I called out a greeting to the four who lived here, and it wasn't long that Urahara appeared with Tessai behind him.

"Akemi-chan~, we weren't expecting you~" Urahara said grinning madly while waving his fan about.

I smiled a bit at his antics then I held out a tin box towards him and Tessai. Urahara took it looking at it curious before opening it up. Inside were a bunch of homemade sugar cookies Kurosaki style meaning they had ridiculous figures drawn on them with icing. Yuzu had helped me the other day, and even Karin pitched in when it came time for the decorating.

"Happy anniversary." I said shrugging. "I know technically it's tomorrow, but I won't be seeing you tomorrow, so ya know. And I'm sorry it isn't much. I owe you two and Yoruichi a lot more than just homemade cookies."

I rubbed the back off my neck when Urahara didn't say anything, but then my eyes nearly bulged from my head when he hugged me.

"I love your homemade cookies, Akemi-Chan~" Urahara said still hugging me. "Arigato~"

I then glanced up at Tessai who smiled at me kindly causing me to smile in return. After taking care of my business with Urahara and Tessai I decided I needed to head home. As I walked home I had a small frown on my face while looking up at the sky. It was in beautiful shades of oranges and pinks, and I sighed my mood dropping. Tomorrow would be the anniversary of _her_ death. I shook my head then walked into the house to be greeted by a bone crushing hug.

"Akemi, my darling daughter, you have returned." Isshin said crushing me in his arms. "Daddy was so worried when your baka brother returned home before you!"

I sighed then kneed him in the gut, and he let me go while dropping to the floor.

"Nee-Chan, you're home!" Yuzu said smiling widely. "We were worried."

I ruffled her hair a small smile on my face though I knew it didn't reach my eyes. I always got depressed around the anniversary, but it wasn't for the reason most of my family did. I did love my mother, but she wasn't the center of my universe like she was for the others. I glanced over at Ichigo seeing him sitting at the table staring at the wall blankly. Ichigo had always been my sun, and he was the one I cared the most for. It was because he was my twin, and if it had been him I lost six years ago I'd be a completely different person. Am I sad my mother died? Yes, but I am grateful to her for protecting the center of my universe.

"Now that Akemi is home we can start the meeting~" Isshin said jumping up.

I smiled at bit as his antics then took a seat by Ichigo who turned to look at me. I offered a smile, but he only turned to look away again. I sighed knowing he was still upset over what happened six years ago meaning he was feeling guilty at the moment.

"Nee-Chan, will you help me with the lunches?" Yuzu asked smiling.

"No!" the rest of the family snapped.

* * *

I woke up the next day feeling an ominous feeling hanging in the air making me uncomfortable. I shook my head knowing I needed to get ready for the day. I slipped on a pair of plum colored skinny jeans then I found a black tank top to pull on. I put on a pair of socks then my high tops that went up to my knees. I then pulled on a light jacket, and then I glanced at my desk seeing the locket Masaki had left to me. It was on a simple silver chain, and locket was shaped like a heart.

Masaki told me when I found the man I loved like she loved Isshin then I'd put our pictures inside. I always made a face at that and scoff, but Masaki just smiled at me almost knowingly as Isshin cheered I wasn't into boys yet. I sighed then put the locket around my neck, and it rested against my chest. I left my room after putting my Denreishinki and Gikongan in my pockets. I walked down the stairs seeing Isshin was up as usual.

"My lovely eldest daughter is awake!" He cheered jumping at me.

I side-stepped him, and the end result was him busting his nose against the stairs. As he rolled on the ground crying over his broken nose I rolled my eyes. I saw Karin and Yuzu were also up, and they watched the occurrence calmly since it happened often.

"Nee-Chan, could you get Ichi-Nii?" Yuzu asked. "We need to leave soon."

I nodded my head then headed back up the stairs to Ichigo's room. I knocked on the door hearing the sounds of hurried feet. I rolled my eyes when I heard Kon complain about being stepped up and Ichigo telling him to shut up. Ichigo then opened the door looking out of breath.

"Let's go." I said jerking my thumb over my shoulder.

He nodded his head then walked past me to jog down the stairs. I turned to follow him out when I heard his closet door slide open.

"Akemi." Rukia said making me pause. "Your mother. . .what killed her? Was it a hollow?"

I glanced back at Rukia as she came into my sight then I let out a sigh looking down at the floor as I remembered that day.

_ It was raining that day six years ago as Masaki walked Ichigo and I home from our training at the Dojo. Ichigo was still horrible at fighting, but I was on par with Tatsuki. I was laughing as I told Masaki how I beat a boy in an older age group when Ichigo and I both were soaked in water from a passing car. I sputtered shaking my head to get rid of some of the water. _

_ "Oh, that mean old truck." Masaki said while leaning down. "Are you alright, Ichigo, Akemi?"_

_ I nodded my head while glaring after the vehicle as Masaki tried to dry off Ichigo._

_ "I'm sorry, my darlings." Masaki said. "Let Mommy walk next to the road."_

_ "No, we're fine." Ichigo said. "Our raincoats keep us dry."_

_ I nodded my head in agreement while giving my mom a large toothy grin. Ichigo did make sure to put me in between him and Masaki, so he'd get full blast of the water. _

_ "I'll protect you both from that kind of stuff." Ichigo promised. _

_ "Oh, my brave boy." Masaki said laughing. "But, wait! Road side duty isn't for someone who can't beat Tatsuki even once!"_

_ I laughed as Ichigo protested to her comment, but his voice was muffled from where she was drying his face. _

_ "What did you say?" Masaki asked pulling away the cloth. "There all clean!" _

_ "I won the other day!" Ichigo exclaimed. _

_ I sniggered as Masaki sneakily switched up our order, so she was closest to the road. Now Ichigo was in between her and I, and I grabbed his hand grinning at him. _

_ "C'mon, let's go." She said holding out her hand to Ichigo who took it._

_ We kept walking in the rain soon to be home when I saw a girl by the river. She was just standing there with no umbrella, and she looked like she was deciding something. I then noticed the dark aura behind the girl, and I felt dread fill me. It was one of those masked monsters! I was just hoping we could keep going without it noticing us when Ichigo started running towards the girl._

_ "Ichigo, no!" Masaki screamed out._

_ "Mommy, Ichi-nii, don't go!" I cried out. _

_ Everything seemed to happen in a flash after that, and next thing I knew Masaki was dead laying on top Ichigo. Ichigo seemed to hit his head because he was unconscious. I was on my knees in the mud holding my bleeding side while looking up at the monster._

"Hai." I answered then left.

* * *

"It's kind of hot today." I said absently.

I then paused walking to glance back at my family who were way farther down the hill than me. Yuzu looked like she was tiring out while Karin looked alright. Isshin always wanted to be behind his girls, so he could see them at all times. Ichigo was bringing up the rear as always because he wanted to be left alone to sulk. The only reason I was in the front was because my training made climbing this hill easy.

"Go on up, Akemi!" Isshin called up. "We'll meet ya there!"

I nodded my head shrugging before turning around to continue on walking. I paused though passing a familiar figure, and I turned to give Rukia a blank stare. I shook my head at her as she smiled that well rehearsed smile of hers. I kept on walking not wanting to be around when Ichigo spotted Rukia. His acting skills were still horrible, and he let his emotions easily onto his face. I made it to the top with little effort, and I made it to stand in front of Mom's grave.

"Hey, Mom." I said standing there. "It's that time again."

I frowned my hands clenching into fists since I knew I was talking to no one. Masaki's soul was devoured, so it wasn't like she could hear me speaking with her. It might give the others peace of mind, but it didn't help me in the slightest. It only angered me knowing not only was my mother dead, but her soul was devoured by an evil spirit. I just continued staring at the grave before turning away. Ichigo suddenly rushed by pulling Rukia, and I snorted shaking my head.

I only had to wait for a few more moments before everyone else caught up. I watched Yuzu and Karin pay there respects as Isshin set things up around the grave. I let them do as they please because I wished for them to remain ignorant of what really happened to our mother. Ichigo soon returned looking in an even worse mood. I knew he blamed himself for Masaki's death, and he blamed himself for me getting hurt that day. Soon Isshin was up to his usual antics that I elected to ignore.

While standing there the ominous feeling returned causing me to be on edge. I grit my teeth glancing around knowing something bad was going to happen. I grimaced at the thought of it being a hollow since on this day I always vowed to forget the Shinigami business. I didn't train or fight on this day. It was a day for my family since I was rarely with them. Yuki had spent more time with my family than I have in the last six years, but on this day I gave them my attention.

When the feeling got worse in the pit of my stomach I walked off, so my family wouldn't notice my behavior. I didn't need for them to worry. An hour or so passed when I heard Isshin blowing one of his annoying whistle. I jogged towards where the whistling was from while not even using the paths since it'd only take longer. I made it back seeing Ichigo and Isshin there, but no Yuzu and Karin. I jumped down landing next to Ichigo, and he jumped in surprise before glaring.

"Akemi, you've returned!" Isshin said grinning like a lunatic. "Now we still have to find Yuzu and Karin. Your Baka of a brother is refusing to look!"

Ichigo opened his mouth to retort when a power reiatsu swept over us. Ichigo ran off as I tried to sense how strong the reiatsu was, and if anyone else was near by. I grit my teeth knowing I wasn't supposed to fight hollows without permission, but I fished around anyway. I knew what the reiatsu belonged to immediately, and when I recognized who it was my blood ran cold. I didn't waste time pivoting on my heel running towards where the source was coming from.

"Akemi, where are you going?!" Isshin called after me.

I pulled out the Gikongan dispenser before pressing the duck's head to pop out a Gikongan. Once my soul was separated from body Yuki jumped back to be out of the way. She knew how this worked, so I knew I needn't worry about her. When I arrived on scene I saw Ichigo arrive in time to save Yuzu. I stared at the hollow that had Karin under its slimy hand making me snarl. I jumped forward not even having to think as I drew my zanpakutō. I sliced the hollow's hand off while grabbing Karin. I used shunpo to get away from it as Ichigo held Yuzu to him protectively. I noticed Rukia was also there as well, but my eyes remained on the hollow.

"Ichigo, catch." I said tossing Karin.

Ichigo shouted out in surprise then caught Karin before throwing me a dirty look. Then he did a double take with his mouth dropping open in complete shock.

"You…how…what in the hell is going on?!" Ichigo finally got out.

I paid him no mind as I stepped in front of him, so I was the one facing the hollow.

"It's been too long, Grand Fisher." I said eyes narrowed. "I'm sure you don't remember me, but you took a bite out of me about six years back."

"What?!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Akemi, how the hell are you even a shinigami?"

The hollow stared at me as I continued ignoring my brother then it appeared to grin while licking his lips gleefully.

"It was raining on that day, and you were by the river." I went on.

Ichigo was still staring at me looking completely shocked that I stood before him as a shinigami.

"Six years?" Grand Fisher hummed. "Such a long time ago."

My eyes then widened a fraction when Ichigo jumped in front of me as if shielding me from Grand Fisher. I frowned about to snap at him to get out of the way.

"You!" Ichigo said. "You were the one by the river six years ago."

I rolled my eyes wondering how slow he could get, but then I saw he was speaking to the decoy girl. Now I understand...he thinks the girl and hollow are separate beings. Ichigo didn't see Grand Fisher six years ago, so he has no idea what that girl really is.

"What're you doing here?!" Ichigo went on. "Why are you with the hollow?"

I frowned wishing he'd move as I kept one hand tight on the hilt of my zanpakutō. My other hand was ready for any kidō I might have to use, but Ichigo was still in the way.

"As I said six years is a long time." Grand Fisher purred. "But you've seen me before too."

I felt my blood boil in anger since he didn't remember, but it would be expected of a hollow. They wouldn't 'bother' themselves in remembering their previous _meals_.

"That's right!" Ichigo snapped. "Who are you? Are you a slave to the hollow? Is it controlling you?! Start talking!"

"Neither, Sonny." Grand Fisher replied darkly.

I got into a fighting stance as Grand Fisher started pulling back its bait into his head.

"What the-what are you?!" Ichigo demanded.

"Incredible, you actually saw me and lived!" Grand Fisher chortled. "You're lucky, but your luck as run out, Sonny. You've seen me twice-I have to eat your soul!"

Ichigo still looked greatly confused making me sigh as I walked to stand up beside him.

"His name is Grand Fisher." I said not taking my eyes off said hollow.

Ichigo glanced at me as I continued to stare down the hollow who changed my life all those years ago.

"He's an old one, and he's evaded the Shinigami for over fifty years." I informed Ichigo. "The object coming out of his head is his bait. If someone sees it he devours their soul because he's a picky eater, and only goes for people with high reiatsu. He's a real piece of work."

"Oh, your hurting my feelings, girl." Grand Fisher cooed.

I scoffed as I rested my zanpakutō across my shoulder with my eyes narrowing once more.

"Akemi…how?" Ichigo started again.

"Now isn't the time to have this conversation." I said still not looking at him. "This hollow is more important, and if you don't pay attention you'll end up dead like the other shinigami he's eaten or like our _mother_."

Ichigo's eyes went wide then they narrowed in rage as he turned back to Grand Fisher. Grand Fisher ignored our conversation as he counted up the meal he'd be having. Ichigo suddenly gave a yell while charging in like some lunatic.

"Ichigo!" I snapped.

He didn't listen as he swung his zanpakutō forward. Grand Fisher dodged by jumping up into the air making me frown.

"That was reckless, you baka!" Rukia scolded.

I then noticed the limb I cut off Grand Fisher growing back, and I cursed knowing Ichigo was in trouble.

"So young, Sonny!" Grand Fisher shouted.

I jumped forward not even thinking about it as I shoved Ichigo out of the way. I didn't even have time to use my zanpakutō to block as Grand Fisher's claws sank into my body. I gasped out feeling one of the claws dangerously close to my heart.

"AKEMI!" Ichigo yelled out.

I felt Grand Fisher remove his claws as I fell forward. As I was falling I saw Ichigo running towards me with. . .tears in his eyes?

_ You. . .baka don't cry. _

The last thing I saw was his brown eyes so much like mine before blacking out.

_ "But, Mister, I don't understand!" A nine year old me whined while holding my zanpakutō tightly. _

_ Urahara chuckled down at my pouting face as my large brown eyes looked up at him. He pat me on the head while crouching down, so he was eye level with me. _

_ "You are now a shinigami, Akemi-Chan, and we wish to train you." Urahara said. _

_ After he said that saying I shyly glanced at Tessai who scared me a little bit. Then to Yoruichi who smiled kindly at me making me blush. _

_ "Akemi-Chan, how did you feel when your mother died?" Urahara asked suddenly serious. _

_ I looked down at the ground tears gathering in my eyes as I thought of my mother. _

_ "Sad. . .and angry." I said._

_ "At the hollow?" Urahara promoted._

_ "Hai, but mostly at myself." I said looking up at him. "I wasn't strong enough to protect my mommy. Now my family is sad because she's gone. I don't want them to be sad like that ever again, and I want to protect them from those monsters!" _

_ Urahara nodded his gray eyes soft as he looked at my crying nine-year-old form before smiling goofily._

_ "That's why we're training you, Akemi-Chan~" He said waving his fan around._

_ I actually giggled at him, which he counted as a success since she stopped crying. _

_ "Okay." I said nodding with determination shining in her eyes. "I'll become strong to protect my family!" _

That's right I promised Urahara and Tessai…and even Yoruichi I'd get stronger to protect my family, and I didn't train the last six years to be beaten by the very hollow I swore to kill. My eyes fluttered open feeling the rain on my cheeks. I could hear Ichigo still fighting with Grand Fisher, and I wasn't about to lay around as he fought.

"Akemi, you're. . .awake." Rukia said leaning over me.

I lightly pushed her away then forced myself to stand while gripping my zanpakutō. I looked seeing Ichigo slice Grand Fisher's arm almost clean off. The hollow screeched flailing around before slumping over. Rukia smiled in relief then went down to speak with Ichigo. I didn't listen to a word they were saying as I kept my eyes on Grand Fisher. I had a feeling things weren't yet over. When I saw his body twitch I stiffened as his body was sucked into the body that had. . .my mother's face!

That scum dare use her face to fight against my brother? How cowardly! I barely heard Grand Fisher's boasting on his skill as my hand tightened on the hilt of my zanpakutō with my knuckles becoming white.

"And now that I am in this body you can't cut me, Sonny!" Grand Fisher finished. "This is the one thing you can't dare attack."

In a flash I appeared behind Grand Fisher while sheathing my zanpakutō. Rukia and Ichigo stared in surprise as Grand Fisher shook.

"B-but h-how could you attack this form?" Grand Fisher gasped out.

"My brother may not be able to attack the form of my mother, but you are mistaken if you think I am unable to attack that form, Grand Fisher." I said. "I loved my mother dearly, but she wasn't the center of my universe as she was for the rest of my family."

Grand Fisher fell into two halves on the ground from where I had split him vertically down the middle. He then dissipated into thin air as I stood there looking up at the sky as the rain fell.

"It was raining that day as well." I said. "It's kind of poetic how things ended."

I then heard a thud seeing Ichigo fall over with Rukia kneeling down beside him. I didn't worry since I felt his reiatsu still going strong.

"Rukia."

I glanced up seeing Kon and Yuki standing at the tree line both soaked as the rest of us.

"It's alright." Rukia said to Kon. "A Shinigami's life force is equal to their reiatsu."

I sighed feeling worn out, and my wounds ached. I walked over to where Rukia was healing Ichigo, and I plopped down next to them not caring about the rain.

"I don't feel any better." I said looking to the side. "It doesn't make a difference."

Rukia looked at me sympathetically, but she didn't say anything as she continued her task. I felt my hands clench into fists as I thought of how shamefully I let the wounds hinder me. I didn't train my butt off the last six years just to lay there as my brother fought! I should have been the one fighting Grand Fisher. I am still so weak! I don't feel like I've accomplished anything. All the guilt and emptiness from six years ago was still there, and it was back stronger than ever.

I started feeling my eyes fill with tears, and I grit my teeth together trying to stop them. I hated this feeling. I hated feeling so weak. As I was crying I tried to remember when was the last time I cried like this. .since I cried at all. It was that day I started training with Urahara because I told myself strong girls don't cry. I stopped my tears on that day, and I've been six years without shedding one until now.

* * *

"Owwww!" Ichigo cried out while sitting up, now back in his body.

I rolled my eyes at him as I stretched my limps back in my own body as well.

"Stop screaming!" Rukia snapped. "The wounds you sustain as a konpaku stay with you! You know that!"

"But you always healed me before I returned to my body." Ichigo pointed out.

"I used too much energy healing the big hole in your chest, and healing Akemi's wounds that I couldn't heal the rest of you!" Rukia ranted.

Ichigo blinked then glanced up at me as I rolled my aching shoulders. I felt so stiff now.

"Akemi." Ichigo begun.

"I became a shinigami six years ago on the day our mother was killed by Grand Fisher." I said bluntly turning to look at him. "He bit me without taking my soul, and my body reacted to it. Don't ask me how because I don't even know."

It wasn't a complete lie, and I knew he wasn't ready for the full truth yet. It wasn't all mine to tell anyway.

"For the last six years I've been training under the guidance of Urahara Kisuke, Tukabishi Tessai, and Shihōin Yoruichi." I went on to explain. "I've been training the last six years to protect our family, so we wouldn't have to feel anymore pain of losing another. I wanted to be strong, and I regret not being fast enough or strong enough to save mom that day. I let your universe be taken away. It was all _me_!"

I blinked back the tears that wanted to start up again as Rukia and Ichigo watched me. I quickly composed myself to look at Ichigo making my face impassive.

"I didn't tell you for the same reason you kept it the secret about you from me. To protect you and the rest of the family. When you became a shinigami…that night our family was attacked I wasn't at home. Yuki was in my body being me as I was away for training. If I had been home you wouldn't be having to worry about all this now, and for that I'm sorry. I'm not sorry for keeping you in the dark however." I finished.

Ichigo stared at me for a long moment as I turned away to look up at the cloudy sky. The rain hit my face, but I didn't care as I waited for some kind of reaction. I was sure it'd be anger, but when he hugged me I was surprised. Ichigo was shaking, and when I looked up at his face I saw…tears.

"No, it's all my fault." Ichigo said. "If I hadn't went to help that girl…if I had seen Grand Fisher then I wouldn't have left you and mom. She'd still be alive, and you wouldn't have been suffering the last six years. You shouldn't have been worrying about being strong for us! You shouldn't be carrying such a burden alone."

The tears returned, and I didn't stop them this time as I hugged Ichigo back. I started sobbing while holding him, and he stroked my head as he held me back tightly.


	4. New Century's Premire Spiritualist

"Ugh, this week has sucked big time." I groaned sitting by Ichigo.

He nodded his head as he read the magazine in his hands. Both of us for the past week have had the worst of luck, and I blamed the universe. I have more scraps and bruises than I've had in awhile. Ichigo pat my head as I let out another pained groan while gripping my glass of juice. I then heard that stupid Spontaneous Trips playing on the television making me frown.

"I really hate that show." I muttered to Ichigo.

He nodded his head once again in agreement before we both took a drink of our juice.

"Isn't he amazing, Ichigo?" Yuzu asked

"I don't know." Ichigo said shrugging.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu snapped getting in his face.

I snickered at the shock look on Ichigo's face as he stuttered out a reply that appeased Yuzu. I pat his back in sympathy earning a scowl, but he was always scowling, so it wasn't a big deal. Ichigo went to take drink of his juice only to realize he finished it already as he crunched on ice. I shook my head at his observation skills as I finished my juice as well. I grabbed mine and his glasses to take over to the sink to wash. I wasn't really paying attention to anything until Yuzu yelled out. I flinched my hand reaching toward my Gikongan Dispenser. When I saw no threat I let out a sigh, and gave Yuzu a narrow eyed gaze.

"Yuzu, don't just shout like that." Ichigo scolded frowning.

"Next week's 'spontaneous trip' is coming to Karakura-cho!" Yuzu squealed.

My blood ran cold at the very thought of that happening. Ichigo seemed to be just as upset as he and I exchanged a glance. Yep, this week just sucked.

* * *

Ichigo and I were heading to class the next day both of us scowling at the world. I didn't scowl as much as Ichigo, but I was in a poor mood after having to listen to that laugh for hours last night. If I hear it one more time-

"Bahahahaha!" Orihime laughed jumping in front of Ichigo and I.

We both jumped at bit while giving Orihime a 'what-the-hell' look. She blinked at us curiously when we didn't respond as the urge to commit murder rose inside of me.

"Huh?" Orihime asked. "That wasn't much of a reaction, Kurosaki-kun. Don't you know what this is?"

The urge nearly spiked over the roof when I wasn't even acknowledged by the brain dead girl.

"Ah, Spontaneous Trips?" Ichigo offered while trying to discreetly inch away from me since he could sense I was ready to kill.

"Right!" Orihime exclaimed. "Come on, Kurosaki-Kun, do it with me!"

I was seriously close to ripping the girl's head off when Tatsuki came in and saved her. Orihime protested as she was pushed away by her friend.

"Next person to do that is getting put in a coma." I grumbled.

"Yep." Ichigo agreed.

I sighed about to sit down in my seat when Keigo called out to Ichigo and I.

"Bahahahaha!" He and Mizuiro exclaimed while doing the pose.

Chad even did the pose even if he didn't do the insane laugh with the other two boys.

"That's it!" I snapped.

I jumped Keigo the next second beating him to a pulp as everyone else cowered from my wrath. The only reason why I didn't attack Mizuiro is because I can't. . .hurt _cute_ things. I didn't have a crush on Mizuiro or anything, but he had one of those adorable little kid looks that made me unable to maim him like Keigo. I didn't bother to attack Chad because he didn't do the laugh.

"Ow! My spleen!" Keigo cried out. "Please, get the she-devil off me!"

* * *

(Next Wednesday)

I stood with my family with a depressing air around me as Ichigo and I slumped forward.

"There goes our reputation." I said sadly.

"Uh-huh." Ichigo said.

My eyebrow twitched hearing all the annoying people including my father and younger sister do the stupid laugh. I wonder how much trouble I'd be in for mass murder. I could always pin it on Ichigo if I play my cards right.

"You came!"

I looked up at the accusation to see Mizuiro and Keigo pointing with smug looks on their faces.

"Shut-up, or we'll mangle you all." Ichigo growled.

I cracked my knuckles for intimidation, and it did the trick as Mizuiro and Keigo huddled together muttering in fear. Of course I wouldn't hurt Mizuiro, but that didn't mean he was safe from Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

I flinched at the sound of that girl's annoying voice while turning to see Orihime walking over.

"Ah, Gomen, for the other day." Orihime said bashfully.

I rolled my eyes at her as Ichigo blinked asking what she was sorry for. For breathing? For being annoying? For a lot of things she should be sorry for. I can't help it, I just really can't stand Inoue Orihime.

"Tatsuki told me you two hate this show." Orihime said actually including me. "I didn't know."

"Oh that?" Ichigo asked. "Don't worry about. It's not a big deal. Mizuiro and Keigo know we hate it too, but they still…"

Ichigo trailed off as said two boys did the stupid pose and laugh making me snort.

"But still you came." Orihime pointed out. "Why?"

"Yuzu and Chichi love this show." I said pointing over to said duo.

"Your sister and father?" Orihime asked.

I nodded my head resisting the urge to roll me eyes since I was sure it was obvious who my family was. Orihime practically stalks Ichigo, so you'd think she'd know everything about him including who his family was.

"And that's why you two came?" Orihime asked. "Even though you hate it?"

"I couldn't let them come alone." Ichigo said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I nodded my head in agreement as I scratched my cheek with a bored look on my face.

"You're very thoughtful, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said smiling.

My eye twitched as the murdering urge returned tenfold, but I was able to push it down. Orihime couldn't be more obvious about her feelings that it was so annoying.

"I am?" Ichigo asked sounding confused. "It's nothing."

"Ichigo thoughtful…what a laugh." I snickered.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at me while lightly shoving me, and I grinned at him teasingly.

"I guess you're right." Orihime said blushing. "It's nothing…nothing."

Soon Orihime returned to Tatsuki, which gave Ichigo and I space to grumble about the show.

"These people have no lives." I said frowning.

Ichigo grunted in agreement as he read our horoscope again, and I glanced at it curiously though I believed in not such things.

"Come on, you two, cheer up!"

We both turned seeing Rukia, and when she did the pose and laugh Ichigo and I had to do a double take.

"Hey, what's with the face?" Rukia questioned while grinning.

"What? It's his/my everyday face." Ichigo and I said together.

"You're here now, so you might as well enjoy yourself." Rukia pointed out. "You must be tired from school and your shinigami work. Take this opportunity to unwind."

Ichigo blinked then his face softened, and I rolled my eyes knowing what he was thinking.

"Anyway, what's this festival about?" Rukia asked.

"You came here without the slightest clue?!" Ichigo and I snapped together.

As Ichigo explained the show to Rukia, I felt tug on my sleeve. I glanced down seeing Ururu, and I blinked wondering why she was there. She silently took my hand then lead me away from my brother and Rukia who didn't even notice. Ururu led me over to where a familiar blonde shopkeeper was standing grinning like a lunatic.

"Hey, Akemi-Chan~" Urahara said.

"What the hell?" I deadpanned.

Urahara only laughed as Jinta glared off to the side, and as Ururu looked down to the ground embarrassed while releasing my hand. Tessai looked stoic as ever as he looked forward.

"What are you doing here, Kisuke-sensei?" I asked. "I'm sure you have better things to do with your time like sleeping."

Urahara laughed covering his face behind his fan in a fashion I had grown used to.

"Jinta and Ururu just love the show so much I had to bring them down here." Urahara said.

"Liar." I retorted. "If it was just for Jinta and Ururu you would have just sent Tessai-sensei with them."

Urahara hid behind his fan even more while chuckling as I gave him a blank look at his antics.

"Is something going to happen, Sensei?" I asked my eyes narrowing.

"Perhaps." Urahara said.

"You're still as cryptic as ever, Sensei." I said rolling my eyes.

I then grew serious when a loud scream filled the air making me glance over my shoulder at the abandoned hospital.

"It's a Jibaku." I said.

"Hai." Urahara confirmed. "Akemi."

I glanced at him hearing the serious tone in his voice, and I wondered what he wanted me to do.

"I'm giving you permission to engage." Urahara said. "Only if Ichigo needs you. I merely want you to observe him in battle if you can manage it. Try keeping out of sight of the _public_."

I nodded my head obediently as I glanced around searching for familiar faces. I saw Ichigo and Rukia weren't the only ones to hear the scream. Tatsuki…Orihime, Chad, and, of course, Karin seemed to hear it as well. As the show went on I watched and observed while trying not to mangle Urahara who was purposely trying to annoy me. When the Jibaku gave a horrific pain filled scream my eyes widened to see that stupid Don Kanonji trying to open the hole in the Jibaku's chest.

"That baka!" I growled.

My eyes then widened when Ichigo and Rukia went charging onto the set. They were jumped by the security, and I blinked giving the entire thing a blank stare once I recovered from my shock.

"Shall we help him, Akemi-Chan?" Urahara asked.

"Help who?" I asked. "I don't know who that baka is."

"You're so cruel, Akemi-Chan~" Urahara said with a chuckle.

I shrugged my shoulders then watched as Urahara and Tessai went over to lend a hand.

"Kids, let this be a lesson to you." I said patting both on the head.

"What kind of lesson?" Jinta asked curious.

"Never associate yourself with morons because it only causes you all kinds of grief." I replied.

Jinta and Ururu nodded their heads then we watched Ichigo be forced from his body. I reached for the gikongan dispenser in my pocket before popping the green pill into my mouth. I was forced from my body, and I stretched hearing my bones pop loudly. Ichigo was already running off to do this job without even glancing back by the time I stopped stretching. I then pulled up my hood then face covering, so to hide my identity.

"Well, time to clock in." I said with a bored sigh.

I disappeared in a flash before reappearing in the shadow of the hospital to watch. I leaned against the wall as Ichigo threatened to kill that Don Kanonji guy. I then shielded my eyes when the soul exploded in a bright flash of light. Once the light died down I saw Ichigo start looking around for the hollow seeming confused. Kanonji was busy thanking his 'oh so great' fans not seeming to know what he had done.

"H…hey you sure you cleansed that guy?" Ichigo asked Kanonji.

"Of course!" the man exclaimed. "Don't you know who I am?! I'm the new century's premier spiritualist, Don Kanonji! Those I cleanse _stay_ cleansed, son!"

"Think again." I said sensing the hollow. "Ichigo, above you!"

Both whipped around to glance at me before they both shot a look up to the edge of the roof of the hospital. The hollow started reforming on the roof, and it let out a loud pain filled scream as the mask started forming. I nonchalantly placed my hand on the hilt of my zanpakutō as the mask spread to cover the face of the hollow. To hide it's naked identity from the outside world.

"What is that creature?" Kanonji asked looking fearful.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked. "You don't know what a hollow is?! You've never seen one?!"

I rolled my eyes not believing this guy, and I could understand Ichigo surprise. Though it's still surprising this fruitcake can really see spirits in the first place.

"Of course I have!" Kanonji said. "Don't you know who I am?! I'm the new century's premier spiritualist, Don Kanonji!"

If he said that one more time I was going to cut him into pieces and feed him to the hollow myself.

"But monster extermination is outside my specialty." Kanonji went on.

Outside his specialty? Personally, he didn't qualify as a spiritualist or whatever to me, but whatever.

"That thing is called a hollow!" Ichigo said trying to explain. "It's when a soul-"

"Whoa!" Kanonji interrupted while pulled his hands to his ears. "I smell it…I smell it! The powerful stench of a super dangerous spirit! Could he be a demon to have come to avenge the other spirit?"

Ichigo looked like he was going to snap at Kanonji for interrupting him, but I jumped over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. Ichigo looked to me, and I shook my head as a way of telling him not to waste his time.

"Fine, just forget it." Ichigo grumbled.

The hollow above us was mumbling incoherently to itself, and I knew it was only a matter of time before-

"FEED ME A SOUL!" It screeched jumping forward.

"Here it comes!" Ichigo said getting ready.

Yep, knew that was going to happen. When Ichigo was thrown past me I had to do a double take to see it was Kanonji who threw him.

"Run, boy!" Kanonji ordered. "Take the poor damsel girl with you!"

"Damsel?" I asked with my jaw clenching and eyebrow twitching. "Did he just call me a damsel?!"

Ichigo had to grab me to hold me back from murdering the bastard who had the gall to call me a damsel.

"Come evil spirit!" Kanonji told the hollow while ignoring Ichigo and I. "The new century's premier spiritualist, Don Kanonji, will be your opponent!"

"What is he doing?!" I demanded.

I felt Ichigo release me as he jumped forward going towards Kanonji and the hollow.

"Baka!" Ichigo snapped.

Ichigo then got between Kanonji and the hollow, blocking the hollow's teeth with his zanpakutō. Ichigo then swung his zanpakutō slinging the hollow away, and it skidded away.

"Boy?" Kanonji asked. "Why didn't you run, boy?"

I stomped forward forgetting about hanging back in the shadows. I pushed Ichigo out of the way, so I could give Kanonji a piece of my mind.

"Look, ya annoying bastard, if anyone out of the three of us should be running it's you." I said jabbing a finger in his chest. "Because it isn't the hollow you should only worry about 'cause if you call me a damsel again I'll kill you myself!"

"Me run?!" Kanonji asked sounding appalled.

I glared realizing he hadn't even heard the rest of what I said, which was me threatening him.

"How dare you!" Kanonji continued to rant. "I cannot run, girl! I will not run!"

"You can't run?!" Ichigo demanded. "Why not?!"

I cracked my fingers about to throw him out of the way myself when the hollow finally got up. I then looked on blankly when Kanonji went to attack the hollow as it jumped at us only to have Ichigo shove him back by grabbing his neck. I simply sidestepped the hollow, and the thing crashed into the wall getting itself stuck.

"A golden moment!" Kanonji said leaping up for action.

"Retreat!" Ichigo ordered grabbing the older man.

They proceeded to retreat looking ridiculous while doing so. I shook my head as I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my hakama.

"How did I end up helping two morons?" I asked myself while following after the two through the window as they had done.

I caught up with Ichigo and Kanonji in the middle of Ichigo's explanation to Kanonji of why he brought the fight into the hospital.

"He's right." I said once he's finished. "Do you really want to be the reason one of your 'fans' gets hurt or worse? This isn't some stupid game. This is real life. It's life and death, so stop goofing around, 'Mr. New-Century-Spiritualist'."

"Boy, young damsel…"

I glared at him for calling me 'damsel' again, but I decided to let it slide. He called me that again, however, and he'd be missing a limb or two.

"You're both so amazing." Kanonji said. "To have thought of those things while in the heat of battle-"

"Ichigo." I said interrupting Kanonji when I sensed the hollow. "It's here."

As soon as I said that the floor under us started rising while cracking away. I jumped away as Ichigo had done, but Kanonji ended up stumbling back landing on his backside. I rolled my eyes at his clumsiness as I placed my hand on the hilt of my zanpakutō.

"Here it comes!" Ichigo warned Kanonji. "C'mon!"

He then reached for his zanpakutō, and I instantly realized how bad an idea that was.

"No, Ichigo, wait, don't!"

It was too late as he drew his zanpakutō while trying to swing over his head. It got stuck in the roof surprising him, and I sighed shaking my head. The hollow then spit out some kind of gunk sticking Ichigo's hands together. Ichigo started panicking while cursing as he tried to get loose, but no such luck.

"You baka!" I snapped. "I was told to leave things to you, but we'll all be killed if I do that!"

"Shut-up and help me, dammit!" Ichigo retorted.

When the hollow let out a roar I immediately snapped my attention to it. It jumped for Ichigo and I as I was about to unsheathe by zanpakutō but before I could something else stopped the hollow.

"Kanonji?!" Ichigo and I exclaimed.

The man n gave some long uncool, though he probably thought it was cool, speech about how Ichigo and I moved him with our selflessness.

"Please allow me to call you my comrades!" Kanonji said.

I paled at the very thought about being his comrade, and Ichigo quickly declined.

"And, comrades, as my final act allow me to fall like a leaf in autumn protecting you!" Kanonji said.

Ichigo gasped as Kanonji appeared to be pulling what little reiatsu he had together. I blinked in mild interest as a small blue light started appearing in the palm of his hand.

"Kanonji-style, ultimate secret principle!" Kanonji said. "Cannon ball!"

I was totally unimpressed when seeing the tiny size of his 'cannon ball', and I could tell Ichigo felt the same.

"What?" Ichigo asked. "Wh-what's that? You really think you can kill a hollow with that?"

"No way." I said shaking my head. "Even he isn't that stupid, right?"

Kanonji then pointed the tiny blue ball of reiatsu towards Ichigo making me blink in confusion.

"Huh?" Ichigo mumbled. "What is that? What d'you think you're…"

"Destroy!" Kanonji cried out.

The little ball then shamefully slow floated up to where Ichigo's zanpakutō was stuck. To my amazement it actually helped when it exploded by freeing Ichigo's zanpakutō.

"It's free." Ichigo said surprised.

I was about to actually compliment the man when the hollow easily and lightly swatted the man away. I rolled my eyes forgetting my compliment.

"Good job, Kanonji!" Ichigo said. "Now leave the rest to me."

Kanonji laid on the ground by my feet as Ichigo attacked the hollow. I frowned when Ichigo stabbed the hollow's shoulder instead of its mask.

"Whoa!" Kanonji said. "That's my boy…I mean friend! Bisect that monster with one stroke!"

He continued cheering for Ichigo until I _accidentally_ kicked him in the side. My annoyance then grew when Ichigo was shamefully taken from the hallway, out the building, and up to the roof.

"He's shaming shinigami everywhere, and even worse he's shaming the Kurosaki name." I growled in annoyance. "We already have Chichi for that, so we don't need Ichigo helping by being stupid!"

I then stomped off down the hall to find the stairs leaving Kanonji on the floor. I even ignored him when he begged me not leave him there alone. It didn't take long to find the stairs, and I easily made it to the top using shunpo. I opened the door arriving in time to see Ichigo jumping over the hollow causing it to slam its head onto the roof.

"I'm tougher than you think!" Ichigo snapped at the hollow.

I shut the door behind me then leaned against the wall by the door, so to remain in the 'shadows' as was instructed of me.

"The last place was too small…plus I had to protect Kanonji, so I really couldn't fight!" Ichigo said. "But now that he's not here, you're toast."

The door was then slammed opened hitting me right in the face. I cried out holding my nose as the blood trickled down it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, boy, young damsel!" I heard Kanonji call out.

Not only did he smack me rather hard with a door…he called me 'young damsel' _again_. He really wanted to die. I slammed the door shut as my eye brow twitched dangerously. I was about to attack the man without a second thought when I saw the hollow turn its attention to him.

"Run, Kanonji!" Ichigo ordered.

"Unfortunately, right now I can barely stand!" Kanonji said leaning on his cane.

The hollow launched forward, and by reflex I jumped forward spinning around in the air giving the hollow a round-the-house kick to his face. The mask crumbled a bit as he flew backwards hitting the railing on the edge of the roof.

"Ichigo!" I said.

"Right!" He said going in for the kill.

The hollow turned around to attack us again, but it wasn't fast enough to evade Ichigo.

"It's over." Ichigo said solemnly.

Ichigo sliced the hollow's mask vertically in half, and that finished this fight.

"Bravo, boy!" Kanonji said jumping up suddenly full of energy. "You're a wonder! I knew you could do it! Well done! You defeated him with the power of justice, which you got from me!"

I glared at him when I went unmentioned _even_ after _I_ saved his idiotic life.

"Kanonji." Ichigo said interrupting the man's ramblings. "Don't jump for joy too much."

I glanced at Ichigo dropping my glare. I could see Ichigo looking upset from what happened to the Jibaku.

"Why boy?!" Kanonji questioned. "What are you saying? You defeated the monster! Why aren't you happy?!"

The hollow's outer skin started breaking away then silencing Kanonji. The jibaku was revealed once more, and he opened his eyes once more as his body started to dissipate as the mask had done.

"What's happening?" Kanonji.

"I told you it wasn't a monster." Ichigo said soberly. "It's called a 'hollow'."

Ichigo then explained the hollow process of a jibaku becoming a hollow to Kanonji, and as Ichigo spoke I saw Kanonji become sad.

"But I thought by opening the hole and breaking the chain I was freeing them." Kanonji mumbled. "Oh, no…"

Kanonji proceeded to drop to his knees still looking exceedingly depressed over what he just learned. I frowned actually feeling a bit sympathetic towards the poor man. Ichigo even tried cheering him up by telling him he didn't know what he was doing at the time even if it was wrong. It didn't help in the slightest. The sounds of the crowd then filtered up to the roof, I glanced over seeing them all waiting for their 'hero'.

"Hey, no more tears, hero." Ichigo said grinning. "Your public is waiting for you."

Kanonji slowly got up to go look over the edge seeing the same thing Ichigo and I were.

"Go on wave to them." Ichigo said.

"That's what hero's do, right?" I added crossing my arms over my chest.

Kanonji was silent a moment longer before he broke out into his pose and laugh. I had to stop myself from reacting badly when hearing it, but I was sure I was making an unpleased face. Not that anyone could see it sense the only part of my face visible were my eyes, and I was invisible to most.

"Boy, arigato." Kanonji said after he was done laughing.

I glared as I was once again left out even if I helped the two bakas out. Last time I help someone annoying out of the goodness of my heart.

"I honor you." Kanonji went on. "Your courage, your quick thinking, your strength. Please, keep lending me your help…"

I shook my head as Ichigo reached forward to shake the man's hand. I knew he'd regret that the moment he did it.

"Arigato." Kanonji said. "From this day forward you shall be my…Number One Disciple~!"

* * *

I sighed standing in the office with our usual group plus Rukia as Kagine-Sensei yelled. I tuned him out most of the time as I picked at my nails. He was mostly hassling Ichigo, and if he continues I'll beat him so hard his own mother won't recognize him.

"You've embarrassed this school on live television!" He went on.

"Oi, Kagine-Sensei, I'm leaving." I flat out said.

"WHAT?!" He demanded. "You can't decide that, Kurosaki!"

"I just did." I retorted. "I had nothing to do with what my baka of a brother did, and I refuse to waste my time with you."

Ichigo started at me with his gaze screaming 'traitor', but it was his fault for not being discreet. If he had just waited for Rukia to get his soul out of his body then it wouldn't have happened. I then walked out of the room with a sigh feeling bored. As I was walking I noticed a familiar figure heading in the same direction I was going.

"Uryū~" I called.

The figure stiffened for a moment before picking up his pace, but I easily caught up with him. I slung my arm over his shoulders, and he sighed sending me a glare. I only grinned in response since I had gotten used to his icy glares.

"What do you want, Kurosaki?" Uryū asked.

"Is that how you greet a friend?" I asked smiling teasingly.

"We are not friends." Uryū said coldly.

I rolled my eyes at him while removing my arm, so I didn't ruffle his feathers too much.

"Whatever you say, Uryū." I said shrugging. "Though you hurt me with your coldness."

"You don't look too 'hurt' to me, Kurosaki." Uryū said. "And do not address me so informally. We are not friends as I've said."

I scoffed crossing my arms over my chest, but I nodded so to appease the boy. I then heard a beeping noise, and soon realized it was my Denreishinki. I knew a hollow wasn't around due to the fact my senses didn't flare. It was a message from Urahara telling me to hurry to the shouten for training as soon as I was free.

"Well, I got to go, _Ishida_." I drawled. "See you tomorrow, and try to lose some of that frigid demeanor."


	5. The Shinigami vs The Quincy

I was at home after training relaxing in my bed reading a book when Ichigo suddenly barged in. He looked annoyed like beyond his usual annoyed look as he looked at me.

"Did you get to the hollow before me?" Ichigo asked frowning.

"Nope." I answered. "I have rules to follow, and one of those rules is that I don't fight a hollow unless I was given permission to. I have a low profile to keep, so the less fighting I do the less attention I get, got it?"

Ichigo looked slightly confused, which was understandable since he wasn't in on my life the last six years. I also knew Rukia hasn't really told him a thing about the Seireitei and its laws. If I was discovered it could be death for me and the family, which is why I worried about all the hollows Ichigo has been fighting.

"Forget it." I said rolling my eyes. "Besides I have finals to worry about, so I won't be running around fighting hollows since I'm studying my butt off at the moment."

"You're not studying you're reading one of your dumb romance novels." Ichigo accused pointing a finger at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him dangerously, and next thing he knew my book connected to his face. He yelled out in pain while collapsing to the ground holding his face.

"Baka." I said frowning.

* * *

I sighed feeling tired from finals, but I was confident that I had aced them or at least gotten a high score. I glanced over at Uryū as he looked at me, and we narrowed our eyes at each other. He and I always competed when it came to our grades, and if I didn't beat him I'd died.

"I'm finished!" Keigo's dramatic cry snapped me out of glaring at Uryū as Keigo's pencil went up into the air. "And I'm dead!"

He then cried hysterically as Mizuiro went around collecting the exams from the students.

"Smooched the pooch?" Mizuiro asked looking sheepish. "Well, so did I."

"Don't worry one bad score isn't a ticket into Cashier Alley." Ichigo said to Keigo.

"Well said, Ichigo!" Keigo said. "We morons can wallow in misery together."

I snorted in amusement when Keigo hugged Ichigo claiming they'd be friends forever. Ichigo didn't seem too happy with that statement as his eye twitched in annoyance.

"You should wait to see the midterm scores before you say that." Mizuiro said.

Keigo looked at Mizuiro confused as Mizuiro held up the top fifty list to him. Keigo took the list from Mizuiro, and I leaned over to see how high I was on the list. I smiled pleased to see I tied in first with Uryū at number one. Sure, I didn't beat him, but he wasn't ahead of me either! I felt someone pat my head, and I turned seeing Ichigo was looking at my score as well. My smiled widened as Ichigo gave me a grin at my accomplishment.

"Dude, only the top fifty get put on the list." Keigo said. "Why would Ichigo be on this list…"

On the list I could see plan as day it had Ichigo ranked eighteenth out of the this entire class.

"What the?!" Keigo asked. "Eighteenth?! Eighteenth out of the whole class?! Does that mean your eighteenth our of all 322 students in our class?!"

I pouted when he didn't seem to notice I was number one out of the entire class. Sure, I was sharing with Uryū, but that was besides the point.

"No way!" Keigo said while crying. "How did you get on this list?"

"Akemi's in first, so I don't see the big deal about me being eighteenth." Ichigo said scowling as usual. "Besides, we aren't part of any clubs, so we don't having anything else to do, but go home to study."

I nodded my head in agreement then had to suffer through one of Keigo's little freak outs. When he offered Ichigo the 'nerd glasses' he should have known Ichigo would punch him in the face. Keigo fell back onto the ground withering in pain, and I shook my head at him.

"You two really study hard, don't you?" Mizuiro asked.

"I guess…having orange hair makes our lives hard enough." Ichigo said scratching the back of his head. "No matter how many times I tell the older guys it's not dyed they still wanna kick our butts, which sucks."

I nodded again in agreement since I've been in plenty of fights with the older students. Ichigo usually has my back, and I usually have his. It's not like beating a punch of punks is hard though.

"I've got a bad temper, so I get into fights easily." Ichigo said then pointed to me. "If the faculty hassles us, we both mouth off, and she's worse about it even if it's just me their hassling."

I shrugged my shoulders looking unapologetic since the faculty needed to learn to back off.

"Then they say I have a behavior problem, and the whole thing snowballs." Ichigo said.

"So, we've got a lot going against us, so we try to keep our grades high." I said for him. "The faculty doesn't hassle you as much if you have good grades, which is why we study."

"Wow…" Keigo trailed off.

"I guess that would be rough even for you two." Mizuiro said.

"Ah, Arigato for caring, Mizuiro." I said hugging him around his neck.

I heard Keigo crying from the floor, and I knew it had something to do with Mizuiro being pressed against my bosom as I hugged him. It's not like it was a big deal though since Mizuiro was into older women. I just had to hug him though cause he's just so cute! ….yes ,cuteness is my weakness…it's very embarrassing.

"Nah, we've gotten use to it." Ichigo said looking out the window.

I was still hugging Mizuiro when Keigo jumped back up putting a headband around his head.

"Take this nerd headband instead!" Keigo said laughing.

"I don't want that either." Ichigo said.

Ichigo cut the headband along with some of Keigo's forehead making blood trickle out. I sighed letting go of Mizuiro as I placed my hands on my hips while shaking my head at Keigo.

"Ahh! Blood!" Keigo said withering on the ground.

"So, Ichigo, where's Rukia?" Mizuiro asked.

"How should I know?" Ichigo asked. "It's not like I'm around her a lot. I actually try to avoid her at school because of all the humors going around."

Mizuiro nodded his head looking slightly nervous as Keigo did the same. I knew the two were pretty much the kings of the rumor mill when it came to Rukia and Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Rukia called. "I need you!"

She then ran by the door dragging Ichigo as she went making the others stop laughing.

"Man, Rukia is sure one aggressive chick." Keigo said.

"Maybe they are together." Mizuiro said.

I chuckled shaking my head before collecting my things, and as I was doing that I saw that Uryū was gone. I knew something was up with him, and I was sure he was planning something. I sighed knowing things were going to get dicey once again real soon.

"I'll see you later, guys." I said waving to Keigo and Mizuiro.

They both waved at me in return as I walked out of our classroom to head home. As I walked home with the sun setting behind me I started thinking. I looked up at the sky while remembering the first time running into Ishida Uryū.

_ I was walking home alone that day since Ichigo had to stay after school to help clean up the P.E equipment with the boys. I would have waited for him, but he told me to go on, so Isshin wouldn't wonder where I was. _

_ "Oi, shinigami."_

_ I froze up on my walk before glancing behind me to see a tall pale skinned boy with black hair and glasses. I could feel he had a lot of reiatsu for a human, and there was something familiar about it. Almost like I've sensed something like it before. _

_ "What are you saying, dude?" I asked playing dumb. "Shinigami? Really?"_

_ "Don't try to lie to me, shinigami." The boy continued. "I can feel your reiatsu."_

_ I narrowed my eyes starting to wonder just who the hell this guy was. He pushed his glasses up using his middle finger before clasping his hands behind his back._

_ "I am Ishida Ury_ū_." He said. "And I am a Quincy."_

_ A Quincy? Didn't Urahara tell me something about Quinces?…I went rigid as I remember what Urahara had told me about the Quinces…what he told me about __**her**__… _

_ "What do you want with me?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. _

_ Ury_ū_ pulled out a small circular ring looking object, and I frowned recognizing what it was._

_ "What's with the hollow bait?" I asked warily. _

_ "It's very simple." Ury_ū_ said grinning. "I wish to test who is the better. The Shinigami or the Quincy? I crush this bait, and hollows will come in. The one who kills the most hollows in the superior. Now let's test who's more superior. The Shinigami or the Quincy."_

_ He went to crush the bait, but I flashed forward to fast for him to see. He gasped his eyes going wide when I was in front of him with my hand tightly holding his wrist connected to the hand he was holding the bait in._

_ "Don't even think about it." I growled. "You'd be putting innocent people in danger, and I am not permitted to go around killing hollows as I please. If you crush that bait it will be you against hundreds because I won't be helping you, Ishida Ury_ū_." _

He ended up backing off, but he swore he'd come back to challenge me again. I then decided to declare him as my 'good friend', just to annoy him, which it did. I've actually grown to like Uryū over the months I've known him. I made it home calling out a greeting before dodging the outstretched arms of Isshin. He hit the wall with an 'oof', and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Welcome home, Nee-Chan." Yuzu said grinning.

"Hey, Yuzu, Karin." I said grinning in return.

I then went up to my room to get started on my work, but I paused when I felt a hollow presence appear then disappear in an instant.

"Uryū." I said frowning.

* * *

I walked to school the next morning with Ichigo at my side grumbling incoherently.

"What's got you so riled up this morning?" I asked though I had a good idea.

"That archer guy from last night." Ichigo said.

I knew who he was talking about, of course, since when he made it home last night he told me all about it. I even told him the guy was Ishida Uryū, and that he was called a Quincy. It didn't sink in apparently, and it didn't really surprise me. I rolled my eyes wondering how my brother could be so bad with names and faces. As we walked down the hall towards class Ichigo started trying to remember his name. He was coming up with pretty ridiculous ones that weren't even close that it made me laugh.

"It's Ishida Uryū." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah!" Ichigo said. "How do you know him, Akemi?"

"He's in our class." Orihime's annoying voice said as she appeared behind us.

Ichigo's mouth dropped open and he jumped in surprise since he didn't sense her before. I grit my teeth together trying to keep my glare down to a minimum as I slid the classroom door open. I walked in just going to let the airhead explain since she butt in anyway. She's always looking for a way to help or a reason to speak to her 'Kurosaki-Kun', and it's so annoying. As I passed Uryū on my way to my seat we locked gazes. Mine was a warning that he better not try anything, but his gaze was defiant. I sat down knowing this afternoon he'd make his move.

* * *

"You're going to what?" I asked Ichigo after all our classes.

"Shh." Ichigo said putting a finger over his mouth while frowning at me. "He'll hear you."

I glanced behind him seeing Uryū ,the one he was planning to follow, not even in the room anymore.

"He won't hear me." I assured Ichigo. "Because he's gone."

I pointed behind him, and Ichigo whirled around seeing I was right. Ichigo then hurried from the classroom, and he really needed to work on being sneaky. I shrugged my shoulders then headed out not wasting time standing around there. I headed towards the shouten since I had training that day with Tessai and Urahara. I was at the front door of the small shop about to slid open the door when mean different reiatsu filled the air. I turned looking up towards the sky seeing hundreds of hollows appearing.

"Damn that Ishida Uryū." I growled. "Damn Ichigo for not stopping him!"

The door to the shouten then opened revealing a grinning Urahara. I gave him a blank look, and when he saw I wouldn't react he grew serious.

"It appears you'll have to go to work again, Akemi-Chan." Urahara said. "All this hollow slaying isn't good for you since we're trying to keep you hidden."

I sighed crossing my arms over my chest as Jinta and Ururu glanced outside curiously.

"It's not like that's mattered ever since Ichigo has been going around swinging that oversized zanpakutō of his." I said. "Besides, I'd have to start putting that training for good use anyway sooner or later."

Urahara nodded his head in agreement as I reached into my school bag to pull out my gikongan dispenser. I popped the green pill with the familiar sensation of being forced from my body occurring.

"Yuki, stay here until I return." I ordered.

"Hai, Akemi-Sama." she replied bowing.

I then pulled the familiar hood up along with the face covering before turning to leave.

"Akemi, good luck." Urahara said still serious.

I glanced back at him and the rest of the Urahara shouten gang with a smile even though it was covered.

"Like I need luck." I said jokingly. "I'll be back, so fast it'd make Yoruichi envious."

Urahara chuckled at me then waved me off with his fan. I used shunpo to get into town to stand on top some random building. I looked around at all the hollows knowing this was going to be a long day. I unsheathed my zanpakutō knowing I might as well release it so to speed the process along.

"Burn all who defy you, Honō-hi (The Flame Princess)." I said sweeping my hand across the blade.

The blade in my hands turned red then started falling away into tiny flickering flames around me. In my hand was a long metal chain that had a metal ball at the end, and the chain was also in flames. At the release of my zanpakutō and the spike of my reiatsu many hollows came to me.

"Bring it." I said my eyes dark with determination.

As the hollows circled me, I spun the ball on the chain around and around over my head. I then gave the chain more slack so the ball at the end went farther, and it started smashing into the masks of hollows while lighting them on fire. I then jumped up while punching downwards towards the hollows, and the tiny flames shot forward nailing a few hollows. I then jumped down into the horde of the hollows not wasting time in slaying them. By the time I finished with the pack that came after me I had already killed thirty hollows, and hours seemed to have passed. I took a few breathes before letting it all out at once. I looked around for more hollows seeing they were all gathering in one place.

"It…it couldn't be." I said eyes wide. "How much hollow bait did that baka Quincy use?!"

When my Denreishinki beeped I sheathed my resealed zanpakutō as I pulled it out of my pockets to answer it. I flipped the phone like device open to see it was Urahara who was calling me.

"Yo." I answered.

"Akemi-Chan~, we need your help at the park~" Urahara sang on the other end.

I rolled my eyes wondering if he only acted like a goof to annoy me or it was just who he was. I sighed knowing the answer was yes to both.

"I'll be right there." I replied.

"Good~" Urahara said. "Buh-bye now, Akemi-Chan~"

The line then went off before I could reply, but it's not like I would have anyway. I shut the device then placed it back into my pocket. I then rushed towards the park knowing I needed to hurry if the hollows gathering means what I think it means.

"Damn that Uryū." Akemi grumbled. "I'll beat him when I see him."

I landed in the park unsheathing my zanpakuto while seeing over fifty more hollows around, and I immediately jumped into to start fighting. I'd glance up at the sky every so often as I was fighting, but I'd soon have to refocus on hollows. The one I was fighting screeched about to attack again, and I was going to kill it when I saw a blue arrow heading my way. I jumped back with it hitting the hollow right in the mask with it cracking. I turned seeing Uryū running towards me with Ichigo following.

"Akemi, you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course I am, Ichigo." I said with a snort as I sheathed my still sealed zanpakutō. "These hollows are only small fry, and, Uryū…"

Uryū looked at me curiously then his eyes looked as if they might pop out of his head when I started strangling him.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?!" I snapped. "Do you realize what you've done?! Do you even know why the hollows are gathering? Do you know what that means?!"

Ichigo grabbed me trying to pull me off the Quincy who was turning blue from me strangling him. Once Ichigo finally got me off Uryū, the bespectacled boy straightened his tie while clearing his throat as if nothing happened. When we were surrounded by hollows I growled knowing I'd have to wait in beating the snot out of Uryū. Ichigo let me go to unsheathe his zanpakutō as Uryū armed his bow. I was about to unsheathe my own zanpakutō, but I paused in the movement when I saw the sky rift being ripped open.

"Ichigo…look at the sky." Uryū said looking freaked out.

"What is that thing?" Ichigo asked looking up.

"It's called a Menos Grande." I told them. "A large hollow formed by the crushing together of smaller hollows. Only high-leveled shinigami can even dream of taking one down."

Uryū and Ichigo looked at me surprised, but the smaller hollows closing in took our attention again.

"They're coming." Ichigo and Uryū said together.

That's when Urahara decided to arrive with the rest of his gang who started taking care of the small hollows. I relaxed knowing the smaller hollows were no longer a problem with the gang there.

"Hey, Ichigo." Urahara said waving. "May I make a suggestion? Why don't you let me and my crew take care of these small fry while you concentrate on that big one? Oh, you may want to hurry before it's too late."

Ichigo nodded his head as he and Uryū looked up at the large towering hollow.

"Let's go, Uryū, Akemi!" Ichigo said.

Ichigo then started running off while giving out a loud yell of charge leaving Uryū and I standing there.

"Wait, Ichigo, don't be crazy!" Uryū called.

Uryū ran after Ichigo as Rukia ran after them with Kon on her heels to stop Ichigo and Uryū. I was still standing there waiting for orders from Urahara.

"Wait, Ichigo!" Rukia called out. "You two are no match for a Menos Grande!"

Urahara then blocked Rukia's path with her eyes going wide before glaring at him.

"Urahara, are you trying to get Ichigo killed?!" She demanded.

Urahara only appeared to put his hand in front of Rukia's face, but then Rukia fell to the ground her eyes wide.

"Of course not." Urahara said. "There is method to my madness."

He then glanced at me nodding his head, and I nodded in return before running after the boys. When I caught up Ichigo was sent flying back skidding across the ground.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" I asked kneeling beside him.

"Hai." He said saluting lamely. "I'm good."

I scoffed rolling my eyes as blood trickled down his forehead from where he hit the ground hard.

"That was the worst kind of charge I've ever seen." Uryū said. "Just what was your plan?"

"Well, I thought if I started chopping on him like a giant tree I'd finally reach the point where I could whack him on the head!" Ichigo said.

I blinked at him a few times before smacking him over the head rather cross with him.

"Ow!" He cried. "Akemi, what the hell?"

"I can't believe your treating this like a little kid's game." Uryū scoffed. "Now get up, so we can try something together."

Uryū then touched Ichigo's zanpakuto, and his bow reacted to it. I jumped back seeing that it had grown twice it's normal size. I stared eyes wide before exchanging a shocked look with Uryū. He then seemed to have an idea as he turned to Ichigo who was mumbling to himself.

"Hey, Ichigo, look." Uryū said calmly.

Ichigo turned reacting in surprise like me as he laid eyes on the larger sized bow.

"Listen to me I think I know of how we can defeat the Menos!" Uryū said.

…..He had to be joking….I stared blankly off to the side of the boys as they tried Uryū's plan, which was to strap Ichigo's zanpakutō onto Uryū s head with Ichigo holding out it. Ichigo's power then flowed into Uryū who's bow would grow in size and strength. Then hopefully the arrow he was going to shoot would be enough to shatter the Menos's mask.

"Okay, let's do this, Ichigo." Uryuu said determined.

"You can't be serious." Ichigo said letting go of the zanpakutō causing the bow to return to normal size.

I rolled my eyes as Uryū turned to snap at Ichigo who only stared blankly in return. They continued arguing when Uryū learned Ichigo didn't even know about reiatsu control. It wasn't Ichigo's fault since no one has taught him about any of that. I could have taken time out of my day to do it, but the less he knows the better. That and I was too lazy to do it. The two stopped shouting at the other when the shadow of the Menos fall upon us. We looked up, and my blood ran cold when I saw the red orb of power start to collect around it's mouth.

"Oh no." I said. "It's planning to release a cero…a doom blast. If he does that here the entire park and more will be completely destroyed."

The boys glanced at me eyes widening before looking back to the Menos. I unsheathed my zanpakutō ready for anything even if it didn't help much.

"Ichigo, let's do it." Uryū said back to being serious.

He then blinked with his eyes going wide when Ichigo grabbed his zanpakutō running off without us.

"I meant let's do it together!" Uryū snapped.

"Ichigo, don't be stupid!" I yelled. "You'll be killed!"

I ran after him not even having to think about it as I tried to stop the idiot from getting killed. The hollow open it's mouth the ball disappearing as Ichigo continued running forward. When the cero fired from the Menos's open mouth Ichigo used his zanpakutō to block the attack from hitting the ground. My mouth dropped open in complete surprise as Ichigo sent the attack back cutting open the hollow.

"Akemi, finish it!" Urahara called out.

"Hai!" I said while jumping into the air. "Burn all who defy you, Honō-hi."

After my zanpakutō changed into its released form I brought my right hand back.

"You're finished!" I told the hollow.

I brought my hand forward with all the flickering flames coming together to smash into the hollow's mask destroying it. As it started dissipating I landed on the ground sheathing my zanpakutō. I huffed feeling exhausted from using that much power at once. I fell forward while immediately giving into the blackness of unconsciousness.

Bleach

I groaned feeling myself coming back to present, and when my eyes fluttered open I came face to muzzle with a familiar black cat.

"Good, you're awake." The cat spoke.

The cat then hopped off my chest as the door to the room I was in slid open.

"Akemi-Chan~" Urahara sang coming in.

I sat up feeling super sore as I absently waved to Urahara to acknowledge him. I looked down seeing I was still in my Konpaku form confusing me.

"I wanted to keep you here for monitoring." Urahara said as he sat down. "I sent Yuki to your house in your place, so your family wouldn't worry. Yuki is here now though, and waiting for you."

I nodded my head as I stretched my arms over my head causing them to pop loudly.

"So, Yoruichi-sensei, when did you return?" I asked.

"Just this morning." The cat said. "But we can discuss that later. You're already late enough as it is for school."

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head, and I scrambled up from the floor. Yuki came into the room when I called, and after making sure my zanpakutō was strapped to my hip I climbed back into my body. Tessai appeared holding out my bag, and I took it before running out the door. I finally reached school letting out a sigh of relief when I saw I made it in between periods.

"Hey, Akemi." Mizuiro greeted. "We were wondering where you were."

I smiled in return while taking my seat behind Ichigo who nodded to me in greeting. I then glanced at Rukia seeing she looked particularly down at the moment. I shrugged deciding I could ask her about it later. I'm just glad everything yesterday was over, and hopefully we could go a week without any problems. Not likely considering I have the worst kind of luck. Not to mention fate was never on my side, which is why I cursed whoever was in charge up there. Curse you, all mighty power in control of my life. You will rue the day you ever messed with me!

"Akemi, are you alright?" Tatsuki asked. "You're making a pretty scary face…"


	6. Goodbye, Karakura and Hello, Seireitei

I hummed to myself as I read one of my favorite romance novels. You'd think a girl like me who doesn't believe I true love or anything like that would bother with such books, but they were actually a good read. I was reading the part where the male lead finally confesses to the girl he loves after he comes home from a war when two unfamiliar and strong reiatsu enter my senses. I frowned wondering who they could be, and I wondered what their business could be. I bookmarked my page before closing the book.

I stood up from my bed about to go ask Ichigo and Rukia about it, but I paused when I sensed something. My eyes widened as well as I finally realized I hadn't noticed that Rukia and Ichigo weren't in the house. I then felt that Rukia and Ichigo were wherever the two strong reiatsu were coming from. Dread instantly filled me when I realized why the two who I sensed earlier were here in Karakura.

"I can't believe I'm just noticing this!" I snapped at myself.

I grabbed the gikongan off my desk, and didn't waste time in swallowing the green pill. Once I was out of my body I slid the window open in my room about to leave when Urahara appeared on my windowsill.

"Whoa, Akemi-Chan~" Urahara said. "I need to speak with you before you leave."

I frowned wondering what could be so important he'd keep me from going to help Ichigo and Rukia.

"I have a mission of sorts for you." Urahara said turning serious. "I understand if you decline because what I'm about to ask of you is a lot."

"Kisuke-sensei, I owe you so much, so whatever it is I'll do it." I assured him.

Urahara sighed looking to the side for a moment before locking his gray eyes with my brown ones.

"Then, please, listen carefully to what I'm about to say." He said.

….

My eyes narrowed as I bit my lip, but I nodded my head in consent. Urahara nodded in return then gave me the okay to leave. I jumped out of my window landing on the ground gracefully and silently. I then took off running towards where I felt the fight was commencing between my brother and the two unknown visitors. When I felt Ichigo's reiatsu drop almost to nothing I picked up me pace. I arrived on the scene seeing Rukia and two male shinigami up ahead, and then I spotted Uryū on the ground bleeding from a wound in his chest. I saw Ichigo on the ground as well also with a deep would in his chest.

"Ichigo!" I shouted. "Uryū!"

This gained the attention of the Rukia and the two other shinigami who looked up at my arrival. I jumped in between the fallen Ichigo and Uryū with my eyes burning with rage towards the unnamed shinigami. We all stood there silently for minute as it started raining all around us.

"A-Akemi!" Rukia gasped. "No, you shouldn't have come here!"

"Akemi, run." Ichigo said weakly.

"Kurosaki, don't be a fool." Uryū wheezed out.

I ignored them as I got in a defensive stance waiting for one of them to make a move. No one moved as I looked over the two men. One was taller than the other with long red hair that he had up in a ponytail, and it spiked up behind his head. He had tattoos running up his neck, and he had tattoos on his forehead even where his eyebrows should have been. The other was only about three inches shorter than the redhead, and he had long back hair with white Kenseikan clipped on. He had dark colored eyes, and he also had a white scarf and white gloves.

"Another orange haired shinigami brat." The redheaded man said. "Did you give your power to two humans, Rukia?"

"No, she didn't." I said bluntly. "I awakened my powers six years ago."

All three shinigami, since Rukia didn't know this, stiffened looking at me with wide eyes. I heard Ichigo and Uryū gasped, and I sighed knowing I'd have some explaining to do later.

"Awakened?" The redhead asked. "Are you saying you were born with shinigami powers, girl?"

"Hai." I said narrowing my eyes. "And my name isn't 'girl', it's Kurosaki Akemi the shinigami representive of Karakura. Who are you two if I may ask?"

The redhead blinked then glanced at the other man who gave a barely noticeable nod.

"Abarai Renji the fukutaicho of the sixth division." The redhead said pointing his thumb at his chest. "Not that you'd know what the sixth division is."

"The sixth division is one of the divisions out of the Gotei Thirteen, and I believe a man named Kuchiki Byakuya, the man behind you, is the Taicho." I said. "Then if you are the fukutaicho it means you are the second strongest in the entire division, correct?"

I received more shocked looks from Renji and Rukia, and the man I confirmed as Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"You know a lot, Kurosaki Akemi, about things you shouldn't." Renji said. "And you know a lot more than that Ichigo kid."

"Well, my twin hasn't been as shinigami as long as I have, and he wasn't taught by three former Taicho as I was." I said with a shrug.

Rukia looked at me like I was crazy for saying this as Renji stared at me with his jaw slacked.

"If what you are say is true, Kurosaki Akemi, that means you are a forbidden child." Byakuya said speaking up. "It will also mean that boy is one as well. Which of your parents were a shinigami?"

I looked up at him and only smiled defiantly as an answer. Byakuya gave me a cold glare, but I didn't even flinch.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked. "We don't even know each other."

Renji looked to Byakuya for instruction as I placed a hand on the hilt of my zanpakutō. I waited for one of them to attack, but neither of them stepped forward to challenge me.

"The Soutaicho will want to get to the bottom of this." Byakuya said after a long silence. "We will take her with us for questioning. Renji, open the senkaimon."

"Who said I'll be leaving with you willingly, Kuchiki Byakuya?" I growled.

"Listen, you behave, or I finish your brother and friend right here." Renji growled.

He placed his zanpakuto over Uryū's neck as visual, and I stiffened eyes going wide. Uryū glare up at Renji without fear as Renji looked at me.

"So, your options are to come quietly meaning your friend lives or I'll kill him then your brother next and we'll take you by force anyway." Renji said eyes narrowed. "Your choice."

I growled in anger though I knew I could take not on a taicho and fukutaicho while protecting my brother and Uryū. I pulled my zanpakutō from my sash with it still sheathed.

"Kurosaki, don't do it!" Uryū snapped. "Don't you dare."

I ignored his protesting as I held out my zanpakutō for Renji to take. Renji nodded his head sheathing his own zanpakutō before coming to take mine.

"Akemi, don't be stupid!" Ichigo said looking panicked. "Don't do this, _please_, Akemi!"

I remained silent while turning to Byakuya who held his hand up pointing his middle and index finger at me.

"Bakudō number nine: Hōrin." He said.

An orange-hued tendril with spiraling yellow pattern wrapped around me tightly trapping my arms to my body making it impossible to move. The end of the tendril was being held in Byakuya's hand meaning he could literarily drag me with him.

"Akemi, what are you doing?!" Ichigo demanded. "You can beat these guys! You're the one who killed the menos the other day!"

"A menos isn't a fukutaicho and taicho of the Seireitei trained for battle." I said not even turning towards him. "I can't fight them without any of you getting hurt in the process. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, Ichigo, even if it means I die somewhere along the lines."

I glanced at Ichigo finally as he looked up at me with wide fearful eyes. I tried to smile at him to make things better, but I knew it didn't help.

"Take care of everyone for me, and please ask Kisuke-sensei to speak with the others to ask them for their forgiveness for me. He'll know what I mean." I said.

Renji then walked past me to open the senkaimon, and when it opened four hell butterflies flew out. Byakuya guided me forward, and I walked on without a struggle.

"AKEMI!" Ichigo yelled out making my cringe. "_AKEMI_!"

I felt tears sting my eyes, but I held them back since I refused to cry in front of these people.

"Forgive me." I whispered when I felt the doors close behind us.

Rukia came to the front with me looking worried, but I threw her a nervous smile to assure her. Like with Ichigo I was sure it had the opposite effect. I then glanced around at the dark tunnel like thing we were traveling through with little interest.

"So, this is the Dangai." I said nonchalantly. "Kind of spooky."

Rukia actually smiled despite the situation we were both in at the moment.

"Keep quiet, prisoner." Renji said gruffly.

"You keep quiet, Pineapple, I'm just trying to make civil conversation." I said back.

"Pineapple?!" Renji asked sounding pissed.

I smirked knowing I did tick him off, and all it took was a silly little nickname. It was then quiet for the rest of the walk as I thought about how things were going to go. As we walked a light started appearing at the end of the long tunnel, and soon it became so blinding I had to shut my eyes for a moment. When I reopened eyes I saw we were in what I assumed to be the Seireitei.

"Nice place you have here." I commented.

I then turned my head seeing a group of people standing near the senkaimon. The clown faced guy wearing a taicho haori had to that Kurotshuchi Mayuri that took over the twelfth when Urahara had been exiled. He was scarier than I imagined from Urahara's stories. There were a bunch of other shinigami with him who I assumed were members from his squad. Then there was some wrinkling old guy wearing a taicho haori himself, and I'd bet my zanpakuto he was the Soutaicho. Some guy wearing a white vest was standing loyally behind the Soutaicho, so he was probably the fukutaicho of the first.

"Kuchiki-Taicho, what is the meaning of your second prisoner?" The old man asked.

"She claims to be a forbidden child." Byakuya said.

This made everyone grow quiet as they stared at me as if I was a unicorn or something.

"If we want to be technical I didn't claim to be a 'forbidden child' cause you're the one who labeled me that not me." I said rolling my eyes. "I simply said I awakened my powers about six years ago, and you two made a big deal of it."

Renji rolled his eyes at me as Byakuya gave me a dark stare. I only smiled in return since his stare didn't frightened me.

"What is your name, girl?" The Soutaicho asked.

"Kurosaki Akemi." I deadpanned. "And you're Yamamoto Genryuusai, correct?"

More surprise crossed the shinigami in front of me, but I just continued to smile at them. Yamamoto did nod his head to answer my question though.

"Kurotshuchi, have your division proceed with removing Kuchiki Rukia from the gigai and examining her. Then you along with Kuchiki-Taicho and Abarai-fukutaicho will come with me." Yamamoto said. "Chōjirō, summon a meeting for all taicho and fukutaicho to the first division."

"Hai, Soutaicho." The fukutaicho behind him said.

I frowned watching some twelfth division members coming to get Rukia. She threw me a reassuring look, and as she was led away I continued to glare after them. My attention was brought back to Yamamoto when he opened his eyes to look at me closely.

"Gathering taicho and fukutaicho just for me?" I asked smirking. "Don't I feel special."

* * *

I was soon standing in a large room in front of Yamamoto with the other taicho with their fukutaicho behind them on either side of me. I was now in handcuffs that sealed my reiatsu, so I couldn't use it to 'try' anything. Even if I had it I wouldn't try anything because there was no way I could take on thirteenth taicho and twelve fukutaicho.

"Kurosaki Akemi, you are accused of being a forbidden child." Yamamoto said his voice carrying through the room. "Tell us, which of your parents is a shinigami."

I blinked a few times before glancing around at all the people who were looking at me. Some looked curious, some looked excited with me being there, and some looked wary of me.

"Ah, no." I said flatly.

Some gasped at my defiance as I stared down the Soutaicho with a frown on my face.

"Kuchiki-taicho and Abarai-fukutaicho both confirmed that the shinigami that Kuchiki Rukia transferred her powers to was your brother, is that correct?" Yamamoto went on ignoring my previous answer.

"Hai." I said since their was no point in lying.

"Do you have any other siblings?" Yamamoto asked.

I pretended to really ponder this as I tapped my finger on my chin while looking off to the side.

"No." I lied.

I think he knew I was lying as he opened one of his eyes to glare at me. I felt his reiatsu spike a bit as if to intimidate me, and I saw some of the fukutaicho seemed to shake. I just blinked feeling the reiatsu trying to push on me, but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing me struggle.

"How long have you been a shinigami?" Yamamoto asked.

"I started my training a little over six years ago." I said. "When my mother was killed by a hollow."

Everything seemed to become a whole new kind of quiet after I said that as they all stared at me.

"You awakened your powers when you knew your mother needed you?" A browned haired man asked.

I glanced at him seeming he wore a straw hat, and a pink haori of his taicho one.

"No." I said. "My powers didn't awaken until the hollow took a bite out of me. By then my mother was already dead end of story. Next question."

I wasn't about to tell complete strangers by my story, and I wasn't about to have a heart to heart with them.

"Kuchiki-Taicho informed me you mentioned being trained by three former taichos." Yamamoto went on. "Who were they?"

"Urahara Kisuke, Shihōin Yoruichi, and Tukabishi Tessai." I said while ticking off a finger for the three of them.

The people in the room broke out into whispers, but they stopped when the Soutaicho banged his cane on the ground.

"The former taichos of the twelfth, second, and kido corps." The white haired man said eyes wide. "All three taught you?"

"Hai." I said with a nod. "Kisuke-sensei taught me zanjutsu, Tessai-sensei taught me kido, and Yoruichi taught me all see knew about hakuda. She trained me in the ways of the special ops as well."

More shocked silence followed what I said, and I glanced to the side seeing that Soifon, who was Yoruichi previous student, fuming.

"Is Urahara Kisuke your father?" Yamamoto asked breaking the silence.

I blinked then started laughing while holding my sides the best I could while handcuffed.

"Urahara Kisuke?" I asked as I calmed down. "Oh hell no! If I was related to that fruitcake I'd die! Of course when I say fruitcake I mean it as a loving endearment."

The brown haired taicho from before chuckled tipping up his hat showing a lazy smile. A white haired man there also looked amused as he tried to repress a grin.

"Are you the child of Shihōin Yoruichi or Tukabishi Tessai?" Yamamoto furthered questioned.

"No to both." I said still grinning from the Urahara question. "They only taught me the last six years, but Urahara knows my parents personally. Well, my father personally since my mother is dead."

"If your mother was killed by a hollow then she obvious wasn't the shinigami out of your parents." Soifon said glaring at me. "That or your mother was a weak shinigami who couldn't fight off a hollow."

I felt my reiatsu spike despite the cuffs in my anger. She had no right to speak of my mother in such a way. I took a calming breath though, so not to let my anger get the best of me. If I let myself get angry then I might say something by accident.

"Now now no reason to be cruel." The brown-haired taicho said. "It isn't polite to insult the dead."

I decided I liked him, and when I saw Soifon back down I almost smirked in satisfaction.

"Uh, Soutaicho." Renji said stepping forward hesitantly.

I glanced at him curiously wondering what he had to say to risk speaking with the scary old man. I won't lie, Yamamoto is scary for an old timer.

"Hai, Abarai?" Yamamoto asked.

"Her twin brother resembled a former fukutaicho." Renji said scratching the back of his head. "It was kind of freaky how he resembled this guy."

My blood ran cold as I stared at Renji with slightly round eyes. He couldn't…possibly being thinking of who I thought he was thinking of! Did the know him?

"Who, Abarai?" Yamamoto asked.

"Shiba Kaien." Renji said. "Former fukutaicho of the thirteenth division."

The room went silent for a long moment then the white haired taicho who spoke before stepped out of line. So, he was Jyūshirō Ukitake, huh? Should have known since there was no fukutaicho standing behind him. He glanced at Yamamoto who nodded his head, and he came closer to me. When he reached forward I flinched back glaring at his hand.

"I won't hurt you, Kurosaki-san." He said in a kind voice then reached again.

I didn't flinch back this time as he tilted my head back to look at me closer.

"She does show a resemblance with the Shiba Clan." Ukitake said. "But it's impossible for her to be Kaien's daughter. He was dead before this girl was born. Though there is some relation to her and the Shiba Clan."

"Sir, there was a taicho who went missing a little over twenty years ago." Chōjirō said. "The former taicho of the tenth, Shiba Isshin."

I heard a sharp intake of breath, so I glanced over to a tall busty woman who was staring at me looking shocked. I then glanced at the taicho who…was so cute! I mentally shook myself from doing something stupid as I looked at him. His eyes were narrowed at me, and I could see his hands clench into fists.

"Kurosaki Akemi, do you claim Shiba Isshin, former taicho of the tenth, to be your father?" Yamamoto asked opening his eyes to look at me.

I chuckled without humor as I gave Renji a dark look, and he looked back unflinching. I then looked back to Yamamoto who was awaiting an answer.

"Do I claim him?" I asked looking thoughtful. "Ah, sure. Even if I didn't you'd still know he's my father, right?"

Yamamoto made no reply, but I knew the answer was yes. Ukitake took a step back to his place, but he kept his eyes on me. I could feel the eyes from the fukutaicho and taicho of the tenth on me as well, but I didn't turn to them.

"Kuchiki-Taicho, since you were the one to bring her here I want her held in the cells at your division." Yamamoto said. "I will send word to Central Forty-Six, and they will decide her fate and the fate of the traitor Shiba Isshin."

I grit my teeth together in anger and guilt knowing I failed in protecting my family. It was obvious what Central Forty-Six would choose, and I'd die along with them. The meeting this dispersed with Renji coming to collect me as Byakuya started leaving. Renji placed his hand on my shoulder steering me out, but I shrugged him off. I threw him a glare then walked after Byakuya with my head held high. Soon we were at what I guessed to be the sixth division cells. I was put into a cell, and Renji turned me around to remove my handcuffs. A red like collar was put around my neck, and I guessed it had the came function as the handcuffs.

"Rukia should be back soon, so you'll have some company." Renji said casually as he left the cell.

A guard shut it behind him, and locked it good and tight. Not that it'd do any good if I _really_ wanted to escape.

"You need to put this on." Renji said tossing me a white kimono. "It's what the prisoners wear. We'll take your shihakushō, and put it with your zanpakutō once your done."

He then left making sure the guard left with him to give me privacy. I guess he wasn't too bad, but I was still going to hate him for awhile. I changed into the white kimono frowning since it felt so foreign on me. Once I was done changing I called out to Renji who came back in with the guard who was going to be my new best friend until I got out of here. I handed over my folded cloths, and Renji took them before handing them to the guard who walked off. I then sat down on the floor with my legs crossed Indian style.

"Oi, Kurosaki, why did you decide to train with your powers?" Renji asked as he leaned his side against the bars with his arms crossed.

"It's not any of your business, but to protect my family." I said while mentally questioning why I was telling him. "My mother…she was my family's universe, and when she was taken from them…when I wasn't strong enough to protect her, they all suffered such sadness. I never wanted them to feel like that ever again, so I swore on my mother's death that I'd become strong enough, so they'd never have to feel that way again. I also didn't want to lose anymore family, so for selfish reasons too."

I shrugged as I leaned forward with my right elbow resting on my thigh as I placed my chin in my right hand.

"The way you say they 'suffered' sounds like your mother wasn't as important to you as she was them." Renji said.

"I loved my mother dearly, but she wasn't the center of my universe." I said looking to the side. "Ichigo…my twin he was and still is the most important person to me in the world."

Renji nodded his head then we both looked towards the door as it opened. Rukia walked in wearing a white kimono like me and a red collar around her neck. I frowned seeing the sadden expression on her face, and I wished we weren't in this mess. Rukia was then placed in the cell with me, and I smiled thinking off a way to lighten the mood.

"Hey, it's my cellmate." I said. "Want to help me dig our way out of here?"

Rukia actually cracked a smile though it was a little short lived as she took a seat in the loan chair.

"You plan to dig out of here?" Renji asked giving me a blank stare.

"No, it was a joke, Pineapple." I said. "Don't you people have jokes around here?"

Renji growled at me when I called him 'Pineapple' again, but I only smiled in return.

"Ya know, Abarai Renji, I think we're going to be best friends while I'm here." I said grinning. "That or I'm going to drive you insane. I haven't made up my mind yet."


	7. Reflecting On the Past

"Rukia…I'm bored." I said while I laid on my stomach in the cell.

Rukia smiled at me lightly as I sighed dramatically while rolling over to my side to stare at the wall. I rested my head in my hand as I used my elbow to prop myself up. As I laid there I started wondering what I could do to curve my boredom. There was the sound of the door opening to the room, but I didn't turn to see who it was. I could sense it was the usual guard, who still refused to be my friend, and someone else I didn't recognize.

When I heard the cell door open I glanced over my shoulder to see some small kid with black hair walking in. He had some serious sad eyes going on, but the blue color of his eyes were pretty. His black hair almost fell to touch his shoulders, and he was much shorter compared to some of the others guys I've seen here. I was a lot taller than this kid myself. I gave him a blank look when I saw he was shaking like a leaf while clutching the broom in his hands tightly.

"Ah, Gomen-nanasi, Rukia-san, Akemi-san, but I have to do my chores!" He said bowing his head.

He looked so scared of Rukia and I, but I didn't see what was so intimidating. Rukia was calmly sitting in her chair looking at the same wall I had been gazing at while I just laid there looking bored.

"Hey, Kid, you okay?" I asked. "Ya know we aren't going to hurt you, right?"

The kid blinked looking at me a moment then to Rukia who told him he was fine. He gave a hesitant smile then started cleaning up around the cell, and I moved, so not to be in his way. As he was cleaning I noticed he would glance towards Rukia and I from time to time. I could see the curiosity in his eye. I could tell he wanted to ask us something, but whenever he met my eyes he'd duck his head. I almost chuckled at how adorably shy he was.

"What's your name?" I asked finally.

"Ah, oh, how rude of me!" He exclaimed then bowed. "My name is Yamada Hanatarō of the fourth division."

"Fourth division?" I mumbled thoughtfully while tapping my chin. "That's the division that heals, right?"

Hanatarō nodded his head then told me a bit about his division. I smiled seeing how happy he was about being part of that division.

"Though many only think of us as annoying pests." Hanatarō said looking down sadly. "Especially the eleventh division."

"Well, don't listen to those bastards." I said waving the comment off. "You're very important members of the Gotei Thirteen in my opinion. If it wasn't for the fourth the other divisions like the eleventh wouldn't be able to be well enough to fight."

Hanatarō blinked a few times, and then a wide bright smile spread across his face. I glanced at Rukia to see she was smiling towards me, and I shrugged it off.

"A-Arigato, Akemi-san, for your kind words." Hanatarō said bowing again.

"Don't worry about it." I said.

The doors then opened again with Renji walking in, and Hanatarō told us a quick goodbye before hurrying away. After he was gone I focused more on Renji, and I blinked a few times seeing the flowery kimono he was wearing. I bust out laughing pointing at him, and he looked at me as if I lost my mind.

"What the hell are you doing walking around dressed like that, Pineapple?!" I asked while holding my sides since they hurt from laughing so much.

I heard Rukia chuckle behind me as Renji glared at me as I fell to the ground still laughing.

"Shut-it, Kurosaki!" Renji snapped while grabbing a hold of the bars as if to control his anger. "It's my day off, so I can wear whatever the hell I want!"

I finally calmed down as I sat up wiping away a tear that fell due to my laughter.

"Wait, it's your day off, and you come here." I said. "Gees, someone doesn't have a life."

He growled at me then looked over at Rukia who had once again lost the life in her eyes. I sighed wishing I could make her happier longer, but I could understand why she wasn't. Deep down I wasn't really happy either since I was worried about my family. As the two exchanged words I thought about my family. How were they? Were they happy? I knew Ichigo wasn't, and I was worried about him the most. I then felt my mood worsen as I started wondering if he was still alive. His wounds had been horrible when I left with the shinigami.

"Oi, Dandelion!"

I snapped out of my thoughts to glare up at Renji who was frowning at me. I felt my eyebrow twitch at the name he gave me.

"What. Did. _You_. Call. _Me_?" I growled out.

Renji looked confused at first, but then a smirk came upon his annoying-to-look-at face.

"What's wrong, Dandelion?" Renji asked still smirking. "Did I say something to upset you?"

"Listen, Pineapple, if you value your looks I suggest you not call me that." I warned while standing. "Cause I'll break every bone in that pretty face of yours, and when I'm done you won't recognize yourself!"

Renji didn't seem afraid of me, and he even leaned forward cockily, which put him in range.

"What are you going to do, Dandelion?" Renji asked still smirking.

That was his mistake, and in the blink of an eye he was on the ground holding his bleeding nose. I flexed my hand grimacing at the slightly twinge of pain. A guard ran in to assist Renji, and I turned to Rukia when I heard her trying to muffle a laugh. I then turned back to Renji who was sitting up glaring at me.

"I warned you, Pineapple." I said leaning forward on the bars. "Maybe next time you'll listen."

Renji then stood pushing the guard away, and he stomped out making sure to slam the door as he left. The guard quickly left after that while giving me a fearful glance.

"I can't believe you actually hit, Renji." Rukia said still smiling.

"I warned him." I said shrugging. "You heard me…he heard me, but he chose not to listen."

It was about ten minutes later that Byakuya came in giving me a extremely dark glare. I didn't even feel a chill travel down my spine as many would while facing an angry taicho.

"I was informed by the guard that you attacked Abarai." Byakuya said. "Is this true?"

"I only broke his nose, but I guess so." I said nodding. "To be fair he started it."

One fine brow rose on the noble's face. He was probably wondering what Renji did to cause me to react with violence.

"He came at you first?" Byakuya asked sounding doubtful.

"No," I said shaking my head. "He called me a ridiculous nickname, I warned him not to do it again, and when he didn't heed my warning I punched him. That still counts as him starting it though unless things work differently here."

Byakuya glared once more as the coldness still hung over him like a dark cloud. He left right after that, and I shook my head knowing I'd be left in boredom once more.

* * *

I frowned having my arms crossed over my chest as I sat in front of the cell bars. A man wearing a white haori was standing in front of me, and on his forehead were three horns. He had introduced himself as Akon, and he's from the twelfth division.

"You want to what?" I asked.

"I need to take a blood sample." Akon repeated. "Your reiatsu is unique, and we want to see what we learn from it."

I frowned not liking the thought of them studying my blood, but it wasn't like I had a choice. I stood getting closer to the bars. I stuck my arm out between the bars, and Akon brought out a needle. Once he took the blood he thanked me then left right after. I then sat down silently, and I could feel Rukia's eyes on me.

"Akemi, is everything alright?" Rukia asked.

"Not sure." I said truthfully. "Though I'm sure they'll find some interesting stuff about me through my blood."

I could feel Rukia's confusion, but I didn't elaborate on what I said. A few minutes later Hanatarō walked in with a grin on his face.

"Good-morning, Rukia, Akemi." Hanatarō said.

I smiled at him in return as the guard let the kid into our cell to start his daily cleaning. Like the last few days he asked about the World of the Living, and I'd chuckle when hearing how alien my world was to them. When both were confused about something I'd try my best to explain it to them. Soon my little friend had to leave though, which left me wondering how my friends were in the world of the living.

* * *

NO POV

"He's pissed." Hiyori stated bluntly.

The rest didn't reply as they watched Shinji sit on the edge of the couch with his hands clenched into fists. He's been in that position practically ever since Urahara came to give them the news about Akemi. He nearly flipped when he heard the message Akemi left behind to them. Who was she to ask for their forgiveness after doing something so stupid? Shinji wasn't happy with it at all, and the others knew to stay clear out of his way. Shinji was usually carefree, and didn't really get angry much. When he did though he was way more violent than Hiyori or even Kensei.

"She shouldn't have done _that_." Shinji said.

Whether it was to them or himself they didn't know as he lifted his head to glare at the wall.

"You know she does whatever Kisuke asks of her." Rose pointed out.

"I know that!" Shinji snapped. "She still shouldn't have done it! And Kisuke shouldn't have asked her too…she knows how dangerous it could be. She might not even come back."

"You shouldn't talk like that, Shinji." Kensei said as he absently wrapped up his hands. "Akemi is a lot stronger than most give her credit for, and she knows how to survive. She'll be back to bug you before you even know it."

Shinji looked back at his clenched fists hoping that was true because he didn't want to lose her. He…he felt like she was little sister…someone to protect. As he sat there Shinji thought about the first time he had even met the girl. It was back when she was nine-years-old.

_ "Kisuke, why did you bring some brat here?" Shinji asked looking at the tiny kid._

_ She frowned up at him with her eyes narrowing, and if she was trying to look intimidating she was failing. _

_ "I'm not a brat, piano teeth!" She retorted sticking her tongue out._

_ The others laughed from behind as Shinji frowned at the girl who was still frowning right back at him. Urahara chuckled patting the girl on the head causing her to look up at him smiling. Stupid brat was all pissed off two seconds go. _

_ "This is Akemi, Shinji." Urahara said. "I'm training her to be a shinigami."_

_ There was a beat of silence before the warehouse filled with laughter from the vizards. _

_ "Her?!" Shinji asked pointing at the girl. "She looks like a little princess! And she's just a kid!" _

_ He then got a tiny foot planted in his face, and he was sent flying through the air into the wall. At first he thought it was Hiyori, but when he peeled himself off the wall to look he saw it had been the brat. The others were silent again as they looked at the girl mildly impressed. _

_ "I'm not some little kid!" Akemi said while pointing her thumb at her chest. "I'm Kurosaki Akemi, and I'm a shinigami!" _

Shinji actually smiled at the memory as he pictured the spark in her eyes when she said that. She had so much spunk, and she wasn't afraid to show it either. She also showed such determination during training, and she never gave up even when Hiyori had broken her shoulder and collarbone. She simply got up not a tear in her eye, and she got ready to go again. She had only been ten when that happened. She never cried once during training…it didn't matter how many times she was pushed down or cut or received a broken bone…she got right back up.

It didn't take long for her to have the entire group wrapped around her finger. Even if Hiyori and Kensei tried acting indifferent around her everyone knew how much they cared for the little punk. She was around so much when she was younger that whenever she started having to drift away it felt like the group was incomplete. It definitely felt like that now. Shinji sighed the smile slipping off his face as he hoped she was alright.

* * *

Ichigo huffed as he blocked another attack from Urahara who wasn't holding back. Ichigo felt so tired, but when Akemi's face appeared in his mind he felt so angry. He let her be taken away! He wasn't strong enough to help Rukia, and he was too weak to help his sister. Why? Why was he so weak?! Akemi let herself be taken to protect him and Uryū, and he practically let it happen! Now that he's thinks about it, Akemi was always the stronger of the two of them.

She spent six years after their mother's death training to protect the entire family. She had drawn into herself, cut herself off. At least that's what he used to think when she was suddenly no longer participating with the family. In reality she had grown up without a second thought, so to make sure the family had a safe happy life. She suffered alone, and it was all his fault. As Ichigo dodged another blow from Urahara he thought back to a time when the entire family was happy together.

_ "Akemi, Ichigo, be careful!" Masaki called after them._

_ The older twins laughed running across the beach as Ichigo tried to catch up to Akemi. Karin and Yuzu, who were still babies, were with Masaki on the beach blanket as Isshin was setting up at large umbrella. It was so sunny and warm that day. Everything was so perfect. Akemi and Ichigo we're only seven at the time, and they had plenty of energy. _

_ "You'll never catch me, slow-poke!" Akemi called out behind her. _

_ "I will too!" Ichigo called back._

_ Akemi only laughed then heard Ichigo trip behind her, so she stopped looking back at her brother. He sat up crying as he held his knee. Akemi ran back over to him as Masaki and Isshin looked over at them._

_ "Are you okay, Ichi?" Akemi asked._

_ "My knee." He cried. _

_ Akemi moved his hands from his knee to look at the small scrap on his skin. _

_ "It's not too bad, Ichi." Akemi assured with a grin. "You'll be fine, I promise. Now, come on, don't cry! You're supposed to be a big boy now!" _

_ Ichigo looked up at him with tears in the corners of his eyes, but he then smiled nodding his head._

_ "Hai!" He said cheerily. _

When he was young and still a crybaby, Akemi was always there to cheer him up. Like their mother, Akemi could make the tears disappear magically. When Masaki died, Ichigo had started taking Akemi for granted. As Ichigo continued fighting with Urahara he swore, once he saved Akemi and Rukia, he'd never take his sister for granted again.

* * *

Uryū took a deep breath as he continued firing arrow after arrow into the waterfall. It's been almost six days since he started his training, and he wasn't about to stop. As he trained he grit his teeth as he thought of Akemi. She…she just let herself be taken by those shinigami-scum! All to protect him and her brother, Kurosaki Ichigo. Uryū had been stupid by challenging them, and if he had been stronger he wouldn't have needed her help!

"Damn you, Kurosaki Akemi." He growled. "Don't think I'll let you get away with this!"

He continued firing away as he thought back to the day he had blew her off like so many times. It had been after the Don Kanonji disaster, and now Uryū wished he hadn't been so cold to her.

_ "Uryū~" Akemi called._

_ Uryū for a moment before picking up his pace, but Akemi easily caught up with him. She slung her arm over his shoulder, and he sighed sending her a glare. She only grinned in response that carefree grin that always annoyed him to no end. How she could be so easy-going all the time was beyond him._

_ "What do you want, Kurosaki?" Uryū asked._

_ "Is that how you greet a friend?" She asked smiling teasingly. _

_ "We are not friends." Uryū said coldly. _

_ She rolled her eyes at him while removing her arm, which he was grateful for._

_ "Whatever you say, Uryū." She said shrugging. "Though you hurt me with your coldness." _

_ She was grinning as she said this, which led the boy to believe she was only teasing as usual. _

_ "You don't look too 'hurt' to me, Kurosaki." Uryū said. "And do not address me so informally. We are not friends as I've said."_

He regrets saying that though he really had no reason to. They were sworn enemies after all. He only said what was true, however, it didn't seem right for him to say that. He knew Akemi really did think of them as friends, and, even if he'd never admit it aloud, he too thought she was a friend of sorts.

"When we get you back I'm going to throttle you." He growled. "Just you wait, Kurosaki."

* * *

"I thought you wanted to help your friends." Yoruichi said frowning at the two humans.

"We do!" Orihime protested. "We're trying!"

Chad nodded his head though he knew they weren't making much process.

"While you're trying Kuchiki Rukia and Akemi could be suffering." Yoruichi said bristling.

Yoruichi then tried smoothing out her fur since she knew getting overly upset wouldn't help. She was worried though. Akemi…was her student…a daughter to her. Now she was in the hands of the Seireitei and Central Forty-Six. Only a death sentence awaited the orange-haired girl if they didn't save her. The two humans didn't know this, but they understood her and Rukia were in danger.

"We're sorry." Orihime said sadly.

Yoruichi sighed shaking her head before she looked up at the two with golden eyes.

"Just try again." Yoruichi ordered.

Yoruichi watched the two train again, but her mind was wondering. She was thinking about all the times she spent training the spunky girl, Kurosaki Akemi.

_ "Again." Yoruichi said as she pinned Akemi to the ground._

_ The young girl was panting looking bruised and exhausted, but she nodded her head getting up once Yoruichi let go of her. Akemi got in her stance though it was a bit wobbling. Even looking so tired the determination burned in her eyes as she set her mouth in a grim line. Yoruichi sighed a soft smile on her face as she walked over to correct the girl's stance. _

_ "You're doing fine, Akemi." Yoruichi assured her. "And you will get this."_

_ Akemi looked up at the older woman, and she gave a nod of conviction. Yoruichi chuckled at how serious the girl was being when she was only eleven. Akemi sometimes reminded Yoruichi of Byakuya and Soifon with out serious she took training. _

_ "I know you want to get stronger, but you don't have to take training to seriously all the time." Yoruichi said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes the best thing to do is have fun."_

_ Akemi blinked up at Yoruichi a few times before a bright face splitting grin appeared on her face. Akemi nodded happily, which caused Yoruichi to laugh. _

_ "Hai~" Akemi said saluting. _

Yoruichi almost chuckled though she soon refocused on Orihime and Chad to see how they were progressing. As the two worked on their powers they too thought about Akemi and even Rukia, which only caused them to work more determinedly.

_ "Come on, Akemi, try some!" Orihime holding out another one of her home creations._

_ Akemi sighed looking at the busty orangette who was looking at her with hopeful eyes. _

_ "No." Akemi deadpanned_

_ Orihime whined as Chizuru sent a dark death glare towards Akemi who just calmly drank her juice. Rukia sat by her giggling as Tatsuki snapped at Chizuru to leave Akemi alone. All the girls were loud as always, but Akemi remained silent as she continued her lunch. Orihime kept glancing at her crush's sister who always seemed so calm. Orihime never said this aloud, but she always respected and looked up to Akemi like she did Tatsuki. _

_ "Akemi~, so we have a question." Mahana said grinning. _

_ Orihime was brought out of her thoughts as she looked at Mahana wondering what she wanted to ask. _

_ "No, I'm not going out with Ishida Uryū, and no, I do not currently have my eyes on anyone." Akemi said._

_ All the girls stared at her with wide eyes before some of them whined looking disappointed. _

_ "Maybe it's a woman you want." Chizuru said suggestively. "It's okay to come out of the closet, Akemi~" _

_ The next thing to happen was Chizuru got a juice box nailed to her head causing her to fall back…unconscious. Everyone looked to Akemi as she just unwrapped her sandwich to eat._

_ "Anyone got anything else to say?" Akemi asked casually while glancing at the girls._

_ They all vigorously shook their heads though Rukia was laughing again with a smile on her face. _

Akemi was always so strong and she was beautiful. Orihime wanted to be strong just like her. Orihime wanted Akemi to like her…to be her friend. As she tried using her powers again, Chad was thinking about the times he had with the Kurosaki twins. They've been friends since before high school, and they always had each others back. They fought the other, and they had no regrets, especially Akemi.

_ Chad was walking up to have lunch on the roof with the boys as he usually did. He finally made it to the roof, and he immediately spotted the back of Akemi as she stood there watching two guys ganging up on Ichigo. Chad walked over to stand behind her, and she turned to look up at him. He raised his hand in greeting, and she smiled at him mischievously. She pointed towards the guy doing all the talking, and Chad nodded his head. Next thing that happened was Oshima being thrown into the air then hitting the ground roughly. His flunky yelled out in concern then he cried out in pain when Akemi did a round-the-house kick into his face. He was sent flying too, and landed right on top of Oshima. _

_ "Oh yeah!" She said fist pumping. _

_ She gave Chad a high-five with that grin still on her face. She always was smiling when they got into a fight. Chad never thought it was because she wanted to harm people, but because she enjoyed the thrill of the fight. She was always just so lively, but there were times when she could turn deathly serious. She was a puzzle, but he always knew he could count on her._

Chad swung his fist forward again as he mentally swore to get his friend back from where she was taken.


	8. Friend Making And Jailbreak-ing

TG15: Here's the next chapter! ENJOY!

* * *

I stood in the meeting room with the taicho and fukutaicho once more as I wondered what they wanted now. If they wanted me to be to be bored to death then I should have just been kept in my cell.

"Kurosaki Akemi, you were brought back here for more questioning." Yamamoto said.

I snorted because I wasn't going to corporate with them, and I didn't see what else they needed to know. They knew who my father was meaning they could easily find him and my family. Isn't that all they care about?

"Firstly, Kurotshuchi-taicho, what were your findings?" Yamamoto asked.

I glanced over at Kurotshuchi wondering if he could have really found out something about me that quick. It was only yesterday they took my blood.

"Some of my tests are yet complete, but I did find out some interesting things about our little prisoner." Kurotshuchi said grinning.

His fukutaicho then handed him a clipboard, and I rolled my eyes at him. Did he think it made him look professional or something?

"Kurosaki Akemi is quite the interesting test subject." Kurotshuchi said.

"Oh, really?" I asked. "Your compliment warms my heart."

Kurotshuchi glared at me, and I did the most childish thing I could think of, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Get on with it already." A really tall burly man said.

He had to be Zaraki Kenpachi, the taicho of the eleventh, huh…he actually was kind of scary looking. The eye patch really sealed the deal.

"I have discovered that there are two other traces of reiatsu." Kurotshuchi said. "I can say with utter surety that her mother was a quincy."

I looked at him surprised since I didn't think they'd be able to figure that out. Of course, I was going to play dumb like I have no idea what he's saying.

"Quincy?" the man known as Aizen asked. "But that race has been extinct for quite some time."

"Obviously not." I said rolling my eyes. "But, you have to be crazy, clown-man, cause my mother couldn't have been a quincy. If she was wouldn't that mean she'd be able to take on a hollow?"

Kurotshuchi snorted while hitting a button on a small device that caused a hologram to appear. I frowned seeing it looked like a strand of DNA, and it was probably mine. Though what did it prove, huh?

"Unless you were injected with Quincy reiatsu then your mother had to be a Quincy." He said. "Obviously, she died because she was weak as Soifon said earlier."

I felt my blood boil inside me, and I let it take over for a spit second as I moved. My foot connected with Kurotshuchi's nose sending him flying into the wall. Mouths fell agape and eyes nearly popped of their sockets as I sat down calmly on the floor.

"Gomen, my emotions got the better of me." I said sarcastically. "I hope you can forgive me."

Zaraki laughed as Kurotshuchi practically peeled himself off the wall while glaring at me murderously.

"Listen, girl, I have no problems killing you." He growled.

"And I have no problem beating the shit out of you or anyone else who insults my mother." I replied coldly. "My mother was a kind woman who gave her life to protect my brother and I, and I will not let anyone mock her for that, understand, ya bastard?"

Kurotshuchi moved to hit me, but when Yamamoto banged his cane on the floor Kurotshuchi stopped.

"What else did you find?" Yamamoto asked.

"I found out that Kurosaki Akemi has Hollow reiatsu inside of her." Kurotshuchi said.

Everyone looked at me surprised as I looked at Kurotshuchi with a leveled stare.

"I do…well, who would have thought?" I deadpanned.

"Don't play dumb!" Kurotshuchi snapped. "You know it's inside you, girl!"

"Really, ya don't say?" I continued in a bored tone. "That could be a problem, right?"

Kurotshuchi looked ready to try to hit me again, but one look from Yamamoto made him stop.

"There is no point in pretending you don't know, Kurosaki." Soifon said. "It's obvious you do."

"Then maybe I should work on my acting." I deadpanned.

I now had two taicho glaring at me…three if you count Byakuya (but he was always glaring), and I had to resist the urge to smile. These guys were just too easy. Yamamoto then banged his cane on the ground, which had me looking back at him with a deadpanned expression on my face.

"I want an explanation for this." Yamamoto said.

Of course he did, but that didn't mean I had to give him what he wanted. Gees, how stupid is this guy? Was he going senile due to old age? I then frowned thoughtfully while wondering his age. I was told by the Vizards and my three sensei that Yamamoto was the oldest shinigami around, and he's the one who started the Gotei 13.

"Kurosaki Akemi, how do you have hollow reiatsu inside of you?" Yamamoto prompted when I did not speak.

"I believe the question you're really asking is 'how are you like _them_', right?" I inquired tilting my head to the side.

Most of the taicho and _all_ the fukutaicho, besides Chōjirō, in the room looked quizzical, but Yamamoto knew exactly what I meant.

"Answer the question." Yamamoto ordered.

"No." I refused immediately. "I'm not one of your little subordinates, and you don't scare me enough to get me to spill my guts."

Everyone seemed to stare at me with different levels of surprised as I grinned ruefully at Yamamoto.

"You can try to torture the information out of me, or threaten me until you lose your voice." I continued. "However, I will not talk because I decided a long time ago I don't care what happens to me or my body. The moment I started my training I made a promise that I would give everything to my family to keep them safe. Even if it meant pain…even if it meant dying. So, you see, Yamamoto Genryūsai, you do not scare me."

It was silent in the room as almost everyone looked at me with respect, even if some was reluctant.

"You made a promise?" Yamamoto asked. "To whom did you make this promise?"

"No one." I said grinning still. "I just promised my…_soul_."

It was silent once more for a very long time before Yamamoto ordered me to be taken to the first division prison. He claimed it was too dangerous to have me locked up anywhere else. I didn't protest when two members of the first division grabbed my arms to hoist me up. They walked me out though before leaving I threw a smile to Renji.

"Guess this is goodbye, Renji." I said. "Try not to miss me too much, okay?"

* * *

I let out calm strong breaths as I did sit-ups in my cell. Just because I was locked up didn't mean I had to be lazy. I then frowned at the very thought of gaining a single pound while being locked away.

"I see someone is staying fit."

I paused in my sit-ups to look to the bars of my cell to see Kyoraku Shunsui, his fukutaicho Ise Nanao, and Ukitake Jyūshirō standing outside them. I was curious as to why they were here, so I sat up while resting my hands in my lap.

"I don't like the thought of gaining weight, and there is not much else to do in here." I said simply. "Not to sound rude or anything, but…why _are_ _you_ here?"

Kyoraku chuckled as he took a seat outside my cell with Ukitake following his suit. Nanao remained standing behind them while looking at me curiously through her glasses. She kind of looked like another version of Lisa now that I got a good look at her.

"We thought you might like the company." Kyoraku said. "As you said there's not much to do here."

I nodded my head before tilting it to the side curiously. I've heard from all my sensei and vizard friends that Kyoraku and Ukitake were very kind men. I also heard they were very intellectual, so I'd have to be careful in any conversation I hold with them.

"So how are Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Tessai doing?" Kyoraku asked. "I'm hoping well."

"Well enough." I replied while leaning back on my hands. "Kisuke-sensei is still eccentric as ever, and enjoys _annoying_ me just as much as Yoruichi enjoys _teasing_ me. Then Tessai is as stoic as you can get most of the time that is drives me _insane_, but yeah, they're all fine."

Kyoraku and Ukitake nodded before they started a conversation with me, and I'd admit it was enjoyable. They were nice company, and even Nanao joined in when the conversation somehow ended up about books.

"Yeah, there's this cool bookstore in my hometown that I get _all_ of my books from." I said to her. "They have every kind of genre you can think of, but _I'll_ admit I'm more of a romance novel reader."

Nanao actually smiled at me then asked about some of the books I have in my own collection. I told her about the books I have, and which ones were my favorites as Kyoraku and Ukitake watched us smiling.

"If you ever go to the World of the Living you should check the place out." I said. "The elderly man who runs the place is very nice, and even lets you read the books in the lounge area even if you didn't buy the books."

We then conversed a bit longer before they had to take their leave. They promised to come see me tomorrow, and I was looking forward to it. They seemed like nice people.

_** Oh, yeah, very nice, Queenie. It's not like they're planning to kill your family or anything.**_

I frowned at the sound of my hollow's voice as her presence entered the back of my mind.

"They're not the ones planning anything, Akusei." I said rolling my eyes. "Besides, I'm not here to make enemies or hate people."

_** You know I hate that name…'Akusei'…it's stupid.**_

"I gave it to you like when I was nine, so get over it." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "At least you have a name. The others never named their hollow sides."

Akusei didn't reply after that, which I was grateful for when suddenly the doors to the tiny prison I was in opened. I was slightly shocked to see it was Renji who walked in.

"Hey, Pineapple." I said grinning. "Couldn't stay away?"

Renji snorted rolling his eyes at me before looking at me seriously, which had me worried.

"I thought since you're Rukia's friend that you'd want to know that her execution date has been set." Renji said as his hands clenched into fists. "In 25 days she will receive the ultimate punishment."

I was bothered by this news, but it wasn't at all shocking. I knew Rukia would be sentenced to death, and it was only a matter of time before I got the same sentence.

"I see." Was all I said to Renji.

He looked at me surprised as I looked down to my lap where my hands were clasped together.

"You shouldn't worry." I said looking up at him.

I didn't know why I was saying this to him, but I felt compelled to give him some peace of mind.

"In the end…everything will work out." I said.

"How can you say something like that after hearing Rukia is going to be executed while you are locked in a cell awaiting punishment?" Renji demanded as he clutched the cell bars.

"I'm an optimistic." I deadpanned.

Renji's tattooed eyebrow twitched in annoyance before he just let out a sigh letting go of the bars.

"You're something that's for sure." Renji said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said grinning.

Renji snorted shaking his head at me though I could see the corner of his lips twitch up.

"Aw, you warming up to me, Pineapple?" I said grinning.

"Shut-up Dandelion." Renji retorted.

….Renji yelled out in pain before turning to glare at me as he rubbed his now throbbing arm.

* * *

I was mediating in my cell this time when a throat was cleared, which caused me to open one eye. I saw the cute taicho, Hitsugaya Toshiro, and his busty fukutaicho, Matsumoto Rangiku, standing outside my cell.

"Hey?" I greeted though it sounded more like a question.

Rangiku smiled at me brightly then plopped down on the floor before pulling out a large bottle of sake. My eyes widened as she reached into her robes to produce two cups a few seconds later.

"Let's have a drink, Akemi-chan~" Rangiku said.

…Akemi-chan? I blinked once then twice as Toshiro sighed looking at Rangiku exasperated.

"Matsumoto, you can't let her have a drink." Toshiro reminded his fukutaicho. "It's against regulation."

Rangiku pouted at Toshiro who narrowed his eyes at her in return. Rangiku then started whining, which seemed to annoy Toshiro to the point that he started yelling at her. I then watched with a deadpanned look on my face as I waited for them to finish.

"Anyway~, Akemi-chan, I just came here to get to know you, and Hitsugaya-taicho tagged along." Rangiku said while pouring herself a drink.

I nodded as an indication that I was listening as I laid back to start my daily exercise. It was silent between the three of us as I did a few one-armed push-ups.

"H…how is he?" Toshiro asked suddenly.

I paused in what I was doing to look at Isshin's two former subordinates. Even though Toshiro didn't openly show he was sad like Rangiku was, I knew they both cared about Isshin, so his disappearance must have been hard. I sat down looking right at them.

"He's doing well." I said. "He's happy and he's driving his kids nuts every chance he gets. Though he prefers to call it showering us with love."

Rangiku smiled at me as I started telling a story of a time the entire family went out on a picnic. I left out Yuzu and Karin though since I was trying, probably in vain, to keep them a secret. I told them I had been playing with my brother in a tree in the park despite the warnings my mother had given us.

"We were trying to see who could climb the highest, and Ichigo had lost since he was too scared to go as high as me." I said. "He tried to convince me to stop climbing, but I was stubborn, so I kept going up and up. Ichigo had run to get Isshin since he knew he'd be the only one to get me down."

I smiled at the memory as it played through my mind.

_ I giggled climbing to the next branch on the tree when I heard my name being called. I looked down seeing Isshin and Ichigo looking up at me with the latter looking worried. Isshin was actually looking stern, which was rare for him since he was usually the one who was talking Masaki out of being so strict on punishments and rules._

_ "Akemi, that's high enough." Isshin said. "Come back down before you fall."_

_ I pouted not wanting to listen, but just as I was about to do as he said the branch under my feet broke. I let out a scream as I vaguely heard Ichigo cry out my name. I closed my eyes waiting to hit the ground, but instead two arms caught me. I blinked opening my eyes to look up at Isshin as he let out a sigh of relief. He then smiled at me softly as he held me in his arms._

_ "Don't worry daddy's got ya." Isshin said. _

_ I smiled at him in return about to hug him when he suddenly held me up in the air._

_ "Daddy would never let his wittle girl get hurt~" He cooed. "She is to precious!" _

_ He then laughed annoyingly, which made me frown as my brow twitched. I then socked him in the nose, which made him drop me. I landed on my feet though as Ichigo gawked at me. Isshin was on the ground rolling around clutching his nose as he cried._

_ "Nice hit, my beloved daughter." Isshin said after he was done rolling while giving me a thumbs up. "You make your daddy proud." _

_ "You're an idiot, dad." I replied frowning. _

Rangiku was laughing when I finished the story, and I saw that even Toshiro was smiling lightly. I smiled glad I got some of the sadness off their faces before I returned to working out. I was not going to get fat in here.

"So, Akemi-chan, I heard Renji comes to visit you at least once a day." Rangiku began casually.

I nodded as I started doing some sit-ups. Renji has come to visit me since I've been placed in the first division prison, which was….four…maybe five days ago? Eh, I'm not really sure. I guess I've just lost track of time. He said it was because Rukia was worried about me.

"Anything going on there?" Rangiku said. "Are you two having a secret forbidden love affair?"

I sat up in complete surprise, and I moved too far forward, which caused me to hit the cell bars in front of me. I winced falling back while holding my forehead. There was a moment of silence before Rangiku started giggling hysterically at me.

** "ATTENTION! ATTENTION: RED ALERT, RED ALERT! INTRUDERS DETECTED IN WEST RUKON! THIS IS NOT A DRILL. RED ALERT! REPEAT: BREACH IN WEST RUKON!"**

We all looked up in confusion, but then I it all made sense to me. It was time…has that much time really passed? Toshiro looked to Rangiku nodding before she stood.

"Sorry, Akemi-chan, we have to go." Rangiku said.

"It's alright." I said. "I _completely_ understand."

Rangiku nodded then left while Toshiro threw me one last look before he left as well. Once they were gone I stood up knowing it was time to leave.

_ "Honō-hi, where are you?" _I asked mentally.

_ I am not far from you, Akemi-sama. Just follow the flames._

I looked setting small flickering flames forming, and I smiled before looking to the bars in front of me. I cracked my knuckles then gathered a large amount of reiatsu around my right fist despite the collar that lessens my powers. I brought my fist forward with a huge hole being blown into the bars to allow me to escape. I heard the guards heading in my direction, and I wondered if I should stick around to fight. I did need this collar off. Did any of them know how to remove it?

"Halt!" Two men said once they entered the room.

I looked at them unimpressed when they pulled out their zanpakutō. I turned to face them completely while placing my hands on my hips.

"Before you attack, boys, I have a question." I said. "Either of you able to get this off?"

I pointed to the collar around my neck, and one of them nodded looking dumbstruck. I grinned then jumped forward knocking the other guy out quickly. The one who nodded to me earlier shook in fear as I turned to look at him.

"Listen, I need this off, and you're going to take it off before I hurt you." I said simply.

He nodded tears comically running down his face as he raised his hand. I was a little fascinated to see the collar was bound by kidō, but once it was off I knocked the guy's lights out.

"Now to find Honō-hi." I hummed to myself.

I followed the flames to a small room that my zanpakutō was in while laying on a table. I smiled seeing her as the flames that led me here disappeared. I also saw my uniform was folded up neatly beside Honō-hi, which made me smile even more. Finally I can get out of this kimono. I changed quickly then turned back to Honō-hi.

"Hello, friend." I said aloud.

_ It has been too long, Akemi-sama. _

_** Ah, don't get all mushy! It's barely been over a week! **_

I rolled my eyes at Akusei, and I could hear her start cursing me in the back of my mind. I took Honō-hi with a smile spreading across my face.

"Are you both ready to cause some chaos?" I asked.

_ Yes/__**Hell yeah!**_

I chuckled feeling their excitement as I turned to leave the room with a grin on my face.

"Then let's get to it."

* * *

TG15: Jail break~ :3


	9. A Happy Reunion?

TG15: Hey, readers, I just wanted you to know I opened a poll on my profile. I was wondering that if I ever put Akemi in a division, which one would it be. I knew a few where I definitely didn't want her, but there were others where I was unsure. So, I decided on getting your opinions. So, if you have time just go vote, m'kay?

* * *

I used shunpo to quickly get out of the first division, and I didn't stop until I was far enough away for comfort. I had only stopped to really sense where these 'intruders' were. I quickly pinpointed Ichigo and Yoruichi, but I could sense three others with them….Uryū was one of them? Huh, that was weird. I shook my head then stiffened when I felt a powerful reiatsu where Ichigo and the others were. It was…_Ichimaru Gin_.

_** A taicho?! Hell yeah! Let's go!**_

I rolled my eyes at Akusei's excitement, but I did hurry off towards the direction everyone was at. When I arrived my eyes nearly popped out of my head. Ichigo was confronting a taicho?! What an idiot. I sighed listening as my brother threatened Gin while pointing his zanpakutō at him.

"You're sure a funny kid." Gin commented.

"No, he's just stupid." I corrected while landing in between him and Ichigo.

I stood with my body turned sideways, so I had a view of my brother and my enemy. Gin regarded me calmly as I looked at him while Ichigo pointed at me gawking.

"A-Akemi." Ichigo stuttered out.

I threw Ichigo a smirk as Yoruichi appeared beside the large gate keeper who appeared to be wounded.

"Hello, brother." I greeted still smirking. "Long time no see."

Ichigo sputtered a bit longer as Uryū…Chad and…_Orihime_ ran up to stand by the large man holding up the gate. What the hell was that ditz doing here? What was Chad doing here for that matter?

"How can you greet me so calmly?!" Ichigo demanded. "Aren't you a prisoner here?!"

"I escaped about ten minutes ago." I replied easily. "And what do I find when I get out an idiot trying to fight someone much more skilled than himself. You really are an idiot, Ichigo."

Ichigo growled at me looking more annoyed by the second, which made me smile. Ah, I missed my twin.

"Come over here, and say that to my face, _little _sister." Ichigo said pointing his zanpakutō at me now.

My brow twitched in annoyance since I was only younger than him by two minutes.

"You're Kurosaki Ichigo, aren't you?" Gin asked.

Ichigo and I looked at him, but with two different expressions on our faces. Ichigo looked surprised before narrowing his eyes while I looked at Gin with suspicion.

"You know about me?" Ichigo asked. "But how could you?"

"Just as I thought." Gin said. "How very predictable."

Gin then turned walking away as if he was leaving, but I placed a hand on my zanpakutō knowing that couldn't be the case.

"Hey, where are you going? Hey, wait!" Ichigo shouted.

"All the more reason I can't let you pass." Gin said as he finally stopped.

He then pulled out his zanpakutō holding it out to the side. As it gleamed in the sunlight I slightly nudge my zanpakutō out of its sheath with my thumb.

"Then why are you standing so far back?" Ichigo asked. "Unless you're planning to throw that dagger."

I nearly face-palmed because of my brother's stupidity, but I resisted the urge, so to keep my eyes on Gin.

"It's not a dagger." Gin said. "In fact, it's my zanpakutō."

Gin then turned around so fast it surprised me a moment before I narrowed my eyes.

"Impale him, Shinsō." Gin said.

His zanpakutō then extended in a flash, and I acted quickly as I jumped in front of Ichigo. My own zanpakutō was out to block the attack. I grunted at the shear amount of power being thrown at me as I tried to remain on my feet. I failed, however, as I was sent flying right into Ichigo who went flying right back into the gatekeeper.

"Ichigo! Akemi!" The others called.

We hit the ground hard, which stunned me for a moment. I shook myself when hearing Yoruichi yell about the gate. I got up quickly then hurried towards the gate while planning to slip back in on the other side.

"No, Akemi, stop!" Yoruichi ordered, which brought me to an immediate halt just right outside the gate.

I glared watching as Gin walked up to the closing gate with that mocking grin on his face.

"Bye-bye now." He said waving as he leaned down to look at me one last time before the gate separated us.

I stared at the gate unblinking as everyone went to go check on Ichigo who was just now sitting up. My hands clenched into fists as I ignored those talking behind me. I was supposed to be on the other side of this _stupid_ gate. I was supposed to be on. _The_. _Other_. _**Side**_.

"Kurosaki-san?" Orihime said hesitantly while walking towards me. "Um, Kurosaki-kun asked me to heal Jidanbō, and I was wondering if you had any wounds that needed healing."

I glanced at her not even turning my head, and she flinched at me gaze. I was sure I looked pretty pissed at the moment.

"No, I'm fine." I said while sheathing my zanpakutō. "Go heal whoever the hell Jidanbō is."

Orihime nodded quickly while turning, and when I heard her gasp I turned seeing some the citizens of the Rukon district coming out of their homes.

"Look at what we got here." Ichigo said as Orihime walked back to the boys and Yoruichi.

"They must have been hiding until now." Uryū said.

I sighed glancing back at the gate before finally going over to join the others.

"But why?" Orihime asked.

"Probably because of Ichigo's scary face." I quipped.

Ichigo scowled at me though before he could attack me I quickly went to stand on the other side of Uryū away from my brother.

"Yes, that may have been the cause." Yoruichi said chuckling as she looked up at me. "However, it was most likely they were frightened by _all_ of us. Souls who come to the Soul Society illegally without a shinigami escort are called Ryoka. And are said to be the root cause all kinds of trouble."

Made sense enough to me, but I personally didn't care if they were afraid of me or not. I gave up a long time ago on caring of what others thought of me.

"They must think that we're their enemies." Ichigo said with his zanpakutō resting on his shoulder.

The others looked like they were getting ready for a fight, which made me snort while rolling my eyes. As I watched them take their stances Yoruichi jumped onto my shoulder.

"Please stop." An elderly man said while walking forward. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the elder of this area, which is known as the Rukon District. All of us witnessed the events that just occurred right now, and we would all like to welcome you as Jidanbō's true saviors."

"Okay…" Ichigo and I said looking confused.

Ichigo then suddenly turned to me while grabbing me by the front of my shirt.

"Now that all the excitement is over we're going to have a _little _talk." Ichigo said grinning darkly.

I blinked unimpressed by his expression, and I was even more unimpressed when he started shaking me while yelling at me. Yoruichi had jumped off my shoulder at some point during Ichigo's rant, and after having enough of it I punched Ichigo right in the face. Everyone around stared at the two of us with wide eyes as Ichigo fell to the ground holding his bleeding nose.

"You three have anything to say to me?" I asked turning to glare at my three classmates.

Orihime quickly shook her head while backing up with Chad, but it seemed Uryū has gone crazy cause he walked right up to me looking pissed.

"Actually, I do." Uryū said glaring at me.

He then grabbed my shoulders, which momentarily shocked me since Uryū has never voluntarily touched me unless to shove me away from him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The angered Quincy demanded while shaking me though not like how Ichigo had been doing. "Why did you let them take you?! You didn't even try to fight, and don't tell me it was just to protect Kurosaki and me!"

I frowned at Uryū then forcibly moved his hands from my shoulders while pinning him with a hard stare.

"Well, that's the only explanation you'll get, so accept it and let what happed go." I said.

We glared at each other for a long silent moment before he finally turned away. Orihime then went to look at the gatekeeper, Jidanbō, as everyone else gathered around. I stood on my own, however, as I looked back to the gate. Dammit. I'm supposed to be on the other side trying to observe Aizen and his two flunkies. That's why I let myself be captured in the damn first place. I suddenly felt a tap on my arm, so I looked seeing some kids looking up at me. Well, they weren't really kids…they looked about twelve or thirteen.

"L-lady-san," A boy stuttered. "I…we just wanted to say that…you're so cool, Lady-san!"

I tilted my head in confusion wondering why I was so cool…well, I know why I'm so cool, and the answer is because I'm me. Though I don't think the kids were meaning that.

"Yeah, Lady-san, it was so awesome how you fought with that Ichimaru guy!" Another boy said.

Oh, that's what they meant. It wasn't like I did much. I just blocked an attack, but I guess around here that some unknown shinigami taking on a taicho was amazing.

"Ah, arigato." I said scratching the back of my head. "Though it wasn't like I did much."

"Don't say that, Lady-san!" The second boy said. "You were awesome! I want to be like you when I'm older!"

This kind of surprised me since the only other person who said that was Yuzu…well, Karin said that once or twice when she was younger.

"Can you train us, Lady-nee-chan?!" A third kid asked with this one being a girl.

"Eh?!" I exclaimed. "I don't even know who you kids are!"

"Oh, r-ri-ght!" The first boy exclaimed hitting a closed fist onto his opened palm. "Ho-w r-rude of us! My n-n-name is Aoki Genkei, and it is a p-lea-sure to m-meet you."

He bowed as the other two introduced themselves as Hiromasa Arisa and Daishiro who happened to be _twins_. They then looked at me expectantly, and I sighed knowing they were waiting for my name.

"Kurosaki Akemi." I said holding out my hand. "Nice to meet you all."

They all reached for my hand at the same time, and as the two twins started fighting over who shook my hand first Genkei ended up taking the first handshake. The twins pouted seeming upset by this, but I didn't see the big deal.

"Will you train us _now_, Akemi-nee-chan?" Arisa asked.

I sighed trying not to give in to the pouty-face the young girl was giving me. Now that I looked at them I saw they were all…adorable…dammit…my one weakness!

"Ah, listen, you guys, I can't really train you." I said. "I'm here on a…mission of sorts, so I can't, gomen."

All their faces deflated making me feel horrible, but then an idea came to mind.

"Why not go to the Shin'o Academy?" I suggested.

I was instantly met with yuck faces, which made me sigh. Gees, no pleasing people these days.

"We don't want to be shinigami!" Daishiro said frowning.

"Yeah, shinigami are mean people!" Arisa added.

"Y-ye-yeah!" Genkei agreed hesitantly.

I rolled my eyes at them while bending down to be at eyelevel with the three of them.

"Not all shinigami are bad." I pointed out. "I'm a shinigami, and I'm not bad, right?"

They all looked at each other a moment before looking up at me nodding reluctantly.

"So, since I can't train you that means you're going to go to the academy if you want to be like me." I said. "I didn't go to the academy myself, but my sensei all went to the academy. So, you go there, and when you graduate then the Gotei 13 will gain three _good_ shinigami."

All the kids nodded smiling before telling me they had to be getting home. They all waved before they ran off before disappearing into the crowd. I shook my head still not really sure what just all happened. I've never had 'admirers' before.

"I remember when you used to look up at me like they were you." Yoruichi said chuckling as she reappeared on my shoulder.

I didn't even jump in surprise since I was used to Yoruichi's little random appearance acts.

"Don't you mean look _down_?" I asked glancing at the feline.

I then cried out in pain when Yoruichi scratched me across the face with her claws. I fell back onto the ground holding my nose with Yoruichi landing on my stomach. Dammit, why was she so defensive?!

"I hate you." I grumbled.

"As I recall I'm your favorite sensei." Yoruichi said chuckling in amusement.

I rolled my eyes as I let go on my nose with my hands fall to my sides on the ground.

"Yoruichi-sensei, why did you stop me from going?" I asked looking up at the sky.

"Because I did not want you going against a taicho on your own." Yoruichi said. "I know you are much stronger than your brother and your friends…, but I'd rather have you safe on this side of the wall with me."

I nodded while frowning since I knew Urahara might not be too pleased with me not getting any information on the three amigos.

"Don't worry about Kisuke." Yoruichi said probably reading my thoughts. "He would have done the same."

I nodded though I was still mad at myself for being stuck on the wrong side of the gate. I never liked letting any of my sensei down since they've all done some much for me. I then sighed knowing it couldn't be helped. I blinked when a shadow loomed over me until Ichigo entered my vision.

"What's with that expression?" Ichigo asked frowning.

"I'm trying to impersonate you." I deadpanned. "I think I'm getting really good at it."

Ichigo scowled even more as Yoruichi left us silently as if to leave Ichigo and I alone for some sibling time. Ichigo then sat down by my head, so I moved until my head was resting against his leg.

"You're an idiot…I hope you know that, and you're a pain in the ass." Ichigo said after a long moment of silence.

"I take after my 'big' brother." I retorted grinning.

He rolled his eyes at me before we just let the silence over take us once again. I'll admit I was extremely glad my brother was alright, and it felt nice to be with him again.

"Akemi….don't ever scare me like that again." Ichigo said once again breaking the silence.

I glanced up at him to see him looking up at the sky with a serious expression on his face. It was different from his usual scowling serious, and I didn't like it when he was _this_ kind of serious.

"I can't make any promises that I'll never worry you again." I said, which got him to look down at me. "_But_ I can promise to try my best _not_ to."

Ichigo looked at me with narrowed eyes for a second before he sighed nodding his head.

"Since it's you…I guess I can accept that answer." Ichigo said giving a grin.

I grinned in return then looked to the side as Uryū approached Ichigo and me with Orihime behind him.

"The village elder offered us his home to stay in tonight, so Orihime can keep close to monitor Jidanbō's wounds." Uryū said while pushing up his glasses. "You two coming?"

I frowned at the thought of moving, but I did get myself off the ground. I stumbled to the side a bit, and Uryū reached out steadying me.

"Ah! Kurosaki-san, are you alright?" Orihime asked looking panicked.

Even Ichigo looked worried as he placed a hand on my shoulder as his eyes looked over me as if checking for wounds.

"Fine." I said waving them away. "My legs fell asleep."

Ichigo instantly relaxed as he returned his expression to a scowl before he walked over to where the elder and Yoruichi were standing. Orihime hurried after Ichigo, and I had to resist the urge to scoff. I then looked to Uryū who was giving me a suspicious stare.

"What?" I asked frowning.

"You know what." He retorted. "Your reiatsu wavered for a second. Something's wrong with you."

I rolled my eyes at him while thinking he was being dramatic for no reason. I was perfectly fine.

"Whatever, Ury-Ishida." I said while correcting myself quickly at the end. "Now come on before we're left behind…wait, where's Chad?"

I looked around puzzled not seeing the gentle giant anywhere as I started walking after the others. I then shrugged knowing that Chad would be fine wherever he was. I was then pulled back slightly when Uryū grabbed my wrist. I glanced back at him surprised since he was getting very touchy all of a sudden. When I looked at him I was even more confused since he looked conflicted.

"Y…you…A…never mind." He said in the end while letting go of my wrist.

I frowned not sure what was going on when Uryū walked by me quickly. What just happened?

* * *

I was laying on top the elder's roof looking up at all the stars when I noticed Ichigo heading back for the house. I also saw Chad behind him, and as if sensing him Ichigo stopped to turn.

"Oh, Chad." Ichigo said sounding surprised.

"Yeah, Ichigo?" Chad asked.

"What were you thinking, man?" Ichigo questioned. "You gotta at least let me know when you're behind me like that."

I rolled my eyes at Ichigo since it wasn't Chad's fault that his powers of observation were poor. I bet he hasn't even noticed me yet.

"Ichigo…Akemi, you both should know I'm always going to have your backs." Chad said.

I smiled at him then my expression turned blank when he gave a thumbs up. Thumbs up were so lame…no one could make them cool.

"Chad, I love you, man, but the thumbs up thing isn't cool." I pointed out.

I then gave Ichigo a deadpanned look when he jumped seeing me for the first time.

"Akemi, when did you get there?" Ichigo asked.

"…you're an idiot." Was all I replied.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at me while his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Before he could threaten me Uryū popped his head out of the elder's house saying Yoruichi wanted to speak with all of us. I jumped down off the roof while purposely landing on Ichigo's face, so it sent him to the ground. I laughed then rushed into the house before Ichigo could get his hands on me. Now I see why Hiyori likes doing that to Shinji…it's so funny! I sat down beside Yoruichi as Ichigo came storming into the house while glaring at me.

"You just wait." He said pointing at me threateningly. "I'll get you back."

I smirked in a mocking way, which had Ichigo's eye twitching even more. Yoruichi finally just told Ichigo to sit down, and he did though he did continue glaring at me. Yoruichi then started our 'strategy' meeting, but she was interrupted by Ichigo right after she said they wouldn't be trying to get through the Hakutō Gate again.

"Are you serious?" Ichigo asked forgetting all about the little incident he and I had earlier. "You really want us to give up trying to get past the gate?"

"No, I don't mean give up completely." Yoruichi said.

Yoruichi then explained her reasoning, which made complete sense to me. The gate would now be more heavily guarded after the fight that occurred earlier. I then frowned wondering if they'd send anyone after me. They know so much about me, and I rather doubt they'd let someone like me go. I'm a shinigami-quincy-hollow hybrid…I'm probably the only person of my 'kind' that they've encountered. I then glanced at my brother as the meeting went on, but I wasn't really listening to it.

Ichigo's like me, but he didn't know…Yuzu and Karin…they carry the gene, I guess. Karin has able to see ghosts like Ichigo and myself, but she was not a shinigami nor did she train as a quincy. Yuzu doesn't show any signs of reiatsu at all…at least not high enough amounts to say she's spiritually gifted. I hoped she never did show signs. I was so deep in thought that I wasn't snapped out of it until someone came flying through the door. I had to jump out of the way before some guy could plow right into me.

"What the hell?" I asked frowning at the sudden intruder.

A freaking giant pig then walked through the door, and I tilted my head in confusion when seeing the large bow tied into its hair. Ichigo seemed just as confused by the pig as me as he asked what it was doing here.

"Well, well, well," The mystery man said as he dusted himself off while standing. "What do ya know? Thrown again by ole Bonnie. There's gotta be a better way to travel."

Yeah, it's called a car, but I'm knew they didn't have cars here, so I didn't bring it up out loud.

"Hey, it's been a long time, Chichi." The man said giving the elder a two fingered salute.

"Ganju, no!" The elder said. "What are you doing here? I think you should go home!"

My brow quirked at the elder's greeting to the guy now identified as Ganju. Did the elder not like Ganju? I mean, I'd understand if the elder didn't like the guy. He did bust into his house, and broke his door. If I was the elder I'd kick the guy's ass.

"What gives?" Ganju asked. "Look I know it's been a while, but is that anyway to greet an old friend? I mean what're your guests going to think?"

He looked around at the others before his eyes landed on Ichigo and me. I was standing in front of Ichigo frowning at Ganju with my arms crossed over my chest.

"What do we have here?" Ganju asked then took off his glasses. "Will someone explain to me why there are two punk ass shinigami here?"

I narrowed my eyes at him as I let my arms drop to my sides as my hands curled into fists.

"What did you just say?" Ichigo asked while stepping in front of me.

"Aw, what's the matter? Your ears not working?" Ganju asked then started patting Ichigo's cheek. "What I said was: Would someone explain to me why there are punk ass shinigami here?"

Ichigo just narrowed his eyes not saying anything as my teeth grit together. This guy was asking for it, and I'd give it too him freely.

"Well, then say something, ya sniveling dandelion?" Ganju said grasping Ichigo's chin.

Ichigo punched him right in the face sending the annoying man flying. The others stared in surprised as Ganju sat up quickly.

"Hey, just what are you trying to do?" Ganju demanded.

I didn't give either boys time to say anything as I jumped forward kicking Ganju right in the face with both my feet. He went flying again, and this time he hit the wall.

"You two trying to pick a fight or something?" Ganju demanded when he got up a second time.

"You're the one who came in here, and started messing with us for no reason!" I pointed out while glaring at me.

"Yeah, she's right, pig straddler!" Ichigo added while shaking his fist at Ganju.

The two started yelling at each other as I tried taking a few calming breaths. I knew wasting energy on the buffoon was pointless, but I hated that name…_**dandelion**_…it pissed me off. Not to mention Ganju was just annoying all around. Uryū then demanded the elder to tell us who Ganju exactly was, which got Ganju to stop yelling at Ichigo.

"Are you kidding me?" Ganju asked frowning. "You really don't know who I am?"

Uryū, Orihime, and Chad said they all didn't know who Ganju was, which made him frown.

"We don't _want_ to know." Ichigo and I said together.

"Heh, then that settles it." Ganju said grinning before he stood up. "Let me introduce myself. My given name is Ganju. The self-proclaimed Deep Red Bullet of West Rukon. And self-proclaimed but universally acknowledged Boss man of West Rukon. And, finally, self-proclaimed Number One Shinigami-Hater of West Rukon!"

As he was doing that long winded introduction he struck posses, which annoyed me even more. And what was with all the self-proclamations? The others were dumbstruck by his 'self-proclaimed' styles, but Ichigo and I just frowned.

"Heh, you forgot to add self-proclaimed fool." Ichigo said.

I nodded in agreement as I crossed my arms over my chest while glaring at Ganju.

"Say what?" Ganju asked.

"You heard me." Ichigo said.

Ganju let out a loud annoying yell before he…tackled Ichigo right out the door. Uryū and the others ran to the door to help, but they were blocked by more idiots riding pigs.

"Hold it right there." One of then men said. "We won't let you get in the Boss Man's way."

"But look, if you really want to fight someone…" Another began.

"Then we would be happy to oblige you." One with a weird fro finished.

I narrowed my eyes at them while walking forward. Those idiots weren't going to threaten my friend, 'acquaintance', and annoying schoolmate. I pushed the three at the door out of my way surprising them.

"What did you say about a fight?" I asked while cracking my knuckles. "I'll take all four of you on right now."

They all shook looking at me with wide eyes as I gave just a small burst of my reiatsu.

"Kurosaki, we don't have time for fighting." Uryū said frowning at me. "We-

I ignored him as I jumped forward kicking one of the men off their pigs. The others tried charging at me while on their animals, but I easily knocked them off too. Once they were on the ground I got in a fighting stance.

"Let's go." I said smirking. "I just recently got out of a holding cell, so I'm looking for a fight. Though you four won't even make me break a sweat."

They didn't move forward, so I went on offense as I ignored the fight going on between Ichigo and Ganju. It wasn't like I had to worry since Ichigo could easily win the fight. The next ten seconds were filled with the pain filled screams on Ganju's henchmen before they were all on the ground curled up in pain. I snorted unimpressed before turning to go back into the house.

"Feel better?" Yoruichi asked me.

"No." I replied.

"Wow, Kurosaki-san, you're amazing." Orihime said smiling brightly at me.

I nodded in acknowledgement to what she said before going into the house. Everything was starting to bore me, and I wasn't worried about Ichigo. The sooner we get over the wall the better. I still needed to complete the mission Urahara gave me, and I wasn't able to fail him. I then frowned when thinking about Aizen. If it's possible…I'm going to end the bastard's life…I'll do it for _them_.

* * *

TG15: Hope you liked the chapter, and could I please get some reviews? I feel like I'm writing this story for no reason when I'm not hearing from you guys. This is the reason I closed the story in the first place. So just please review, or message me if you want. So give me some sort of feed back.


	10. The Night Before The War

TG15: Hey, guys, not much voting going on on my poll, and well, I kind of just wanted to explain why I _didn't_ pick certain divisions or why _did_ I did pick certain divisions, so here's a little something to help you out!

**FIRST DIVISION:** I didn't think Akemi would like being under the direct command of Yamamoto, and I thought she'd grow bored there, so yeah.

**SECOND DIVISION: **Soifon hates Akemi's guts for being Yoruichi's pupil, so them being in the same division wouldn't be smart.

**THIRD DIVISION: **the division depresses me. Yes, I'm being serious

**FOURTH DIVISION: **Akemi sucks when it comes to healing kido and Unohana freaks me out just a _tad_ bit.

**FIFTH DIVISION: **I did put this division on the poll because Shinji and Akemi have such a strong bond, and if I put her in this division I'd probably have Momo retired or dead, so Akemi would be the fukutaicho! I don't like Momo like I don't like Orihime, but I don't hate her as much as Orihime, so I might just have Momo retire early if this is the division you all vote on for Akemi to be in.

**SIXTH DIVISION: **Didn't pick the sixth division because I didn't want Akemi working with Renji. Ya know cause the rule about no dating within your own division thing. I'm not saying that Renji is the end game though, and I'm not saying he's not but just in case I guess XD

**SEVENTH DIVISION: **I did pick this division because I love Sajin ~3 He's so cute :3 and Akemi loves cute things XD lol

**EIGHTH DIVISION: **Kyoraku just has a fatherly demeanor that I think would be good for Akemi, and he's fun to be around, so I'm sure they'd have a blast! Oh, and then Akemi and Nanao could hang out more and be best buds :D

**NINTH DIVISION: **Akemi also has a strong bond with Kensei like she does Shinji though it's not as strong, so I put the ninth on the poll. Though...I'm not sure if Kensei could hand Mashiro _and_ Akemi. They'd drive him nuts X3

**TENTH DIVISION: **Because I...LOVE TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA~ 3 That and so does Akemi because she has weakness of cute things and people :3 That pulse her and Rangiku would have so much fun together~ It'd be awesome!

**ELEVENTH DIVISION: **Cause they need another girl around, and I think Akemi would fit well in the group dynamic the high seated officers have together. I'd probably have Akemi as the fourth seat in this division since it's current vacant since Yumichika refuses to take it since '4' is an ungly number. Then there's Yachiru! I love her to death. I just think it'd be funny to add her to this division, and I know I could write a lot of comical moments if she was.

**TWELFTH DIVISION: **Clowns freak me out...espesically evil scientist clowns, so yeah, no way in hell Akemi would ever go in this division.

**THIRTEENTH DIVISION: **Again another fatherly figure for Akemi, and she could be the co-fukutaicho with Rukia! Ukitake already has two third seats, so why not two fukutaicho? That and it'd be like Akemi inherititing the position from Kaien I guess...in a way. So, this one is on the poll results, and this makes seven divisions that _are_ on the poll!

* * *

I walked beside Uryū with Yoruichi on my shoulder as the quincy guided us to where the elder said Kūkaku was located. I've always heard stories of the woman who was apparently a close friend of Yoruichi. She sounded cool enough, but some of the stories made me question her sanity. I then glanced back to Ichigo, who's face was just recently healed, as he glared down at the ground. This morning had been…exciting kind of like the mornings at the Kurosaki Clinic, and in the end someone got hurt just like back at home as well.

Though instead of it being Isshin it was Ichigo, and it was Yoruichi doing the hurting. I was planning on kicking Ichigo's ass out the door, but the feline got to him first. Ichigo then stopped, which made me stop in confusion as he looked up at the sky.

"Ah, looks, like we're heading out to the countryside." Ichigo said. "Are you sure this is the right way Uryū?…Hey, I'm talking to you."

Uryū whirled around looking pissed, which made me sigh. Those two were always ticking each other off. Even I didn't get on Uryū nerves this bad…I think.

"Just be quiet!" Uryū demanded then unrolled the map. "I'm following the elder's map, and according to this we're almost there. If you don't like the way I'm guiding us then why don't you take over, oh _great leader_."

"It's okay, Uryū, just relax." I said patting his shoulder. "Ichigo was just wondering because he's an idiot."

Ichigo threw me a glare, and I glared at him right back since he wasn't helping anyone when he riled up Uryū. Orihime suggested Kūkaku was the type of person to hide out in the woods to keep her identity a secret, which made me roll my eyes. Though the rest of the group thought we were going to see a man, which was humorous. They were in for a surprise when we finally arrived.

"That would make sense, but that's not the case here." Yoruichi said. "Living out here is just Kūkaku's personal preference. Fact is that Kūkaku moves frequently, but the houses themselves always look the same. I guarantee you'll known it's the house when you see it."

Ichigo asked what the hell that was supposed to mean, but Yoruichi gave a vague answer as always. We walked a little bit longer, but when I saw what I assumed was Kūkaku's place I stopped. Well, isn't someone creative?

"Ah, we've arrived." Yoruichi said still perched on my shoulder.

Everyone gasped in surprise as I looked over the house…it actually had it's own…_charm_.

"Like I said you'll know it when you see it." Yoruichi said chuckling.

Ichigo and Uryū were freaking out behind me about the house, which caused me to roll my eyes. They're such big babies.

"Hmph, so this time the banner is held up by two giant arms." Yoruichi commented. "It's actually quite clever, don't ya think?"

Yoruichi told us to go, so I started walking again with Orihime and Chad following. I paused though when I sensed Uryū and Ichigo not moving. I glanced behind me seeing they were still looking at the house with horror.

"Come on, get moving." I said.

"Alright." They said sadly.

They started walking forward with Ichigo walking past me before stopping to turn around.

"And, Uryū, you better not tell anyone I went in this place or you'll pay for it." Ichigo threatened.

Uryū told him not to worry as I rolled my eyes _again_ before going to walk on. Seriously, they were just being big babies. We have more things to worry about than our 'reputations' at the moment.

"Halt, strangers!" Two voices said from above.

I did come to a stop before looking up to see two men standing each on one of the giant stone hands. Great, more annoyances.

"Who dare trespass here?" One asked.

"Foreigners from the looks of it, and two of them are shinigami." the second said.

They then jumped down in front of us while landing in a crouch, and when they stood they towered over us.

"Very suspicious." The one in tan said. "I, Koganehiko-

"And I, Shiroganehiko-

"Cannot allow you passage into this building." They finished together.

Wow, I wonder how long it took them to practice that down to perfection. I then felt annoyed since I just wanted to get all this shit over with, so to get back into the Seireitei.

"Be gone!" Shiroganehiko ordered.

"Or advanced, and be killed for your insolence." Koganehiko added.

As Ichigo complained about gatekeepers I walked up to the front with Yoruichi on my shoulder still.

"We came here with Yoruichi-_sama_." I said coolly. "That a problem?"

My comrades looked at me funny as the two 'gatekeepers' looked at Yoruichi in surprise.

"Yoruichi-dono!" They cried together.

They then apologized to us before Koganehiko told us he would escort us to Kūkaku. Shiroganehiko was going to remain outside to continue his guarding duty. I was walking right behind the large man with Yoruichi still riding on my shoulder as the others walked behind me. The others were conversing behind me, but I didn't join in with the conversation.

"A thousand pardons, Yoruichi-dono, for not recognizing it was you." Koganehiko said. "We had no idea that these's trespassers were your servants."

I scoffed at the word servant because I wasn't Yoruichi's servant. I'm her student, which is a _big _difference.

"It's my fault." Yoruichi said. "I should have sent word that my _student_, our companions, and I were on our way."

Yoruichi glanced at me when she said student, and I smiled since I was left out of being a servant. Yoruichi smiled at me in return before looking back forward.

"Student?" Koganehiko asked glancing back.

"That's right." Yoruichi said. "This is Kurosaki Akemi. I've told you all much about her on my last visit."

This surprised me since I didn't know Yoruichi spoke about me to others. I almost blushed out of embarrassment, but I tried fighting it off. If I blushed Ichigo wouldn't let me live it down.

"Ah, so this is Akemi-dono!" Koganehiko exclaimed. "It is an honor to meet your acquaintance, Akemi-dono. We have heard your story, and we were all quite moved. It is an honor to have you here."

"Ah, arigato, but I'm not all that amazing." I said shrugging while scratching my cheek in embarrassment. "I am still young, and have a lot to learn."

"Such humbleness from such a great person." Koganehiko said as we reached the bottom.

He then told us to wait, so he could announce our arrival to Kūkaku who was apparently on the other side of the door.

"Ah, Kūkaku-sama, we have visitors." Koganehiko said through the door.

Koganehiko then knelt down asking us to enter before he slid the door open. At the other side of the room was a woman sitting on a pile of pillows. She had long messy black hair with greenish-blue eyes, and I noticed one of her arms were fake. Yoruichi nodded to me, so I walked farther into the room. I then frowned thinking Yoruichi was getting kind of lazy.

"Well, it's been a long time." Kūkaku said grinning. "Hasn't it, Yoruichi?"

The boys and Orihime all gasped in surprise while not believing Kūkaku was a woman.

"You four just jumped to the conclusion that Kūkaku had to be a woman, but Yoruichi-sensei never said the person we were going to see was a man." I pointed out to them while glancing back.

They still just seemed dumbstruck as I turned back around to look at the woman, _Shiba _Kūkaku. So, this woman's a relative of mine…_interesting_.

"Hmmm, it looks like you brought a bunch of brats along with you." Kūkaku said frowning.

I felt my brow twitch in anger, but I let it go as Yoruichi jumped down from my shoulder.

"I can explain that." Yoruichi assured. "First though, I have favor to ask of you, Kūkaku."

"That is usually the case when you look me up, Yoruichi." Kūkaku said frowning.

The two then just stared silently at the moment as if they were having some freaking telepathic conversation. Ichigo and I did that sometimes, but we're twins, so we're allowed.

"Is it dangerous?" Kūkaku asked finally breaking the silence.

"Probably." Yoruichi replied.

"Heh, it's been a long time since we've talked like this." Kūkaku said. "Well, well, my friend, lucky for you I enjoy danger."

* * *

"Alright, I think I get the picture." Kūkaku said after Yoruichi had finished explaining. "Eh, what the hell? I'll take the job."

"Excellent." Yoruichi replied grinning.

I just sighed as I sat behind Yoruichi with my legs tucked under me while my hands rested in my lap.

"I have some reservations, but with Urahara involved how can I say no?" Kūkaku asked.

She couldn't…no one says 'no' to Urahara Kisuke unless they want to be punished in some form or another. Okay, I'm over exaggerating a little bit, and Urahara would never hurt me but still.

"However," Kūkaku said while standing. "While I trust you completely, Yoruichi, I do not trust these kids accompanying you."

I felt my eye twitch again as my ands tightened into fists. What was Kūkaku implying? Did she not trust us to actually complete the mission? Why would she even care? Or was she implying we can't be trusted as in she's afraid we'll do something to the Seireitei? But again why would she care?

"So, I'm going to send a overseer just to keep an eye on them for me." Kūkaku said.

"Overseer?" Ichigo and I asked together.

The thought of someone being forced on us while on a mission kind of pissed me off. I didn't need some stinking overseer breathing down my neck. Besides, I was planning to break from the 'pack' as soon as we enter the Seireitei.

"Yeah, well, I call him that, but he's really just my kid brother." Kūkaku said. "He's still kind of a doofus and not all that useful, but he'll have to do."

Doofus? Not all that useful as in useless? Great, we're getting another Orihime! She's already going to slow us down! I don't want someone else doing it!

"Hey, in there." Kūkaku said through the door. "You ready?"

"Hai, nee-chan, I'm ready." Came a muffled voice.

I tilted my head to the side while thinking I knew that voice from somewhere. It was annoyingly familiar.

"Alright, I'm opening the door, so behave yourself." Kūkaku said.

"Okay, I promise." Her brother replied.

She slid the door open to another room where a guy was bowed over. My brow then twitched when he introduced himself as Shiba _Ganju_. He then came out of his bow smiling, and I recognized his ugly mug immediately as did the others. We were all silent for a long moment, which made him open his eyes in confusion. He stiffened looking at us in surprise meaning he recognized us as well. Ichigo and Ganju then jumped up yelling and pointing at each other.

"You to already know each other?" Kūkaku asked confused.

* * *

I sat calmly with Yoruichi as we watched Ichigo and Ganju fight in front of us. Kūkaku was even taking it pretty calmly as she stood there watching them with a bored expression on her face as she smoked. The three behind Yoruichi and I watched with surprised faces…well, Chad wasn't all that surprised or shocked since Ichigo fighting was something he and I are very use to. Though I'll admit I was getting more annoyed by the second as the fight continued. When Kūkaku's pipe became sudden victim in the brawl her calm demeanor evaporated instantly.

"Why you!" She exclaimed while collecting a large amount of reiatsu around her hand.

I sighed knowing what was happening next, so I used shunpo to get me out of the house. I landed outside just as the explosion happened inside, which caused Shiroganehiko to jump looking shocked. The others were soon outside the house as well as an even bigger explosion happened.

"Did she really have to wreck the place just to stop them" Uryū asked.

"At least we know why this lady has to move around a lot." Chad pointed out.

"Extreme makeover." Orihime commented.

We waited a few seconds before the others started heading inside. I stood still, however, as I looked in the direction of the Seireitei. What was going on there? Had someone been sent out looking for me? What about Rukia? I then frowned realizing I missed some of those shinigami. Hanatarō…Kyoraku-san, Ukitake-san, and Nanao…Rangiku and Toshiro…and even _Renji_.

"Ah, Akemi-dono, Kūkaku-sama is taking everyone down to the lower level of the house." Koganehiko said as he came outside. "She is asking that you join them."

I blinked wondering how long I've been zoned out. I then nodded before heading back inside. I soon caught up with everyone as Kūkaku started taking them down some stairs. As we were walking I saw Ichigo glance at me from time to time. I knew he could tell something was bothering me through our 'twinnection', which really annoyed me a lot of the time. Once we hit the bottom floor I wondered how the place could be so bright. Places in the Soul Society do not have electricity unless you're in the Seireitei.

"How can it be so bright down here?" Uryū asked. "I didn't notice any generators anywhere."

"Lots of firefly creeper vines." Kūkaku said while pointing up. "I keep them growing along the walls and in the ceiling."

Firefly creeper vines? Was that a plant grown here? Or maybe it was another invention of Urahara's? It wouldn't surprise me if it's the latter.

"Don't think I've ever heard of that." Uryū said "Is that some kind plant that grows here in the Soul Society?"

Kūkaku ignored Uryū as she announced we arrived as we stopped outside a door. Uryū protested about being ignored, but none of us paid him any attention. She ordered for Ganju to open the door, and he jumped before hurrying to do it. I'll admit that this woman was pretty cool in my book.

"I said," Uryū began while getting by Kūkaku.

He then let out a grunt when I jerked him back by his cape while glaring at him. Ichigo then got in his face also glaring.

"Hey, let go of me, Kurosaki." Uryū ordered.

I rolled my eyes at him while releasing his cape as Ichigo told him to be cool. I nodded since I'd rather not have to worry about Kūkaku destroying more of the house. Ganju then finally got the door open to reveal a darkened room with a long shaft going up and out the ceiling. What this is thing? As the others voiced their confusion I tilted my head to the side with my brow quirked….wait, didn't Yoruichi mention something about this earlier to me?

"You can stop worrying about getting through the wall." Kūkaku said. "With this launcher I'll get you all into the Seireitei through the air."

"The air?!" Uryū and Ichigo asked.

"Or my name isn't Shiba Kūkaku, Firework Expert of the Rukon District." Kūkaku said placing her hands on her hips.

Oh, yeah, now I remember what Yoruichi told me. I frowned not liking the thought of going through the air, but it's not like we have a choice.

"Fireworks?" Ichigo asked looking confused.

"That's right." She said smirking. "Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko, raise it up now!"

I blinked in confusion when the floor suddenly started rubbing underneath us.

"Wha…what is this?!" Ichigo demanded.

"I…I don't understand." Orihime said looking scared.

"It's the floor it's raising up!" Uryū explained.

I scoffed at their panic as I crossed my arms over my chest while waiting for the _ride_ to end. Soon the ceiling started opening, so I looked up only to shield my eyes when the sunlight broke in. Once my eyes were adjusted I stopped squinting them, but I still used my arm to shield them. Finally we came to a stop, and when I glanced over at the sound of yelling my face turned deadpanned when seeing the ridiculous poses the twins were doing.

"So, did that scare you kids?" Kūkaku asked grinning. "This is my one and only fireworks launch pad."

"And that's the Flower Crane Cannon!" Ganju asked jumping in front of his sister.

Kūkaku then nailed him in the back of his head with her foot looking pissed.

"That's my line." She said with her eyebrow twitching.

Ganju apologized from the ground as his feet twitched up in the air. This guy really is an idiot.

"Huh, left you all speechless, didn't I?" Kūkaku asked looking smug.

Uryū then sighed while going on one of this long winded rants, but he was cut off when Kūkaku hit him dead in the face with some clear sphere with a red symbol on it. It bounced of Uryū head into Ichigo's hands as I chuckled liking Kūkaku more and more.

"What's this?" Ichigo said not even fazed with what happened to Uryū.

"It's a spirit core." Kūkaku said. "Place your palms on it, and concentrate your reiatsu."

I sighed knowing this was going to be embarrassing, and it was. Ichigo just grit his teeth growling as he held the sphere tightly in his hands.

"Can someone show me how to concentrate my reiatsu?" Ichigo asked after trying for a few seconds.

I face-palmed probably leaving a huge red mark on my forehead. Ugh, why couldn't he do something so simple?!

"Huh? Any shinigami should easily be able to do that." Kūkaku said then held her hand out facing down with a sphere of reiatsu appearing. "So you should know how to use your reiatsu to do this."

Yoruichi then butt in by explaining that Ichigo wasn't trained like me or other shinigami.

"He can't use his reiatsu at all." I finished for Yoruichi.

"I can tell." Kūkaku said looking at Ichigo who was looking at the sphere in his hands quizzically. "Hmph, this kid is completely hopeless. Ganju, show this amateur how it's done."

My head fell in shame because of Ichigo as Ganju went to make a snack at the spirit core. Ichigo, however, childishly played keep away with Ganju, which was annoying the hell out of me. Before Kūkaku could even get a hold of them I hit them both over their heads sending them into the ground. Orihime and Uryū jumped in surprise as Yoruichi chuckled. Kūkaku even looked a bit shocked, but she then grinned. I then reached down pulling them up to glare at them by the front of their shirts.

"That's enough." I growled. "I've had it with your bickering. You two are being childish, and if you continue not getting along then the mission may fail. And if we fail the mission because of you two idiots I'm going to kill you before the shinigami in the Seireitei do, understand?"

They both nodded vigorously, so I let them drop down to the ground before picking up the spirit core. I nailed Ganju with it making him cry out in pain.

"Now get to demonstrating for this moron before I get testy." I said.

"You're not testy now?" He whimpered standing with the sphere.

"No, not even close." I said grinning _sweetly_.

Ganju shuddered as Ichigo practically crawled away from me. Ganju then demonstrated how to concentrate reiatsu into the sphere, which made a cannonball of reiatsu form around him. The others started in amazement, and I'd admit that I'm slightly impressed the idiot could do something like that. Kūkaku smiled then explained about why we needed the cannonball and about the stone surrounding the Seireitei. Since I knew all this stuff from Yoruichi I tuned out through half the explanation. I was brought back though when I was grabbed and thrown over the shoulder of Shiroganehiko.

"What the hell?!" I demanded. "Put me down!"

Shiroganehiko didn't listen as he tucked Ichigo under his arm before running us towards the house.

"Practice hard!" Kūkaku called after us.

* * *

I sighed feeling bored as I watched the two muscled twins flail around while yelling at Ichigo for not being able to concentrate his reiatsu. My brother…completely useless.

"Ichigo." I said making him pause. "You're over thinking this, and you're trying to force something that can't be forced."

"Don't tell me what to do, Akemi." Ichigo said frowning. "You haven't even tried this yet, so how can you know?"

Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko then jumped all over Ichigo saying he needed to show me more respect. I just stood silently as the twins told Ichigo that I didn't have to try since it should be obvious I'd know how to do. I walked over with my comrades and Ganju watching me.

"It's alright." I said to Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko. "If he needs me to try it then I'll do it."

Ichigo blinked then let me take the spirit core from his hands. I placed my palms on it while taking a deep breath, and when I let it out a cannonball formed about me. Mouths fell open in shock, though the twins didn't seem very surprised, and they were even applauding me.

"Magnificent, Akemi-dono!" Koganehiko said.

"As expected from a student of Yoruichi-dono!" Shiroganehiko added.

I took another breath with the sphere slowly shrinking away before it was gone.

"Don't force just breath." I said to Ichigo while tossing the spirit core at him. "If I'm not needed then I'm going to get some fresh air." I added to the twins.

"Of course, Akemi-dono." Koganehiko said bowing his head. "I will have someone come fetch you when dinner is prepared."

I thanked him then walked out of the room deciding on going to sit outside on the roof to clear my head. When I got up there I ended up laying back looking up at the stars like I had the other night at the elder's house. Couldn't see stars like this in Karakura town…I then frowned thinking about home. How were the others? Was Yuki okay being in my body for so long? I then sighed not liking all the thoughts piling into my head. I then looked to Honō-hi who I had resting beside me in her sheath.

"It's been a long time since I've visited my inner world." I muttered to myself.

I reached for my zanpakutō before placing it across my lap as I got into a meditating position. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath while concentrating on my inner world.

* * *

** ~*Inner World*~**

* * *

I blinked opening my eyes to see I was in a place familiar to me. It was a large throne room with blazing torches all around. The room was all red in color, and the fire made the place look…intimidating and unwelcoming…but I felt at ease here. I looked to the throne seeing it empty, but wrapped around the throne was a small (for a its kind) red dragon. Its golden eyes regarded me calmly before bowing its head.

"Welcome back, Akemi-sama." The dragon greeted with a feminine voice.

"Yeah, Queen, it's been a while." Akusei said appearing on one of the sides of the throne.

She grinned at me sadistically as if to scare me, but I was used to her by now.

"Honō-hi, Akusei." I replied in greeting.

Akusei made a yuck face at the sound of her name before she scoffed crossing her arms over your chest.

"So, Queen, when we return to the Seireitei will I finally get some play time?" Akusei asked.

"You know as well as I do that I will not let you take over my body unless there is no other choice." I said bluntly. "I use your powers because as you've said I am the queen."

Akusei glared at me as I walked over towards the throne before sitting down.

"What about your precious pet lizard?" Akusei asked. "You just use her too?"

"No," I replied. "Honō-hi and I are partners…equals. _You_ are the dark side of me I wish didn't _exist_. It's sad but true."

Akusei glared even more before she snorted rolling her eyes. I knew that even if she was playing indifferent that she was pissed…and even hurt. She is a part of my soul, so it's easy to know how she's feeling. I then pet Honō-hi on the head, and she smiled up at me. As I sat there in silence I just enjoyed the peace, so my head wouldn't be plagued with more thoughts.

"Do not worry, Akemi-sama." Honō-hi said suddenly. "As you said to Abarai Renji, everything will work out in the end."

* * *

TG15: So that's this chapter. Now don't forget to go vote on the stinking poll! And if you have any comments about this story or the poll message or **_review!_**


	11. Entering the Seireitei!

TG15: Okay, I know I probably sound like a broken record, but go VOTE! Only three people have done it, and so far three divisions of tied, so you see the problem. So, yeah, please go vote. thanks.

* * *

I blinked feeling myself being poked in the forehead, which brought me right out of my inner world. I frowned looking up to see Ganju looking down at me.

"You missed all the excitement…and dinner." He said as he sat by me.

I frowned even more while wondering what he wanted. If he purposely came to bother me then he should leave before I break his face.

"So, what excitement did I miss?" I asked

Ganju told me everything that happened downstairs, and I was kind of shocked I wasn't aware of it. Oh, it might have happened during the fight I had with Akusei. She tried one of her 'dethroning me' things, so I had to kick her ass to show her who's the boss.

"Well, at least Ichigo learned how to make a cannonball." I said.

Ganju nodded before a awkward silence fell over us. At least it was awkward for me…Ganju just sat there looking bored. I tried ignoring him to the best of my ability as I looked up at the stars.

"Why are you saving this girl?" Ganju asked me suddenly. "Why are you risking so much?"

"Rukia is a friend and she saved my family when I couldn't." I answered simply with a shrug. "She looked after Ichigo too as he went to kill hollows, and I know she's saved him or helped him plenty of times. She…didn't even know Ichigo or my family, but she broke a law to save them even though she knew what the punishment would be."

Ganju blinked at me as my hands turned into fists in my lap. I didn't even turn to Ganju as I continued gazing up at the sky.

"So…you owe her?" Ganju summed up.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." I said shrugging. "…though owing her isn't the only reason I came to the Soul Society. I was asked to look out for her and protect her by Urahara Kisuke, and I would do anything for that man."

Ganju looked at me closely seeming confused as I finally diverted my eyes away from the sky to my lap.

"He's done so much for me." I said. "He…saved my life."

"Oh, yeah, Yoruichi was telling your story to my nee-chan, Koganehiko, and Shiroganehiko." Ganju said while frowning thoughtfully. "You lost your mother, right?"

I nodded my head as I brought my knees to my chest with my arms wrapped around my legs. I rested my chin on my knees as I sighed.

"I wasn't strong enough to save her, and I almost lost Ichigo…." I said then trailed off. "Kisuke-sensei came and found us as I was laying there dying. After everything was settled he told me he could train me…make me strong to protect those I loved…for six years he taught me…he protected me…cared about me. He's done so much that I'll never be able to repay him for it. Though I try so hard…I try to repay him in anyway possible. So, if he ever asks me to do anything I'd do it…no matter how dangerous it was or no matter if I'd die in the end."

I finally turned to Ganju who was looking at me with wide eyes. I actually smiled ruefully since I actually managed to leave him speechless.

"Even if I never met Rukia…if Kisuke-sensei asked me to come here alone to save her I would have done it." I said. "I'm not some snot nosed brat who takes what she's given for granted. So that, Ganju, is why I'm risking so much to save Rukia. It's just who I am."

* * *

I was just entering the Shiba House after another hour outside, and when I got down the stairs I saw everyone was asleep. Ganju had left me to my thoughts about half an hour ago, and I just decided it was time to come in.

"Akemi, you're back." Yoruichi said padding up to me.

I opened my mouth to reply when I noticed that Yoruichi's tail looked different. I blinked once then twice before opening my mouth again to comment, but when I saw the death glare I was being given I thought better of it.

"Um, I…I was just speaking with Honō-hi and Akusei." I said while purposely looking away from her tail before she clawed me. "Is there anything you need Yoruichi-sensei?"

She told me to follow her, so I left the room after her as I wondered where we were going.

"As you know I've made multiple visits to the Soul Society ever since Kisuke, Tessai, the Vizards, and I…left for the World of the Living." Yoruichi said as we went down the hallway. "I've stashed things here and there along the way, and there's something I wish to give you."

I tilted my head to the side curiously before we stopped in front of a slightly opened door. I pushed it open I little bit farther before following Yoruichi in.

"Close the door." Yoruichi said.

I did as I was told then looked to the single chest in the room on the other side. What's with these rooms being so bare? I then walked over to the chest to open it, and I saw some neatly folded cloths inside. I pulled out a sleeveless black haori that would probably fall past my knees. Then the collar was high, and on the back was the symbol of the Shihōin Clan in gold. I looked to Yoruichi in question, and she was gazing at me softly.

"Sensei, what's this for?" I asked.

"Think of it as a graduation present." Yoruichi replied. "Most who start shinigami training at the Academy get out after six or seven years, and I think you've earned it. And it's my way of saying I'm proud of you."

I blinked looking down at the material, and I suddenly felt tears prick in my eyes. She's proud of me?

"Arigato, Yoruichi-sensei." I said while holding the haori close to my chest.

Yoruichi smiled at me then told me to change my outfit to what was in the chest as she went to get the others up to take them outside. I shut the door after her before going to change into what was in the chest. It was more like the Stealth Force uniforms, but the top was a black halter top that was over a white sleeveless undershirt. After getting dressed I pulled on the haori, and since it was a little big I tied a gold sash I got from the chest outside of the hoari. I then took a deep breath knowing it was time to leave. I left the room then I used shunpo to get outside just in time to hear Ganju make his arrival.

"Never fear, Ganju is here." He said sounding out of breath. "You should know that the hero is the last one to make his entrance."

"Which is why I'm arriving after you." I said walking past him. "And I believe you mean 'her entrance'."

Ganju gaped at me as a smirk spread across my face. Yoruichi and Kūkaku both laughed as I jumped onto the platform to stand by my sensei.

"_Okay_…but what's with that outfit?" Ichigo asked.

"Heh, you like it, huh?" Ganju asked then pointed to himself. "This is my custom battle costume. Pretty sweet, right? Save your breath cause I'm not lending it to you. Don't even ask."

Ichigo retorted he was crushed in a very sarcastic tone that made me chuckle.

"Hey, wait, what battle? You're not coming!" Ichigo said.

Ganju frowned at Ichigo then started walking forward until he was right in Ichigo's face. He glanced at me momentarily before looking back to Ichigo.

"My Onii-san was killed by a shinigami!" Ganju confessed loudly.

Everyone stiffened but Yoruichi and me as we watched on silently. Kūkaku looked like she was about to get up as she told Ganju to stop.

"Why don't you just listen and let me talk for a change, nee-chan?" Ganju asked.

This surprised Kūkaku, and it caused my brow to quirk. So, he can stand up to his sister? Maybe he wasn't so bad after all…just maybe he had some guts.

"My Onii-san…he was a brilliant man." Ganju said. "He passed the Shinigami Academy entrance exam on his first try. At the time his reiatsu power was at sixth class. That's the same as a fukutaicho of the Gotei 13. Then he finished the sixth year curriculum in one year. He became a member of a division. In just five years he became a fukutaicho, but he was betrayed by _his_ comrades. His own shinigami allies led him to his grave."

I frowned knowing it must have been hard for him…hard on Kūkaku to lose their brother. I wouldn't know what to do if I ever lost Ichigo.

"I was still just a kid back then, so I don't remember all the details of what happened. But there are two things I'll never forget. Faces, those two faces. The face of that cruel shinigami as she dragged my Onii-san's mangled body back home. The face of my dying brother who was happily giving thanks to that same shinigami." Ganju said. "Why would he do that? Why would my Onii-san be so forgiving? To this day I just don't know, but there's one thing I do know for certain. Somehow my Onii-san never blamed the shinigami and he _never_ hated them."

Ganju was silent for a moment as his hands clenched into fists at his side.

"But how?! Why didn't he hate the fiends who completely destroyed him?" Ganju demanded. "Why did he continue believing in them to the bitter end?!"

Ganju then grabbed Ichigo jerking him forward, which made me wary on what he was going to do.

"Somehow you and your sister seem different than the other shinigami." Ganju said.

He then told of a conversation he had with Ichigo, and then he talked about the one he had with me.

"That's what I think. I think that's what makes you both different." He concluded. "And I think if I go with you I might discover something important. That's why I've deciding I'm going to help you. I'm willing to go along with you into the heart of enemy territory while trying to learn what being a shinigami really means."

He then shoved Ichigo away from him as everyone commented on what just happened. Ichigo then grabbed Ganju this time as I chuckled knowing what he was going to say then.

"Then it's us and you then." Ichigo said referring to me as well.

"Right." Ganju said smirking.

"Alright then." Yoruichi said finally speaking up. "Are you all ready for the cannonball?"

Everyone said they were, and when Yoruichi glanced up at me I nodded. I was more ready than ever to get this show on the road.

"Hey, I just thought of something." Ichigo said.

"Oh, that had to be painful." I teased.

Ichigo sent me a scowl before looking to Yoruichi while asking her if she could make a cannonball. I tried to contain my smile since I knew this was going to be good.

"Hmm, that's actually I good question." Yoruichi said. "I guess I ought to give it a try."

Everyone else seemed bothered by her reply while I was trying to control my snickering.

"Please, don't tell me this is your first attempt." Uryū said.

Yoruichi just told Ichigo to place the sphere on to the ground as she jumped off the platform. She jumped onto the sphere, and in a single breath had a perfect cannonball. Everyone else stared amazed as I finally let a few chuckles loose at Ichigo's expression.

"Hmm, just as I suspected." Yoruichi said. "The task was as natural as breathing in and out."

Orihime clapped in amazement while complimenting Yoruichi as Ichigo fell to the ground in shame. I finally lost it as I fell to the ground clutching my sides as I laughed.

"I can see it bothers you, but I don't know why you find it so surprising." Yoruichi said. "You'll learn that there are many things I can do that are far beyond your reach."

I was still laughing hysterically until I was suddenly jumped by an annoyed Ichigo.

"What are you laughing at, Akemi?" He demanded while shaking me.

"The fact that a cat did something that took you hours to learn!" I said laughing in his face.

He went to take a swing at me, but I easily dodged before cart wheeling away. Ichigo and the others gaped at me as I landed easily with a grin on my face.

"Wow, Kurosaki-san, you're amazing!" Orihime said clapping.

I just shrugged then dodged Ichigo again by jumping up in the air before landing by Uryū.

"Just let it go, Ichigo." I said shaking my head. "We don't have time for this."

Just then Kūkaku told us if we were ready to go then the final countdown was starting now. She then hit the side of the cannon with it opening up to form a gap. Kūkaku told us to enter, and I didn't waste anytime in going in. The others followed, and Ichigo put the cannonball in the center. I placed my hand on the cannonball as Kūkaku told us the sun would be rising soon, which would be the signal.

"Now listen once we're inside the Seireitei it's important we stick together." Yoruichi said. "If you should encounter any taicho don't fight them, don't even think about it, just run. Our goal is to save Rukia, you understand? You must avoid taking any unnecessary risks."

Yoruichi then sent me a glance, and I nodded subtlety know what _my_ orders were. Once inside the Seireitei is when _I_ leave the group. It was silent for a few moments longer until Yoruichi told us it was starting. I immediately started putting in some reiatsu, but not all of mine since I knew it would overpower almost everyone else. The cannonball formed, and a few seconds later we were shot into the air.

"Whoa." Ichigo said looking down at the ground. "Somehow I thought blastoff would be more explosive."

"That was only the start you simpleton." Ganju said.

"So hold on." I said grinning. "It's probably about to get bumpy.

* * *

"Will someone please tell me how I ended up with you two idiots?!" I demanded while trying to shake sand out of my hair.

I glared at Ganju and Ichigo as the two idiots coughed up sand. My brow twitched at being ignored, so I nailed both of them in the heads.

"You idiots!" I snapped as they clutched their heads.

I then stiffened feeling two strong reiatsu, so I quickly jumped out of the sandpit confusing both Ichigo and Ganju. I wasn't looking at them though since I had my eyes on the two figures on the wall.

"Woo-hoo!" The bald one said. "What luck."

Ichigo whirled around to look at the two with wide eyes as they jumped down onto the ground. I had my hand on my zanpakutō since I knew at any second they could strike.

"Can you believe this?" The bald one asked. "First we skip out on our boring guard duty, and then these three fall right into our hands."

I narrowed my eyes as I bent my knees, so I was ready for a sudden attack. When Baldy started hopping from foot to foot saying he was lucky I gave him a deadpanned look. He then stopped hopping looking very serious as he pointed his sheathed zanpakutō at us.

"You on the other hand aren't." He said.

"Oh, yeah?" Ichigo asked.

Instead of answering the man started doing some weird assed dance while singing about how lucky he is. He can't be for real? I stood there thinking about just leaving the obviously handicapped man here for Ichigo to deal with, but I just couldn't look away from his dance it was just so bizarre. He finished his dance by jumping in the air before landing on the ground in a stupid pose. The sun glistened off his bald head as he looked at the three of us who were staring at him.

"What are you going, you fools?!" He demanded then started shaking his zanpakutō at us. "Come on! Couldn't you see I was doing my lucky dance for you three while I was waiting for you _two_ to climb out of your stinking sandbox to fight me?! And why are you gaping at me gaping at like a some idiots?!"

He then went into a rant as I just watched with a blank look on my face. This guy couldn't all be there in the head if you know what I mean. I then looked to the other man, and I even used shunpo to get beside him.

"Your friend…is he alright…upstairs?" I asked pointing to my own head.

"I sometimes don't know myself." The man answered then looked at me closely. "Hmm, you're very beautiful, aren't you?"

I blinked confused by the question, and I did thank him for his kind words. Yeah, I know he's the 'enemy', but it wasn't like we immediately had to get fighting. I then looked over to Ichigo and Ganju who were arguing.

"Oi." I said simply.

They both stiffened then turned to look at me as I narrowed my eyes at them.

"What are you doing, morons?" I asked. "You two should have been out of that sand the moment these two showed up. If they didn't have any manners you two would have already been dead. Now what the hell are you arguing about?"

All four men just looked at me, but Ichigo and Ganju were shaking from the look I was giving them.

"Ah…he….uh." Ichigo stammered.

I sighed shaking my head at my moronic comrades who were actually embarrassing me.

"Well, it could be that they're both scared out of their minds to fight us." The second man said. "They do seem rather scared of her."

"Yeah, cause she's of the devil." Ichigo muttered.

He then cried out in pain when I nailed him with a rock right in between his eyes.

"She does seem to have a bit of a temper." Baldy said with a snort as he crouched down by the hole. "Now why don't we just let them take their time and argue about it?"

"But then again if we let them take too long some of the other shinigami may show up and then they will steal our glory." His companion pointed out.

"He has a point." I said.

Ganju and Ichigo were gaping at me, and it was probably because of how casually I was speaking with the two shinigami. What? I just wanted to get this over with quickly, so I could ditch my brother and Ganju, so I can get to work on my mission.

"I got it." Baldy said. "We'll set a time limit. That will give me the chance to do another one of pre-fight dances."

"Please, no more dancing." I said frowning. "I'm already scarred for life because of the first one."

Baldly whirled around to glare at me, but I looked back unimpressed by his glare. Just then Ganju made a run for it, and I frowned after him for being a pansy.

"Ah, you two have a falling out or something?" Baldy asked.

"Something like that." Ichigo said.

I just shook my head in disappointment at Ganju. Seriously…he's such a fool.

"He really shouldn't have run." Baldy said. "Get 'im."

"Right. I'm on it." His friend said.

The other guy then left after Ganju, and I stood there wondering if I should follow. Nah, he'd be fine, and I've got a mission to take care of.

"Okay, well let's get this over with." I said turning to Baldy. "I've got things to do."

"I'm not fighting you." Baldy said pointing at me. "Women are weak."

I just stood there a moment with my eye twitching, and I was vaguely aware of Ichigo moving back away from me.

"Weak?" I asked actually sounding calm. "Women are weak?"

"That's right." Baldy said. "So, you can just leave if you want."

My jaw clenched as my hand tightened around my zanpakutō, but I then relaxed. This guy wasn't worth it, and I had to get things done.

"Fine." I said grinning darkly. "I'll let the insult go for now…but if I ever run into you again I'll scorch your ass."

I then turned to Ichigo who seemed surprised that I hadn't maimed Baldy.

"Ichigo, I'm heading out." I said. "You can handle things here, and we'll meet up later."

"I thought we're supposed to stick together." Ichigo said frowning at me.

"Like I said I have things I need to take care of." I said. "Don't worry you'll be seeing me in no time."

I threw him a grin as he sighed though he did nod, and right after that I used shunpo to get away. I put some distance between Ichigo and I before I stopped. I was about to close my eyes while trying to see if I could sense my friends when a huge dust cloud went by not that far ahead…what?

"Run faster, Uryū!" I heard Orihime's annoying voice cry.

"I'm running as fast as I can, Orihime!" Uryū replied.

I sighed knowing I had to help them since I knew Orihime was completely useless in fight, which meant she'd weigh Uryū down if it did come to a fight them between and the shinigami. I headed over then jumped in between my companions and the shinigami.

"Ah, another Ryoka!" A shinigami shouted.

"I think it's the one who escaped before!" Another added.

I sighed at them as waited for them to get a bit closer as I kept a loose stance.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san!" I heard Orihime exclaim.

"Kurosaki, what are you doing? There's too many of them!" Uryū said.

"Just keep going." I said waving my hand at them as if I was shooing them. "I can handle these guys."

This seemed to piss of the shinigami who all let out a roar of anger while unsheathing their zanpakutō. I chuckled in amusement as I got ready for them.

* * *

URYU'S POV:

"Kurosaki, no!" I shouted.

It was too late though as she jumped into the throng of shinigami, and I lost sight of her.

"Oh, no, Kurosaki-san!" Orihime cried from beside me.

I cursed then went to manifest my bow when all the shinigami were flying into the air. I stared in surprise as they all fell around us unconscious, and in the middle of unconscious bodies was Akemi. She was perfectly alright without a hair out of place, and she looked bored.

"What a let down." she sighed.

One of the shinigami at her feet groaned while reaching towards her, but she stomped his head into the ground with her foot.

"Shut-up." She said rolling her eyes.

She then turned to Orihime and me, and I continued to stare shocked as Orihime ran forward cheering.

"Wow, Kurosaki-san, you took out all those shinigami so quickly!" Orihime said. "Ah, arigato, Kurosaki-san, for saving us!"

Akemi nodded patting Orihime on the shoulder before she stepped over the bodies. She walked up to me as I finally got over my shock.

"You both need to be more careful." She said glancing back at Orihime then looking to me. "I can't save you every time because I'm going to have to leave you both here."

"What do you mean leaving?" I asked frowning. "We need to stick together. That's what Yoruichi told us to do."

Akemi scoffed rolling her eyes at me as if I had said something stupid to her.

"That's what Yoruichi told _you _all to do." Akemi retorted while poking my chest. "I didn't _just _come here for Rukia. Why do you think I let myself be captured after hiding for six years?"

This made me stiffen in realization. She had practically handed herself over without a fuss. And why would someone who's been hiding for six years come out into the open like that? She did come to help Ichigo and I, but…she confessed everything she's been trying to hide. She had to of known what she was tell them would get her taken, and she didn't even put up a fight. When she placed her hand on her zanpakutō while glaring at that taicho it was all just a show.

"Why did you?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"It's a long story." Akemi replied. "I'll have to tell you later."

She then vanished completely, and I stood there with my teeth grit in annoyance. When I see her again I'm not going to let her leave so easily.

* * *

RENJI'S POV:

I stood with the other fukutaicho in conference room 2 as the third seat from the fourth division gave a report of the current conditions within the Seireitei.

"Here is the latest situation report: Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika, both of the eleventh division, have apparently have been withdrawn from the front lines, effective immediately." The third seat, Iemura, reported. "It is reported that both high-ranking officers have sustained serious injuries. A detailed damage assessment for the entire division is currently underway, but at the moment all we have to go on are unconfirmed reports of the day's action. Which would seem to indicate that the eleventh division was almost completely annihilated."

My eyes widened in surprise as the other fukutaicho broke out into murmuring.

"Three of the Ryoka have been positively identified." Iemura continued. "And two of these are known to have taken a member of the fourth division hostage. Intelligence indicates that the group is heading this way. However, since a short time ago we have been unable to detect their reiatsu, so their whereabouts are now unknown….Also, Kurosaki Akemi, a prisoner who had escaped, returned with these Ryoka."

As the others conversed in surprise at this new information, I wasn't all that shocked. I had heard that it was that orange haired punk who went up against Gin when Akemi had escaped. Then when the Ryoka arrived into the Seireitei I had sensed Akemi's reiatsu. It was hard to miss. It was like a hot burning flame that could be small like a lit candle then turn into a huge burning fire the next.

"Our intelligence knows for certain that Kurosaki Akemi single handedly wiped out half of the seven division." Iemura went on.

"Single handedly?" Shūhei asked sounding stunned.

Iemura nodded then reported Akemi had taken out the shinigami without use of her zanpakutō and had finished them off in less than a minute. He reported none of them were highly ranked. Even so half a division…that's quite impressive. Though not surprising. She was trained by three former taicho, and one of them had been a Shihōin. I frowned knowing I needed to get out of here. I was going to find that punk Kurosaki Ichigo, and finish what had been started in the World of the Living. Maybe Akemi will even be with him.

* * *

AKEMI'S POV:

I sighed as I stopped on another building while wondering which way to go. Where the hell would I find Aizen? I'd actually settle for finding Tousen or Gin right about now. I guess I could go to Aizen's division, but I didn't know which way to go again.

"Halt!"

I sighed turning around to see some girl who looked my age though she probably wasn't. She was shorter than me…actually a lot shorter than me. She looked about Rukia's height. Her long brown hair was tied into two separate low hanging ponytails and her eyes were aquamarine.

"Who are you?" I asked pointing at her.

"I'm Kashiwagi Chisuzu." She said. "I'm the third seat of the Fifth Division."

I blinked before a large grin spread across my face. She did say the fifth division, right? Does that mean I'm close? Even if I'm not I can ask her for directions after I kick her ass.

"I see." I said. "Well, I'm Kurosaki Akemi. Nice to meet you."

I gave a slight bow, which seemed to surprise Chisuzu because her eyes widened in surprise.

"I would also like to apologize for what's about to happen." I said. "You seem like a nice person.

I then unsheathed Honō-hi who was humming with excitement. Chisuzu unsheathed her zanpakutō as well while getting into a fighting stance.

"You might want to release your zanpakutō." I suggested.

Chisuzu looked at me suspiciously, but I just stood there waiting for her to do as I suggested. She then placed her hand on her zanpakutō as I got ready.

"Creep, Hyōji no Dokuhana."

* * *

TG15: Cliffhanger! XD hahaha


	12. Beautiful Yet Deadly

TG15: Hey, peoples, I'm going to warn you now that fight scenes aren't my strong point, so I'm sorry if I dissapoint in anyway. And thanks to the people who voted, but we still have a tie between two divisions. I even took away two divisions from the poll, so hopefully voting would be easier. So, yeah go vote. Have an opinion. Cause if you don't like the end results, and you didn't vote then you can't complain. Anyway enjoy. OH, wait, Chisuzu's zanpakuto! Hyōji no Dokuhana it means 'Display of Poisonous Flowers'. NOW enjoy.

* * *

At first nothing seemed to happen until a green mist came from the zanpakutō. I jumped back thinking it was probably poisonous gas of some sort. I was then confused when the mist just crept across the rooftop as plant life started to grow. Flowers of all shapes, sizes, and colors started growing, which just confused me even more.

"You might want to release _your_ zanpakutō, Kurosaki Akemi." Chisuzu said. "And hope it can help you defend yourself against the poison of my Hyōji no Dokuhana."

So, it was poison? Chisuzu picked up at flower that was bright yellow in color with red tips. I held Honō-hi out in front of me about to release her when I started feeling my muscles…actually it what I wasn't feeling that worried me. I then looked to my arm as it went complete slack. What the hell?

"Has the paralysis set in?" Chisuzu asked as she caressed the flower in her hand.

I frowned knowing that I made a rookie mistake. I was so focused on her that I didn't think about my surroundings. I glanced down seeing a vine wrapping around my leg with thorns and flowers growing from it.

"Heh, a little." I answered keeping my cool. "Though I don't need to hold my zanpakutō to use it."

Chisuzu looked surprised as a let out a burst of my reiatsu. I was so used to keeping it hidden and keeping it low that when I actually let it leak it always surprised people. I always tried to think of my reiatsu like a fire. I picture a burning inferno in my mind then I shrink it down into a tiny flame. It was how I learned to control my reiatsu when I was just beginning my training. My reiatsu control was the easiest thing to learn, and I never let it raise above the small flickering flame. However, now…I could let it turn into the inferno I know my reiatsu is.

"Burn all who defy you, Honō-hi." I said as a reddish-orange glow enveloped me.

The blade turned red then exploded apart into a dance of flames around me. The chain around wrapped around my chest like a sash, and the burning flames were absent from it at the moment. I then coughed as my vision started blurring. I looked down seeing another vine around my other leg, and the flowers were different colors. I then looked to Chisuzu who had her hand raised as more vines with flowers rose into the air.

"I'll finish this quickly, so you won't die painfully." Chisuzu said.

She swiped her hand through the air with the vines shooting at me. With the last bit of feeling in my hands I raised them with the flames forming a wall of fire in front of me. The vines were instantly burned into a crisp before they fell to the ground. The plant life around the flames started burning away as well, and Chisuzu glared at me.

"I'm not going down that quickly." I said grinning. "I'll admit you caught me by surprise, which was stupid of me to even allow you too, but don't think this fight is over just as it's beginning. Though I think I can end this in five minutes."

After saying this another vine shot out of the ground next to me while wrapping around one of my arms. It jerked it down while coiling tightly around my arm. I hissed when I heard a crack from my bone.

"Don't underestimate me!" Chisuzu snapped.

I only chuckled then willed Honō-hi's flames to me. It burned away all the vines and plant life away from me before forming a circle of fire around me, so to prevent more plant life from growing back. I still felt myself growing numb, and I almost literary felt that every vein inside me was on fire.

"I'm sure you can feel the effects of the second flower." Chisuzu said smirking. "It's a type of poison that kills in three minutes, and the only antidote is one I created using my Hyōji no Dokuhana. It's already been a minute…just face it…you're finished."

I looked at her unimpressed, which seemed to anger her even more. She let out a yell before sweeping out her hand quickly, and at least ten vines shot out. The flames of Honō-hi quickly burned them away, but the flames were slower with just the use of my mind…I need to end this quickly. I could always use _that_ attack? Though it was sometimes too wild and uncontrollable.

_** Just let me take over, Queen.**_

That wasn't going to happen. I refused to let a third seat make me that desperate to use Akusei. I refused to even bring out my mask. I was much stronger than a third seat ranked shinigami, and I wasn't about to lose. I narrowed my eyes at Chisuzu while knowing _that_ attack was all I had. I didn't want her dead…so anything stronger would be bad. I needed her for the antidote. I started unleashing more reiatsu, and I could see it was affecting Chisuzu as sweat collected on her brow. The flames around me started to leave while gathering in the middle of Chisuzu and I.

"What are you planning?" Chisuzu demanded. "You just need to accept your fate and die!"

"It's not my _fate _to die here." I said simply as the flames finished collecting into a shaking ball of flames. "Now I'm going to end this in one move. Moyasu!"

The ball of flames exploded sending out the burning tiny blades everywhere. Smoke billowed into the air, and as it cleared a blackened roof top was left with burning plants laying around. Chisuzu was knelt on the ground with blood spilling out of a thousand deep tiny gashes. She was also covered in burns that charred her skin. She looked up at me before she collapsed to the ground breathing shallowly.

I then collapsed as the paralysis did its work. I grit my teeth knowing I needed to get moving before someone came along. But what about the cure for the second poison? How much longer did I have? I needed it before I left…I needed to the one to un-paralyze me as well, but I couldn't move to get them.

"In the pocket inside my shihakushō is an antidote that will take away the paralysis." Chisuzu said weakly.

I looked at her in surprise as she turned her head to smile at me ruefully. Why was she helping me?

"You don't have to worry about dying." Chisuzu said. "I lied about the second poisoning. It's merely something that causes the person to hallucinate that they're dying. It wears off in about _three_ minutes."

If that was true why did she tell me otherwise? If she wanted to kill me why not use something that will actually kill me? Or does her zanpakutō not carry lethal toxin?

"I don't like killing or causing anyone pain, but…I'd rather someone die in the least painful way." Chisuzu said. "My zanpakutō carries every toxin imaginable. Even the ones not found in plants…I could easily make my opponents suffer…I could easily kill them. But I don't like the thought of killing or letting someone suffer."

Which is why she lied by saying I was going to die soon…She wanted me to ask her to kill me, so to get it over with…it was a bluff.

"Ah, I can't really move to get the antidote, but arigato, I guess." I said. "Though why are you helping me? You could just let me get caught."

"You won the fight…I was raised to believe that the stronger fighter…gets to live. Gets to move on." Chisuzu said as she looked up at the sky. "Survival of the fittest."

I blinked once then twice as I felt the side effects of the second toxin wearing off. But I still couldn't move to get the antidote for the first toxin.

"Tsukiko will help you." Chisuzu said.

Tsukiko? I then jumped…,well I would have jumped if I could, as a girl appeared. She was medium height like me in stature with pale green eyes. Her strawberry blond hair was wrapped in a blue scarf that went around her head. She had two zanpakutō attached to her back horizontally, and one was a bit longer than the other.

"You lost." Whom I presumed to be Tsukiko said bluntly then yawned. "You underestimated your opponent."

"I did." Chisuzu agreed. "Now give her the antidote, so she continue whatever the hell she was doing before I stopped her."

Tsukiko shrugged then reached into Chisuzu's shihakushō as I watched curiously. I didn't understand any of what was going on. Why was Chisuzu's little friend helping me now? Shouldn't she arrest me while I was down? Wouldn't they get in trouble for this? Tsukiko pulled out a vile that had green liquid inside. She walked over to me then rolled me over, so I was on my back. She opened my mouth the poured the antidote inside, and it went down my throat.

"Why are you helping?" I asked curiously.

"I do whatever Chisuzu-sama wishes of me." Tsukiko said simply. "Besides, I don't like fighting cause it's too much work, which is why I joined the fourth division."

I gave her deadpanned look then I blinked surprised when I felt feeling back in my limbs.

"This works fast." I said already able to sit up.

"Chisuzu-sama and I have been working on antidotes to counter her zanpakutō's power for the last hundred years." Tsukiko said in a bored tone. "We've been perfecting them along the way."

I nodded my head while standing up. I stretched my limbs to test them out. I then held out my hand with the flames forming the sealed form of my zanpakutō. I put it in its sheath before looking over to Chisuzu who was being looked after by Tsukiko. This was certainly the weirdest fight I've ever been in. I wasn't about to forget it.

"You better go before someone arrives to see what's going on." Chisuzu said not even looking at me.

"Uh, right." I said nodding. "Ah, arigato, Chisuzu, Tsukiko."

I then hurried out of there while still trying to wrap my mind around what happened. I then frowned knowing I couldn't let such a simple yet dangerous mistake happen ever again. I then came to a abrupt stop while remembering I forgot to ask Chisuzu about getting directions to the fifth. I thought about going back, but…I could sense other shinigami had arrived. Also…she's done enough for me.

"Damn. Now what do I do?" I muttered to myself.

I then looked up at the setting sun as if it would give me all the answers I needed. It didn't of course, which made me sigh in aggravation. I then stiffened when I felt Renji's reiatsu…and it was so weak. What happened? I then sensed Ichigo, and I knew I suddenly had my answer.

"Renji." I muttered.

I didn't know why I suddenly felt scared for the redhead, or why I was just tiniest bit upset with Ichigo. All I did know was that I needed to get to Renji. I needed to see him. I hurried in the direction I felt Renji and Ichigo coming from, and it actually wasn't that far from me. I could also sense Ganju and…Hanatarō? What was he doing there? I shook my head since it really didn't matter. I arrived on the scene seeing a badly bleeding Renji clutching onto the front of Ichigo's shihakushō. Ichigo wasn't in the best of shapes either, but Ganju and Hanatarō seemed just fine.

"Ah, Akemi!" Hanatarō explained looking at me in surprise.

The other three boys turned to look at me, but I kept my eyes on Renji. He looked back at me with our eyes meeting.

"Renji." I said softly.

* * *

RENJI'S POV:

When I heard that fourth division kid say her name I looked up. Akemi was really standing there not five feet away from me. I could tell she had been in a fight. Her cloths were ripped and there was blood though it was only a small amount. I then met her light brown eyes, and I could see worry in them? Was it worry for me? Or was it for her brother?

"Renji." I heard her say.

So, it was worry for me then…but why was she worried about me? Was it the same reason I've been worrying about her? Did…did she think of me as her friend as I thought of her as mine? I then watched as she walked forward until she was standing in front of me at her brother's side.

"Akemi, are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

Akemi didn't even acknowledge him as she continued gazing at me. She reached forward slowly as if approaching a cornered animal. Her hand then touched my cheek, and I was surprised when an electric shock seemed to pass through us. Her hand wasn't soft and smooth…not like most women's anyway. It was calloused from the hours of training I'm sure she went through. Though I found it soothing.

"Oh, Renji." She sighed. "Look at you."

I wanted to chuckle at her words, but I only managed to cough up blood. I couldn't hold myself up any longer, and when I started collapsing I was surprised when she caught me. She had to be almost a foot shorted than me, but she easily held me up. I wrapped one arm around her to keep myself from sliding down to the ground. My hand gripped the back of her robes as I tried to remain conscious.

"Renji, you need to rest now." She said as her arms went around me. "I told you that you didn't need to worry. Everything will work out in the end. I promise that I will help Ichigo, and the both of us will save Rukia."

I felt a grin pull across my face since I knew I could count on her. I then felt my eyes droop, and I knew I couldn't stay awake much longer."

"Rest." Was the last thing I heard before the darkness took over.

* * *

AKEMI'S POV:

When I felt Renji's body go completely limp against I carefully laid him down on the ground. I then turned to speak with Ichigo when he suddenly fell forward after dropping his zanpakutō. I wasn't able to catch him in time, but I did hurry to his side. I knelt down placing a hand on his back as Ganju and Hanatarō ran over.

"This doesn't look good." Ganju said. "Ichigo!"

He's unconscious, stupid." I replied. "Now pick him up. People are coming."

Ganju quickly did as I said as I stood up looking over to where some shinigami were hurrying over.

"Get him out of here." I said looking to Ganju and Hanatarō. "_Now_." I added when they didn't move.

They nodded as Ganju hurried off. Hanatarō made a grab for Ichigo's zanpakutō as I looked to the stairs. Ichigo was heading this way. Was Rukia this way?

"The white tower…that's where you'll find Rukia." Hanatarō said. "But, Akemi, you shouldn't go al-"

"Hanatarō," I interrupted. "Please, just take care of Ichigo. I'm going ahead. Once Ichigo is healed you can catch up with me."

Hanatarō nodded reluctantly before he hurried off towards where Ganju head went. I glanced down at Renji one last time before I used shunpo to get out of there fast. I stopped only after going up two flights of stairs, and when I did I stiffened. There were…three high level reiatsu around me.

"So, you've finally arrived."

I jerked around seeing Aizen coming out of the shadows and Tōsen Kaname was behind him.

"We were expecting you a bit sooner." Gin said appearing behind with his lips right by my ear.

I quickly used shunpo to get away from the silver-haired man. I stopped once I had a few feet between myself and them, and to where I could see them all. I placed a hand on Honō-hi, and this seemed to amuse Aizen since he chuckled.

"You were waiting for me?" I asked glaring.

"Of course." Aizen said chuckling. "I'm very _curious_ about _you_. How can I not be interested about you?"

I frowned not liking this one or just the fact he had interest in me. Though it wasn't very surprising I suppose. I am the student of the very people he got banished from the Soul Society.

"I was curious on how strong and skilled Urahara and his two _partners_ made you." Aizen continued. "I'm also curious about that hollow of yours. Can you control it?"

I didn't answer as my hand tightened around my zanpakutō. I mentally cursed since I knew I was no match for even one of them…let alone three. What was I going to do? Did I even have a chance of fleeing? No…and the very thought of running made me sick. I am not a coward.

"You know that being lost in thought can get you killed, right?" Gin said as he appeared in front of me with his blade pressed against my neck.

I scoffed while easily getting away while also avoiding a swing from Tōsen. I did a flip in the air while landing another few feet away from them.

"Hmmm, you have been taught well." Aizen said. "Even while thinking you're aware of your surroundings. Your reflexes are quite good."

"Quit with the compliments." I said frowning. "They make me sick to my stomach."

Aizen chuckled not seeming bothered at all by my jab. I then tensed up slightly when seeing Tōsen reach for his zanpakutō.

"You'll have to forgive me for what we have to do to you next." Aizen said. "You know too much about us…and that makes you a threat. Even if it's a small one, I'd feel much better if you were taken care of."

I got ready to fight no matter how futile it seemed as Tōsen drew his zanpakutō.

"Cry, Suzumushi." He said.

A high pitched cry entered the air, but that's not what really got my attention. Nor was it the many gashes spewing blood all across my body. It was the blade sticking out of my chest from where it was stabbed into from the back. My eyes were wide as Aizen leaned down with his lips touching my ear.

"It seems that they didn't train you enough." Was the last I heard.

* * *

NO POV:

Aizen watched as Akemi's body hit the ground with a thud after he pulled his zanpakutō from her chest. There was no movement except for the shallow breaths, and her reiatsu was dropping by the second. A smile curled across his lips as he turned to leave.

"You're not staying around to see if she dies?" Gin asked curiously.

"No." Aizen said as he walked. "She will be dead soon…let her enjoy her last few minutes alone to reflect."

Aizen then vanished from sight as Gin glanced back at the girl who was taking shallow breaths. He then shrugged before looking to Tōsen, but he saw he was already gone.

"You are rather strong." Gin said looking back down at the dying girl. "Most would have fainted once Tōsen released his Shikai. Such a waste of talent, but it couldn't be helped."

He was then gone in the next second to leave Akemi some peace in her last moments. A new presence arrived where Akemi was, and when the new presence walked forward it was revealed to be Yoruichi.

"Don't worry, Akemi, I've got you." Yoruichi said. "You will wake in the morning."

* * *

AKEM'S POV:

_ "Akemi, come on, we're going to be late!" Ichigo said poking his head into my room. "Aren't you ready yet?"_

_ I looked at me with a roll of my eyes as I stood there fully dressed in my uniform. _

_ "Of course I am, Ichigo." I said snorting. "I've been waiting on you."_

_ It was his turn to roll his eyes at me as I grabbed my school bag. I hurried out my door right past him while telling him to hurry up. I laughed when hearing him running after me. I was out the door when I glanced back, and I smiled seeing an actual grin on my brother's face._

_ "You'll never catch me, slowpoke!" I called to him. _

_ "You wanna bet?!" He challenged._

_ I just laughed as I picked up my pace as we ran towards our school. It was like that time at the beach all those years ago when we were a big happy family cause Masaki was still around. Except this time, Ichigo caught up to me instead of falling. When his arms snaked around me I let out a cry of surprise._

_ "What was that about being a slowpoke?" Ichigo asked. _

_ "You cheated." I said pouting._

_ Ichigo laughed setting me down on the ground before ruffling my hair causing me to whine. _

_ "Jerk." I grumbled. _

I gasped with my eyes shooting up to see an unfamiliar ceiling. I then frowned at the memory I had been dreaming. It had been so long ago that it almost felt like a dream instead of a memory. I then remembered everything from last night, which had me bolting up. I winced clutching my chest when a sharp pain went through it.

"Good you're awake. Though you mustn't move around too much." A feminine voice said.

I turned seeing Yoruichi in her human form. This made me relax though I was still confused. Just how did I survive that?

"Your life force is equal to your reiatsu as you know." Yoruichi said as if reading my mind. "It will take much more than that to kill you, Akemi."

I nodded my head then frowned when sensing multiple clashes of reiatsu. My eyes then widened when I sensed Ichigo fighting with Zaraki Kenpachi. Then Chad…he was fighting Kyoraku-san!

"Ichigo, Chad." I said worried while trying to get up.

Yoruichi carefully pushed me back down to a laying position, and I couldn't move from it.

"You are in no shape to be moving." Yoruichi said. "Don't worry about Ichigo and Chad. They will be fine."

I wasn't so convinced since I was sure both were over their heads…like I had been last night. My hands curled up into fists at the remembrance of last night. I was so helpless. I was like a newborn compared to them.

"You mustn't beat yourself up, Akemi." Yoruichi said. "You were facing three taicho. There was nothing you could do."

Even if her words were true I still hated the fact I was beaten so easily. I should have been able to do something!

"You just need to rest." Yoruichi continued. "I'll take care of the others. You'll need your strength for when the real battle begins."

* * *

TG15: Yeah, I know the fight scene wasn't the best. But I loved the moment between Renji and Akemi :3 And don't worry my darling quincy fans there will be a moment between Uryu and Akemi soon enough. Just wait. Also, you'll be seeing more of Tsukiko and Chisuzu, just a warning XD Please review and/or message and do _please_ **VOTE**!


	13. The Dance of Flames and Cherry Blossoms

TG15: Things are starting to heat up in this story, and soon we will be getting to the gran unveiling of Aizen's secret world domination plan!...Okay, it isn't world domination (which I would totally go for if I was an evil mastermind), but you get the idea. Now the poll is still open, and I suggest voting, please and thank-you. Now enjoy the chapter.

* * *

I sat quietly in the small secret room Yoruichi stored me in as I waited for her to return with Ichigo. I was already feeling better, which was why I was sitting up at the moment. I was staring down at my hands as they curled into fists on my lap. Chad and Ichigo are now out of the fight along with me. The only heavy hitter left was Uryū, and he couldn't do everything alone. Though I knew I wouldn't be of much use now if I did head out, which is why I stayed put.

"Gomen-nasai." I said quietly. "Gomen-nasai, Kisuke-sensei and Tessai-sensei, Shinji and everyone, Ichigo and my comrades. I'm not yet strong enough to protect _all_ of you…or to avenge you. I could not even protect myself. Which is why I swear to get stronger still…so I can give you all back as much as you've given me. And I swear for the rest of this mission nothing will get in my way and nothing will hold me back!"

After my little speech I received no reply, but it wasn't like I had been expecting one. I then chuckled to myself while feeling so foolish for talking to myself. I then put a hand over my face as I tried to hold back the flurry of emotions….I'm just so weak. I should be stronger. All the training I've been given…I've practically wasted it if this was how easily beaten I can be.

"Ah, don't tell me you're still beating yourself up." Yoruichi said appearing naked while carrying an unconscious Ichigo.

I blinked a few times knowing that if it had been different circumstance that I'd be laughing by now.

"No." I lied looking away.

Yoruichi shook her head at me as she laid Ichigo down on the ground beside me. I looked at him worriedly when seeing his wounds, but I soon cried out in surprise when I was flicked on the forehead.

"What was that for, Yoruichi-sensei?!" I demanded while holding my throbbing forehead.

"For looking so depressed." Yoruichi answered easily. "And if you don't stop I'll flick you again."

I nodded my head then gave Yoruichi a pointed stare, which had her looking at me confused.

"Sensei, perhaps you should get dressed." I suggested.

Yoruichi blinked then looked down at her nude form before looking back up at me.

"What's the matter?" she asked. "We're both girls."

"Hai, Sensei, but my _brother_ is _not_ female." I said pointing to said unconscious boy.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes at me then got started on Ichigo's wounds without getting dressed. I shook my head at her though I knew it'd be funny if Ichigo woke up to a naked woman. I snickered at the very thought as a small grin spread across my face.

"There's that smile." Yoruichi said grinning at me as she continued her work.

We then lapped into a comfortable silence as Yoruichi worked on Ichigo. I would have helped, but healing kidō was not my forte. In fact, I sucked at it, which was funny since I was good at helping Isshin at the clinic. Once Yoruichi was done she shifted back into her feline form.

"Sensei, is he going to be alright?" I asked.

"Hmm, he'll be fine." Yoruichi said. "He just needs rest like you, so you both are ready for the battle to come."

* * *

I was about to nod off when I sensed Ichigo's reiatsu flutter meaning he was waking. I leaned over him from where I was sitting just as Ichigo's eyes opened.

"Akemi." He muttered.

I smiled glad he was awake before I looked to Yoruichi who stepped forward.

"I see you're awake." Yoruichi said.

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo said sounding surprised. "I see, you and Akemi saved me. Arigato."

I looked away when he said this since I did nothing to help save him. I started feeling depressed again, but when I saw the look Yoruichi was giving me I straightened up.

"Don't be thanking me, Ichigo." I said look down at him. "It was Yoruichi-sensei who brought you here and tended to your wounds. Though it was really your life force that saved you."

Yoruichi nodded in agreement as Ichigo looked at me carefully. I knew he noticed the wounds when his eyes narrowed. He reached forward moving my shihakushō to the side slightly to see I was bandaged up from my torso to almost my neck.

"What happened to you?" Ichigo asked.

"Akemi, was cornered by three taicho, and sustained many wounds." Yoruichi replied before I could lie.

It wasn't like would do me much good, but I liked the thought of a lie before having to tell the truth.

"Three?!" Ichigo exclaimed with wide eyes.

I frowned closing my shihakushō more tightly around myself while starting to feel self-conscious.

"Don't worry about me." I said waving my hand dismissively. "You need to worry about your own wounds."

Ichigo seemed confused for a moment then it appeared everything came rushing back to him. His eyes then widened as he sat up quickly making me jump.

"Oh, yeah!" He exclaimed.

He then started coughing and huffing in pain, which caused me panic. I hurried to steady him as I placed one hand on his chest and the other on his back.

"Ichigo, stop." I said. "You shouldn't be moving. Your injuries are bad."

Yoruichi agreed with me while chiding Ichigo as he took in deep ragged breaths. He pushed my hands away as he looked as if he was about to get up.

"Chad's in trouble!" Ichigo said. "I've got to help him."

Yoruichi then jumped on Ichigo's face, which forced him back down on the ground.

"Calm down." Yoruichi ordered still on Ichigo's face. "Chad will be fine."

I looked down hoping that would be true, but I had sensed earlier that his reiatsu had strengthened a little. Someone was taking care of him though I wasn't sure who. Yoruichi then jumped off Ichigo's face, and I leaned over him worried as he grunted in pain.

"Orihime and Uryū, too." Yoruichi added. "Chad was lucky to fight the opponent he got. He's sustained wounds, but he's alive. As for Orihime and Uryū, they've slyly avoided enemies and are almost completely uninjured."

This seemed to make Ichigo calm down, and I let out a sigh of relief as he laid still. I then got a rag and dipped it into a bucket of water Yoruichi had gotten earlier. I got rid of the excess water before placing the rag on Ichigo's head.

"Just rest now, Ichi." I said smiling softly.

Ichigo lightly smiled to me in return as he agreed to rest. That's when Yoruichi brought forth…the _mask_.

"After all, half of your organs had been crushed." Yoruichi said. "If this hadn't been in your shirt, your torso would have been sliced clean in two."

Yoruichi sat the mask up causing me to frown at it as Ichigo looked to it in surprise.

"That…that was inside?" Ichigo asked looking stunned.

"I was surprised that you were still carrying it around." Yoruichi said.

I nodded in agreement, but I was sure the mask was being very clingy. I had this problem too once upon a time, which lead me to training with Shinji and the others.

"I really had _that_?" Ichigo asked still sounding confused.

"We thought you were carrying it around." I said.

Ichigo looked to me even more confused, which seemed to mean he had not been aware of the mask.

"Well actually, when I fought with Renji, it seemed like the thing that saved me." Ichigo said. "So, I wanted to keep it as a good luck charm, but…"

He then explained what happened in the sewers under the streets, and I was glad at least Hanatarō had the sense to try and get rid of the mask. It was in vain, and ever trying to get rid of it will always be in vain. Once the mask forms there's nothing anyone can do.

_** Lighten up, Queen, I'm not that bad to have around.**_

I lightly shook my head trying to rid it of the sadistic laughter I could hear in the back of it.

"So, we threw it away in the underground canal." Ichigo summed up.

Yoruichi and I exchanged a glance before looking down at Ichigo who seemed almost oblivious.

"Hanatarō is a guy from the fourth division." Ichigo said. "Even though he's an enemy, he's a good guy. He even healed me after the wounds I got from Renji."

He then reached for the mask, which made me stiffen. I did not want this for my brother, but like me he was born with the hollow.

"But, how come…I was sure he threw it away." Ichigo said.

"Let me hold on to that." Yoruichi said.

When Ichigo asked what for then said he was lucky it came back I frowned.

"Ichigo!" I snapped getting him to look at me in surprise. "Give the mask to Yoruichi-sensei!"

He looked at me with wide eyes, and I was sure it was because of the slight panicky tone to my voice. It was barely noticeable, but as my twin he picked it up.

"O-okay, Akemi, I will." Ichigo said handing it over.

I let out a slight sigh of relief as Yoruichi scoot the mask away from my brother. I knew it wouldn't do any good, but it made me feel a bit better.

"But, man, you're really amazing, Yoruichi." Ichigo said.

This made me blink curiously since I had no idea where that came from, and neither did Yoruichi it seemed.

"What do you mean?" Yoruichi said.

"Carrying me here with such a small body…" Ichigo trailed off.

"Pssh, picking you up is nothing if Yoruichi returns to her usual form." I said rolling my eyes.

Ichigo blinked then said he understood, and I sighed while waiting for him to catch up. When he did I gave him a deadpanned look. Gees, he's so slow in the head, and didn't even catch the 'her' part.

"Yeah." Yoruichi said. "Come to think of it, Akemi is the only one out of you all that has seen my original form."

I then had to try and hold my smile as Yoruichi said there was no point in hiding any longer. As she backed away it became harder to hold the smile since I knew what was coming. Once she returned to her original form I looked to Ichigo to see his expression, which was priceless.

"Huh? A…A woman?!" He exclaimed.

"I can see you're completely shocked." Yoruichi said casually as if she wasn't just standing there naked. "Can't be helped. You most likely convinced yourself I'm a man due to my voice."

She started walking forward as Ichigo continued pointing while in shock. I was almost dying laughing by this point as I was curled up on the ground holding me sides as the laughter practically spewed out of me. As she explained about her amusing experiences while always revealing her true form Ichigo just continued pointing as I laughed.

"You…weren't a cat." Ichigo said shocked.

"Cats can't talk." Yoruichi replied as she knelt down. "That's common sense. Alright that's enough shock for now, and I'll tell you how I brought you here."

She held up a small device as Ichigo turned bright red, which made me laugh harder.

"PUT SOME FREAKING CLOTHS ON!" Ichigo snapped.

I was laughing so hard right now my sides hurt, but I just couldn't stop.

"Ow~ I think I opened some of my wounds!" I said between laughs.

"Then stop laughing, idiot!" Ichigo snapped.

As Yoruichi was getting dressed I was finally able to calm down from what happened. Though I had to refrain from looking to Ichigo cause if I look at his face I'd probably laugh again. Yoruichi apologized for the nakedness as she pulled a shirt over her head.

"I haven't wore clothes in ages, so it just…" She trailed off looking to Ichigo. "But you…you're much more innocent than you look. Was this your first time seeing a naked woman?"

Ichigo told her to shut-up as he glared down at the ground with blush on his cheeks. I was snickering behind my hand, but I wasn't letting it go farther than that.  
"Are you sure…this firm, young female skin? If you don't look now you might never see it again." Yoruichi said.

"That's none of your business!" Ichigo snapped turning.

He then jerked around while cursing and grunting in pain as I shook my head in amusement.

"You okay?" I asked. "It's not really surprising your wounds opened up with all your screaming."

"Says the girl who laughed her wounds opened!" Ichigo snapped.

I shrugged not denying nor looking ashamed for what had happened earlier. It wasn't my fault Ichigo was being extremely funny.

"You're so innocent compared to your sister." Yoruichi said laughing.

"Shut-up!" Ichigo snapped. "WHY DON'T YOU PUT ON SOME UNDERWEAR?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PUT ON BOTTOMS FIRST!"

He then cried out in pain causing me to roll my eyes at him as Yoruichi continued dressing.

"Wait…what do you mean by innocent compared to Akemi?" Ichigo asked glancing at me with narrowed eyes.

"Akemi isn't so shy about the human body, and she's not insecure about her own at all." Yoruichi said. "I think I rubbed off on her a bit."

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE!" Ichigo yelled then winced.

I watched with a blank look on my face as Ichigo went on a rant about me wearing cloths at all times and especially in the presence of others…_especially_ of the male species. Yoruichi was getting a kick out of this as I rolled my eyes every so often during Ichigo's rant.

"Has any guy seen you naked before?" Ichigo demanded at the end of this ran.

I paused to literary think about this, and as I countered up the incidents on my hand Ichigo turned redder and redder. Let's see…there was that time with Urahara since he walked in on me while I was using his shower. Uh…those two or three times while I was with the vizards…oh, and that time Keigo was thrown into the girls' locker room at school. So about five or more times…unless counting the times I've had serious wounds, and I've practically had to strip for Tessai to tend to my wounds.

"That's too many!" Ichigo snapped at me. "Was it all the same guy?"

"No." I answered.

Ichigo looked ready to jerk out his hair, but Yoruichi's voice got our attention.

"Cloths are so confining." She complained.

Once things calmed down Yoruichi explained how she got Ichigo here by showing him the small device. He held it in his hands looking it over curiously.

"So, you brought me here by using this thing to fly?" Ichigo asked.

Yoruichi nodded then explained it was a precious object and the only one of its kind.

"But why is such a precious object in _your_ possession?" Ichigo asked. "…You can transform…you can heal wounds…You have precious objects…Yoruichi, just who in the world are you?"

Yoruichi opened her mouth to answer when a huge amount of reiatsu hit us. All of our eyes widened, and I recognized the reiatsu instantly.

"This reiatsu…it's him!" Ichigo said.

"In the direction of the Senzaikyū." Yoruichi said.

Ichigo then flung the blanket off him as he hurried to his feet surprising me.

"Ichigo, wait!" I called.

"Ganju and Hanatarō are heading there, Akemi!" Ichigo replied when he spun around. "I'm going to save them!"

I stiffened hearing that the two had went there alone…and now Kuchiki Byakuya was there. They'd be killed in an instant.

"In your condition, what can you do?" Yoruichi demanded.

"If I don't go, who's going to save them?!" Ichigo retorted.

Then before either Yoruichi and I could stop him he used the flying object to escape.

"No, Ichigo!" I called while forcing myself to my feet.

I ran outside watching as he flew away towards the Senzaikyū. I cursed as I ran back inside to grab my zanpakutō. That fool! Once I had Honō-hi in my sash I turned to leave, but Yoruichi blocked my path.

"You are not going out there." Yoruichi said firmly.

"Yes, I am!" I snapped surprising her. "Gomen-nasai, Yoruichi-sensei, but I cannot listen to you this time! The only reason I've trained the last six years is to protect Ichigo and my family. I will not hide here like a coward as my brother goes to fight a battle that he'll surely lose! Now get out of the way or I'll make you!"

Yoruichi stared at me with complete surprise, and since she didn't move or speak I ran around her. I wasn't going to lose Ichigo…I will protect him no matter what!

* * *

When I arrived at on the bridge, Yoruichi had already caught up to me. I saw Byakuya about to release his zanpakutō, but Yoruichi quickly intervened. I sighed in relief then landed in front of Ichigo.

"Yoruichi." Byakuya said glaring at Yoruichi.

"Long time no see, Byakuya." Yoruichi replied.

I stood ready to fight as my eyes remained on Byakuya since he was the biggest threat. Ukitake was too, but I didn't seem him raising his zanpakutō against us.

"Shihōin Yoruichi." Byakuya said. "The former commander in charge of the stealth force and ex-general of the first division punishment force, Shihōin Yoruichi. I haven't seen your face in a while. You've been in hiding for over a hundred years. I thought you were dead."

Well, obviously she wasn't, and if the situation wasn't so tense I'd make a crack about it.

"Yoruichi, Akemi, you both came here to rescue me, I realize that." Ichigo said which got me to glance at him. "I appreciate it, but at the moment I need you both to step aside so I can beat this guy."

I looked at Ichigo frowning in aggravation at his stupidity. Did he really think he stood a chance against a taicho in his state? He barely survived the fight with Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Beat him?" Yoruichi asked. "You think you can beat this guy?"

"Idiot." I added in a sigh.

Yoruichi then used her advanced form of shunpo to appear in front of Ichigo to inject him with a paralyzing agent. While others looked on in surprise I didn't even blink.

"What…What are you doing, Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked.

Once the drug started taking affect Yoruichi removed her hand. As Ichigo fell she caught him before he could hit the ground. As Ukitake spoke to Yoruichi I drew my zanpakutō while looking to Byakuya who narrowed his eyes at me.

"Don't waste your time trying to help him." Byakuya said. "Neither of you will ever escape from here."

"My just listen to you talking like such a big shot now, Byakuya, and yet I believe you've never once beaten me in a game of tag." Yoruichi said.

"Shall we give it another try?" Byakuya asked.

He went to move towards her, but in a flash I released my zanpakutō and blocked his path with fire.

"I apologize." I said as Yoruichi vanished thanks to the opening I gave her. "Yoruichi-sensei doesn't have time for you, but I'll play with you if you're up for it."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at me then he looked over the flames that started to dance loosely around me.

"Oh, you noticed, huh?" I asked. "My zanpakutō is similar to your own though she's unique in her own way."

I held up the chain as an example, and he looked at it a moment before locking gazes with me.

"Ever since learning of your zanpakutō's released form I've been dying to test mine against it." I said. "Shall we give it ago?"

"No, Akemi, just run while you can!" Rukia called. "I can see you're injured, and you have no chance against my brother."

I sighed rolling my eyes while mouthing to Byakuya 'she's being dramatic', and of course, I meant Rukia. I then quickly pointed a finger at Rukia, which made her jump.

"You seem to forget just who you're talking to." I said. "I'm not Ichigo, ya know?"

Rukia blinked a few times then looked down as if she didn't know what to say. I then looked to Byakuya, and I smiled in excitement when I saw him holding up his weapon.

"You and your brother are both arrogant." Byakuya said.

"Look who's talking." I muttered. "Oh, wait, before we start our game I have a message."

Byakuya's brow quirked in question, and everyone else looked at me curiously.

"Your fight with my brother has obviously been postponed, _but_ in three days time he _will _be back to fight you." I said while holding up three fingers. "In that time Yoruichi-sensei will make my brother stronger than you, Kuchiki Byakuya. Though if I win this fight then my brother won't be needed, ne?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at me then released his zanpakutō. I grinned as we both brought our hands forward with our Shikai clashing together creating a blinding light, which was my cue to get out of there.

* * *

NO POV:

Once the blinding light vanished everyone on the bridge looked around not seeing Akemi anywhere.

"Woohoo~"

Byakuya looked up as everyone jerked around to see Akemi standing on top a building.

"Have to cut this short, I'm afraid." She said grinning. "Cause I promised, Yoruichi-sensei, I'd run first chance I got. I don't like fleeing, but I have to follow my sensei's orders. Hope to see you around, Byakuya! Oh, and, Rukia, don't worry we'll be back in three days!"

She then vanished as soon as she finished speaking leaving everyone there in silence.

"She's fast." Ukitake commented actually chuckling. "Like master like student, I suppose."

* * *

AKEMI'S POV:

I arrived back at the small little hideout seeing Yoruichi watching over a sleeping Ichigo. She nodded in acknowledgement, and I returned the gesture.

"I'll stay here to watch Ichigo." Yoruichi said. "You need to get to your training. There isn't a moment to lose. If you want you can soak in the hot springs before hand."

I nodded knowing we were on a restricted time limit, so I didn't argue with her. I went over to the secret door in the floor that led to the training grounds Yoruichi and Urahara had once told me about. I dropped inside ignoring the ladder. Once I landed on the ground I took a look around. It was like the training grounds under the shouten, but much bigger.

"Hot springs here I come." I said with a sigh. "After that to training, which you are ready for, right, Honō-hi?"

_ Hai, Akemi-sama, I am ready._

"Good cause we don't have time to be wasting." I replied. "In three days the real fight starts."


	14. Rolling With The Eleventh

The first day of training has already went by, and Ichigo hasn't even come close to achieving bankai. I knew it was difficult to try and master such a feet in such short time, but hopefully there'd be some results today. I then frowned as I completed my push-ups for the before training session. I sighed standing on my feet as I glanced over at Ichigo. I was worried, which was obvious, but I keep trying to be optimistic. I then sighed again knowing I needed to get started.

"Honō-hi, let's go." I said.

From beside me, my zanpakutō spirit started to form, but instead of taking the form of a dragon she took the form of a young beautiful woman. She was taller than me with pale skin, and long flowing burnt orange hair. Her eyes were fire, so they were a mix of reds, yellows, and oranges. Though varying on her mood they could change. Her face was painted up beautifully, and she wore a short strapless red dress. Though on her arms below her shoulder were golden sleeves that went past her hands. And on her feet red boots that went past her knees. To finish her look was a golden circlet that wrapped around her head.

"I am at your service, Akemi-sama." She said bowing.

I nodded then wished Ichigo good luck as I started heading away from him to give him room.

"Akemi, wait." Ichigo said standing.

I turned back to look at him as Honō-hi waited patiently and quietly behind me.

"How are you wounds?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm fine." I said waving my hand dismissively. "The hot springs helped me out."

Ichigo nodded though he still looked a bit worried. I gave him what I was hoping was a reassuring smile before telling him to train hard. I then looked to Honō-hi nodding, and she bowed her head in return. I arrived at the area I had been using for training, and all around me the ground was scorched, and the few trees that were once there were now burned to the ground.

"Are we going to continue where we left of yesterday, Akemi-sama?" Honō-hi questioned.

I nodded my head then drew my zanpakutō out of its sheath, so to get started on the day.

"Burn all who defy you, Honō-hi." I said.

The usual flames and chain appeared, but my focus was on the flames around me not the chain. I looked at them then held out my hand, which gathered them around me. Like Byakuya, I can't let my shikai get too close or be hurt myself, but I've been working on it. If I lessen the 'safe zone' around me it'd leave less room for enemies to attack, and this training helped me work on my control. Though it wasn't the only thing I've been working on.

"Akemi-sama, I know it's not my place, but this new training worries me." Honō-hi said looking concerned. "It's dangerous, and you can seriously hurt yourself."

I sighed knowing she was just worried about me since I'm her partner. I worry about her as well, but I had to do this.

"I'll take the risks." I said.

Honō-hi bowed in defeat then stepped back as I took a calming breath to sooth my soul. I started collecting the reishi around me, and as I absorbed it the flames turned bigger and hotter around me. Yeah, I'm trying to use both my quincy powers and shinigami powers together. If I can merge my hollow with my shinigami powers then why not quincy, right? I was soon disturbed from my training when there was a large explosion. I looked up towards the ladder seeing dust falling. I frowned then sheathed a now sealed zanpakutō before running off to see what was going on. Honō-hi was right behind me, and when I arrived to where Yoruichi and Ichigo were I was surprised. There standing was Renji, and his zanpakutō was resting on his shoulder.

"So, you're hiding out here, and secretly training for bankai, are you?" Renji asked. "Looks like fun to me. Let me train along with you."

"Renji." Ichigo and I said in shock together.

What in the name of Seireitei was he doing here?! Did I really just mentally say that? Oh, Kami, I'm talking like the locals here! No!

"You seem to have a 'what are you doing here' look." Renji said. "Hell, guess, I can't blame you both for wondering."

That's right I wanted to know what he's doing here. How in the hell did he even find this place?

"But the fact is I'm not here for any special reason." Renji said while walking forward. "It's just that we're out of time now, so I needed a place where I could concentrate and train in peace. Just like you."

"What do you mean we're out of time?" Ichigo asked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

I didn't like the sound of it, and if he meant what I think he meant then Ichigo wasn't going to be happy either.

"Well, alright," Renji began while stopping. "I guess, I can _at_ _least_ tell you that much. It's about Rukia's execution. They've changed the time."

I felt my entire body freeze as my eyes widened while Ichigo asked about them changing the time.

"They've announced it's going to be at noon." Renji said. "Noon tomorrow."

My heart stopped a moment in my chest before it picked up pace in an abnormal way.

"And though I hate to admit it." Renji said turning away. "The fact is at my current level I'm not quite good enough to save Rukia. That's why I came here to train. Don't worry about me. I don't have any intention in getting in the way of your bankai training. In fact, I'm close to achieving the bankai release myself. I've already master manifesting it like this."

He held out his zanpakutō horizontally, and a wind seemed to gather around it before a giant monkey with a snake tail appeared. Huh…weird…the monkey even had tattoos.

"So, if it's okay with you I'm going to do my own thing here." Renji said.

I rolled my eyes at him then turned to Honō-hi who nodded her head. I was about to head out when Yoruichi spoke.

"Noon tomorrow? There's no way." Yoruichi muttered. "There's no way he'll reach bankai by then."

As a reply to that statement Ichigo's current sword he had in his hands shattered.

"What?" Ichigo asked. "You just going to give up on me then? Come on, Yoruichi, you're the one who started me on this training program. It was your idea, so you can't be the first one to quit on it."

I grinned while chuckling in amusement as Yoruichi tried to protest against Ichigo.

"I can't waste time worrying about what ifs." Ichigo snapped. "Failure is no longer an option."

He turned around with reiatsu starting to build up around him as he crushed the rest of the sword with his bare hands.

"If they have changed the deadline to tomorrow then the only option there is to finish training today." Ichigo said resolutely.

My grinned widened as a wind seemed to pick up around my brother as his reiatsu rose. I knew all he needed was a little motivation, and now there's no way he'll fail.

"Come on, Honō-hi, we must return to training." I said.

"Hai, Akemi-sama." Honō-hi replied.

As I was walking by Renji he reached out catching my wrist, which made Honō-hi glare at him. She's…very protective of me, and especially against men.

"Are you alright?" Renji asked. "I felt a few nights ago that your reiatsu dropped dangerously."

I blinked surprised by his interest in my well-being, but I brushed the surprise away.

"I'm fine now." I said grinning. "By tomorrow I'll be ready."

Renji stared into my eyes as if looking for something before he finally let go of my wrist.

"Then I guess I'll leave you to your bankai training then." Renji said.

"Bankai?" I asked. "I'm not training for bankai. I achieved bankai three years after my training started."

Renji's eyes widened as he stared at me in complete shock. I then looked over at Ichigo as he continued his own training.

"I used the same method Ichigo is using now." I said. "I used the method Kisuke-sensei had developed, and I achieved bankai in 36 hours, 49 minutes, and 15 seconds."

Renji's eyes were even wider as a grin spread across my face. I won't deny that I'm proud of achieving bankai so quickly. In fact, I hold the title of the fastest achieved bankai, and I didn't see anyone beating it anytime soon.

"Good luck with your training." I said patting Renji's shoulder.

I then walked off leaving a flabbergasted Renji behind me, which made my grin turn to amused. The grin then slipped off my face since I knew I needed this technique I've been working on to succeed. If I did this…who knows how much power I could store up.

* * *

The day was gone and night had come, but Ichigo was still going even Renji was. I, however, was laying on the ground panting from exhaustion. Honō-hi was leaning over me in worry, but as long as I was breathing then I'm fine.

"I'll be fine." I said between breaths. "You need to rest now too."

She nodded then vanished in a flash of light, and I felt my soul settle when I felt her return. I looked up at the rock ceiling as I tried to catch my breath.

"You look awful."

I glanced over seeing Renji walking over looking as tired as me. He was also covered in sweat like me, so it wasn't like he looked much better.

"You're one to talk." I retorted.

He chuckled as he sat down by my collapsed form as silence overtook us a moment.

"So, how did you get injured?" Renji asked. "Yoruichi told me Zaraki was the one to get Ichigo."

"I was against three taicho." I said.

* * *

RENJI'S POV:

Three? Did she say she went against three taicho? How was she even alive? How did she even get away? Why would three taicho even attack her at once? What were they even doing together when they should have been with their divisions?

"Who?" I asked.

"Tōsen, Ichimaru, and Aizen." She said.

I froze hearing this as I thought about the three taicho she mentioned. Ichimaru would be the only one I could think of that would leave her to die. Tōsen wouldn't have even tried to wound her if he could help it, and he would have immediately called for aid once he had her down. Aizen…it just didn't make sense that he'd be there in the first place.

"Are you sure?" I asked having to know.

"A hundred percent sure." She answered while turning her head to look at me. "Though Ichimaru never touched me. Tōsen and Aizen did all the work."

That made even less sense. Why would they do something like that? Did they just think Akemi was such a big threat that they all went to confront her? Did she fight back so hard that Tōsen and Aizen had no choice?

"I didn't even get to draw my zanpakutō." Akemi said absently. "I didn't even see him move until it was too late. They left me there to die."

I didn't know how to reply since I wasn't understanding any of this. None of that sounded like the Aizen I know nor did it sound like Tōsen. And Ichimaru didn't even move? Akemi then sighed as she sat up from the ground while using her hands to keep her up.

"Don't worry that pretty head of yours so much, Pineapple." She said patting my head. "It will only kill the few brain cells you have."

I felt my brow twitch in aggravation at the insult, but more so at that _stupid_ nickname.

"So, we're back to name calling, huh, Dandelion?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

I then yelled out in pain when she punched me right in the ribs. I glared at her as she glared at me as I rubbed my sore side.

"I'm going to get you back one of these days." I warned.

"Just try it." She retorted while shaking her fist at me.

* * *

AKEMI'S POV:

It was the morning of the execution now, and Ichigo was still trying to achieve bankai. I wasn't worried though since I have complete faith in my brother. As he continued training I got ready to head out. My mission was to rescue the others before joining up with Ichigo at the execution. It was still very early, and Renji was actually snoozing away. I had told him a little after midnight to get some rest, and I had to force him to lay down. I chuckled remembering that his face matched the color of his hair when I was on top of him as I forced him down.

"I'm leaving now." I said glancing over to Yoruichi and Ichigo. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah." Ichigo said while not taking his eyes of Zangetsu. "Try not to steal all the glory, alright?"

"I'll try my best." I said chuckling.

I then went over to Yoruichi who turned to look at me. Even if she hid it well there was worry in her golden eyes.

"You'll be fine." She said squeezing my shoulder comfortingly.

Though I think her words were to comfort herself instead of me I nodded anyway.

"Akemi…" Ichigo called when I turned to leave. "Be careful."

"Always am." I replied with a smirk.

I then used shunpo to make my exit. Once outside I headed towards the fourth division since I could sense the others coming from there. Well, Orihime was missing, but I could fell her reiatsu approaching the fourth and fast. She was with people too…EH?! She's with Zaraki and his gang?! I made a sharp right in my course, so I'd head off Zaraki and his group. When I arrived Zaraki was saying something about following his instincts.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said making the group jump while looking to the wall I was running along. "I've heard you have a poor sense when it comes to directions, Zaraki Kenpachi."

"Ah, Kurosaki-san!" Orihime exclaimed form Zaraki's back.

What in the hell is she doing there? And why is she with these guys anyway?

"Look, Kenny, it's Mimi!" Yachiru said pointing at me.

Mimi? I sighed deciding I didn't want to know why she came up with that name.

"Oh, it's you woman." Baldy said. "You're still alive. Thought you'd die after the first day."

I felt my brow twitch in aggravation as I jumped off the roof kicking the man in the face.

"Ack!"

I then ran beside his friend as he twitched on the ground before jumping up.

"What the hell, woman?!" He demanded while running to catch up. "I'll cut you up!"

"Calm down, Ikkaku." His friend said. "You were asking for that as well."

"Shut-up, Yumichika!" Ikkaku snapped. "I'm going to kill this woman."

"You won't be able to." Zaraki said bluntly. "Can't you sense it? Her reiatsu is higher than Ichigo's."

Ikkaku and Yumichika blinked then looked directly at me before their eyes widened. They were probably feeling how high my reiatsu is. I decided last night I wouldn't hide it any longer, so I'm pulling at Ichigo by letting it run wild.

"But…how?" Ikkaku asked. "It was so low when we first met."

"I was masking it." I replied. "I grew so used to hiding it that I became a master a making it appear low that way not to draw attention."

Ikkaku just stuttered looking flabbergasted as he pointed at me. I rolled my eyes at him as I turned to look at Orihime who was looking back at me.

"So, you're the only one not captured or injured, huh?" I asked.

"No, Uryū, protected me last night by making Aramaki-san take me away." Orihime said softly while looking down. "I am not much help at all here."

I wasn't about to argue with her, but I'd be nice by not agreeing with her…out loud at least.

"Getting all sad over it isn't helping anyone." I said bluntly. "You're here, so find some use for yourself."

Orihime blinked at me then nodded with determination in her eyes as she smiled. I gave her a deadpanned look not understanding why she was smiling. I'm not being kind to her.

"Anyway, I don't know what we're all running for, but if you're looking for the fourth then turn left now." I said.

Zaraki turned a sharp left, and Orihime cried out while holding on to him even tighter. I still wasn't sure what was going on, but since they're heading for the fourth too I'll tag along.

"We're going to let out your friends, Mimi!" Yachiru said grinning widely. "So we can help Ichi since Ichi is Kenny's new best friend!"

Say what? How did Ichigo manage to befriend Zaraki Kenpachi? Was it because of the fight they had? Gees, people in the Seireitei are nuts.

"And he wants to be your friend too!" Yachiru said. "He wants a fight, so you two can become good friends!"

I paled at the very thought before letting out a sigh. Whatever, if he wanted a fight I'd give him one, but no now, of course.

"Tell you what after everything is said and done I'll fight _Kenny_, okay?" I suggested to Yachiru.

"Okay!" Yachiru said.

Zaraki glanced back with a sadistic grin on his face, but I merely blinked in return. If he was trying to be scary he was failing because Akusei's grins were much creepier.

"Right." I called suddenly.

Zaraki changed course again, and we were brought right outside the fourth division barracks.

"Heh, found it much sooner than expected." Zaraki said chuckling.

He then ran right in without hesitation, and the rest of us followed behind him. As we ran through the halls of the fourth many shinigami went flying out of our way. They all shouted looking panicked except for a familiar blonde. She literary stood in the middle of the hallway looking as bored as ever.

"Tsukiko, move!" Ikkaku ordered.

Huh, so the two knew each other. Tsukiko only blinked before she suddenly vanished. I was able to keep up with her shunpo, and I snickered when she landed on Ikkaku's back.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked dully.

Ikkaku didn't even bat at eye at her sudden appearance on his back though he did sigh in annoyance.

"We're going to break the Ryoka out of the holding cells." He said truthfully.

"I see." Tsukiko said. "…have fun…"

She was then gone, and when I glanced back I saw her standing in the hall again looking calm as her division mates ran around in panic.

"She's a bit odd." I commented.

"A bit?" Ikkaku asked then scoffed. "She's _very _odd."

I shrugged then nearly stumbled when Zaraki suddenly stopped while stomping a hole in the floor. Apparently someone didn't like the thought of stairs. The floor caved in, but I was able to land easily on the ground below. I heard the sound of panicked voices in front of Zaraki, so I peeked around seeing Chad, Uryū, and Ganju.

"It's…it's you." Ganju stuttered. "But how can this be?"

He then yelled out with tears shooting from his eyes like a sprinkler, which made me roll my eyes. He said he never wanted to see Zaraki again, and I just shook my head. Yumichika then walked past me to stand at his taicho's side as Ikkaku took the other side.

"Oh, not you too." Ganju said to Yumichika. "I remember your stupid haircut and massive ego."

This seemed to piss off Yumichika who lifted his zanpakutō while using his thumb to inch the blade from the sheath.

"I wish I could say the same." Yumichika said. "I have a good memory with the faces I've seen with an exception of the ugly ones."

Ganju then spouted out a retort, but I could really care less about it at the moment. I walked around Zaraki with Uryū and Chad looking at me in surprise.

"Akemi!" Uryū exclaimed.

"I'm not the only one." I said jerking my thumb behind me.

Orihime then popped her head over Zaraki's shoulder, and the boys were surprised to see her too.

"Oh, Uryū, Chad, and Ganju!" Orihime greeted grinning. "I'm so glad to see the three of you are all okay!"

She was then jerked down by Yachiru was who was swinging and hanging on her. I sighed as Orihime begged Yachiru to cut it out.

"Anyway, we need to go." I said to the boys. "I need to get you all out then return to help Ichigo with the execution, so let's go before I leave you here."

The boys nodded then looked up while blinking. Obviously they weren't sure how they were going to go out.

"I don't think they know how to get out." I said grinning. "Maybe we should give them a hand?"

I turned to Ikkaku who blinked before a grin spread across his own face as he nodded.

"Yeah, we should give them a hand." Ikkaku said. "Besides, we can't be wasting time."

I nodded then looked to Uryū who looked at me with suspicion in his eyes.

"Akemi, what are you planning?" He asked.

I chuckled walking over to him as Ikkaku followed after me. We went on either side of Uryū before grabbing the front of his robes.

"What are you-AAAAHHHH!" Uryū yelled as we tossed him out.

I heard him land with a thud, and I snickered in amusement while turning to look at Chad and Ganju.

"Wouldn't it have made more sense to just destroy the bars, get the keys, and then use the stairs?" Ganju asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked.

* * *

I stood by the others trying to keep my cool as my brow twitched in complete aggravation. If they would just listen to me then we wouldn't continue running into-

"Another dead end." Chad said finishing my thoughts aloud.

Uryū and Orihime then tried to stick up for Yachiru who has been leading us this entire time.

"I told you we shouldn't let the fukutaicho lead." Ikkaku said. "What would you expect to happen when you follow someone around who has no sense of direction?"

Yachiru then jumped while biting down on his head making him scream out in pain.

"Someone get this creature off me!" Ikkaku yelled.

I sighed then made a look of disgust when seeing all the saliva running down his dead. Gees, these people are mental.

"This happen often?" I asked Yumichika and Aramaki.

They both nodded then Yumichika and I both stiffened when sensing four different reiatsu, and they were strong.

"Taicho." Yumichika said going to stand by Zaraki.

I stepped up as well with my eyes narrowed in the direction of the reiatsu. I'd say by the signatures two were taicho and the other two fukutaicho. I then grit my teeth when I recognized the reiatsu of Tōsen Kaname.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves, boys, sneaking around like that." Zaraki said. "Show yourselves. Hiding your reiatsu in order to stalk others is now way for a taicho to act."

Just after he finished his sentence the four reiatsu made themselves known. I stood at the ready while swearing not to lose again like before.

"Your arrogance knows no bounds, Kenpachi, to talk that way given to what you appear to be involved in."

Four figures then appeared on the wall opposite of us, and I glared at Tōsen. I have no problems with the three others, but Tōsen and I have unfinished business.

"What are you doing here with these Ryoka?" Tōsen asked. "Did you lose your sense of self-respect when you were defeated?"

Oh, how I wanted to kick this guy's ass here and now, but I knew I really didn't have time. I've already wasted so much fooling with these idiots, and they'll slow me down if I continue with their pace.

"Komamura-taicho, Tōsen-taicho, Iba-fukutaicho, and even Hisagi-fukutaicho." Aramaki said sounding scared. "Oh, damn."

"Don't get your panties in a twist." Yumichika said. "We still out number them two to one."

I frowned thinking that there was something wrong with his math because that left two people out of the fight. Orihime was an obvious one, but that still left one more person.

"Hold on a second!" I said pointing at Yumichika. "Are you counting me out because I'm a girl?!"

Yumichika seemed surprised by my outburst, and Ikkaku was laughing pointing at his friend.

"I can kick any of their asses any day of the freaking weak!" I snapped pointing to the four on the wall. "Want me to prove it?!"

Chad then grabbed me before I could go off to kick ass, and Ikkaku was even laughing more right now.

"Quit your yapping!" Zaraki ordered. "Whoever said any you were going to be in this fight in the first place?"

I frowned at him then huffed since I knew I didn't even have time to join a fight right now.

"After all, taking on these guys four to one won't even give my blade much more than a little practice." Zaraki said.

They then used shunpo to appear only ten paces away, and I rolled my eyes at them.

"Four to one, you say?" Komamura asked. "So, you think you are good enough to fight all of us yourself, Kenpachi? Though your strength is well known, Taicho, it is no match for your excessive self-confidence as you will soon learn."

"Damn, is everyone in the Seireitei longwinded?" I asked scratching the back of my head.

Orihime shushed me saying I was being rude as everyone else kind of looked at me surprise.

"What?" I asked.

Zaraki laughed saying he liked my spirit before he turned to _his _four opponents. He then challenged them forward all at once as he drew his zanpakutō.

"Ah, Taicho," Aramaki began. "What are we-

"Let's move!" I ordered cutting him off. "We're wasting time here, and if we're not fighting we might as well getting moving."

"Yes, sir!" Orihime said saluting.

The eleventh division seated officers kind of just looked at me as if I was from another planet.

"Hey, who died and made you boss?" Aramaki asked.

He then cried out in pain when I whacked him over his fat head, and he then hit the ground with a thud.

"Don't question just do!" I snapped. "Any of the rest of you got a problem?" I added while glaring.

The mighty eleventh division officers paled at the look I was giving them before shaking their heads.

"Good." I said.

Yachiru laughed as she jumped off Zaraki's shoulder as I started running towards where I knew the Senzaikyū was.

"I'm going ahead." I called back to the others.

"What?" Uryū demanded. "You can't just go ahead!"

"Well, I am, so deal with it." I said. "Try to stay out of trouble. And don't worry we should have everything taken care of by the time you arrive."

I then used shunpo to hurry and get out of there while ignoring Uryū calling out to me.

"Don't worry, Rukia, I'm coming." I said.


	15. Fashionably Late

TG15: Hello, peoples, this is the new chapter, and the second to last one in the arc. I have the next one ready, but I'm not posting it right away. I've also started on the next arc, and no, it's not the Bount Arc. Honestly I don't like any of the filler arcs except for the one where the zanpakuto run wild. So, I'm skipping all filler arcs. I'm might do a separate thing later, and I was thinking of doing one-shots with some of the speical episodes. Like the one where they go to the beach. And I know they have a word for those kind of episodes, but it escapes me at the moment. Any-who~ I hope you like the chapter, and please review.

* * *

When I arrived on Sōkyoku Hill I looked to see Ichigo holding back the Sōkyoku with the blunt side of Zangetsu. I smirked when seeing Rukia was yelling at him for coming to save her. Things never change.

"Seems that things became exciting." I commented casually.

Nanao who was beside me jumped then looked at me with wide eyes as Kyoraku looked down at me with a chuckle.

"Akemi-chan, glad to see you're alright." He said sounding like he meant it.

"It's the escaped prisoner!" Soifon exclaimed. "Get her!"

I rolled my eyes then used shunpo to arrive beside Ichigo who grinned at my appearance.

"You started without me." I said with a sigh.

"You were taking too long." Ichigo said unapologetic.

I chuckled then turned to Rukia who was gaping at me as well, which made me grin more.

"Hey, Rukia." I said. "We're back like I said."

Rukia then started yelling at me, and I let her get it out as I stood there with my hands on my hips. Poor girl actually thinks we'll listen to her. The Sōkyoku then backed up, which caused Ichigo to stumble forward.

"It's backing up for another attack, brother." I said turning to face the Sōkyoku.

"Heh, bring it on." Ichigo said.

Rukia then yelled Ichigo wouldn't be able to stop it a second time, and she said I wouldn't help either. I knew she was under stress, but her doubts were a big wound to my pride.

"You going or me?" I asked.

"You stay with Rukia." Ichigo said.

I shrugged doing a back flip in the air before landing on the scaffold. I sat down calmly as Rukia begged Ichigo to stop. Of course, my brother didn't listen, so he went to meet the Sōkyoku head on. It didn't appear he was needed though since Ukitake appeared while wrapping something around the neck of the bird. Even Kyoraku jumped forward to help, which slightly surprised me. I couldn't exactly hear what they were saying over the roar of the Sōkyoku, but I did see Ukitake bring out what looked like a wooden red shield. I then blinked when seeing the symbol on the front of the red object.

"It's the Shihōin Clan's symbol." I said surprised. "Just where did he get that?"

Ukitake and Kyoraku then unsheathed zanpakutō before stabbing the red looking shield. Their combined reiatsu traveled up the ropes to the Sōkyoku, which caused the zanpakutō to suddenly explode.

"I don't know what's going on, but I can use the diversion." Ichigo said.

He then performed a black flip like I had done before landing on the scaffold as I stood. I backed up though as Ichigo's eyes glowed blue.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Rukia asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ichigo asked while spinning Zangetsu over his head. "This stand is about to tumble down."

Rukia then had another one of her rants as I stood there shaking my head at her. Really you'd think she would have learned by now that giving us orders would never do.

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo said while lifting Zangetsu over his head. "Just shut up and watch."

He then brought his zanpakutō down to stab the scaffold, and a huge amount of reiatsu shot out. I had to cover my eyes from the blinding light for a moment, but once it was gone, so was a good chunk of the scaffold. I gave a low impressed whistle before looking to Ichigo who was holding our dear misguided friend.

"'I don't want you to rescue me' you said. 'Just go home,' you said." Ichigo quoted Rukia. "Ya know, sometimes you talk to much Rukia."

"Good thing we don't listen." I said grinning.

"Yeah, now this is the second time I've had to tell you this," Ichigo began. "I've come here to rescue you, got it?"

I smiled when seeing the emotion on Rukia's face as she held back the happy tears.

"You fool, I'm…I'm not going to say thank-you." Rukia said.

"Wasn't expecting you too." Ichigo replied grinning.

I then looked down at all the people who were looking up while placing a hand on the hilt of my zanpakutō. I was ready for them if they moved.

"Ichigo, Akemi…let me ask you something." Rukia said. "What are we supposed to do now? How can we disappear? There's so many eyes on us."

"We'll make a run for it." Ichigo said simply.

I gave hind a deadpanned look at his stupid suggestion as Rukia snapped at him.

"How stupid. We'd never get away! Those are taicho." Rukia ranted.

"Then we'll kick their asses first." I said grinning.

I then paused realizing my reply almost sounded as stupid as the one Ichigo used earlier. I then shrugged not caring as Ichigo told Rukia we weren't alone.

"That's right, Uryū and Chad, Orihime and Ganju, and Hanatarō are all here too." I said.

"I'm going to save every single person who's helped us, and we're going to get away." Ichigo said with conviction.

I nodded my head when Rukia looked to me, and she looked down with a soft look in her eyes. We then heard grunting, so we turned to see what all the commotion was about. Oh, was he finally getting here?

"It's about time, Pineapple." I said.

I then frowned when he didn't snap back, and I actually grew concerned when seeing the poor shape he was in.

"Renji!" Rukia called.

Renji looked up with his eyes widening before he called out Rukia's name. I could tell they have a strong bond.

"Oh, Renji, it's you!" Rukia said. "I'm so glad you're still alive!"

"I'd figure you'd show up." Ichigo said casually.

"What choice did I have? I couldn't just rely on you to save Rukia, could I?" Renji asked grinning.

I frowned feeling insulted he didn't trust me. I didn't care if he trusted Ichigo, but seriously how could he doubt me? Gees, people are so rude.

"Alright, here ya go." Ichigo said while lifting Rukia over his head.

I blinked as did Rukia and Renji before a large amused grin spread across my face.

"Ready?" Ichigo asked as Rukia protested. "Look out below!"

He then threw Rukia, and I watched impressed at the speed she was going. She then hit Renji, which sent them both skidding across the ground.

"Nice throw." I commented.

Ichigo and I then shared a high-five as Rukia and Renji sat up yelling at Ichigo. I only laughed when seeing their pissed off faces.

"Take her and go." Ichigo ordered while ignoring their yelling. "Just don't stand there. Get her to safety. Take her far away from her. That's your duty, protect her with your life."

Renji stood there a second longer before turning to run off with Rukia in his arms. Soifon then order the fukutaicho after her, and after a moment of hesitation three pursued while Nanao remained by Kyoraku. Ichigo went to follow, but I held out my arm to stop him.

"I've got it." I said. "I have to start doing stuff now before people start to think you're better than me. Can't have that."

Ichigo chuckled nodding his head before I went to intercept the fukutaicho before they reached Rukia and Renji. I landed in front of them, which brought them to a stop as Renji kept running.

"Out of the way!" The Ōmaeda ordered.

I only chuckled as they then called out the name of their zanpakutō. Before they could even blink I had already disarmed Ōmaeda and I spun around kicking him in the face. It sent him flying back, and as Chōjirō and Isane watched in surprise I went for Chōjirō. I brought my fist up hitting his jaw which sent him falling back, and without losing momentum I spun around kicking Isane in the gut. I felt Byakuya approaching from behind me, but I didn't move for my zanpakutō. I merely grinned, and just as Byakuya was bringing down his zanpakutō Ichigo appeared to block it with his own.

"I can see your moves, Kuchiki Byakuya." Ichigo said grinning.

"Told you he'd be back." I added with a laugh.

"Tell me why." Was Byakuya's reply.

I blinked not understanding the question, and when I exchanged a glance with Ichigo I saw he was confused too.

"Why don't you just give up?" Byakuya cleared up. "You keep trying to save Rukia again and again."

It was silent for a long moment as I looked to Ichigo wondering what he was going to say.

"You're her brother, aren't you?" Ichigo questioned. "So, the question that needs to be asked is: Why the hell aren't you trying to save her?"

"Such a foolish question." Byakuya replied after a moment of silence. "Even if I did have the time to explain the principle to you, someone like you wouldn't understand it."

This anger Ichigo and he pressed his blade even harder against Byakuya's.

"It seems talking serves no purpose." Byakuya said. "Prepare to die."

Byakuya then let out a burst of reiatsu, and I knew that was my cue to get out of the way. I jumped back a few yards landing in a knelt position as I watched Ichigo push Byakuya's zanpakutō away. They clashed again then sent each other skidding away from the other. When Ichigo stopped by me I stood up.

"If you've got this I'll take care of those guys over there." I said pointing towards the other taicho.

"Yeah, I've got this, you go ahead." Ichigo said. "But be careful."

I nodded then mock saluted before leaving Ichigo and Byakuya to their battle. When I arrived back where the other taicho were Soifon was tossing Sentarō into the air. I had met him and Kiyone when they came with Ukitake to visit me in the first division holding cells. I rather liked the both of them though they were a bit obnoxious.

"Hold it, Soifon!" Ukitake called.

He ran to stop her, but Yamamoto stopped Ukitake from going to aid his third seats.

"No one move." Yamamoto ordered.

Yeah, right, like I was going to listen to an order like that from that old man.

"Yamamoto-soutaicho." Ukitake said surprised.

"This crime, intent of freeing a convicted criminal and aiding in her escape, will be solved by capturing the traitorous officer and putting him to death thus is fate is sealed." Yamamoto said. "But that is the least of our problems. What you two taicho have done here today is of far greater magnitude. Surely you both understand that your actions are unforgivable."

I blinked with a blank look on my face while thinking the old man was being a little harsh. I mean, damn, give the guy a break for caring about his subordinates.

"Ukitake-taicho," Kiyone murmured. "You're in danger, taicho!"

She went to run and help him, but I intervened by blocking her path while Ukitake ordered her back.

"Akemi-san." Kiyone said looking surprised.

"I know you wish to help your taicho, Kiyone, but you are no match against the soutaicho." I said. "Nor am I. Do not worry, Ukitake-san has Kyoraku-san to help him."

Ukitake met my eyes while nodding his thanks, and I returned the nod though mine was a promise to protect Kiyone. She's a friend, and I don't let friends get hurt.

"Well, I guess we have no choice!" Kyoraku said grabbing Ukitake's shoulder. "Are you ready, Jūshirō? It looks like we're going to have to make a run for it."

He then used shunpo to get himself and Ukitake off the hill with Nanao following behind.

"Oh, Shunsui." Yamamoto said.

Suddenly he was gone soon, so I turned my attention on Soifon who was glaring at me.

"So…you're Yoruichi's new pupil." Soifon said. "You don't look like much."

"Neither do you if we're being honest." I replied crossing my arms over my chest. "But how about we test who's better?"

Soifon narrowed her eyes at me as a easy grin spread across my face. Though before she could move towards me a blur passed me while taking Soifon with it.

"Huh, I knew she'd take her." I said with a sigh. "Now I have nothing to do."

Kiyone blinked looking confused as I turned to look at Unohana. We stared at each other a moment before she nodded her head. She went over to where the fallen fukutaicho were as I turned back to Kiyone.

"Go with her, Kiyone." I said. "It will be much safer for you at the fourth division, and I'm sorry about hitting your sister."

Kiyone seemed more confused, but when Isane groaned Kiyone ran over to her. She knelt down by her sister as Unohana released her zanpakutō, which turned into some kind of green alien whale with wings. I didn't even try to understand it as I watched the zanpakutō _eat_ the injured on the ground.

"Ah, Akemi-san, what are you going to do?" Kiyone asked after climbing on top the whale creature.

"I'm staying here." I said. "My brother is fighting, and if I have no one to fight, then I shall stay here to have his back if he needs me. We look out for each other, it's just what we do."

Kiyone nodded her head then told me to be careful as the whale creature took to the air. I watched it fly away before turning to look over to where Ichigo and Byakuya were fighting. I suddenly thought of my two odd new shinigami friends, Chisuzu and Tsukiko. I wonder how they're doing.

* * *

NO POV:

"Damn him." Shūhei cursed as he lay on the roof panting. "How could I let him sucker me like that? I've never seen a zanpakutō like that one."

He then grit his teeth together as he remembered that bastard Yumichika showing him his zanpakutō's true form.

"Somehow he drained me of all my reiatsu." Shūhei said. "Dammit."

"Ya know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

Shūhei let his head fall back, and he blinked when seeing Tsukiko and Chisuzu looking at him. Tsukiko and Chisuzu are former mentors of his, and he's stayed in touch with them over the years. Though he didn't understand their presence here.

"What are you to doing here?" He asked.

Tsukiko silently held up a her medical bag before she went to kneel down beside him.

"I was on my way to heal you when Chisuzu-_sama_ came along." Tsukiko said. "She decided to come with."

"Don't call me that." Chisuzu said frowning.

"But it's funny when it pisses you off." Tsukiko said sticking out her tongue.

Shūhei sighed listening as Chisuzu snapped at Tsukiko to shut her mouth and do her job as a fourth division member. They all then gasped when feeling a huge amount of reiatsu fall upon their shoulders. They all looked to see a huge tower of fire, and they immediately knew who's reiatsu it was.

"Yamamoto-soutaicho is fighting." Chisuzu said. "He's fighting against…Ukitake-taicho and Kyoraku-taicho!"

Shūhei and even Tsukiko looked surprised as they wondered what was going on.

"Everything is so messed up right now." Tsukiko said as she got to work. "Well, you're actually in one piece, Shushu."

Shūhei winced at the nickname as Chisuzu chuckled in amusement. Tsukiko then turned to look at the Sōkyoku Hill with a tilt of her head.

"Do you sense that, Chisuzu?" Tsukiko asked dropping the honorific.

Shūhei looked to the small blonde in confusion before glancing at the brunette to his left.

"Hai, it's her…it's Kurosaki Akemi." Chisuzu replied.

* * *

AKEMI'S POV:

I looked to my right at the burning inferno before looking to my left at the burst of reiatsu from the forest below the hill.

"Sensei, please, be careful." I said in worry.

I was then brought back to the fight between Ichigo and Byakuya, and as they swapped blows my hair kept blowing back because of the force. He really has gotten stronger in the last few days, and I know he _will_ win this fight. When Ichigo and Byakuya jumped away from each other I jumped back as well to give them more room.

"I see you've mastered shunpo." Byakuya said. "But don't think it will change anything. It won't."

I rolled my eyes at Byakuya's casual analyze, but said nothing since now wasn't the time for one of my wise cracks.

"What's with the casual analyze of my powers?" Ichigo asked as if reading my mind. "You said talk is useless, but now here you are taking it easy on me. I thought you were going to kill me. Didn't you say you intended to cut me down?"

Ichigo looked at up Byakuya smirking as he laid Zangetsu over his shoulder.

"You haven't even put a scratch on me, Byakuya." Ichigo said. "Does your silence mean this is all you got?"

I frowned at how cocky he was getting since a battle could change at any moment. I know I'm being a bit hypocritical since I'd probably be mocking Byakuya too.

"Heh, I don't believe it." Ichigo scoffed. "Show your bankai, Byakuya. Come on, I heard what you said. You told me you were going to kill me first then execute Rukia with your own bare hands."

"So I did." Byakuya said.

"I will not allow that!" Ichigo growled. "I'm going to defeat you, Byakuya. I'm willing to risk everything. I'm going to crush you until nothing's left. You act as if for some reason it has to be this way. You say I wouldn't understand! You got that right. I can't even imagine what kind of monster would threaten his own sister! But I promise you that you will never say such a thing in front of Rukia again."

I sighed knowing that Ichigo was disgusted and all with Byakuya, but all this longwinded-ness is killing me.

"Release your bankai now, or I'll kill you where you stand." Ichigo said pointing Zangetsu at Byakuya.

"What an empty threat." Byakuya said. "All your boasting and bragging won't change my mind, and it will not change Rukia's fate nor your own."

He then lifted his zanpakutō, and I knew things were going to start getting serious.

"You want my bankai?" Byakuya asked. "Be careful what you ask for, fool. You will die, but it is a thousand years too soon for you to die by my bankai."

I frowned hearing that as Byakuya released his zanpakutō to its shikai state. It started moving towards Ichigo, but he swung Zangetsu with a blast of reiatsu shooting out. I had to jump out of the way, and when I landed I saw that Ichigo nearly cut the edge of the hill off. I then saw he had managed to wound Byakuya.

"What was that light that I saw?" Byakuya asked calmly as if he wasn't bleeding. "Was that the true power of your zanpakutō, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"That's right." Ichigo said. "When I swing my sword all my reiatsu is absorbed by my zanpakutō. Then it gets released in a super high density beam that gives an incredibly amplified swing. That's Zangetsu's power."

Huh…a zanpakutō that absorbs reiatsu to attack. I've known of zanpakutō that are strengthened when their wielder gives more reiatsu, but I've never heard of one that needs reiatsu to perform an attack.

"Ya know the funny thing is that I've never aimed it at anything before." Ichigo said. "Til just now I wasn't sure how to fire it. Urahara Kisuke told me I can only teach you the stances. I finally know what he meant. He was telling me that there was only one who could teach me how to use Zangetsu is Zangetsu himself!"

I smiled feeling proud of my brother as he told of what he learned. He's grown so much.

"Is Getsuga Tenshō." Ichigo said then raised Zangetsu. "I'll say it once more, Kuchiki Byakuya, attack with your bankai now! With or without your bankai I plan to defeat you!"

It was a long silent moment as a breeze blew by ruffling our hair and our cloths.

"Piercer of Heaven, huh?" Byakuya asked. "What a pretentious name. Alright then since you're not willing to take no for an answer then feast your eyes. Behold my bankai."

He held out his zanpakutō out in front of him facing down before letting it go. Why would he drop his zanpakutō?

"Don't worry." Byakuya said. "This will all be over swiftly. You will turn to dust and disappear before another thought can pass through your head."

His zanpakutō went into the around, and it seemed to cause a small ripple. The scene around us changed as large blades appeared in a row behind Byakuya.

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." He said.

The blades turned into cherry blossoms, but I knew they were really just thousands of tiny blades. The scenery changed back to normal, but the cherry blossoms remained. Ichigo let out a yell while charging forward meaning the fight once again started. Ichigo went into the air before firing his attack, but Byakuya easily blocked it using his Senbonzakura. I watched with worry gripping my heart as Ichigo tried to dodge the many blades. My heart then completely stopped when Ichigo was lost in the wave of cherry blossoms that hit the ground. Was he…no. Something like that wouldn't have killed Ichigo.

"Think of Senbonzakura like this, a relentless barrage from every direction by billions of blades attacking simultaneously." Byakuya explained though to Ichigo or me I did not know. "The abilities of your zanpakutō are more than I imagined, however, your attacks are far to broad, clumsy. You could never evade the nimble assault of Senbonzakura."

I frowned seeing Ichigo's condition once the dust cleared, but at least he was alive.

"Damn, I thought I could do better than that." Ichigo said. "I should have known I couldn't do it…just had to try though. Guess it's foolish to think I could ever defeat a bankai while only using my shikai."

Yes, it was very foolish, and if he had been smarter he wouldn't have the wounds he does now. Stupid idiot.

"That arrogant mouth of yours is going to be the death of you." Byakuya said. "You talk as if you've already achieved bankai level."

"Yeah." Ichigo said. "You catch on pretty quickly, Kuchiki Byakuya."

So, he did? He did achieve the bankai while I was away? I then smiled since I shouldn't have expected any less from my brother.

"What did you say?" Byakuya asked.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Ichigo retorted. "I think you heard me. You just don't want to believe it, do you? Then again I don't care if you believe me or not! I'm not going to say it again! You'll believe when you see it yourself, Kuchiki Byakuya."

An explosion of reiatsu then started circling around Ichigo, and even I shocked at the amount. Was this really his current level after three days of training? When I had first gained bankai my reiatsu level had risen considerably, but Ichigo's reiatsu…there was just something about it. The vortex of reiatsu then shot out blowing my hair back as Ichigo swung his zanpakutō out in front of him.

"Bankai!"

A huge amount of reiatsu was let out as a vortex of dirt went up into the air. I had to hold my arms out in front of me to protect my eyes from flying debris. Once it cleared I looked to see Ichigo standing there with his cloths changed and a completely black katana.

"Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo said.

"So, that's it?" Byakuya asked. "That little weapon? That's your bankai? It looks just like a regular zanpakutō. Now I see this is no different than from the day of the execution. What is comes down to is the fact you enjoy treading on the things we hold sacred. What you need is to be taught a lesson. I plan on showing you what happens to immature _brats_ who try to insult our honor."

A huge wave of cherry blossoms came over Byakuya while heading towards Ichigo. I really hoped his bankai was more than it seemed. I then blinked in surprise when I saw Ichigo in front of Byakuya with his blade pointed at his throat. When…when did he move? I hadn't seen him.

"You wanna talk about pride?" Ichigo asked. "Your so-called honor demands that you kill Rukia. Takes a lot of honor to kill your own sister, doesn't it?"

He then removed his blade from Byakuya's throat, which surprised me even more. I though Ichigo wanted to kill Byakuya.

"Well, if that's the kind of pride you're talking about then you can bet your ass I'm going to mess with it." Ichigo said then jumped back. "That's the reason I got this power…your stupid pride!"

Again a tense silence fell between the two battling, and from where I stood I could feel the weight of it on my shoulders. Gees, I hate tense silences…they always bring me down and make me…well, tense.

"Tell me why." Byakuya said. "Why did you take the point of your sword away from my throat?"

Ichigo didn't reply as he continued to glare at the man before him. I didn't dare utter a word as I continued to watch my brother.

"Well, answer me." Byakuya said. "Arrogance destroys the footholds of victory, That move of yours is not bankai. There could never be a bankai as small and fragile as that. And a lowly Ryoka could never obtain bankai. It's inconceivable."

Okay, now I felt insulted, and if Ichigo wasn't already fighting him then I'd totally kick Byakuya's ass. The cherry blossoms then started reforming meaning Byakuya was getting ready to attack again.

"With this attack you will regret not slitting my throat when you had the chance." Byakuya said. "A miracle only happens once. Your luck has run out, _boy_."

Byakuya launched a wave of cherry blossoms at Ichigo as I had to back away even more to avoid getting caught up in the attack myself. I decided to sit on top what was left of the scaffold even if it meant I couldn't necessarily be able to hear them speak that well. I watched as Ichigo easily dodged the barrage of Byakuya's attacks, and I had to admit to be impressed with his speed.

"He might even be faster than me." I murmured. "Just maybe."

Byakuya then raised his hand with a group of cherry blossoms heading towards Ichigo at a much faster pace.

"So, like me if he uses his hands the attacks move much faster." I said leaning forward a bit. "Interesting…I have to fight this guy someday."

I then stiffened when it looked like Ichigo was trapped, but I was then shocked to see him cut through all the cherry blossom blades. He then appeared right behind Byakuya who seemed just as surprised as me. He whirled around, and I saw as Ichigo was able to cut Byakuya. Though it was only his hand since Byakuya managed to catch the blade.

"Whoa." I said.

Byakuya then seemed to sum up Ichigo's bankai before letting out huge amount of reiatsu.

"So…things are finally getting to the concluding point." I said with a grin. "This should be interesting."

* * *

TG15: I hope you liked :D And please, please, please, please, please REVIEW! I feel more motivated to write when I hear from my lovely followers and favoriters XD So, let me hear from you. Maybe I'll post that next chapter soon if I get a lot of fed back from you! Until next time! PEACE OUT!


	16. The Long Awaited Conclusion

TG15: Ah, after this chapter the next arc starts :D This one is very long like fifteen pages. I could have put it in two separate chapters, but whatever. Oh, and the results for the poll...TENTH DIVISION WINS...by one vote. The eleventh and fifth were tied for second with two votes a piece. XD

* * *

Byakuya and Ichigo continued to glare at each other until they suddenly jumped apart. Byakuya's pink reiatsu started to lift into the air while forming a dome around he and Ichigo. It then turned into a black dome, but I could see a thousand glowing swords. Also between them I could still see my brother and Byakuya though I could hear absolutely nothing of what they were saying.

"Be safe, Ichigo." I said.

I watched as the fight continued on, and as it progressed I could feel Ichigo's reiatsu changing. Was it because of…the hollow? I then gasped when Byakuya shot kidō right through Ichigo at close range.

"Ichigo!" I called.

I saw Ichigo stumble back looking ready to fall when he suddenly stiffened. I stood just as I saw the mask forming.

"No." I said.

The hollow took over Ichigo's body as it reached out grabbing Byakuya's blade. The hollow then used Ichigo's zanpakutō to deal a deep blow on Byakuya who didn't jump back in time.

"Shit!" I cursed.

I jumped down from the scaffold before hurrying over to the dome that separated me with the boys. I had to get inside somehow. Could I walk right through? I pulled out my zanpakutō while slashing it forward. I was able to create a gape within the dome, so I hurried inside. The hollow went in for another attack, but I jumped forward in front of Byakuya to block Ichigo's blade.

"Huh?" The hollow asked. "Why are you interfering?"

"Because this is my brother's fight not yours!" I snapped pushing the hollow back.

It laughed as it went skidding across the ground, and just the look of the mask on my brother's face made me sick.

"You shouldn't have gotten in the way." It said. "Now I'm going to kill you along with that noble!"

He then swung the black katana sending a black Getsuga right in our direction. I grabbed the front of Byakuya's robes, and got us out of there quickly. Though by the time I dodged I had to do it again. I then gasped when the hollow appeared behind me. I turned just as it was firing another Getsuga at me, and I tried to block it with my blade. I went skidding back as a deep gash appeared on my head. I huffed as the blood pooled down the side of my face while also entering my eye.

"I bet you regret interfering now, girl." The hollow purred.

I didn't reply to it as my grip on Honō-hi's hilt tightened considerably due to how tense I felt.

"Ichigo!" I called. "If you can hear me then you must fight the hollow! Take control of your body, Ichigo, because…if you don't then I will have no choice…but to kill you _myself_."

The hollow tilted its head at me then threw its head back while laughing manically.

"You? Kill your own brother?" It asked gleefully. "You don't have what it takes! You wouldn't kill your own brother."

"If you are truly in control of his body, and if Ichigo really is lost then I can cut down the empty shell that was once Ichigo." I said with conviction. "Besides, it's what Ichigo would want."

The hollow narrowed its eyes at me then jumped forward to attack me again, but suddenly Byakuya was in front of me. This made the hollow pause, and look at the taicho curiously.

"This is a fight between Kurosaki Ichigo and I." Byakuya said. "You are not to interfere."

I looked at him like he's crazy since he has no idea what's going on. He has no idea how much stronger Ichigo's hollow is! Besides with the injuries he's already sustained because of the hollow have already taken a toll on him. He should just leave things to me, dammit!

"Is…is he like you?" Byakuya asked me. "Is he part hollow?"

"Who cares." Ichigo's hollow replied for me. "I don't have to tell you anything because when I've wished with the both of you, you're going to-"

The hollow suddenly stopped talking, which made me frown in puzzlement. Was it Ichigo? I got my answer when Ichigo's hand reached up to grab the half-formed mask. I watched as the hollow screamed and cursed as Ichigo's hand tugged harder and harder on the mask. Soon it was completely off and falling to the ground in pieces.

"Ah, Gomen." Ichigo said. "That was an unwelcome interruption."

I blinked feeling tears of utter relief in my eyes. He was able to fight it off this time. I didn't lose him. I didn't lose…

"Ichi." I uttered as the tears fell.

I ran around Byakuya right to Ichigo who grunted when I flung myself at him. Stupid to do in the middle of a fight? Yes, very much so. Did I really give a damn at the moment? No, not at all. I hugged Ichigo tightly around his torso as I tried to stop the tears.

"H-hey, Akemi, s-stop crying." Ichigo stuttered sounding panicked as he pat my back. "I'm fine, see? Just fine."

I looked up at him, and he looked back at me with concern shining in his eyes. He reached forward inspecting the wound on my head.

"Gomen-nasai, Akemi." He said.

I shook my head to stop him from saying another word. I knew this wasn't his fault. I'm just glad he's back.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Ichi." I said as I wiped away the tears.

Ichigo smiled at me then ruffled my hair, and I let it go this time around. He then grew serious, and I knew I needed to move.

"Kick his ass." I said stepping back grinning.

"I plan to." Ichigo replied grinning in return.

I then looked to Byakuya who was watching us with a curious look in his eyes. I blew a raspberry at him then got myself out of the way quick. I went to what I hoped was a safe distance as I awaited the for the end of this fight. I was stunned at the magnificent form that Byakuya's reiatsu took though I'd never admit it out loud as he and Ichigo raised their swords. They ran towards each other to give the final blow, and when they met in the middle a blast of white and black reiatsu clashed while shooting out across the hill.

"Shit." I cursed stabbing Honō-hi into the ground to keep me from flying.

Once everything cleared I saw Ichigo and Byakuya facing away from each other with a gap in between. For a moment all was still before blood spurt from Ichigo's shoulder. I gasped in surprise as Ichigo stabbed the ground with his zanpakutō to keep himself up.

"I will not fall!" He said with determination.

I then looked to Byakuya as blood spurt out him his shoulder as well. He took a few steps forward then stopped while opening his hand a few cherry blossoms blew away in the air, which was the remain of his sword.

"You wanted to know why I would allow Rukia to be executed." Byakuya said not even turning.

Ichigo, however, did turn around though he had to use his Zangetsu as a cane. When he winced hunching over I hurried to his side. I steadied him then put his arm around my shoulders, so he could put some of his weight on me.

"Criminals must be brought to justice." Byakuya said. "Once their punishment is decided it must be carried out that is the _rule_ of the law."

"You honor the law even over the life of your own sister?" Ichigo asked.

"Sympathy towards a relative…what could be more pointless?" Byakuya questioned.

I couldn't believe he could say that, and neither did Ichigo it seemed since he asked Byakuya how he could _say_ that.

"Feelings and emotions have no value compared to the law." Byakuya said. "Luckily I've never been burdened by such useless sentiments."

He then finally turned his head to look at Ichigo who was currently leaning against me.

"The Kuchiki Clan is one of the four Great Noble Families." Byakuya told us. "We're duty bound to serve as examples for all shinigami. How can we in force our laws if we ourselves are not willing to obey them?"

I still couldn't believe what I was hearing. I just couldn't understand it. If it was Ichigo or any of my family I'd break the law in a heartbeat for them.

"Gomen, but I still can't understand." Ichigo said. "I swear, even if I were in your position, I would fight the law. I would fight until I ended your stupid law."

I looked up at Ichigo's face as he glared at Byakuya who seemed surprised by Ichigo's words. I smiled though because I knew what kind of person my brother is. No matter how tough or uncaring he tried to appear he has the kindness heart I know.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya addressed while turning. "Because of your free spirit and recklessness you have broken my sword. You have my word, I will pursue Rukia no more. You have won."

Byakuya walked away then used shunpo to vanish from the Sōkyoku Hill. Ichigo suddenly threw his head back to yell, and I looked up at him in panic.

"Ichigo?" I questioned when he grew silent.

He started falling backwards, and I wasn't ready for the weight, so I too tipped backwards. Someone caught me, however, though Ichigo wasn't so lucky since his head banged against a certain ditzy girl. Ichigo was hunched over on the ground holding his head as I turned to see it was Uryū who caught me.

"Uryū." I said in surprised as Orihime started to spazz.

I then blinked seeing Chad and Ganju and even Yachiru with that Aramaki weirdo.

"You're wounded." Uryū said looking at the gash on my head.

I stood up straight then touched the wound while wincing when it stung, and it was still bleeding.

"I'm fine." I said. "I didn't even really get to fight. Everyone was hogging all the opponents. I had to watch Ichigo kick ass."

Uryū still seemed concerned though before he could say anything Ichigo acknowledged all the group in surprise.

"It's good to see you all." Ichigo said while rolling onto his back. "I'm glad to see you're okay."

"We're not exactly okay." Uryū said grinning while pushing up his glasses. "Then again compared to you I guess we shouldn't be complaining."

When Ichigo asked Orihime if she was hurt I rolled my eyes. I even snorted when she started spazzing again. Really this girl was so damn annoying that it hurt. She then got all depressed by saying she didn't help at all. I sighed feeling even more annoyed. I then frowned knowing…that there was still the Aizen situation. I had heard from Yumichika earlier that the reason why the others were in a cell was because one of us was suspected of assassinating Aizen.

The very thought was laughable, and I knew Aizen had to be alive. He's been planning too long to die so suddenly. Then I saw Tōsen as he got ready to battle with Zaraki, and I had sensed his reiatsu earlier as well. Gin was the only one I haven't sensed or heard of or from at all. Were they now making a move? Have they already made it? I then frowned knowing the very person I was supposed to be protecting was far from me now. Rukia…I needed to try and get to her soon before something else unexpected happens.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san, are…you alright?" Orihime asked me hesitantly.

I looked up see that everyone was looking at me with mixed expressions on their faces.

"I'm fine." I repeated while looking away. "Just thinking. Anyway let's go, so we can get catch up to Rukia."

* * *

I stood there stock still on the stairs when I heard Isane finish the report. So, I was right…and now Rukia's with Aizen.

"Do you think it's all true?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe but it may also be the enemy's trap." Ganju said.

"No." I said gaining all their attention. "It's true. Don't you feel the reiatsu that just returned to the top of the hill?"

Ichigo looked at me confused, but then he stiffened, so I know he sensed Rukia as well. Renji was also there…along with Tōsen and Gin and…_Aizen_. I then pivoted on the balls of my feet, so to head back up the stairs.

"Akemi, no!" Uryū shouted. "Didn't you hear all the report?! There are three taicho up there."

I didn't listen as I used shunpo to get me to the top of the hill as fast as possible. I knew Ichigo was behind me, but with his wounds he'd be slowed down. I arrived at the hill to see Aizen fighting with a badly wounded Renji who was holding onto Rukia. I drew my zanpakutō because I refused to lose by not being ready this time. I was about to jump Aizen, but he vanished from my sights. I then jumped into the air then flipped before landing in front of Renji.

"Damn, guess I was moving too slow." I said while resting my zanpakutō on my shoulder.

Aizen reappeared in front of me a few paces away with a grin on his face that made me unsettled.

"Akemi!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Hey, Rukia, Renji, looks like you both could use a hand." I said not taking my eyes off Aizen.

Aizen's smile grew, which made me frown in return. Seriously that smile of his creeps the hell out of me.

"So, you did survive, Kurosaki Akemi." Aizen said. "Tōsen said you did, but it was hard to believe. Considering the wounds I left you with you should have died within seconds."

I snorted rolling my eyes while feeling insulted. He really thought little of me if he thought the wounds he had inflicted on me would kill me.

"You _truly_ are remarkable." Aizen said. "If only you were on the right side then things would be perfect. I could use someone like you."

"Not interested." I said immediately. "The very thought about working with you makes my skin crawl."

Aizen chuckled before he once again vanished from my sights. I sensed him behind me, and I flipped Honō-hi over my shoulder to block his attack. His eyes widened for a millisecond before returning to normal.

"You've gotten faster." Aizen said.

"No, I was jus unprepared the last time we ran into each other." I said. "I didn't get to show you what I'm capable of, but now you'll see what my training has brought me."

I wiped around to swing my sword at him, but he managed to dodge, which actually didn't surprise me. He came at me from behind again, but I blocked his attack once more.

"You are determined to beat me, aren't you?" Aizen asked.

"I swore that if it was possible that I'd end you first chance I got, so to stop you from ruining more lives, Aizen Sousuke." I said narrowing my eyes.

Aizen's smile grew in a mocking way that made my blood boil, but I would not let him set me off. No, I will control my anger, and use it to fuel my attacks. I will channel it…not lose control of it.

"You must be foolish if you think you can beat me at your current level." Aizen said. "You must know you are much weaker than me."

Then I felt searing pain from my right shoulder down to my left hip. I froze as blood gushed from my chest and back as my vision blurred.

"Akemi!" Renji and Rukia shouted.

I coughed with blood gushing from my mouth as I fell down to my knees. So much blood…it all hurt so much. Was this really how it was going to end? I could hear both Akusei and Honō-hi yelling for me to get up to move to save my life, but I couldn't feel my limbs, only the pain remained.

"Hmmm, I thought I cut you in two, but it appears I was mistaken." Aizen said casually while lifting his zanpakutō. "I cannot allow you to live, Kurosaki Akemi, and this time I'll make sure to kill you by taking your head."

I couldn't even move as he started to swing his sword, but his was suddenly blocked by another.

"Don't you touch her." I heard a familiar voice growl.

I looked up see Ichigo standing between Aizen and I with a dark glare on his face. Ichigo…no…run…you can't beat him, Ichigo. I tried speaking these words aloud, but nothing came out. I then fell down to the ground completely unable to move. As I lay there I thought of all the people in my life, and how I let them down. Gomen-nasai, everyone, I'm afraid I failed you all in the end. Darkness then took over before…nothing.

* * *

The first thing I knew was pain and then suddenly a light evaded my eyes. I gasped with my eyes widening in complete surprise. I sat up only to cry out while clutching my chest.

"Ah, Akemi-san, you mustn't move!" Some shinigami said.

I didn't listen to him as I tried to push him away to look around. Where was Aizen? Where was Ichigo? Where was my brother?! I then started coughing while covering my mouth as blood spewed out. The shinigami, who was apparently from the fourth, called for help while trying to stop the coughing. Uryū was suddenly in front of me, and he reached forward to gently grip my shoulders.

"Akemi, lay down." He ordered while carefully laying me back. "Orihime is healing Ichigo as we speak. He's going to be alright."

Hearing this I calmed while staying still on the ground. I already deduced Aizen had gotten away since I could not sense him anywhere along with his two flunkies. I felt my hands clench into fists in anger towards myself. I was defeated so easily. _**DAMMIT**_! I…wanted to defeat him for all of them. I wanted to…I _needed_ to. I felt tears prick my eyes as an old memory entered my mind.

_ "I'm going to beat him." I said to Shinji as I stood in front of him as he sat there on the couch. _

_ The others were around as well, and they even looked to my ten-year-old-self as I held my fist up with conviction._

_ "Beat who?" Shinji asked. _

_ "Aizen." I said. "I'm going to kick his ass!" _

_ Everyone looked at me as if I grew another head before Shinji sighed shaking his head._

_ "You're crazy, kid." Shinji while poking my forehead. "Ya couldn't beat Aizen if all his limbs were missin."_

_ I narrowed my eyes in anger while puffing out my cheeks. I always hated it when he downgraded me._

_ "I could to!" I snapped. "I'll beat him up for you guys!"_

_ This made things go silence as everyone looked to me as I crossed my arms over my chest still annoyed by what Shinji said._

_ "For us?" Shinji asked._

_ "That's right!" I said. "You guys are my friends, and he hurt you, so I'm going to kick his ass. It's as simple as that!" _

_ Again I was met with silence, which made me pout as I wondered why they kept getting silent on me. Shinji then smiled while reaching forward. I flinched expecting a whack over the head like I've gotten many times, but I was surprised when Shinji ruffled my hair. _

_ "You're a funny, kid." Shinji said chuckling. "That's nice of ya and all, but we don't want Aizen's ass kicked. We want 'im dead."_

_ I blinked tilting my head to the side curiously before grinning at Shinji brightly._

_ "Then I'll kill him!" I decided. "I promise." _

I was so naïve back then. I'm was so naïve when I faced Aizen…I made a promise I could never keep even if I had a million years to train. When I felt someone grasp my hand I looked to see Uryū looking at me in concern. I then cried out when someone flicked my forehead. I looked to see Yoruichi frowning down at me.

"You fool." She said. "What were you thinking? And what did I tell you about beating yourself up?"

I just rubbed my forehead while wishing she'd stop flicking my forehead so much. I then sighed looking up at the sky as Yoruichi sat on my other side opposite of Uryū.

"You fought well." Yoruichi said.

I scoffed at that then winced when she flicked me in the forehead _again_. Just what the hell was her problem?

"Aizen said before he left that you were able to block two of his attacks." Yoruichi said. "That's more than many can say they've done. He also said he would continue to try and kill you because he could _not_ allow you to live. You've gotten him shaken up, Akemi…I'd say you should be proud of yourself."

"….Ya know, Yoruichi-sensei, that telling someone who's depressed that some sociopath is hell-bent on killing them isn't really something to cheer them up." I replied.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes at me though then she looked at me worriedly. I gave her what I hoped was a reassuring smile since I didn't want her to worry.

"Man, you're pretty banged up." A familiar voice said.

I turned my head to see Tsukiko standing there with Chisuzu a few feet behind.

"Fourth Seat Yūhi, don't say that to the patient." The shinigami who was tending to me first said. "It's rude."

"I don't care." Tsukiko replied.

The shinigami sighed then stepped back, so that Tsukiko could take his place.

"Now let's get started on your treatment before you bleed out and die." Tsukiko said bluntly.

…..

"Your bedside manner needs some work." I told her.

* * *

(One week after Aizen's betrayal)

I huffed as I was bent over with my hands on my knees. Sweat poured off my face, and I just felt so exhausted. As soon as that scary woman, Unohana, had let me out of the fourth I've been training. I had come to the thirteenth division to ask Ukitake if I could use his training grounds, and he graciously gave me the run of the grounds.

"Ah, Akemi-chan, shouldn't you be resting?"

I turned seeing Kyoraku and Nanao making their ways towards me. I let out one more breath before I stood straight. I didn't have time to relax. Aizen got away, which means I have to train to be at the top of my game.

"I don't have time to rest." I said. "Besides, I spent too long laying around in the fourth."

Kyoraku tilted his hat up a bit while looking at me before he suddenly smiled.

"Well, why don't you take a small break and join us for some tea?" He asked. "We were about to join Jūshirō, and I am sure he'd enjoy your company."

I wanted to politely decline, but with Kyoraku asking I just couldn't. So, I just bowed my head while thanking him for the invitation. I followed him and Nanao inside though my legs were begging for rest. Kyoraku walked out a door to a deck that surrounded the division, and my eyes widened when seeing the beautiful garden in the center.

"Akemi-san, I see you've taken a break from training." Ukitake said smiling kindly at me. "I'm glad you can join us for tea."

I smiled in return then sat down by Nanao who was glancing at me in worry. I then fell back with my back hitting the deck.

"Are you alright?" Nanao asked hurriedly.

"I'm okay." I said. "I just can't hold up my body any longer. Oh, and I can't feel my legs. Is that a bad thing?"

"Of course it's a bad thing!" Nanao snapped.

Ukitake and Kyoraku laughed as our tea was served by one of the officers of the division. Nanao helped me sit up, and just as I picked up my tea my name was called. I looked to the side seeing Ichigo and Orihime running towards me.

"Need your help, Akemi, let's go." Ichigo said grabbing me.

He then practically threw me over his shoulder making me gasp in surprise.

"Put me down, moron!" I snapped. "I was just about to have some tea."

"You can have some tea later!" Ichigo replied while running off with me.

I called out a farewell to the two taicho and fukutaicho, and Kyoraku and Ukitake waved at me in return. Once we were out of the thirteenth division Ichigo set me down.

"What's the big emergency?" I asked.

"We can't find Rukia." Orihime said.

"So, we need you to help us find her." Ichigo said.

I felt my eye twitch in aggravation, but before I could hit Ichigo he grabbed my wrist to pull me after him.

"Now where should we look first?" Ichigo asked.

"Try asking Renji." I suggested.

Ichigo nodded then pulled me after him as Orihime trailed behind trying to keep up. We made it to the fourth division, and instead of just going through the front door Ichigo jumped up to the third story window that was conveniently opened and happened to be where Renji was. I sighed then followed after him, and when I made it to the window Renji and Ichigo we're literary butting heads.

"What the hell?" Renji demanded. "How dare you charge in like that. I was just about to say something really cool, and you totally ruined the moment."

I rolled my eyes as Ichigo asked how was he supposed to know that. I then climbed into the room since I didn't like dangling from the windowsill. I nodded to Byakuya who gave me a blank look in return, which made me snort. I carefully got off the bed while not stepping on the injured noble before I sat in the only chair in the room.

"Hey, have you seen Rukia around anywhere lately?" Ichigo asked once the bumping heads was over.

"What? You better not have lost Rukia _again_." Renji said.

I scoffed since I was sure Rukia could take care of herself. She's a grown woman. She's older than me, and I can take care of myself.

"No, no, I just thought you might know where she was." Ichigo said.

Orihime then appeared in the window, and I'd admit I was slightly impressed. I didn't think a normal human could get up to a third story window.

"What's going on, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked. "So, what did you find out?"

"How did you get all the way up here?" Ichigo asked.

Something then seemed to come to him because suddenly apologized for the entry and then said goodbye before leaning. I just continued sitting in the chair still feeling tired.

"I wonder what the hell those two are up to." Renji said. "Uh, is something wrong, sir?"

I looked to see a disturbed look on Byakuya's face, and I wondered if he was worried about Rukia.

"It's just…well, I certainly hope that this Ichigo doesn't intend to keep calling me by my first name." Byakuya said. "I find his lack of respect _disturbing_."

I blinked tilting my head to the side. That's what was bothering him? Really? I then grinned with an idea.

"Aw, lighten up, _Byakuya_." I said. "Ichigo isn't being disrespectful. People are just way more lax where we come from."

Byakuya turned his head to glare at me, but I only smiled in return as Renji sighed. Renji then walked over to the chair I was preoccupying.

"Why didn't you go with them?" He asked.

"Too tired." I said.

Renji narrowed his eyes at me as he took in my probably gross looking appearance. My hair was a mess and even though some of the sweat dried there was still some present.

"You were training again." Renji accused. "Dammit, Akemi, you're supposed to be resting."

I shrugged my shoulders then stood up from the chair. Maybe I'd go find Uryū and Chad. Or maybe go back to Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Nanao for tea.

"I was taking a break when Ichigo snatched me up to help him find Rukia." I said in my defense. "Want to go grab a bite to eat with me? Maybe just get some tea?"

Renji blinked seeming surprised by my question, which confused me. I just has if he wanted to get some food. Was there a slight blush on his cheeks?

"Ah, um, maybe another time." Renji said. "I need to stay here."

I was even more confused now, but I nodded my head before smiling widely.

"Then it's a date." I said. "Well, bye, Renji, _Byakuya_~"

* * *

I stood by Uryū silently while looking at the Senkaimon they had prepared for us to go home. Really it was for the ones not in soul form, but whatever.

"This is the official Senkaimon for your departure from the Soul Society." Ukitake explained the next day. "It has a special reishi made specifically for you."

He then called to Ichigo and I, and when I walked over I saw him holding out two identical badges with skulls on him.

"These are for you." Ukitake said.

I reached out taking one as Ichigo took the other. What exactly is this thing?

"What's this thing?" Ichigo asked vocalizing my thoughts.

"It's a Shinigami Representative Badge." Ukitake explained. "Over the centuries there have been a few other incidents where shinigami representatives have been deemed useful. They too were given this badge as proof of their status. You can use it to become a shinigami whenever you need to. Of course, such a mere token can never repay you both for what you have done here."

I looked to the side since it was Ichigo who really did all the work. I barely helped at all. Great…now I'm sounding as depressed at Orihime.

"It's alright." Ichigo said.

"We do things because we want to." I said. "But, we'll gladly accept this."

"Yeah it's an honor." Ichigo said grinning. "Arigato."

Yes, we have those freaking twin moments where we finish each others' sentences or speak what's on the other's mind.

"Oh there's something here for you too Rukia." Orihime said holding up a dress. "Uryū made it for you."

Rukia tried to politely decline the dress, but Orihime was rather persistent. Rukia took the dress with wide eyes as the Senkaimon was opened up. Ichigo then looked to Rukia who was looking back at him. Ah, they're going to have a moment, how cute.

"Well, see you around, Rukia." Ichigo said.

"Yeah." Rukia said.

I then blinked remembering something, so I went over to Renji who looked down at me curiously.

"…I just wanted to say…I'm going to miss you, Pineapple!" I said while hugging him.

I then laughed while jumping back when he tried to take a swing at me. His brow was twitching in annoyance as he shook his fist at me.

"Just you wait, Dandelion, next time I see you I'm going to kick your ass." Renji threatened.

"It's a date." I said laughing.

* * *

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me without using shunpo as the cleaner closed in from behind.

"What the hell, Yoruichi?" Ichigo demanded. "If this is the official Senkaimon then why do we have to run for our lives just like the last time?!"

Yoruichi, who is now is cat form, explained we need a hell butterfly to pass through safely. She then told us we were almost at the exit, and when we jumped out we were in the air. We all started falling before we were suddenly wrapped up in some kind of cloth. I screamed with the others as we were all tossed around. We were then suddenly unwrapped from the cloth ball while sitting on some kind of flying carpet thing.

"My, my, welcome back everyone." Urahara said.

"Kisuke-sensei." I said blinking.

Urahara glanced back, and I averted my eyes since I knew I had failed him.

"It's good to see you again, Ichigo." Urahara said to my brother. "I imagine by now that you've heard the truth about me."

Ichigo stood up then turned to look to the side while saying he had. Urahara took his hat from his head while turning to bow to Ichigo.

"Words cannot express how sorry I am." Urahara said.

"Stop, don't worry, I'm not mad about it anymore." Ichigo said. "Look you really didn't do anything wrong. I'm not sure what your motivation was, but the fact is that you helped all of us become stronger. In the end you've probably saved our lives. For that we're thankful, so please don't apologize."

"Okay," Urahara agreed quickly.

Ichigo then knelt down saying he did want to know one thing.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Ichigo asked as Urahara put his hat back on top his head. "Did you think I would get scared and run away?"

Urahara hesitated a moment then cheerfully told Ichigo he was exactly right. I then gasped when Ichigo elbowed Urahara right in his face.

"Now that just pisses me off." Ichigo said as sat turned away from the blond who was holding his face.

"You were taking it so well." Urahara said. "I wasn't expecting an elbow to the face."

I reached forward hesitantly before finally removing Urahara's hand from his face. I inspected his nose to see it wasn't broken as Ichigo said there was one other thing.

"I want you to apologize to Rukia when you see her." Ichigo said. "And know she'd say the same thing I said. Will you do that for me?"

Urahara said he would then looked at me, and I immediately looked down while moving away. My hands clenched into fists in my lap as I tried to think of what to say. No apology was good enough, and I had no right to ask for forgiveness.

"Kisuke-sensei, I…gomen-nasai!" I said bowing my head. "I…I couldn't do anything against him. I didn't protect Rukia like you asked of me, and Aizen took the Hōgyoku. I failed you, and no matter how many times I apologize it won't be enough."

It was silent for a long moment before I felt a hand on my head. I looked up in surprise to see Urahara smiling at me.

"You did just fine, Akemi-chan~" Urahara said ruffling my hair. "I should be the one apologizing. I asked you to do something that could have gotten you killed, but you agreed anyway. For that I'm grateful, so don't beat yourself up too bad, alright?"

I stared for a moment before nodding my head, which made Urahara grin. I then remembered something, which got me to stand.

"I'm getting off here." I said to everyone. "There's something I have to do now that I'm back. I'll be home soon, Ichigo."

I then left without waiting for a reply since I had only thing on my mind, and it was to see _them_.

* * *

I stood outside the warehouse of the vizards as I wondered if they were even awake. I stepped in deciding I'd just had to check. When I looked around I saw Shinji sitting on the couch.

"So, you've finally come home." Shinji commented casually.

He looked up at me as I looked back not sure how to proceed. Do I apologize? Do I get ready to run from his anger?

"Ah, yeah." I said. "Listen, Shinji, I-

I yelled out in pain when he flicked me on the forehead after he appeared in front of me. Gees, I should have known that he'd do that.

"You idiot." He said. "Just what were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed."

I just pouted as I rubbed my forehead, but I then gasped when Shinji hugged me. I stood still for a moment before I hugged him back. I missed him. "Don't ever do something so stupid again." Shinji said.

"No promises~" I sung then turned serious. "There's something we need to discuss…it's about Ichigo."

* * *

TG15: I hope you're ready for the next arc, but you should know that I'm not posting the next chapter, which is ready, until I get some more reviews! The more reviews the faster the updates :D


	17. The Start of a New

TG15: It's the start of a new arc! YAY~ Also, today, June 9, is my birthday! I'm turning nineteen! And as a birthday present I'd love some reviews, so please, please, please review! It's a speical day after all XD

* * *

I frowned looking down at my right hand while clenching it and unclenching it. I then looked at the large rock in front of me. I took a deep breath before bringing my fist forward. The rock cracked then broke into a few large chunks that landed at my feet. I then looked back to my fist with nothing happening for a second before blood seemed to surge from cuts that formed.

"Ah damn." I cursed. "It's weakening again. The time periods are becoming shorter, aren't they, Kisuke-sensei?"

I turned to said man and Tessai, who was running towards me to treat my hand. Urahara nodded his head looking serious, which was a rare expression for him. As Tessai fixed up my arm, Urahara took out a small device that he used to scan me from my torso up. When data started appearing on the screen he started typing on the little keyboard under it.

"I'll have the data all studied and some more pills waiting for you by the time school is over today." Urahara said looking up at me. "You need to get to school by the way. Before you're running late."

I nodded my head as Tessai finished wrapping my hand up to my elbow. I thanked him then went to head out. I was actually bandaged in other places like around my torso and chest and then on my leg. Thought it wasn't surprising since it was _that_ time. I sighed as I entered the shop where Ururu was waiting with my schoolbag. I thanked her while ruffling her hair, which made her blush slightly. I then left the shop while heading for the school. I wasn't late yet, so I wasn't so worried about it. I arrived to class just as Keigo was running out while he was dramatically ranting.

"What'd I miss?" I asked Ichigo.

"Keigo being stupid, so not much." Ichigo replied.

I nodded my head before noticing that our little group was all staring at the bandages on my hand and arm.

"What happened to you?" Uryū asked.

"Early morning training with Kisuke-sensei went a little overboard." I said shrugging. "Nothing to worry about."

Orihime and Chad easily accepted my answer, but suspicion was on Uryū and Ichigo's faces. Orihime was then jumped by that pervert Chizuru, who decided to grope Orihime. I actually felt bad for Orihime for like two seconds before getting over it. Chizuru was then kicked right in the face by Tatsuki, and I just shook my head at the craziness. Gees, the people I hang out with are nuts. I decided to ignore the crazies as I set my things down on my desk. After some more pleasantries it was time for everyone to sit down as Ochi-sensei walked in.

"Right, let's see if all my students are in attendance today." Ochi-sensei said. "Oshima and Sorimachi are never here because their juvenile delinquents, so we won't worry about them, will we class?"

I lightly smiled at her words as I looked out the window. Gotta love a teacher with a sense of humor. She then announced something about a transfer student, but I honestly didn't care if some new kid showed up. Suddenly my shinigami badge along with Ichigo's badge started going off about a hollow. I merely blinked as a reaction as Ichigo nearly jumped out of his seat. I rolled my eyes at him while remaining still as Ochi-sensei told us to be quiet.

I knew Ichigo could handle a single hollow alone. So why bother getting up? I then sighed in annoyance as Orihime and Chad went after Ichigo while using the same old bathroom excuse. Really? How many idiots did it take to kill a single hollow? My face then deadpanned when Keigo tried to do the same as the three others who just left, but Ochi-sensei didn't let him go. He, of course, started throwing a fit and half as usual. Gees, these people.

* * *

When Ichigo and the two others returned apparently the transfer student suddenly appeared to. Like I said though, I don't care about some transfer student. I have more important things to being thinking about…

"Hei as in Henheisoku, Ko as in…"

I stiffened as I completely drowned out the rest of the his little introduction as I looked toward the front to see _Shinji_. What the hell was he doing here? I then frowned knowing exactly what he was doing here. Though why did they pick him? Couldn't they just leave it up to me?

"Hirako Shinji." He finished while bowing very poorly. "Nice to meet you."

Seriously, what's up with that bow? Ochi-sensei then pointed out that he had written his name backwards.

"Pretty good, right?" Shinji asked grinning. "Writing backwards is a specialty of mine."

Yeah, because he's all backwards in the head. As if knowing what I was thinking Shinji sent me a quick and discreet glare. I grinned in return as Ochi-sensei told him to explain that in his self introduction. Shinji was then told to take the seat in the back, which happened to be Rukia's old seat, and it was right by Ichigo. I was right behind Ichigo, so I'd be able to keep an eye on Shinji.

"I'll be sitting next you from now on." Shinji said to Ichigo, which snapped my brother from his head. "Let's treat each other well, Kurosaki-kun."

I made a disgruntled face because that's exactly what Orihime calls Ichigo. Ichigo absently greeted Shinji when the badges went off once more. Ichigo took off using the bathroom excuse once more, and I was actually thinking about going. Guess there's no point now.

"Please excuse him." Chad said. "That's just how he is."

"It's okay." Shinji said waving it off before he grinned. "He's exactly how I expected. Hey, Akemi~"

I frowned at him as Chad looked at me in confusion. Why did Shinji have to make it known that we know each other?

"Shinji." I replied. "_So_ good to see you again."

Shinji chuckled at me tone as he sat down completely in his seat. Once the classes were over I'm so going to be talking to him.

* * *

I stood once class was over to speak with Shinji when Uryū was suddenly at my desk.

"Uh, hi?" I said while looking at him.

"I was wondering if we could talk." Uryū said.

I blinked then subtly glanced behind him to see Shinji at the door watching with narrowed eyes. He then met my eyes before grinning. He shrugged his shoulders in a casual manner then left out the door.

"Sure." I said while giving Uryū my attention. "Can we talk while heading for the shouten? I need to get something from Kisuke-sensei."

"That's fine." Uryū said nodding.

He walked me to the door then motioned me out first like a gentleman. As we walked down the hallway it was silent, and I was curious as what he wanted to know.

"Akemi, what really happened to your arm?" Uryū asked as soon as we left the schoolyard.

I sighing knowing I should have known that's what he wanted to talk about. Uryū just wasn't the type of person to let it go. I really wish he would though.

"As I said, training got a little rough." I said sticking to my story.

Uryū narrowed his eyes at me, which meant he really wasn't going to just take that answer.

"Don't lie." Uryū said. "We both know that isn't the truth, and don't tell me I'm wrong."

I just rolled my eyes while still walking, but I was surprised when Uryū grabbed my hand, the uninjured one. He pulled me back while looking down at me almost looking like a stern parent.

"Uryū, I don't see why you're bothering to get me to say something else." I said. "What I'm telling you know is all you're going to get."

"So, you admit it's not the truth?" Uryū asked.

"I didn't say it wasn't." I retorted.

I then pulled my hand from his grip before continuing on my way to the shouten. It was silent behind me a moment before I heard him following until he finally caught up. I ignored him for the most part since I was a little ticked though I knew he was only worried. I sighed then glanced over at him to see him looking at me. He looked away almost instantly, however, when I caught him. I then blinked thinking I saw a little tinge of pink on his cheeks. I opened my mouth to make a comment about it when he said we arrived at the shouten.

"We have." I said nodding. "Well, see you tomorrow, Uryū."

"I'm not leaving yet." Uryū said. "It'd be rude of me not to walk you the rest of the way home."

I tilted my head thinking this was get more weird by the second, but I shrugged it off. He was just being nice after all, and he is a friend, so I didn't see the harm. I walked into the shouten telling Uryū I'd be right out over my shoulder. Hopefully he wouldn't follow me in.

"Kisuke-sensei, Tessai-sensei, Jinta, Ururu, where are you?" I called out.

I then jumped back when Jinta jumped out of nowhere trying to nail me. I rolled my eyes since I'm use to him trying to get back at me for one of the many 'pranks' I've pulled on him. Even if they were last year he still tries.

"Nice try, kid." I said patting his head. "Where's Kisuke-sensei?"

Jinta huffed then motioned for me to follow him to one of the backrooms. When he slid the door open I saw Urahara sitting there looking extremely serious, which is never a good sign.

"We need to talk." Urahara said as I sat down on one of the pillows laid out.

* * *

I walked out of the shouten after my talk with Urahara, and I was kind of shocked to see Uryū had waited outside the entire time.

"Ah, gomen." I said. "I didn't know it'd take that long."

Uryū shrugged it off then asked if everything was alright while looking at me closely. I mentally rolled my eyes since I knew he was still trying to get me to fess up, which wasn't going to happen.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I said grinning. "Ready?"

He sighed then nodded before we left to head for my house. I was sure Ichigo was already there, and the rest of the family too. I then froze knowing that if Isshin saw Uryū he'd do something completely embarrassing. Like telling Uryū some embarrassing back stories or showing my baby pictures or worse…he'll start talking about marriage and giving him grandchildren. I couldn't have that! Ichigo wouldn't let me that live down for the rest of forever!

"Is everything alright?" Uryū asked eyeing my horrified expression.

"H-hai." I stuttered. "Actually, Uryū, I need to make a another stop before home, so later."

I then ran in the opposite direction of home while ignoring Uryū calling out to me. After running for a few blocks I started walking. I then frowned wondering where I was going to go. I looked around seeing I was on my usual path to the warehouse. Guess I'll go check on everyone. I arrived at the warehouse seeing Shinji was MIA. Must be out to recruit Ichigo, and Shinji being the recruiter just seemed like a bad idea. Actually…none of them would make good recruiters.

"Hey, guys." I called out waving.

I then had to dodged a pissed off looking Hiyori, and then I dodged Mashiro who was trying to tackle me for a hug. As Mashiro rolled around on the ground whining that I was being mean, Hiyori went in for another swing. I kept dodging her while sighing. Seriously, what had her panties in a twist now? I then jumped into Kensei's lap knowing Hiyori wouldn't bother me now. Like I predicted she huffed before storming away.

"Hi, Kensei." I said grinning at him, my personal bodyguard from Hiyori.

Kensei grunted as a reply then kept reading the magazine in his hands. Lisa was by him reading a magazine, and when I went to see what she was reading Kensei covered my eyes.

"Not for kids." He said.

I pouted as some of the others chuckled as I tried to pry his hand off my eyes. He didn't remove his hand, however, until he turned my head in a direction away from Lisa.

"How was school today, Akemi?" Love asked grinning. "Meet any new people?"

I snorted rolling my eyes, which made Kensei chuckle lightly. I moved off his lap though I did move a chair in between him and Lisa, so Hiyori wouldn't pester me.

"Yeah, there was this one weirdo with the strangest teeth who transferred in today." I said nodding my head. "His hair was cut funny too, and he was such an oddball."

Almost everyone was laughing even Hiyori, but dear quiet Hachi remained, well, quiet.

"Why didn't you just ask me to recruit Ichigo?" I asked curiously. "Would be better if I did it. Shinji is just going to piss him off, and then Ichigo will want nothing to do with the vizards."

"Shinji didn't think you'd want to ask your brother to join." Lisa said while still looking at her magazine.

Of course I don't want to ask him to join because I wish he didn't have to worry about a hollow, but I knew there wasn't much choice.

"Ichigo will need the help, and I can't do it on my own." I said. "Back in the Seireitei when he was fighting Kuchiki Byakuya his hollow took over, and I was afraid I might have had to kill him. I don't want it to come to that, so I know Ichigo needs your help."

I then sighed scratching the back of my head before noticing how late it was looking.

"Huh, I guess I better be getting home." I said standing. "I'll see you guys in the near future."

Before I could get far Kensei grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back.

"What's with the injuries?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

The scary narrowed eyes that would make a hollow piss its pants…if hollows wore pants that is.

"T-training accident." I stuttered.

He narrowed his eyes even more that it made me want to cry. He can be so scary! And to think he's actually my second favorite!

"Want to try that again?" Kensei asked.

By now all the others were watching, and I was really glad Shinji wasn't here because then he'd help Kensei double team me. And Shinji could be scary when he wanted to be.

"I…uh, I can't tell you?" I said though it clearly sounded like a question.

Kensei looked ready to get up from the chair, which had me panicking when a few strong reiatsu hit our senses.

"Shinji…Ichigo…the last one is familiar, but I a can't tell who." I muttered then narrowed my eyes. "Is that moron fighting Ichigo?"

I frowned knowing by their reiatsu fluctuations that they were indeed clashing with each other. Is this how Shinji recruits people? What was his plan? Beat Ichigo up then drag him here?

"Great, now Ichigo will never join." I said. "Just as I thinking earlier Shinji pissed him off."

This was just a fine mess now. I then realized that now was my chance to escape while Kensei and the others were distracted by the fight. I carefully tugged my shirt free before…running like hell.

"Akemi, get back here!" Kensei shouted after me.

* * *

I sighed as I walked to school the next morning alone since I made another stop by the shouten. I was heading for inside when I saw Ichigo with Shinji, and it didn't look good. I frowned knowing I better go bust things up before they got too bad. I then frowned even more when seeing Tatsuki watching them as well.

"Hey, Tatsuki." I said walking by her.

She jumped obviously not noticing me until then, but she quickly returned the greeting before leaving. I jumped over the railing where Ichigo and Shinji pinned, which gained their attention.

"I don't know what's going on, but let him up, Ichigo." I said to my brother.

Ichigo seemed shocked though he did release his hold on Shinji who stood. Shinji straightened out his uniform then turned to me smiling.

"Hey, Akemi." Shinji said.

I punched him in the arm making him wince and frown at me as he asked what he did wrong.

"That's not how to recruit someone, idiot." I said. "I don't know _exactly_ what you did last night, but obviously you pissed him off."

Shinji apologized as Ichigo gapped at me in complete surprise. Probably due to the fact that I knew Shinji, and knew that he was trying to recruit Ichigo.

"You…you're part of his group?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah." I said nodding. "And it's best you join them too, Ichigo, because if you don't then…well, I'm sure Shinji explained everything by the look in your eyes. If the hollow does take over, Ichigo, then the only choice will be to kill you. I don't want to have to do that, but I will to keep others safe."

I then walked away knowing Ichigo was too stunned to really move at the moment. Shinji caught up to me then slung an arm around my shoulders. I tried shrugging it off, but as usual he wouldn't budge.

"That was kind of cold, don't ya think?" Shinji asked though he was grinning.

I didn't reply as I kept my eyes on the ground. I didn't like being cold towards my brother, and I hated the thought of actually having to…_kill_ him. I blinked when I felt Shinji's hand comfortingly squeeze my shoulder.

"Don't worry so much." He said grinning. "I told ya I wouldn't let Ichigo turn hollow, didn't I?"

I nodded though I still worried. I knew how dangerous and how tiring dealing with a hollow inside your mind is. I remember having to fight Akusei when I was younger. Nearly didn't make it. When I finally defeated her I woke up to Shinji having his zanpakutō pressed against my forehead. He has been going for the killing blow, but I managed to defeat Akusei just in time without a second to spare.

"Shinji, when he joins…I want to be there…I want a turn at him." I said looking up at him. "And if by the off chance he can't defeat his hollow I will be the one to end it, no one else."

Shinji nodded without protest as we entered the classroom right after he dropped his arm.

* * *

I was walking home thinking of all the things happening lately when I sensed a familiar presence.

"You know stalking is a serious crime, Uryū." I said as I stopped.

I turned seeing Uryū not that far back, and he looked troubled. This made my brows furrow since I didn't like my friends being troubled.

"We need to talk again." Uryū said. "And don't worry I'm not going to question you about your injuries."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding before wondering what had him troubled if it wasn't my injuries.

"This…this will be the last time we ever speak, Akemi." Uryū said.

I felt my entire being froze when hearing those words. Why? Did I do something?

"I'm sure you sensed that I lost my powers." Uryū said.

I nodded my head then watched as Uryū took a few steps towards me until he was directly in front of me.

"My father…told me there was a way to restore them." Uryū said.

"That's great, Uryū!" I said meaning it. "I know how much you loved your powers."

Uryū nodded though he didn't look very thrilled, which led me to believe that Ryūken had a price for this training. I never liked the man ever since that time I was with Masaki in town and we ran into him.

"For him to help me restore my powers…I must swear to never associate with a shinigami ever again." Uryū said.

I felt sadden to know that Uryū and I could now never be friends ever again. Though I was glad he'd get his powers back. I'd be lost without mine, and I'd probably due anything to get them back if I ever lost them.

"I understand." I said truthfully. "I'm…happy for you, Uryū."

He seemed surprised by my words then he actually smiled while chuckling.

"I should have known you'd say something like that." He said. "I just wanted to tell you, so you didn't think you did anything to make me stop being your friend. I know you worked very hard to get me to admit to it. I didn't want you think all your hard work went to waste."

I lightly giggled at his little remark, and I knew he was just trying to lighten the mood. I then moved forward to hug him, and when my arms went around him I felt him stiffen.

"I'll miss talking with you, Uryū, and I'll miss the times when I got to tease you." I said just as his arms slowly wrapped around me. "But, I'm glad we could finally say we were friends."

I pulled back smiling, and I chuckled when seeing the slight pink color in his cheeks.

"Later, _Ishida_." I said while taking a few steps back. "It's been fun."

* * *

TG15: Please, remember to review~


	18. New and Familiar Faces

I was continuing my walk home thinking about what Uryū said to me. I then sighed thinking I was just giving it too much thought. What's done is…done. I frowned then froze when seeing the arrival of two strong reiatsu. I reached into my bag pulling out my gikongan dispenser, but I paused remembering Urahara's words.

_ "The more time you spend as a shinigami the less time you have between intervals."_

I then grit my teeth as my hand clenched the dispenser tightly. What was I going to do? I then shook my head while about to put away the dispenser when something caught my attention. Tatsuki? Was that really Tatsuki near the two strong reiatsu? And Orihime and Chad were running towards the two unknown presences when it's obvious they're not match. I cursed then decided I had no choice. I pressed the duck's head on the dispenser, which separated me from my body.

"Go home and stay there." I said to Yuki.

She bowed then hurried in the direction of home as I headed in the direction of the two high reiatsu's location. This was just great. We really didn't need this at the moment. I then frowned wondering if these reiatsu signatures were from the Arrancar Urahara has been telling me about. If so then I better hurry. I arrived at the park seeing a tall Arrancar reaching for Orihime, so I acted quickly. I appeared on his shoulder with my sword pressed against his neck as Ichigo appeared in front of Orihime with his sword pointed at the Arrancar's hand.

"Gomen-nasai, Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-san." Orihime said looking close to tears.

Ichigo told her he was the one who was sorry for not getting here in time as I took a quick glance in Tatsuki and Chad's direction. They were both breathing, which was good enough for me. Though Chad seemed badly injured…Orihime was reversing the damage, however.

"No, I mean all of this is my fault." Orihime said. "If I…If I was stronger I could have stopped this."

"Enough with the whining." I said not in the mood for it. "If you hate being weak then you train to get stronger. It's as simple as that. Crying over it helps no one."

Orihime looked up at me with wide teary eyes before slowly nodding her head.

"What she means is that you have no need to apologize." Ichigo said. "And don't worry. We'll take care of these two."

"No, you won't." I said sternly. "You can't help because the more you fight and the more you try to be a shinigami the closer _he_ gets."

Ichigo stiffened for a moment knowing of whom I was speaking, but then he narrowed his eyes in determination. I sighed knowing he wasn't going to be listening to me. He then called out his bankai, and I cursed knowing this wasn't going to end well. I then jumped away from the big Arrancar when he tried to swing at me. I easily landed on my feet while realizing that Ichigo's reiatsu had changed. It was darker…heavier.

"Orihime, stay back." Ichigo said.

"Alright." Orihime said then moved away.

I frowned while glancing at the other guy here, and I could feel that his reiatsu was much higher than the big guy's reiatsu. I would not allow Ichigo to fight this guy.

"You got a bankai, huh?" The Arrancar asked scratching his head. "Hey, Ulquiorra, this the guy?"

"Yes, and also the girl." The one Ulquiorra said looking at me briefly before away. "Considering how clumsily you've dealt with the situation I'm surprised we managed to flush them out at all. The identically orange haired shinigami twins, no doubts about it, these are our targets, Yammy. They are the ones."

Yammy laughed saying we saved them the trouble of searching for us as he drew back his arm. I just shook my head at his brashness as he brought his fist forward. Ichigo easily blocked it with the blunt side of Zangetsu, which seemed to surprise Yammy.

"I'm guessing you're the reason Chad's lying on the ground over there." Ichigo said glaring.

"You going to do something about it?" Yammy asked.

I watched calmly as Ichigo jumped into the air doing a spin while cutting Yammy's arm off. Ichigo landed in a crouch as the giant man's arm hit the ground. Yammy shouted in pain while clutching the stub left behind from Ichigo's attack. I then continued to watch as Yammy went to attack Ichigo, but my brother easily dodged. I glanced over at Ulquiorra who was also watching the fight. I knew he was analyzing Ichigo, and I knew Ulquiorra wasn't brash or stupid like Yammy, which made him more dangerous.

"Damn, you little runt!" Yammy growled while out of breath.

"I'm surprised you can stand there, and call me names." Ichigo said while placing his zanpakutō on his shoulder. "I guess you're as tough as you are ugly."

I rolled my eyes as I placed my hands on my hips wondering when I needed to step in. I'm guessing as soon as Ichigo's hollow starts to take over, which should be soon.

"It seems you're having a hard time." Ulquiorra said. "Should I take over?"

I jumped in between Ulquiorra and Yammy as a clear threat as Yammy shouted for Ulquiorra to stand back. Ulquiorra didn't reply as he looked at me dead in the eye.

"I can't believe you need your zanpakutō to deal with trash like that." Ulquiorra said to Yammy though not looking away from me.

Yammy snapped for Ulquiorra to shut up and stay back as Ichigo stiffened in shock.

"That's a zanpakutō?" Ichigo asked stunned.

I then noticed him freeze, which meant his hollow was trying to break through the surface.

"Shit." I cursed.

I went to move to help, but Ulquiorra blocked my path. Dammit! This wasn't good. I watched as Yammy kicked Ichigo in the gut sending him flying. Then to make matters worse Orihime tried to go help.

"No, Inoue!" I shouted. "You'll only get in the way!"

She didn't listen though, which also got her hit by Yammy. That damn idiot! She should know she has no place fighting these guys. I then had to watch as Ichigo started getting the crap beat out of him. I needed to get over there, dammit. I glanced at Ulquiorra seeing that he was watching the fight, so I tried once more to get around, but he blocked my path again.

"You'll get your turn once your brother is dead." Ulquiorra said to me. "Aizen-sama was very clear with his orders to kill you."

I grit my teeth then gasped when seeing Yammy going for the blow that'd end Ichigo. Though I was relieved to see Yammy's attack blocked by Urahara's Benihime. And I was also happy to see Yoruichi was with him.

"Hi there," Urahara said. "I apologize for not getting here any sooner, Ichigo, Akemi. You know how it is."

I nodded to my two sensei since I knew they'd take care of Ichigo and the others. I looked back to Ulquiorra who didn't seem bothered by the two new players.

"All these bugs keep getting in the way." Yammy griped. "But stepping to the front of the line just means you're going to get killed first."

Yammy went to take a swing, but Yoruichi easily caught his attack then threw him to the side.

"I've got this." Yoruichi said.

Urahara nodded then passed her something in a small sack, which confused me. I then had to dodge backwards when Ulquiorra tried to get in a hit. He landed where I had been previously as Yoruichi handled Yammy with ease.

"Yammy may have been defeated, however, that does not mean you are safe." Ulquiorra said. "Aizen-sama wants you dead, and I will fulfill his order."

I grit my teeth together then drew my zanpakutō ready for a fight. I wouldn't lose. Losing was not an option, not anymore. I then used Honō-hi to block his fist, but then cero came from it which sent me flying.

"Akemi!" Yoruichi called.

I coughed feeling the stinging pain caused by the cero before I did a flip in the air to dodge another. I watched from the air as Yammy suddenly got up to shoot a cero in Yoruichi's direction as my sensei held a wounded Orihime.

"Shit." I cursed. "Burn all who defy you, Honō-hi!"

I sent the flames to form protective domes around the others Urahara redirected the attack. Of course this left me wide open, which meant I couldn't protect myself from the next cero. I went to dodged, but the cero got the upper half of the right side of my body. I then gasped with my eyes going wide when I felt Ulquiorra's hand go through my chest.

"It's over." I vaguely heard him say as he ripped his hand from my chest. "I do not understand why Aizen-sama was so worried you're just another piece of trash."

I then started falling towards the ground while trying to remain conscious, but it was getting harder to do. I felt someone catch me, and I saw it was Urahara.

"Sensei." I murmured while clutching the front of his shirt.

"I've got you, Akemi." He said as he landed back on the ground. "You're going to be okay."

I tried to smile, but instead I felt my grip loosen as my head fell back as the darkness took over.

* * *

I gasped with my eyes snapping open to see all three of my sensei leaning over me. I then cried out a little in pain, which made me wither a bit, and Yoruichi reached out to try and sooth me.

"I know it hurts, Akemi." Yoruichi said. "But you have to lie still, okay?"

I nodded as I tried to ignore the searing pain in my chest. Urahara and Tessai exchanged a glance before Urahara reached down to smooth my hair back.

"Akemi, do you remember what happened?" He asked.

I nodded again not able to find my voice as the fight I had with Ulquiorra flashed through my mind.

"That was five days ago, Akemi." Urahara said. "You've been out of your body that long because we were unsure how your wounds would affect it."

My eyes widened in surprise before I just sighed. Five days, huh? So much for staying out of my shinigami form as less as possible.

"Do you think you can go to school today?" Yoruichi asked. "Everyone will understand if you can't. You have the worse injuries, and Ichigo and Orihime are just now returning to school."

I frowned wondering if I did have it in me to get up and got to school. I shook my head knowing I didn't. It hurt just laying here. Yoruichi nodded then excused herself along with Tessai.

"Before you start, I'm _well_ aware of what you told me yesterday." I said to Urahara. "It wasn't like I had much of an option, and as long as Aizen wants to try and kill me I will still not have an option….you know what this means."

I looked up at Urahara who sighed nodding his head. We both knew very well what the consequences were if I continued to be a shinigami, but I wasn't about to stop, which he also knew. There was no stopping now. I was to far involved with it all, and even if I could I would never change it.

"We need to prepare for the worst." I said. "We need a plan, and once we have one then it will _finally_ be time."

Urahara nodded again as a silence over took us, but then it was interrupted by arguing not far from my door.

"Oh, yeah, you have some mighty concerned visitors that wish to see you." Urahara said grinning though it was lacking its usual…finesse.

I blinked wondering who it could be when the door was slid open roughly to reveal… Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro, Yumichika, and Ikkaku?! And they were wearing my school's uniform.

"There you are, Akemi!" Ikkaku said pointing towards me with a wooden sword. "You look like hell."

I rolled my eyes at him while getting over the shock I had been feeling. He hasn't seen me in a while, and that's how he greets me. Renji then came to sit by me as Rukia followed after him.

"Urahara-san told us what happened." Renji said. "Dammit, Akemi, how could you leave yourself open for attack like that?"

I just smiled in return, which seemed to annoy him since his hands clenched into fists.

"It's good to see you all as well." I said.

Rangiku smiled at me then walked over so she could place a small gift basket by me, and I wondered where she got it. It was rather huge, and I was confused as to how I didn't notice it earlier.

"Once we heard about your condition from the Soutaicho a lot of people chipped in to get this for you." Rukia said seeing my confusion. "There's a card, and everyone who chipped in signed it."

"Ah, that's very kind of you all, but what are you exactly doing here?" I asked. "It can't be to just see me."

"We have orders from the Soutaicho to help assist you and Ichigo with the Arrancar." Renji explained.

I nodded my head then went to sit up, which was rather difficult at the moment. I clutched my chest feeling pain shoot through me, which caused me to gasp.

"Whoa, Akemi, you should just rest." Renji said reaching out to place a hand behind my back.

"I'll be fine." I said grinning despite the pain. "I guess you need to see Ichigo, huh? I would hate for you all to get lost, so let me accompany you."

Rukia opened her mouth to protest, but I insisted while waving off her protest. Urahara sighed knowing I wouldn't listen, so he helped me up to a standing position.

"Yuki." I called.

The door slid open once more with Yuki walking in while inside my body. She bowed her head to me, and then I entered my body meaning I had the same wounds like I did as a shinigami. However, these wounds needed to be wrapped up and such.

"Once Tessai is done with the first aid we can go." I said. "Even if you went to the school now you wouldn't be able to speak with Ichigo. Classes are going on."

Toshiro nodded as a response as Tessai walked in with the medical kit all handy. The others all piled out of the room, but Rukia and Renji sent me worried looks right before exiting. Only Tessai and Urahara were the only ones left in the room with me as I went to sit down for Tessai to work.

"So, you've made your decision." Urahara said while shutting the door.

"Yeah, and there's no going back from it." I said looking Urahara in the eye. "There is _no_ other option."

* * *

I walked in front of the group behind Toshiro as the others, minus Rukia, bickered behind me.

"So, where the hell is it?" Ikkaku asked.

I sighed knowing this was going to get bad as Rangiku replied she didn't know. I was leading them, wasn't I? Wasn't that good enough? I then glared at all the people staring, which got most of them to look away. The four behind Toshiro and I continued bickering about the location of the classroom, which annoyed me more.

"Just stop fighting already." I said. "I'm leading us to my class, aren't I?"

They all nodded with things being silent for a moment before Ikkaku made a comment about how weird the cloths here were.

"It's called a uniform, Smart one, the students are required to wear it." Renji retorted.

"Well, listen to you, Mr. Smarty-pants." Rangiku said with a giggle.

"Give me a break." Renji said. "Besides, I don't think that's the standard uniform."

I briefly glanced towards Rangiku while agreeing that wasn't the standard way to wear the uniform. In fact, if she was an actual student I'm sure she'd be in trouble real quick for how she was wearing hers.

"How are you supposed to move in these cloths?!" Ikkaku demanded. "They're so tight!"

I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest, which made my wince partially.

"Well, maybe you should try untucking your shirt like the rest of us." Yumichika suggested.

"What are you crazy?!" Ikkaku asked. "If I did that I wouldn't be able to fit my sword through my belt."

I frowned feeling a headache coming on. Then I wondered where Ikkaku got the wooden sword.

"Wooden sword isn't really part of the uniform." Renji said.

"For crying out loud!" Ikkaku exclaimed. "You're the ones who told me I couldn't bring a real sword, so I brought a wooden one."

"There's a law against carrying weapons here in my world, especially in a school, Ikkaku." I said while running a hand through my hair.

I then wished I had just stayed back at the shouten. These guys were going to drive me completely bonkers.

"That's ridiculous." Ikkaku said. "What kind of stupid law says you can't carry a real sword?!"

The kind of law that's trying to keep people safe! I really was regretting playing tour guide, and on top of the headache, my chest was killing me. It hurts to breath.

"What's the big deal?" Rangiku asked. "I kinda like these cloths."

"That's easy for you to say." Renji said. "You only like them because they show off your-

"Shut-up, you guys!" Toshiro interrupted. "We don't want to draw attention to ourselves. So, just try to walk quietly and blend in!"

I frowned knowing it was way too late for blending in. Besides, with the way we all look it's impossible to go unnoticed here. I then saw we made it to my class, so I reached for the door. I paused though when seeing Shinji at the end of the wall. Once he saw me looking at him me motioned for me to follow before he went around a corner.

"Are you alright, Akemi?" Renji asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I have to go see to something. Here's the room. As you can sense Ichigo's inside. See you later."

I then walked down the hall feeling their eyes on my back as I walked though I didn't look back. I rounded the corner with Shinji there just leaning against the wall casually.

"Went to check on ya at Kisuke's, and he told me ya left." Shinji said frowning. "Ya shouldn't been movin', Akemi. Besides, why help a bunch of shinigami anyway?"

"Because they're friends, and even if they hadn't come alone you know I'd still be up sooner rather than later." I replied.

Shinji just made an 'meh' sounds while sticking out his tongue. I thought about ripping out his tongue ring, but for some stupid reason I love this guy like family. And for some other stupid reason I look up to this idiot.

"I'll say to ya the same thing I said to Ichigo." Shinji said pointing at me as he turned serious. "Ya don't belong with 'em. They really wouldn't be all too friendly if they new what was inside ya."

"They already know, and they already know about Ichigo, Shinji." I informed him.

He looked surprised then he frowned looking away. I sighed knowing he wasn't pleased with the shinigami knowing about the hollows inside Ichigo and me. He thought of it as a threat in more ways than one, and I knew he was worried about me. I also knew he worried that if the shinigami really did accept Ichigo and I as we are then he'd loose his pull on Ichigo. It's really sad I can read him this well.

"Just be careful." Shinji said. "And get some rest, alright? Yer not good for anyone all beaten up. Take time to heal."

I nodded my head then hugged Shinji farewell. Once he left I head back towards my classroom where I could hear shouting. I opened the door seeing Ikkaku threatening my classmates with his wooden sword.

"What's going on?" I asked.

I went on ignored, which made my brow twitch in annoyance. Just what the hell we're these idiots doing acting so stupid in _my_ classroom? The classroom door then slid open roughly with Keigo appearing.

"HEY!" He shouted loudly. "Who's the one causing a disturbance in here?! Don't you know that's my job!"

He then spotted the very pissed of Ikkaku, which made him stiffen in fear.

"Who are you?" Ikkaku said then grabbed Keigo by the front of his tie to pull him closer. "Well, speak up, shaggy little worm! Start talking or I'll slice you up into sausage and feed ya to the dog for breakfast."

"Ikkaku, leave him alone." I said in a steely tone. "He's my friend."

Ikkaku went to turn around to say something, but Rangiku smacked him over the head first.

"Take it easy, will ya, Baldy?" Rangiku asked then continued patting his head. "Chill out."

"Keep slapping my head like that, Rangiku, that is if you want to lose your hand." Ikkaku said turning to glare at her.

"Shut-up." Rangiku said. "Cut out the whining, or I'll have to tell Yachiru about this."

Ikkaku paled quickly with a sweat forming on his brow. My eyebrow quirked as I wondered what about Yachiru made him so scared. She was just so cute and adorable…okay, with a twinge of evil, but that just made her all the cuter. Ikkaku then begged Rangiku not to do that while promising to behave as I moved Keigo away from Ikkaku.

"I shouldn't have to remind you in the first place, so don't make me do it again." Rangiku said then clapped. "Now as for the rest of you idiots let's get moving. We've got a lot to do."

"You're reference to idiots couldn't have included me now, could it?" Toshiro asked with narrowed eyes.

Rangiku quickly backtracked her statement as I walked over towards Renji and Yumichika since they weren't causing problems. Keigo then suddenly made a jump for Rangiku, and she easily brought her fist up hitting him in the head. I looked down in shame of my friend before just leaving the classroom. I just wanted a nice long nap.

"Think he's alright?" Ikkaku asked as he follow me out. "He sure went down hard."

"Yeah, he's fine." I said waving my hand in a dismissive manner. "He's taken harder hits….mostly by me."

* * *

I was about to walk into my house with the others, but when they all stopped I turned to look at them.

"What?" I asked.

"We can't use the front door." Toshiro said.

"Yeah, that's way to boring of an entrance!" Rangiku piped up.

We all gave her deadpanned looks, but she seemed very serious about what she was saying.

"No, we don't need to be seen." Toshiro corrected.

"Oh, well Ichigo's window to his room is on the side of the house." I said pointing. "First window on the second floor."

Toshiro nodded then went that way with the others following, but Rangiku was still talking about making a 'special' entrance. I just shook my head then walked into my house calling out a greeting. When I was met with silence I blinked. What the hell? This house is never silent. I then heard some shouting upstairs just as Karin was coming down the stairs.

"Nee-san, you're home." Karin said grinning.

I smiled at her then ruffled her hair as I passed, which made her call me a jerk. I laughed then went up the stairs, and when I reached the top I saw Isshin and Yuzu sprawled out on the floor.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Ichi-nii, brought a girl home!" Yuzu said. "And…well, Dad and I were listening in."

I rolled my eyes then told them to get back downstairs, which they did without hesitation. I went to my room first to put my things away, and when I was in there an old stuffed animal of mine caught my attention. It was one Isshin had won at a carnival for me when I was really young. It was a fox that was standing on too legs like a person, and 'she' was wearing a greet dress that hugged her small form. Then on top her head were two large ears that were slicked back looking like hair. Her tail was large and puffy.

"Hmm." I hummed thoughtfully.

I reached into my bag pulling out my gikon dispenser. I've actually been thinking about putting Yuki in a stuffed animal for a while now. That way she wouldn't have to only be me when she out of the dispenser. That and maybe with some company Kon won't complain so much. I pressed the little duck head, which popped out the green pill. I then picked up my fox stuffed doll to place the pill inside. The fox started moving before it's green eyes blinked up at me.

"Akemi-sama?" Yuki asked.

"So, it did work." I said grinning. "I thought it might not since you're different from Kon."

Yuki seemed confused, so I explained what I had done and why I had done it. She thanked me with a bow before I decided to head over to Ichigo's room. I carried her over then opened the door without knocking. It seemed everyone was inside, and it was while Renji was explaining why they were selected for the team to come here. I had heard it on the way to the school, and even hearing it the second time around didn't make it less stupid. I sat down on Ichigo bed by Rukia, which earned me a glare from Ichigo. His window then opened with Toshiro making an appearance.

"In any case, we're not sure why, but Aizen has his eye of both you and Akemi, Kurosaki Ichigo." Toshiro said. "However, most of his interest is on Akemi, and that's not good."

I frowned knowing that to be true. I then spotted Kon on the ground, and I just knew he had tried to make a grab for Rangiku. I rolled my eyes then subtly set Yuki down. She walked over to Kon, and since walking stuffed animals weren't really a big deal anymore no one really noticed.

"Hey, Hitsugaya-taicho, you should have come down through the ceiling with us." Rangiku said. "We didn't do that much damage after all."

Was she trying to cause damage? And what did she mean through the ceiling? I looked up seeing the covering for Ichigo's light was gone, which gave me my answer.

"Have you been out on the window ledge all this time? In plain sight?" Renji asked. "What if the neighbors report a silvery-haired elementary student burglar?"

"Shut-up!" Toshiro snapped.

Toshiro then explained about Arrancar, and then he got into some of the higher classed hollows being used, since it'd be the best threat against the Soul Society. Ichigo was surprised, and asked if there could really be hollows higher than the Menos. Toshiro nodded as he turned to face us directly. He started explaining the different classes, which was rather boring, so I tuned most of it out. I already know about the higher classes from Urahara, so no point in learning about them again.

However, when Aizen was brought up my full attention was on the small taicho. As he spoke about the danger of Aizen having such powerful beings under his control I felt my hands turn into fists. This just made everything I had planned much more important, and I refused for things to go south this time. Once everything was set up…that's when my time will…_end_.

* * *

TG15: What could Akemi possibly be talking about? What are these secret plans with Urahara? Well, you on't be finding out for a long time, but patience is a virtue, so in other words...deal with it! XD Don't forget to review :D


	19. Guard the Princess, the Bankai revealed

I sat on Ichigo's bed with a blank look on my face as Renji tried to get Kon to throw up the green pill. Yuki was safely sitting in my lap watching as Renji and the watching Rangiku tortured the poor stuffed lion.

"Huh, and you actually think that's the best way to remove it?" Rangiku asked.

No, it wasn't the best way, but obviously effective since Kon did toss up the little pill.

"Mission accomplished." Renji said as he held the pill and dropped Kon. "Here it is."

Rangiku complained on how disgusting that was as she picked Kon's now empty shell of a body off the ground. I felt sorry for the guy.

"You got the soul out of him without too much trouble." Rangiku said. "It's certainly constructed simply, or should I say spottily. That's the Department of Research and Development for you."

I rolled my eyes as Ichigo got their attention while looking rather ticked off.

"What do you want?" Renji asked then shoved the pill back inside Kon.

"Any idea on when you guys are going to leave?" Ichigo asked as Kon thrashed about.

Renji asked what Ichigo meant, which got me sighing. Did they all really think they could stay here?

"We're not going home." Renji said. "We're staying here until our fight with the Arrancar is done. No one leaves until then."

I can understand that, but they couldn't all stay here. Karin and Yuzu are already sharing a room, which means we don't have room _here_ for them.

"You'll be staying?" Ichigo asked. "But where the hell do you all plan on sleeping?"

Everyone just kind of stared at Ichigo, which made me sigh again as I stood up from the bed to stand beside my brother.

"What he's saying is we don't have room for you." I said. "And how would we even explain all the sudden guests to our father?"

Ichigo nodded along with what I was saying as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Waah, you don't mean me do you?" Rangiku asked batting her eyelashes.

Ichigo started stuttering, which made me roll me eyes. Gees, teenage boys, and their 'hormonal problems'. Rangiku went to unbutton her shirt, but Ichigo swore it wouldn't work on him. So Rangiku started lifting her skirt instead.

"Not even if you lift your skirt a little!" Ichigo said covering his eyes, though one of his eyes could see since he lifted a finger. "Dammit, I won't give in to temptation! A man like me doesn't give in to temptation!"

"Really?" Rukia asked. "Then why are you peeking through your fingers?"

Before Ichigo could reply I whacked him over the head for being so stupid.

"As I said there's not enough room here for you all." I said. "I'm sure we'll work something out for Rukia like the last time though."

Rukia smiled at me then smirked smugly in Renji's direction, which made him roll his eyes.

"B-but, what about the rest of us?" Rangiku asked before she smirked. "You really wouldn't leave cute wittle Hitsugaya-taicho on the street would you?"

I looked over to Toshiro as he glared at Rangiku, and I frowned as I felt a need to shelter the cute boy. Could I really let a cute 'kid' like him just sleep out in the cold? I then jumped at Toshiro hugging him while begging Ichigo to let us keep him. Ichigo scowled at me while shaking his head as Toshiro tried to get out of my grip. Rangiku was looking rather hopeful at the moment as everyone else seemed shocked.

"No, Akemi, we can't house these guys." Ichigo said. "We don't have the room, remember?"

"What if Toshiro stays in my room with me?" I asked making puppy eyes. "I can make room on my bed."

I could have sworn I heard one of the boys call Toshiro a lucky bastard, but I had my eyes on Ichigo.

"No!" Ichigo snapped. "He isn't sharing a bed with you! What's wrong with you, Akemi?!

"What?" I asked frowning. "It's not like anything bad is going to happen. What do you expect to happen? Me jumping Toshiro or something?"

I heard something gush, so I turned to see Kon had a small nose bleed. Just what was his little pervert mind thinking of now? And how was he bleeding?

"I would never do something like that to someone as cute and innocent as Toshiro." I said rubbing my cheek against Toshiro's cheek.

"He's not staying and that's that!" Ichigo snapped.

* * *

I stood outside standing by Ichigo as our shinigami friends started to leave.

"Well, for now I'll be Orihime's guest and sleep in her bed." Rangiku said.

I gave her a blank look since I didn't understand why someone would voluntarily go to live with Orihime even if for only a small time. Ichigo asked if Rangiku has permission, but Rangiku pointed out Orihime just couldn't say no to people, which is entirely true. Kon then made a jump at her with another massive nose bleed happening. I shook my head as Rangiku hit him down once more.

"Taicho, how would you like to come?" Rangiku asked.

I stiffened not liking the thought of Toshiro living with Orihime since that girl's taste buds were way off. He'd either die of poisoning or starvation.

"No way." Toshiro said still a little ticked from earlier. "I won't."

He went to walk away, but I caught his shoulder. I leaned down looking very serious, which caught his attention.

"Whatever you do, don't eat the food." I warned him. "You might keel over if you do. I'll try to bring food by if you need it."

Toshiro looked confused, but he did nod before he walked off with Rangiku following behind him. I sent out a silent prayer to Kami that Toshiro did not die from Orihime's food. I also prayed for his sanity since he's most likely going to be stuck with Rangiku _and_ Orihime. I know I'd go insane if I was in his position.

"We better get going as well." Ikkaku said meaning him and Yumichika.

"You have somewhere to go?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course I don't." Ikkaku said turning to leave. "There's no need to worry. The last thing I'd do is depend on you and Akemi. I'll find a place to stay on my own."

Ichigo said alright then called out to Ikkaku to keep that wooden sword of his hidden. Now that just left Rukia and Renji, but I was sure Rukia would be with us. And I also knew where Renji could stay.

"Hey, Renji, just head over to the shouten, and tell Kisuke-sensei I'd appreciate if he let you bunk there." I said. "He'll give you a room, but you'll most likely have to work some around the shouten."

"I'll do that." Renji said as he cupped his chin thoughtfully. "I want to ask him something anyway. I'll see you three around."

He turned leaving, and the three of us remaining called out farewells while waving.

"_So_, figure out where _you're_ going to be staying?" Ichigo asked.

It was silent for a moment before Rukia made a dash towards the house. Ichigo ran after her while yelling, which made me chuckle. Things were definitely going to be _more_ lively at the Kurosaki residence for a while.

* * *

I was in my room reading as Rukia looked at the bed Isshin had set up for her. Yuzu had made the bed, and even placed a 'For Rukia' sign on the edge. Ichigo was beside her as she stared at the bed seeming displeased.

"Look at that." Rukia said. "They gave me Akemi's room."

"Well, where else were you expecting to go?" I asked curiously. "Yuzu and Karin's room already has enough occupants, so that left my room."

Rukia explained she was planning to stay in Ichigo's closet again, which made me snort in amusement.

"Yeah right." Ichigo said as he turned to walk towards his room.

"But I brought some things to brighten up your dirty little closet." Rukia said.

As she started pulling the items out I started laughing more and more. Though it soon turned into coughing since the laughing shot pain through my chest. Ichigo came over to my side to check on me, and Rukia wasn't that far behind him.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"Fine." I said waving him away. "My chest is just still a little sore is all."

We all then stiffened when feeling a huge amount of reiatsu suddenly hit. It wasn't all from one person, but one of the reiatsu presences was much stronger than the others. There were…six…no, seven different reiatsu signatures. What were they all doing here?

"This reiatsu….It's them!" Ichigo said. "Rukia!"

We both looked to Rukia as she looked at her Denreishinki (soul pager) as I got up from my bed.

"I'm way ahead of you." Rukia said then counted. "There are seven of them. There's so many."

"Do you think they're coming here for us?" Ichigo said.

"No." I said while grabbing my shinigami reprehensive badge. "Can't you sense the directions they're heading in? They're looking…looking for anyone with reiatsu. Anyone with the slightest hint of reiatsu will be killed."

Ichigo completely stiffened while pulling out his own shinigami badge. I pressed mine to my chest with my soul being forced from my body. My body fell onto my bed as Ichigo asked about our friends.

"Uryū will be fine since the no longer has reiatsu, and Inoue is safe with Toshiro and Rangiku." I said. "Chad is the only one."

"And one is heading right for him!" Rukia added.

Ichigo immediately got into shinigami form, and I was about to follow when I sensed two presences at the shouten.

"Go." Ichigo said sensing it too. "But be careful, Akemi."

"_You_ be careful." I retorted. "As you fight the hollow will come to the surface, and if you're not careful he'll consume you until there's _nothing_ left."

* * *

"Renji!" I called as I arrived outside the shouten.

Renji glanced at me with wide eyes though my eyes were on to two Arrancar before us. Both were male wearing white shihakushō, and I could tell by their reiatsu levels that they were not the strongest in the group. One was a tall lanky man with long blond hair, and his companion was the complete opposite. His companion was very muscular, and he has very short messy black hair. His mask looked like goggles that were resting on top his head, and with multiple eye sockets in different sizes across it. Almost like some spiders.

"Akemi, what are you doing here?" Renji asked. "Your injuries-

"Are not important at the moment." I interrupted. "I am going to participate in this fight, and I am not going to be holding back. I am going to show Aizen and that Ulquiorra just why they should be afraid."

Renji frowned though he did nod his head in consent. I then pulled out my zanpakutō as I wondered, which of the two would attack first.

"Ah, you're Kurosaki Akemi, aren't you?" The dark haired one asked. "It seems Ulquiorra didn't kill you as we all thought. You sure are one hard chick to kill, but this time you have to deal with me, Yaotl Nahuatl. I will tell you that I don't like running down my prey. I prefer to catch them quickly, but I do like to take my time in killing them."

I narrowed my eyes at Yaotl as I rested Honō-hi on top my shoulder. I may not know his complete strength, but I can tell he's one of the weaker ones amongst the group who came here. I'd still have to be on my guard though, and I might even have to use Akusei's powers.

"I see." I said. "I know you do not wish to chase me, but I would prefer if we take this fight to another location. To give Renji and you friend room to fight, of course, and because if I have to fight at my full strength then I will not hurt anyone by accident."

Yaotl looked thoughtful for moment then agreed to move our fight elsewhere.

"Akemi." Renji said as I started to leave. "Try to be careful, alright?"

I nodded then used shunpo to get away from the shouten. I arrived above the park, which was perfect since no one would be around at this time of night.

"So, Kurosaki Akemi, are you ready?" Yaotl asked. "I hope you are because if you aren't then this won't be much fun."

I did not reply to his question as I brought Honō-hi out in front of my vertically.

"You already know my name, so let me introduce you to my zanpakutō." I said. "Burn all who defy you, Honō-hi."

The flames appeared around me as a held the chain with the metal ball at the end in my hands.

"So, this is your shikai?" Yaotl asked. "Hmmm, it's interesting, but if you want a chance to win then you better unleash your bankai!"

He then jumped at me as he unsheathed his zanpakutō, and I raised my hand with the flames creating a flame wall in front of me. He had then jump back when I turned my hand towards him, which made the flames shoot at him. He had to keep moving as I continued to send the flames after him.

"You're attacks are too slow, Kurosaki Akemi!" He taunted. "You'd never be able to-"

He cut himself off as I appeared behind him. I wrapped my chain around his neck to fling him into the air before bringing him down to hit the ground. He laid there a moment as I retracted my chain. Was this it? Was this how strong he is?

"Hmm, I suppose I might actually have to release my zanpakutō." He said casually as he stood. "You're stronger than I expected. Now awaken, Araña."

There was a huge gust of wind that turned into a vortex around him, and when it settled I saw he changed. He looked like a giant spider, but he still kept a humanoid shape as well.

"Feast your eyes upon my true form, Kurosaki Akemi!" Yaotl said with a laugh. "You better watch out or you'll find yourself dead!"

He then jumped at me again, and I raised my hand with a wall of flames appearing. I was then surprised when he easily swatted the fire away as it if it was nothing. I dodged to the side as he swiped one of his eight legs at me. It nicked my side, however, and blood seeped from the wound.

"I think you've gotten slower." Yaotl said smirking. "If this is all you got its wonder on how you've been surviving all these deadly attacks. The two you received from Aizen-sama and you even survived Ulquiorra. But maybe that was all just luck, hmm? I was expecting more from you."

I grit my teeth together knowing there was no fooling around. I needed to end this quick, and the only way to do that was to unleash bankai.

"Don't count me out yet." I said. "I haven't showed you any of my true power yet, Arrancar. Now, bankai!"

My reiatsu skyrocketed as the flames tripled while forging together into forms. The wind thrashed about as the grass and trees around the area started to burn. Even the small playground melted do to the heat caused by my bankai. As the wind finally settled I was surrounded by warrior dressed in armor that were wielding swords with chains coming from the hilt. Even my own weapon mirrored their own, and they all wore old samurai like armor that was on fire.

"Honō-hi no Gādofōsu." I said.

"W…what is this?!" Yaotl demanded.

"This is my bankai." I said simply. "When I release the bankai state my flames form into warriors who listen to my very command. They fight separately from me, but they have my powers to use. They fight only to protect me, so I guess you could say they are my own personal guards. Also as you can see there are six of them, and with all their combined fire power my attacks are six times stronger and hotter. You should prepare to die, Yaotl Nahuatl, because here they come."

I raised my hand as a signal, which got all six flame warriors to jump in for attack. Yaotl swung his legs out hitting three, and a smirk spread across his face when they fell to the ground in halves. He then gasped as they reformed their bodies before getting back up.

"Even if they take on a human form they are still just made from the flames of my Honō-hi." I reminded him.

The guard quickly had him pinned down with his legs wrapped up in the chains from their swords. That went by quicker than I thought it would. I sighed then walked forward as I raised my zanpakutō for the final blow. All the guard bowed their heads as Yaotl looked up with wide eyes.

"Tell me, Yaotl, am I still a disappointment now?" I asked coldly.

Yaotl tried to squirm away as he begged for his life, but I soon silenced him by removing his head from his body.

"I was _expecting_ more from you." I said to the dead Arrancar as he started to dissipate.

I then turned to the guard nodding my head, and they all bowed before returning to flame form. I then sealed Honō-hi as I put her back inside her sheath.

"I suppose it's time to check on everyone else." I said. "It seems six of the enemy have been defeated…the last one has left. It's for the best I suppose considering how strong he was. Now who to check on first?"

* * *

I was woke the next morning to someone shaking me, and when I looked I saw Ichigo looking down at me. He wasn't scowling as usual, and he actually looked…sad. I was well aware of last night, and I'm sure that was what had him in a sour mood. I glanced over at the still snoozing Rukia who was turned away from us.

"I need you to show me to the vizards." Ichigo said quietly.

This surprised me since I was sure he'd never go to becoming amongst the ranks of the vizards. I did sit up though while nodding my head. I told him I'd get dressed quickly before showing him to the hideout. He nodded then left my room to allow me to change cloths. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, then a white racerback tank top. I then put on some socks then my vans before grabbing a light jacket. I went into the hall seeing Ichigo was waiting for me.

"Alright." I said. "Let's go."

He nodded then we carefully got out of the house without alerting anyone. Ichigo wanted to make a stop to where we faced Ulquiorra and Yammy, and for the longest time he just stared at the crater silently. He then looked away as he turned to walk away.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

I then lead the way towards the warehouse where I knew everyone was waiting. I also knew they've been pumping out reiatsu for days in hopes Ichigo would try to come find them. Wait, if he's having me show him the way does that mean he can't sense all the reiatsu they're pumping out? And isn't it dangerous for them to be exposing themselves like this? I'm just surrounded by idiots. When we made it to the warehouse I walked in first with Ichigo close behind. The door shut behind us, and we looked up seeing everyone waiting.

"I see ya brought 'im, Akemi." Shinji said from the third floor, well, what was left of it.

Lisa and Rose were on either side of him on the same floor with Hiyori and Kensei on the one below them. Then Hachi, Mashiro, and Love were on the top floor, and they were all looking down on Ichigo and I.

"My, so serious." Shinji said grinning as he chuckled. "I wonder what that means. Wait, have ya finally decided to join us?"

He looked to me for the answer, and I shrugged my shoulders since I'm not quite sure what he wants here.

"It's a good thing Akemi was around to show ya here." Shinji said. "I don't mean to put ya down, but ya do suck at detectin' reiatsu. The bottom line is that I figured ya'd come here _eventually_. To make it easier for ya we got together, and pumped out as much reiatsu as we could to help ya find yer way here."

"Which was a stupid thing to do." I remarked as I interrupted him. "Ichigo may suck a detecting reiatsu, but there are many others who are quite good at it. What if they had arrived instead of Ichigo?"

Shinji waved my remark away dismissively while stating I worry too much, which pissed me off. I was so going to get him for that later.

"That fact that yer here, Ichigo, convinces me that ya've finally decided to come over to our side." Shinji said. "Am I right?"

Ichigo seemed to snort lightly, which had me looking at him confused. Why else would be come here if not to join the people who can help him with his hollow?

"Bite me." He said looking up at Shinji.

I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing as Shinji completely gasped in surprise.

"I have no intention of joining up with you people." Ichigo said, which wiped away all the humor I felt two seconds ago. "I'm not that desperate, so don't kid yourself. I'm here to use you, Shinji."

Shinji asked if that was so while narrowing his eyes, and by all the looks the others were giving I knew Ichigo was pissing them off. I actually took a few steps away from him, so not to be caught up in an attack if one of them did get that pissed off. I eyed Hiyori knowing she was the most likely candidate to start throwing attacks, and I'd rather not get caught up in one.

"I had Akemi show me here with one purpose in mind, and I'm not leaving until I get it." Ichigo said. "I want you to teach me how to control the hollow inside me. After that I'm outta here."

Gees, what an idiot. Does he really think he can just walk in here and make demands? And how does he expect to 'make' them help him? He doesn't stand a chance against them at his current level, and with his hollow always trying to surface it makes him vulnerable. He's just digging himself a grave.

"You must think we're a bunch of pushovers." Shinji commented.

"I'll make you." Ichigo said.

Now that statement there really ticked me off, and had me turning on Ichigo.

"You'll make them?" I asked. "Was that what you said, Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned to look at me then he gasped when I grabbed the front of his shirt. I pulled him down to my level, which wasn't that far from his, as I glared.

"I'm part of their group, brother, so if you plan to try and make them then you'll be fighting me as well." I said. "Do you understand that?"

Ichigo looked at me with wide eyes as I pushed him away. I reached for my shinigami badge, which made Ichigo stiffen.

"Love, can you watch over my body for me?" I asked as I pressed the badge to my chest.

As my body fell Love appeared to catch it. He nodded to me then took it to a safe enough distance away.

"Wait, Akemi, I didn't come here to fight you." Ichigo said holding up his hands.

"You came here to fight the vizards, I know." I said. "I happen to be one of them, Ichigo, which means _you did _come here to fight _me_. Now I'd get into your shinigami form if I were you because if you don't you might find yourself dead."

I then jumped forward unsheathing my zanpakutō, and in that small time window Ichigo pulled out his badge to switch into his shinigami form. He even managed to block my sword.

"Akemi, are you crazy?!" Ichigo demanded.

"Not at all." I replied. "You're the one who has a few screws loose if you think you can take on all of us by yourself."

He scowled at me then swung Zangetsu out, so I jumped backwards. I didn't give him a chance to move though as I went in for another attack. I pushed Ichigo back with the force of my swing then I spun around to kick him right in the jaw. He was sent flying into the wall, but he quickly recovered.

"What the hell?!" He demanded. "Just knock it off already!"

"When you're willing to stop being stupid I will." I said. "But if you continue being delusional about forcing us to help then I'm going to kick your ass until you learn a lesson."

I jumped forward again, and Ichigo easily blocked my attack. We then went swapping blows, and just when I was about kidō his ass Shinji came up behind to grab me.

"What the hell, Shinji?!" I demanded. "Let me go!"

He didn't listen though as he moved us out of the way as Hiyori appeared where I had just been.

"Don't interfere!" I snapped. "I can handle this!"

Again I was ignored as I was passed to Kensei who easily held me back from going to attack. Mashiro stood beside Kensei holding my zanpakutō, which only pissed me off more. I'm going to freaking kick _all_ their asses when I get loose. I kept struggling to get free, but Kensei wasn't letting go.

"Just calm down and watch." He said.

I didn't calm down, but I did watch as Hiyori told Ichigo just how much of a choice he didn't have. Soon the fighting commenced, and Hachi had to put up a barrier. I watched as Hiyori continued to push Ichigo, and I could tell the hollow would be surfacing soon. This wasn't going good at all. I then flinched when Ichigo was sent flying with blood coming from his mouth.

"Shinji, stop the fight now!" I ordered when I felt the sudden change in Ichigo's reiatsu.

"Don't worry." Shinji said. "I won't let Hiyori kill 'im."

"It's not him I'm worried about!" I snapped. "Do you want Hiyori to die?!"

Just then Ichigo's mask formed, and the amount that his reiatsu increased was incredible. The others were all surprised, and in a flash Ichigo's hollow had Hiyori pinned to the wall as he choked the life out of her.

"Shit." I cursed.

All the rest of us quickly subdued Ichigo, and Shinji then cracked the formed mask.

"Alright, that's enough." Shinji said. "Well, Hiyori, are ya satisfied?"

Hiyori didn't reply as she sat there all shaken up with tears in the corners of her eyes. I looked at her a moment then looked away as I got off Ichigo's back. I sheathed Honō-hi as the others slowly got off Ichigo as well.

"Ya understand stand now, don't ya, Ichigo?" Shinji asked. "Yer hollow can't just be suppressed simply by focusing yer mind on stopping it, and it can't be stopped with yer body either."

Ichigo said nothing as he looked up at Shinji who was turning to look down at him.

"Ya pass." Shinji said. "We'll teach ya control. Ya'll learn how to deal with that hollow inside ya."

* * *

TG15: So, you finally got to see Akemi's bankai. Did you like it? And how did you like the very brief life of my OC Yaotl? I hope you liked Akemi's bankai :D I think it's pretty unique compared to others, and oh her bankai means 'The Flame Princess's Guard Force' :D. anyway review to let me know what you think :D


	20. Hollow Control and Training

I sat on the couch besides Shinji's feet with Rose's headphones on my ears. His ipod was in my hand, and I was drowning out the others as I laid my head back. My eyes were closed as I tried to relax, which was usually hard when hanging out with these guys. It's the start of the second day of Ichigo running on the Hiyori Super-thingamajig. I was actually about to nod off when suddenly Shinji was ripped off the couch to shield Hiyori after Ichigo kicked the machine at her. So much for relaxing. I took off the headphones looking at Ichigo with a deadpanned look on my face as Hiyori yelled at him.

"What's the big idea?!" She demanded. "You try something like that again, dumbass, and you're dead."

I sighed as Shinji said that was his line, but he pretty much went on ignored.

"I should be saying it to you!" Ichigo snapped. "You bragged about how you were going to teach me control and suppress the hollow inside me forever. So, why the hell are you idiots making me run all day long on this cheap homemade poor excuse for a cross-country ski machine?!"

By now everyone was looking at my brother, and I hunched over in shame. Oh, why did I have to be related to him?

"Wait, scratch that." Ichigo said. "You're not the idiots. I'm the idiot for listening to you!"

Hiyori snapped in return, and they then continued fighting like a bunch of kids. I just shook my head as Mashiro and Hachi arrived with lunch. My Denreishinki suddenly beeped, and when I looked at it I saw someone was calling me. I went to step out knowing no one would notice me since everyone was too busy fighting or thinking about their stomachs. I went outside while shutting the door behind me, so to muffle the loud yelling.

"This is Kurosaki." I said as I answered the phone.

_ "Akemi?" _The familiar voice of Renji asked. _"Where have you been?!" _

I rolled my eyes as I held the phone away from my ear as Renji went into a long rant.

"Renji, chill." I said interrupting his rant. "I'm fine, and so is Ichigo if you're wondering. We're just doing some training."

_ "Training?" _Renji asked. _"Can't you train at Urahara's or some place where we can actually sense you? You and Ichigo completely went off the grid!" _

"It's a special kind of training, so no." I said. "It can be dangerous, so the less people around the better."

It was silent for a moment on his end, and for a second there I thought he hung up on me.

_ "Alright." _He said finally with sigh. _"Just…don't stay gone too long, and take care of yourself."_

"Aw, you worried about me, Pineapple?" I cooed.

Renji scoffed saying only in my dreams, which made it my turn to scoff. We both then shared a laugh, but then I heard the sudden silence inside.

"Listen, Renji, I have to go." I said while sliding the door open. "If anything drastic happens call, okay?"

_ "Yeah, sure." _Renji replied. _"Good luck with training."_

I thanked him then hung up as I walked inside while shutting the door closed behind me. I saw a knocked out Ichigo slung over Love's shoulder, which pretty much signaled it was that time.

"Where'd you go, Akemi?" Mashiro asked curiously.

"Had to take a call." I said as I put my Denreishinki into my back pocket. "Is it time?"

Shinji nodded then told Hachi to put up a barrier, which the kidō expert quickly done. The floor then opened up to reveal a staircase, and with Shinji in the lead the rest of us followed. We reached the bottom where training grounds much like the one at Urahara's and the one in the Seireitei were. Though this one had more large rocks compared to the one under the shouten. Love threw Ichigo onto the ground by his zanpakutō as we all stood around him.

"Hey, Hachi, throw up a barrier here too." Shinji said.

"Whaaat?" Hachi asked.

"Don't 'whaaat' me." Shinji said. "Yer standing there with yer mouth open tryin to catch flies. Just do it, okay? And seal off Ichigo's body as well."

Hachi sighed then said he'd do as Shinji wished. Hachi did the proper spells as the rest of us stood by to watch. As the barrier was going up I pulled out the shinigami representative badge to force my soul from my body. Love moved it for me, so it rested behind one of the large rocks to keep it safe. I then sat down by Shinji as we waited for the hollow to appear. It wasn't long that the reiatsu around Ichigo shifted the air around us as the large pillars on top him shook.

"Here it comes." Shinji said.

I could hear it groaning as its hands clawed at the ground underneath them.

"Do you think it'd be a good idea if we hide his zanpakutō?" Mashiro asked.

"No." I said. "It'd only make him frantic and that much harder to fight. Leave his zanpakutō. It's for the best."

Love agreed with me as we all continued to watch the hollow struggle against the restraints Hachi put on him. The pillars slammed together as the hollow lifted its head with half the mask already formed. The pillars crumbled as it stood up from the ground, and Lisa was now standing as well.

"Hachigen, open it up, please." Lisa said. "I'm the one on duty today, so I'll be going first."

Hachi said alright then lifted a finger with the tip turning orange, which opened a doorway into the barrier.

"Let's try not to kill 'im, Lisa." Shinji said.

"Yeah, if he doesn't kill me first." Lisa retorted.

She then walked into the area that was sealed off by the barrier to face the hollowfying Ichigo. The barrier closed up behind her meaning she was on her own. The hollow was picking up Zangetsu off the ground just as Lisa started unsheathing her own zanpakutō.

"My name is Yadōmaru Lisa." She said. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

I was leaning forward watching as Lisa fought with hollow, but I was sure her time was about up.

"That's it." Kensei said as he looked at the watch. "Ten minutes."

He stood while telling Hachi it was time to switch out. Hachi opened the barrier, and Kensei went in to elbow the hollow into the air before it could hurt Lisa. He tossed Lisa the watch while telling her that her time was up. He knelt down to pull his zanpakutō from his boot, and when he stood he spun it around in his hand to get a good grip.

"I'm Muguruma Kensei, and I'm gonna kill you." Kensei said.

I narrowed my eyes since he better not be serious. I might have to go in there and start kicking _his_ ass. I just shook my head then looked over to Lisa who was bent over out of breath.

"How much of a break do I get?" Lisa asked.

Shinji, who was standing beside me by now, turned to look at Lisa as she looked over at him.

"If all of us rotate on schedule it's ten minutes times nine people, which makes it ninety-minutes." Shinji said.

I frowned since his math was off, and Hiyori wasn't shy about correcting him either. She quickly pointed out that Lisa couldn't be put in his calculations, which annoyed him. Wait, she forgot that Hachi couldn't rotate since he's on barrier duty.

"Ugh, fine, ten minutes times eight is eighty-minutes." Shinji said.

They were still forgetting poor Hachi, and the guy looked really tired anyway.

"You mean seventy minutes." I said since I felt the need to point it out. "Hachi can't rotate since he's working the barrier."

Shinji just snapped for Hiyori and I to leave his calculations alone, which earned him a smack in the face from the little blonde. I just chuckled in amusement before looking back towards Kensei who managed to cut the hollow. The wound instantly healed, which seamed to tick Kensei off. He then went to throw some kind of kidō at the hollow.

"He's pretty serious." Hiyori said. "What's up with him?"

"Don't be so critical." Shinji said. "You'll see why once you get in there."

Hiyori scoffed in disbelief as Kensei hit the hollow with the kidō attack, which sent it into a boulder. A large grey form with a mouth on the end shot out of the dust, and I leaned forward with wide eyes as it grabbed onto Kensei's hand. It sent Kensei backwards, but Kensei blasted it from the outside, which made it explode. Once everything cleared we could see that Ichigo's transformation was going on much faster.

* * *

I was standing outside the barrier since it was my turn to go in next after Love. Everyone had decided for me to go last since if Ichigo really did lose to his hollow it'd be me who killed him. I didn't want to kill my brother. As I've said so many times in the past I love my brother dearly, and these last six years of my training were to get me strong to protect him. However, if anyone was going to have to…'put him down' then it was going to be me, his sister.

"Alright, it's your turn, Akemi." Kensei said.

I nodded then waited for Hachi to open the barrier, so I could switch out with Love. As Love was heading out he clapped me on the shoulder while wishing me good luck. I thanked him then turned to face Ichigo.

"Hello, brother." I said as I got into a fighting stance. "It seems we're coming down to the last few minutes."

All I got was a screech as a reply as the hollow jumped towards me. I quickly dodged to the side when it swiped Zangetsu at me before I spun around to kick it in the face. It went flying into the rock, and I didn't give it time to recover as I shot it with a hadō spell. It appeared through the dust caused by the spell, and at last second I blocked Zangetsu's blade with my own. I dug my feet into the ground as I started to skid across the ground. I raised my hand with my palm facing the hollow.

"Hadō 63: Raikōhou!" I said.

The blast sent the hollow flying, but it recovered much quicker than I thought it would. It appeared in front of me bringing it's blade down across my chest. Blood spurted out as I jumped back to put some distance between us.

"What the hell are ya doing, Akemi?!" Shinji demanded. "Stop bein' so easy on 'im!"

It was true that I was holding back, but I didn't want to have to actually hurt my brother. I then narrowed my eyes knowing it wasn't my brother who I was fighting it was the hollow. I got into a stance waiting for the hollow to charge as I found my resolve. It jumped at me, and when it did I swept my sword horizontally across its torso nearly slicing him in half. He wailed then jumped back away from me as his wound healed. He then pointed two fingers at me as red energy collected on his fingertips.

"It's a cero!" Lisa called. "Look out."

I went to form my mask since I knew without it I'd be blown to smithereens. However, before the cero could be fired the hollow's arm suddenly started spewing blood. It's other arm soon followed suit, and I knew exactly what this meant. Hiyori ordered Hachi to get me out, and as soon as a doorway opened up I jumped out of there. I went to Shinji's side to watch as huge explosion of reiatsu happened within the barrier, and it was so strong I was surprised the barrier held.

Once the dust cleared Ichigo's hollowfied form was seen, but it then fell off like the skin of reptile. The only thing left on Ichigo was the mask to symbolize him being a vizard. The skin that had fallen off shattered into pieces, and once it was gone Shinji ordered the barrier to be dropped. Ichigo's body fell forward with the mask falling off as he hit the ground. I went to check on him, but Kensei placed his arm in front of me to stop me. When I looked up at him he merely shook his head in reply.

"So, how do ya feel?" Shinji asked as he walked up.

It was silent as Ichigo turned his head over to glance up at Shinji, and even from where I stood I could see the grin spread across Ichigo face.

"Fine." He said. "Not bad at all."

"Very good." Shinji said grinning.

Kensei then dropped his arm, so I ran over to Ichigo. I knelt down looking at him, and he looked back at me. I smiled at him the poked his forehead.

"Now that you're fine there's some training I have to do, okay?" I asked. "Think you can handle being here for a few days alone?"

"Sure." Ichigo said grinning. "I'll be fine."

"Good cause I've wasted enough time on you." I said flicking his forehead.

"Ow!" He whined. "Dammit, Akemi!"

I merely laughed as I pulled my hand back before he ground grab a hold of me.

"Before ya leave Hachi has to heal ya." Shinji pointed out.

"Hai hai." I said waving my hand dismissively. "Just hurry it up with the treatment I have places to be."

* * *

I arrived at the shouten in human form while calling out a greeting to everyone. I was met with silence at first, but then Jinta tried another one of his sneak attacks. He swung at me with his weapon, but I easily deflected it with my hand.

"Dammit!" Jinta cursed from the ground.

He then cried out when I flicked him roughly across his forehead, which earned me a glare.

"A kid your age shouldn't curse." I said shaking my head. "No where's Kisuke-sensei and Pineapple?"

Jinta continued to glare at me saying nothing, but dear little Ururu appeared to tell me that Urahara was in the training grounds. Apparently he was watching Chad fight Renji, so Chad could get stronger.

"I see." I said as Jinta jumped Ururu for telling me.

I sighed then used Bakudō number one to subdue the evil little midget. He cursed me to Hell as he withered on the ground, but I ignored him as I passed. Tessai would find him later, and undo the spell I cast. I went down to the training grounds to see Renji's bankai chasing after Chad as Urahara watched from a distance.

"Akemi-chan, welcome back." Urahara said turning to grin at me. "Since you're here I take it things with Ichigo went well."

"Yeah." I said nodding. "He managed to beat his hollow into submission. He almost went over Hiyori's time."

Urahara nodded as I came to stand next to him with my hands shoved inside my pockets.

"So, Chad came to you for training, huh?" I asked.

"Hai." Urahara said. "And since Renji is nothing but a moocher I'm making him train with Chad~"

I rolled my eyes chuckling as I watched Chad try to bury Renji, but the fukutaicho easily dodged while sending his Zabimaru after Chad. I could tell the two were too busy with their fight to notice I even arrived so I turned to Urahara.

"Have all the arrangements been made?" I asked him.

"They have." Urahara said turning serious. "Everything is ready and waiting. All we have to do now is wait for the right time to move forward with the plan."

I nodded thinking that all sounded about right, and since it was all taken care of it meant I could continue a while longer as if things are normal. Which means I go back to training and school I suppose. I'll even have to check in at home from time to time too. I'll have to finish some unfinished business as well and make sure all my affairs are in order before it's time to execute the plan.

"That's good." I said. "I guess I should get back to training too."

"Wouldn't you rather spend time with Shinji and the others?" Urahara asked me. "You usually always here now, so wouldn't you prefer to be with them?"

"I'll go see them in a few days." I said waving my hand dismissively. "Besides, with Yoruichi going to be around more it means I can start training with her again."

Urahara nodded his head, and then suddenly Rangiku arrived looking a tad flustered.

"Rangiku, what's up?" I asked.

"Akemi, it's a good thing you're here." Rangiku said. "I have a message from the soutaicho for Renji, all three of your sensei, and yourself."

I blinked wondering what kind of message the soutaicho wanted to be delivered to my sensei and myself.

"Then let's here it." Yoruichi said appearing.

Tessai wasn't that far behind her, and after calling to Renji he came down while sealing his bankai.

"Akemi, you're back!" He said seeming truly pleased. "How was your 'special training'?"

"It went well, and in a few days I'll be leaving to do more special training." I said.

He nodded then we all went up to the store to hear what Rangiku had to report. I was sure it was nothing good.

* * *

"I see." Urahara said.

He then thanked Rangiku for giving us the message, and after telling us farewell she went to inform Ikkaku and Yumichika. It was silent for a long time as the information sunk in. The oken? Was Aizen really trying to create it? He was willing to sacrifice my home for such a thing. I narrowed my eyes as my hands clenched into fists. He wasn't laying a hand on a single soul in Karakura town if I could help it.

"Yoruichi." Urahara said suddenly. "I need you to find me Orihime. I wish to speak with her. It's rather urgent."

I frowned wondering what Urahara could want with Orihime. She's pretty much useless in my book, and her only weapon Tsubaki was destroyed by that Arrancar Yammy. Yoruichi nodded then left as Urahara told Renji to get back to Chad for training. Renji left still looking a little shaken from the news Rangiku brought.

"You and I need to talk." Urahara said to me.

I nodded my head then followed him out as he head towards the ladder to the training grounds. Once we made it down Chad and Renji were training once more. We waited until they were deep into it before the conversation started.

"More is on the line now." Urahara said. "You realize that don't you? If the plan doesn't work we lose a highly valuable asset."

"We can't change the plan." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "You know that, Kisuke-sensei. We just have to be more careful."

"There's over a fifty percent chance that the plan will fail, Akemi." Urahara pointed out.

"I like those odds." I retorted grinning.

Urahara sighed looking me dead in the eye, but I wasn't back down. He knew as well as I that there was no going back. There is only forward, and going forward will help us in the end. Even if there was a way to cancel everything I wouldn't in a million years. This has been put off six years too long, and it was time to finish it.

"Very well." Urahara said looking away. "I can see that there is no talking you out of it."

"Nah, I'm way too stubborn." I said grinning. "It's a family trait."

Urahara chuckled then we both fell silent as we continued watching the two boys fight. It was hours later after the sun had set that Yoruichi returned with Orihime.

"Why, hello!" Urahara greeted waving his fan. "Long time no see, Orihime."

"Not long enough." I muttered under my breath as I kept my back turned to her.

I then winced when Chad hit a rock rather hard. He was really going to be feeling that one in the morning.

"Yeah…I tell you I've been surrounded by these filthy men for so long now that it just brightens everything up to have a woman in the work place again." Urahara said. "I'm glad you're here."

I turned to glare at Urahara for his words, since I've been here for quite awhile now. Was I not good enough? And what about Yoruichi? I then kicked him in the ass, which sent him right into the side of one of the large boulders.

"Glad to know you don't think of me or Yoruichi-sensei as women, Kisuke-sensei." I growled out as he peeled himself off the wall.

He held his bleeding nose as Yoruichi laughed at his misfortune. He's just lucky I didn't hit him harder.

"That's not what I meant." Urahara said in his defense.

"Well, then please enlighten me on what you truly meant." I said while holding up my fist threateningly. "And for your sake you better hope the answer is a good one."

Urahara stuttered a bit, but before I could hit him I was distracted when a boulder crumbled due to Renji's Zabimaru hitting it as it went after Chad. It then hit Chad while crushing him onto the ground. Ouch, that one had to hurt.

"Urahara, I'm pretty sure he's done." Renji said retracting Zabimaru. "I'm going to go ahead and finish up for the day."

Orihime cried out to Chad then went to help, but Urahara called for Tessai and Ururu to handle it. Chad, however, got back up while covered in sweat. Was he really going to keep going?

"Wait, we're not done yet." Chad said.

Apparently he was going to try and keep going. I sighed at his stubbornness, but I too used to be like him. Train even past the point of exhaustion while refusing to give up no matter what anyone said.

"Don't get carried away." Renji said. "The tough guy act won't work on me."

"If he wants to continue training then let him." I said placing my hands on my hips. "It's his body, so he can do whatever he wants to it. Unless it's you who's too tired to continue, Renji. I'll step in if that's the case."

Renji scoffed rolling his eyes as I smirked up at him challengingly. I kind of wanted to fight him, and I was sure if I hit the right buttons I'd get my chance.

"After I'm done training with Chad I'm going to kick your ass next, Akemi." Renji said.

I snorted thinking that highly unlikely. Chad then went to continue on, but Renji easily threw him into a boulder that could almost be called a miniature mountain. Chad wasn't anything if not sturdy.

"Um, Urahara-san, uh, what is it…you wanted to talk to me about?" Orihime asked hesitantly.

Urahara didn't answer at first as he kept his eyes on Chad and Renji's training.

"Well, a little while ago Matsumoto Rangiku came here for a visit." Urahara said then turned to look at Orihime. "So, you know about the oken and the danger that lies ahead? This new situation is sudden and a little unexpected, but whatever the case maybe all of us, including the Soul Society, will have to focus on the upcoming battle this winter from here on out. It's going to be all out war. More blood will be spilled than ever before. Both we and the Soul Society need more offensive power than we already have."

Which is why this plan better work, or some of that offensive power will be gone forever. Or at least unable to be used during the war, but I was confident that things would work out…hopefully.

"I…I want to become strong too." Orihime said with conviction.

I had to hold back a scoff because there was no way Orihime would be strong enough before the war. Chad was barely a maybe, but he had much better chances than Inoue Orihime. Only those with the same reiatsu level as a fukutaicho or taicho had a chance of fighting in this war and winning. Some fukutaicho had a slim chance of even surviving. The enemy was just that strong, and if Orihime tried to join the battle then she'd only get someone killed because they'd try to protect her.

"Is that so?" Urahara asked. "In that case I'll say this, Orihime, when war breaks out I want you to stay out of the battle."

Orihime, Renji, and Chad all stiffened in surprise, but I wasn't shocked nor displeased with Urahara's request. I turned my head to look at Orihime while knowing that it was the best for everyone if she just stayed out of the way.

"Tsubaki." Urahara then said. "Ever since he was destroyed in the skirmish with the Arrancar the other day you have been unable to restore him, correct?"

Orihime looked down as she brought her closed hand to rest above her chest.

"Hai, you're right." Orihime said. "Tsubaki was so badly broken that I was unable to fix him. I don't even know how to begin healing him if I could."

"Tsubaki is your only means of attack, so without him I'm afraid I can't let you participate in combat." Urahara said. "It's only reasonable."

Orihime went to protest, but Chad quickly did it for her, which made me sigh. This was going to get ugly…I just know it.

"That's not fair." Chad said. "You forget Orihime fought successfully in the Soul Society. If she say she wants to get stronger you can't just cast her aside so easily!"

"That's enough, Chad!" I snapped.

Everyone turned to look at me as I stepped forward with an angered expression on my face.

"Kisuke-sensei is only thinking of what is best for everyone." I said. "Inoue would be useless in battle, and only get herself or others killed due to her weakness."

Orihime flinched at my words, but I didn't really care if I hurt her feelings. Nor did I care if I looked like the bad guy. I would not let Orihime's feelings or anyone else's feelings get people killed.

"She has no attacking ability." I said.

"She has defensive and healing abilities, which are more important!" Chad argued."

"I could easily destroy her defensive abilities without even using my shikai." I pointed out glaring. "And as for healing that's what the fourth division is for. As I understand Unohana and her division will be on the front lines, and they will be far more of use than Inoue. And at least they can fight. Your foolish thinking and Inoue's feelings will only get people killed so shut-up and forget about it."

Chad went to protest, but this time it was Orihime who cut him off as she looked at me. She did not look angry only sad, but as I pointed out her feelings meant nothing to me.

"It's alright, Chad." Orihime said. "Arigato though. And Arigato to you, Kurosaki-san, for being honest. I…I guess I'll be going now."

She then ran off with Chad going to follow, but Renji caught his shoulder to stop him. Chad asked him what he was doing, and Renji just told him to take it easy.

"Akemi is absolutely right you know." Renji said. "While the fourth division does specialize in healing they're also in the Gotei Thirteen, which means they're trained in combat. And all though Orihime has some powers you have to remember she's still just a human being. Also, gotta say that her personality just isn't suited for battle. Right now was the best time to tell her. Though Akemi probably could have been nicer about it."

Chad nodded then looked to me seeming angry, but I just looked away scoffing. I then saw that even Yoruichi seemed a bit disappointed in me along with Tessai. What the hell did I do wrong? I said nothing but the truth! Who cares if Orihime's feelings were hurt?! I practically saved her life!

"I'm leaving." I said to Urahara. "I can tell when I'm not wanted."

Urahara reached out telling me not to leave in anger, but I caught his wrist.

"It's fine." I said. "I'll just go, so you all can have your space. I'll go see the others for something. Maybe even go home. Good luck with training, Chad, you're going to need it."

* * *

TG15: Poor Akemi...her own sensei are upset with her for telling Orihime how it is.


	21. A Tragic Twist

TG15: In this chapter we skip episode 138 that way we're past the filler episodes. Though before the skip it's still one episode 129. Also, do not hate me at the end of this chapter. All will be explained in due time.

* * *

I sighed walking back towards the warehouse since I didn't feel like returning home. I knew Yuzu was probably crying her eyes out due to Ichigo and my absence. Isshin was probably sobbing to Masaki's picture about us…_me_ being missing. Then Karin…she trusted Ichigo and I, and knows that we're safe and would return soon enough. I didn't like making them worry, but I'm going to be training to get strong and protect them. I then frowned stuffing my hands in my pockets when suddenly Rukia was in front of me looking pissed.

"How could you say that to Orihime?" Rukia asked.

I rolled my eyes not in the mood to go over all the reasons why I said what I said. I practically saved the airhead's life by discouraging her to go into battle.

"It was quite easy." I said shrugging. "I only spoke what's true. Orihime would be completely useless on the battlefield, and she'd only get herself or someone else killed."

Rukia stepped forward grabbing the front of my shirt to jerk me down to her level.

"You had no right to say that too her!" Rukia snapped. "Orihime is not a burden! She has resolve, and that's saying a lot! Warriors who get hurt or killed in battle are the ones who had the resolve to fight and protect their comrades!"

I sighed then easily removed Rukia's hand from my shirt. I stood straight while smoothing out the wrinkles in my shirt.

"Inoue is not a warrior." I said simply. "She does not have a killer instinct therefore she does _not_ have the right kind of resolve for battle. It doesn't matter how hard she trains she'll never be able to attack an opponent with the intent to kill. She doesn't have it in her."

Rukia's glare intensified, but I merely blinked. If she wanted to get all pissy about it then fine, I don't really care.

"Did you even think of her feelings?" Rukia demanded.

"No, I didn't." I said being completely honest. "I don't care if I hurt her feelings or if I made her cry. She had to hear it sometime, and since no one else was going to say it I did instead. You know as well as I, Rukia, that Inoue does not belong on a battlefield. You can get as angry with me as you want, but it doesn't change the facts."

Rukia said nothing in reply, so I decided to continue on my way towards the warehouse. I could sense Ichigo was already training with Hiyori, which meant Shinji and Kensei were free to train with me. I then frowned sensing another reiatsu at the warehouse, and when I identified it I found myself gritting my teeth.

"Rukia,…you've obviously seen Inoue recently." I said turning my head to glance at her. "Why are you not with her now?"

"Someone grabbed her then took her away." Rukia said still looking angry. "Some short blond girl with a temper."

I grimaced wondering what Hiyori wanted with Inoue Orihime. And why the hell take her to the warehouse?! Orihime was encroaching on my territory way too much. Practically got me kicked out of the shouten, which was like my second home, and now she's at the warehouse with the people I think of as family. She's probably weaseled her way in, and if I show up now I'll be met with rejection. Dammit! I freaking hate her!

"This is all so damn stupid." I said turning in the opposite direction of the warehouse. "And I just can't go home yet. I can't deal with the greeting I know I'd get. Looks like I have no place to go."

I walked right by Rukia knowing she was watching me, but I really didn't give a damn. I walked a few blocks with no true destination. After a while I sighed feeling all the anger flow out of me. I then looked up seeing where I had subconsciously brought myself. I was standing on the same riverbank where Masaki died…where everything had changed for me. I stared out at the water with the moon and stars being reflected back at me.

"Things were so much more simpler back then." I muttered to myself.

I then sat down on the bank not carrying if the grass was a little damp. I brought my knees to my chest while resting my chin on them. I just sat there for what seemed like for hours as I wondered what to do. I sighed again seeing that…the sun was coming up, and I realized just how long I've been here.

"There you are."

I glanced back seeing Renji standing a few feet behind me in his gigai. I blinked wondering what he was doing here. Was he looking for me?

"Urahara got worried when he hadn't heard from you, and apparently you weren't with Ichigo according to him." Renji said walking over to stand by me. "I went to your house looking for you, and I was told you weren't there."

He then shuddered causing me to actually smile as I imagined the kind of greeting he received. Yuzu probably bawling and Isshin…probably doing the same. Though Isshin would then demand to know who Renji was, and then it'd snowball from there. Renji sat down beside me silently as he looked out at the river.

"No one is mad at you." Renji said suddenly.

I scoffed since I knew all too well that a lot of people are pissed off at me. I wouldn't be surprised that if I returned to the warehouse I'd be met with a pissed off Ichigo.

"I'm serious." Renji said looking at me. "Chad was upset at first, but he soon forgave you. He even said he needed to apologize to you. He said he's known you long enough to know that you wouldn't intentionally go out of your way to hurt someone's feelings. He said you don't care if you usually do, but you don't go to intentionally hurt someone."

I rolled my eyes as I placed my chin back on my knees. Sure, I don't like being a bitch, but Chad's almost making me sound like a saint.

"Then when I saw Rukia she said she was looking for you, so she could apologize." Renji said grinning. "So, you can stop hiding."

"I'm not hiding." I said scoffing. "I…I just didn't know where to go."

Renji blinked at me as I looked down at the ground not wanting to meet his eyes. I hate to admit, but I was afraid to go home or to my second home or my second family. I was afraid to go see a friend because I was afraid I'd only get rejection. Because I hurt the 'precious' Inoue Orihime's feelings. I frowned with my hands clenching into fists. I hated the feeling of being rejected. I never showed it though…I'm usually able to convince myself that I don't care. Though there are moments where that vulnerability breaks through.

"What's with the depressing face?" Renji asked frowning.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said. "This is my face."

Renji rolled his eyes then thumped me rather hard on the head making me cry out.

"What the hell, Pineapple?!" I demanded while holding my head.

"That's better." Renji said grinning. "Now let's go get something to eat. I'm starved."

I blinked in confusion as he stood up before holding out his hand to me. I just looked up at him questioningly, which caused him to sigh.

"Didn't we plan to have a 'date' sometime?" Renji asked.

I grinned knowing exactly what he was talking about as I reached out to take his hand. He helped me off the ground before we turned to leave the riverbank.

"You do know that most places aren't even open yet, right?" I asked.

* * *

(one month later)

I was training with Mashiro in hakuda as we waited for Kensei to finish with breakfast. Hiyori and Ichigo we're training not that far away, and so far Ichigo's getting his butt handed to him.

"You're faster, Akemi~" Mashiro complimented as I dodged her kick.

"Arigato." I said grinning. "Though I think you've just gotten slow due to old age, Mashiro."

Mashiro whined at me causing me to laugh as I blocked her kick with my arm. I then grabbed her leg to hold her in place as I jumped spinning around to kick her in the face. She grabbed leg though, and soon we were forced to jump apart before we hit the ground. I skid across the ground on my feet before stopping as I got into a stance to continue.

"Let's put our masks on!" Mashiro said. "It'll make things more fun!"

I shrugged about to do just that when a loud banging noise made her and I pause. We both turned seeing Kensei standing on top a rock banging a ladle against a pan while wearing a apron.

"Chow time!" He shouted. "Get your butts over here on the double! The last one in line has to do the dishes, ya here me?!"

I chuckled thinking Kensei was much like a drill sergeant, but the apron totally ruined the look. Mashiro and I dashed quickly towards the food since neither one of us wanted to be stuck doing dishes. Everyone was soon in line with Ichigo being the last one to arrive.

"Oh, by the way, Kensei." I said as he handed me a plate with food. "You look very manly in that apron."

Kensei narrowed his eyes at me while taking a swing at me with the ladle as the others laughed. I managed to dodge the ladle before appearing behind the safety of Shinji with my food in hands.

"I'll get you for that wise crack later." Kensei warned while pointing the ladle at me threateningly.

I just laughed while sitting down to enjoy my meal with the other doing the same. It didn't take long to polish off all the food, and since we were relaxing at the moment I returned to my body. Ichigo had done the same, but he had to start on the dishes. He was also borrowing Kensei's really 'manly' apron at the moment.

"So, how is Ichigo's training going, Hiyori?" Shinji asked.

"Weren't you watching?" Hiyori said. "It wasn't going anywhere. The idiot is still only up to a little over ten seconds. That dumbass is a joke, real dog meat."

I just shook my head drinking some juice as I looked over at Ichigo who was taking his frustration out on the dishes.

"Maybe he doesn't have what it takes." Lisa said. "Maybe he should just give up."

Ichigo turned around to glare and retort, and I took the opportunity to snap a picture of him with my Denreishinki. I snickered at the picture as Ichigo snapped at Lisa.

"Shut the hell up, you little pervert." Ichigo growled. "You're not even involved with my training, so I'd appreciate if you kept your mouth shut!"

"I'm already involved, moron." Lisa retorted. "I lent you my dirty magazine to get your mind of training the other day."

I blinked at this new information as I stuck the straw from my juice box in my mouth.

"You didn't lend me anything!" Ichigo denied as he clenched his soapy hands together. "Why the hell would I want to borrow that crap anyway?!"

He threw his hands down to his sides making me chuckle since he kind of looked girly doing that.

"It's totally cool." Love said. "I borrow it myself. Every couple days or so."

Again I just blinked since I wasn't even sure what the big deal was about this magazine. I've never seen what's in it since Kensei always covers my eyes before I can look. Though apparently it's not for kids so it must be bad.

"Well, I'm not like you, am I?" Ichigo asked annoyed.

"Personally, I like to look at them twice a day to clear my mind." Lisa said while holding up two fingers.

"Yeah, I know!" Ichigo snapped. "Good for you, but I'm not like either of you! Those pictures are distracting!"

If he knew they were distracting that means he's seen the magazine, right? I frowned only feeling more confused.

"But I am not a pervert!" Lisa shouted. "I'm just very curious that's all!"

Kensei appeared not that far away as he brushed his teeth as he held a tin cup in his hand.

"Isn't that the definition of a pervert? Huh?" Kensei asked with the toothbrush still in his mouth.

Wow, he's so talented to be able to talk with something in his mouth, which is one of the many reasons I look up to him! Lisa scoffed then accused Kensei of looking at her magazines, and he immediately denied that he didn't. Lisa told of time she caught him looking, but Kensei just denied it again. I just shook my head at them as I checked the watch on my wrist. I was supposed to be meeting Urahara soon, so it was time to go.

"I'll see you guys later." I said while standing. "I have some business with Kisuke-sensei."

Shinji nodded absently not even looking in my direction, which was a usual thing for him. Mashiro had to hug the life out of me before I left, and I had to dodge Hiyori who was pissed I was leaving again.

"I'll miss you too, Hiyori." I said grinning from the stairs as I waved. "Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone, Ichigo, and train hard!"

I then hurried up the steps before Hiyori could get a hold of me. I was laughing as I left the warehouse to start heading for Urahara's shouten. I was actually in a pretty good mood, and nothing was going to take that away from me. It appeared I spoke too soon because suddenly four large reiatsu just hit Karakura town. I frowned coming to a stop in my walk.

"It's time." I said.

I then started running towards the direction of the reiatsu, and I didn't stop when I felt one break away. I just kept running knowing it was time to execute the plan.

* * *

NO POV:

"Uh, Kensei, Shinji!" Mashiro called running up to them as Ichigo left after being let go.

"What?" Kensei asked sounding annoyed.

Mashiro held out her hand showing a shinigami representative badge that made Shinji and Kensei's eyes widened. They then glanced over at Ichigo's body to see it holding a shinigami representative badge.

"Akemi forgot hers." Mashiro said looking worried.

"Dammit, how could she forget something so important in a time like this?!" Kensei demanded.

Shinji just took the badge holding it in his hand tightly as the others gathered around.

"She doesn't carry a gikongan dispenser around with her anymore either." Rose said. "Right now she's unable to leave her body to become a shinigami."

Shinji felt his teeth grit together before he turned to start heading up the stairs.

"Shinji, where are you going?!" Hiyori yelled after him.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked not even looking back. "I'm goin after those two idiot twins."

* * *

AKEMI'S POV:

I arrived to a secluded area of the park to see Toshiro and the others, minus Renji and Rukia, fighting with two Arrancar as one just stared off into space.

"Akemi, you're here!" Rangiku cheered when seeing me.

"Hurry and get into your shinigami form!" Ikkaku snapped.

I rolled my eyes at him then reached for my pocket, but I felt nothing there.

"Uh, I can't." I said.

"What?!" Ikkaku demanded. "What do you mean you can't?!"

"I've seem to forgotten my badge and Yuki isn't with me." I said.

Ikkaku called me a moron, which made me want to kick his ass, but I couldn't since he was over thirty feet in the air. I rolled my eyes at Ikkaku, but then the girly looking Espada got all our attention.

"Yammy!" He called. "Let me have the one your fighting too."

"What?" Yammy demanded.

"It's so tedious fighting them this way." girly Espada said. "I'd rather take all four of them on at once."

Cocky little bastard, isn't he? I grit my teeth together not knowing what to do as the Espada reached for his zanpakutō.

"I'll simply released my power and finally put an end to all your boring lives." He said as he gripped his zanpakutō.

This wasn't good at all. When an Arrancar releases his zanpakutō there powers are practically doubled. Now if an Espada were to release his zanpakutō then…I couldn't even imagine the power. I then gasped as Toshiro leapt forward while calling out his bankai.

"No, Toshiro, don't be hasty!" I shouted up to him.

He didn't listen, of course, and the Espada managed to release his zanpakutō. A large amount of smoke appeared making it impossible for me to see Toshiro or the Espada. Suddenly Toshiro, who was wrapped up in his wings, went flying from the smoke as some kind of white appendage pushed him back. What kind of zanpakutō release was that?

"You've got to be kidding." Toshiro said. "Is that all you've got? I was expecting more damaged from your full release."

The Espada laughed then complimented Toshiro on what he had done. I just stood there nervously since I had no clue what to do. As the Espada kept talking I glanced around to look at Yammy and the other new face I hadn't met before. They weren't doing anything at all…Yammy just watched grinning…and the other one was staring at…birds. I was then brought back to Toshiro's fight when I heard the sound of ice being shattered. I looked up see that Toshiro's wings were destroyed and that he was falling.

"Taicho/Toshiro!" Rangiku and I called at once.

I went to run to Toshiro to help him, but Yammy blocked my path. I jumped back glaring at him as he looked at me closely.

"You're that shinigami we all thought Ulquiorra killed." Yammy said. "Yeah, it's definitely you. Just how did you survive? No one has ever survived an attack from Ulquiorra unless he allowed them too."

I just grit my teeth together while not saying anything to this Espada. He chuckled seeming amused by my silence.

"Fine, don't tell me." Yammy said. "It's not like it matters anyway because soon you're going to be dead!"

Then before I could even blink he backhanded me, which sent me flying through the air. I could feel that several bones were broken in this attack, and when I hit the ground I coughed up some blood.

"Akemi!" I heard Rangiku shout.

"Run, you fool!" Ikkaku yelled.

I scoffed despite the pain as I tried to get up. I could barely move, and he wants me to outrun an Espada. What an idiot. I was just about to get up when Yammy stomped his foot into my back. I felt him crush my spine easily causing me to cry out.

"No, stop!" Yumichika yelled out.

Yammy only laughed as he stomped on me again then again, and I could feel my vision start to go. There wasn't anymore pain either…I couldn't feel anything. Yammy was suddenly gone from where he was when a red attack shot out. I knew immediately who it was, which brought a smile to my face.

"Well, looks like I made it just in time." Urahara said. "That was certainly close, wasn't it?"

The Espada who was fighting with Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika demanded to know who Urahara was, and he sounded pissed.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to introduce myself." Urahara said. "I am Urahara Kisuke. I own a local candy store, maybe you've heard of it."

I wanted to chuckle, but suddenly Urahara was scooping me up as he dodged an attack. He reappeared in the sky with me tucked under his arm as he looked at the little blonde Arrancar.

"Well, you surprised me." Urahara said chuckling. "What was that attack just now? That was a first for me."

Urahara was suddenly hit making my eyes go wide as he started falling.

"Kisuke-sensei!" I yelled as we continued falling.

Then as soon as we touched the trees someone grabbed me, and I looked seeing it was…Urahara.

"Don't fret, Akemi-chan, I'm fine." He said grinning.

I blinked then looked down seeing Urahara's body on the ground…what was going on? Before I could ask Urahara used shunpo to get us out of there as Yammy sent attack after attack at the ground.

"Portable gigai!" Urahara explained once we got out of the way. "Pretty cool, huh?"

I chuckled lightly then everything went silent between us as Urahara watched from a tree branch at what Yammy was doing.

"It's not too late to abort the plan." Urahara said.

"Pretty sure it is." I wheezed out. "I can't feel anything anymore, and I can feel it…it's almost time."

Urahara jumped down to the ground to lay me resting against a tree. He looked me in the eye as I tried to smile.

"I'll stay with you." He promised taking my hand. "You won't be alone."

I did manage to smile this time as I clasped his hand tightly. As we sat there in silence I could feel it coming closer.

"Arigato, Urahara Kisuke." I said. "Arigato for giving me six more years of living back then."

Urahara just gripped my hand tighter without answering, but he didn't have to.

"Goodbye."

* * *

NO POV:

Akemi's hand slipped out of Urahara's grasp as her breathing came to a halt. Her reiatsu disappeared completely, and Urahara knew she was gone. He reached forward to close her eyes, so it appeared she was merely sleeping.

"Arigato to you, Akemi." Urahara said as he stood. "I hope to see you soon."

He then turned knowing he had to get back into the fight, and act as if nothing happened. Hopefully no one noticed that Akemi's reiatsu was gone just yet.

* * *

Renji stiffened with a water bottle half way to his lips when he sensed that Akemi's reiatsu had disappeared.

"What the hell?" He muttered as he stood. "Akemi…"

He stood there trying hard to sense out her reiatsu, but it was completely gone. Not even the smallest of traces were left….she can't be…dead. She…

"Dammit!" He cursed throwing his water bottle.

"Moocher, what's wrong with you?" Jinta asked looking annoyed.

Renji looked at the kid solemnly, which caught Jinta's attention. Renji then glanced over to Ururu who also looked confused. How did he tell them? He knew they cared for her…so how does he tell them? He then looked seeing Tessai walking up looking solemn as well.

"Jinta, Ururu, it's Akemi." Tessai said kneeling down to place his hands on their shoulders. "She's…"

* * *

"It's not possible." Lisa said stunned as she and the others stood in the warehouse. "I thought Shinji went after her. He should have gotten to her."

No one replied as they all stood there unable to move. They had felt it…they all felt the precise moment Akemi's reiatsu had disappeared. It just evaporated without warning.

"I sensed Kisuke get to her." Kensei said getting angry. "How did that bastard not protect her?!"

Again no one replied, and it was silent for a long moment before Mashiro fell to her knees crying. No one made a move to comfort her since they all were trying to deal with their own emotions.

"That dumbass." Hiyori finally said. "That…idiot went an got herself killed!"

Hiyori's hands clenched into fists as her eyes actually started to tear up. None of them could believe it. Akemi was…dead.

* * *

"They left." Ichigo said.

He then looked over to Shinji seeing him clutching something tightly in his hand as he stared off into the distance. He then looked to Rukia who was looking in the same direction and looking horrified.

"What?" Ichigo asked. "What's with the looks?"

"You moron." Shinji said not even looking for him. "Try to sense for Akemi's reiatsu then you'll understand."

Ichigo blinked confused then tried to sense Akemi's reiatsu. He stiffened when he couldn't find a trace of it. No…she's not…she can't be.

"No." Ichigo said. "No….AKEMI!"

He then hunched over with his hands clenching into fists as tears entered his eyes. His sister, his twin was completely gone.

"NO! NO! NO!" He shouted hitting he ground with his fist. "AKEMI!"

* * *

(five days later)

Ichigo sat by his family silently as people came up to pay their respect to them and give their condolences for their loss. He didn't even look to see who was talking. His eyes were completely glued to the casket that held his dead sister. The casket was open, and if anyone were to gaze into it they would see a young girl dressed in her best. They'd look at a girl who seemed to just peacefully sleeping, but everyone knew otherwise. As he sat there he thought about the last real conversation he had with her.

_ Ichigo had just finished training, and Shinji told him to go get Akemi for dinner. It took him sometime to locate her, but he soon found her on the roof of the warehouse. He went up there to tell her to get her butt inside to get dinner, but she looked to peaceful. He didn't want to rupture that peace, so he sat down beside her instead as she gazed up at the stars. _

_ "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked with a smile appearing on her face. "I really love the stars, you know."_

_ "Yeah, I know." Ichigo said looking up at them as well. "I remember you always coming into my room to look at them through my window or to get to the roof. You usually made me look at them with you. It was really annoying sometimes."_

_ Akemi laughed making Ichigo grin before a comfortable silence fell over them. _

_ "Hey, Ichigo." Akemi said softly. "Can you promise me something?" _

_ "Yeah, sure." Ichigo said shrugging. _

_ "If I die in this war against Aizen and his Arrancar then I want you to promise me that you won't let it change you." Akemi said turning to look at him._

_ Ichigo looked at her sharply in return as he wondered just why the hell she was bringing such things up. _

_ "What kind of request is that?" Ichigo demanded. "You're not going to die, Akemi. We're all going to be fine."_

_ "Ichigo." Akemi sighed as she grabbed his hand. "__**Please**__, promise me!"_

_ Ichigo was surprised by the pleading tone in her voice as she looked at him with her eyes giving away just how much she needed him to promise. _

_ "Alright…I promise." He said. _

_ Akemi smiled at him then gave his hand a slight squeeze before she let it go. _

_ "Good." Akemi said. "I'd never want you to change, Ichigo. The person you are now is my Ichigo, my brother. And if you were to change because of me then I'd __**never**__ forgive myself."_

_ Ichigo blinked at the seriousness of her tone as she looked back up at the stars with a far away look in her eye. Ichigo then reached out to grasp her should making her look at him._

_ "Then I swear to always stay the same person I am." Ichigo said completely serious. "I won't ever change…Akemi."_

Ichigo's hands clenched into fists as he remembered his promise to her. He was going to keep it no matter what. Even if all he felt was hollow now…he'd push through for Akemi, his sister. Ichigo then looked behind him knowing he wasn't the only one taking Akemi's death hard. The Vizards, Urahara and his gang, the shinigami from the Soul Society, and all her friends from school. All of them had to be hurting as they sat there looking at the corpse of the girl they had called a friend, a sister, family.

* * *

Renji stood in the back of the room with the rest of his team while looking at all the mourners. He couldn't actually bring himself to look at the casket in the room. It was all just hard to even believe that she was really gone. One of the strongest people he knew was now gone…and it all happened so fast. As he stood there he remembered the many 'dates' he and Akemi went on. Whenever she returned from her 'special' training with Ichigo she'd pull him away from his own training to go and get something to eat or just hang out. Though one of those many outings really stuck with him, and he knew he'd never forget it.

_ "Renji!" _

_ Renji paused in his training with Chad to turn and see Akemi standing by Urahara while waving. She wasn't in her shinigami form, and she was wearing casual cloths, which meant…_

_ "Let's go, Pineapple!" She ordered._

_ Renji frowned at her for that stupid nickname before he grinned as he turned to Chad._

_ "Gomen, Chad, but looks like I have to go." Renji said. "Can't keep her waiting she might get upset."_

_ As if to agree with his statement he was hit the back of the head with a rock. _

_ "What the hell, Dandelion?!" Renji demanded turning to glare at her._

_ Akemi only laughed then ran towards the ladder leaving Renji there fuming. Urahara was chuckling behind his fan as he watched Renji seal his zanpakutō. _

_ "Why the hell do I even put up with her?" Renji asked as he climbed into his gigai._

_ "Maybe because you have feelings for my dear student." Urahara said still chuckling. _

_ Renji felt his face heat up before he scoffed looking away though his face was still burning. Yeah, right, that wasn't it. Renji then went to the top level of the shop where Akemi was waiting. _

_ "There you are." she said grinning. "I thought you were going to make me die of old age by waiting on you."_

_ Renji chuckled grinning then he froze when Akemi surprised him by kissing his cheek. _

_ "Well, let's go!" She called already out the door by the time Renji recovered. "I want to show you my favorite place to go for ice cream!" _

That had been the last 'date' they went on before all this happened. Renji looked down at the ground as he remembered how his heart seemed to skip a beat when he felt her lips on his cheek. He also remembered the warmness in his chest when he looked at her smiling face. It made him want to smile just by seeing her happy.

Maybe Urahara had been right…maybe Renji developed feelings for the young shinigami. Renji sighed then glanced up seeing Uryū walking through the door. Renji absently wondered where the quincy has been this entire time, but he honestly didn't care at the moment.

* * *

Uryū walked into the funeral home seeing the casket at the end. He came to pay his respects since his father actually agreed to let him come. Uryū probably would have come here anyway even if Ryūken had forbidden it. Even though Uryū had come to pay his respects he couldn't get himself to move closer. Just the thought of peering into the casket to see Akemi's dead body made him sick. He also just couldn't believe Akemi was actually gone.

When he had received the phone call from Orihime to tell him the news he felt his heart stop. He just completely froze as Orihime's words about Akemi's death rung into his head repeatedly. As he stood there frozen on the phone her smiling face appeared in his mind. He then had just dropped the phone when anger over took him. He had hit the wall repeatedly while cursing himself for not being there. Now he just stood there not even ten feet from the casket with the girl…he had…feelings for inside.

Yes, Uryū had developed feelings for Kurosaki Akemi, and was too late to realize them or act on them. Even if he did realize sooner he would have been too stubborn to admit it to himself let alone confess to Akemi. Now that the thinks about it he's had these feelings since that time she nearly died on them in the Soul Society. He remembers the panic he felt when he thought her reiatsu vanished, and the relief that came after when he realized she was alive. As he stood there he remembered the moment she had awakened in the fourth division with him at her bedside.

_ "Uryū," She murmured turning to look at him. "Where is everyone?" _

_ "They're all resting in the rooms Unohana-san gave them." Uryū said. "Akemi, how are you feeling?" _

_ She sat up moving her limbs as if she was testing them out before she smiled._

_ "I feel okay." She said. "My chest hurts a little, but that's to be expected I suppose." _

_ Uryū nodded his head smiling relieved when suddenly Akemi let out gasp._

_ "What's wrong?!" Uryū asked standing quickly. "Does something hurt?" _

_ "You called me Akemi!" She said pointing at him. _

_ Uryū blinked surprised by her outburst as she grinned at him brightly. He then sighed as he pushed up his glasses. Of course, she'd be getting all excited about that. _

_ "Well, don't friends usually call each other by their first names?" Uryū asked casually. _

_ Akemi's face brightened up even more if it was possible, and Uryū then grunted as Akemi threw herself at him. _

_ "So, you do think of me as your friend!" She said as her arms wrapped around his neck. "This is great!"_

_ Uryū stuttered blushing deeply as he stumbled back, but he managed to keep his footing. Akemi laughed happily as she continued hugging him, and soon he wrapped his arms back around her. _

_ "So now that were friend you won't be so distant, right?" Akemi asked pulling back. _

_ Uryū seemed confused by her question since he didn't know what she meant. _

_ "I mean you'll stop being alone all the time, right?" Akemi asked as she turned serious. "You worry me, Uryū, when you distance yourself from others. It's like you put a wall between yourself and everyone, but you shouldn't do that. You have friends, so, please, don't be by yourself anymore, okay?"_

_ "…okay, I promise." _

Uryu had told her he wouldn't be by himself anymore that he'd not put all wall between himself and others. He wanted Akemi to be the one person always by his side. The one person he never pushed away ever again, but now she's gone.

* * *

TG15: Like I said don't hate me, and everything will be cleared up in the next chapter or two. Also, Ulquiorra gave Orihime five days instead of 12 hours. Why? That way it fits in to what I had changed. Anyway review or message, please! And again do not hate me!


	22. A Familiar Face Appears

TG15: This chapter is a few pages shorter than the last, but I think you'll like it. Anyway enjoy~

* * *

NO POV:

Renji stood with the others in Orihime's apartment as they waited for Toshiro to return with Ichigo. If Akemi dying wasn't bad enough, they now had no idea where Orihime was. She completely vanished without a trace. Everyone's not even sure how long she's been gone since they've all been too busy grieving for their lost comrade.

"Gomen for keeping you waiting." Toshiro said as he appeared with Ichigo.

Ichigo looked around the room at everyone standing there looking solemn.

"Rukia." Ichigo muttered.

Rukia looked away unable to meet his gaze, which just confused the shinigami representative even more.

"What's this?" Ichigo asked. "Why is everyone standing in Orihime's room? And where is she anyway?"

No one answered as Toshiro walked over to Rangiku to ask her what was the status. Rangiku reported that they had regulated the spiritual wave. Toshiro nodded then ordered to be put through. The screen made an odd noise as an image started appearing. Once it came clear they all could see Ukitake on the screen.

"Ukitake, I was looking for the soutaicho." Toshiro said.

"I had him switch to me." Ukitake replied.

When Toshiro asked what his reason was Ukitake explained he was the last to see Orihime before she went through the Senkaimon to return to the World of the Living. Many of the people in the room were shocked to here this as it was shown on their faces.

"Based on your reaction she did not arrive there safely as I had hoped." Ukitake said.

"What is the meaning of this, Jūshirō?" Ichigo asked. "Just where exactly did she disappear to? Do you know anything?"

Ukitake didn't reply at first as he looked down at the ground before closing his eyes.

"I will give you my assessment." Ukitake said. "The two guards I had sent with her when she came through the Senkaimon came back alive. But according to them it's most likely that Inoue Orihime has either been abducted or killed by the Arrancar."

It was silent for a long painful moment before Rukia decided to speak up.

"Ukitake-taicho, I believe you're jumping to conclusions." Rukia accused.

"I understand." Ukitake said. "I don't want to believe it either. I'm simply stating the worst possible scenario there is. We think it more likely, however, that Inoue Orihime was attacked by an Arrancar and then disappeared with him."

This was getting more horrible by the second, and it appeared Ichigo wasn't too fond of Ukitake's assessment.

"Are you kidding me?!" He demanded. "Is that really all you have? Orihime has disappeared. You say that there's no proof and that she might be dead! Well, take a look at this."

Ichigo held out his arm, but there was nothing on it nor did there appear to be anything wrong with it.

"I was seriously injured in yesterday's battle." Ichigo said. "No one here can heal my wounds, but when I woke up this morning it was already completely healed. Not only that, but on my wrist there's still a little bit of Orihime's reiatsu!"

This news seemed to shock Ukitake since his eyes widened a great deal. Ichigo then demanded if Ukitake was still going to tell him Orihime might be dead.

"I see." Yamamoto said stepping up to be seen on screen. "That is most unfortunate."

Ichigo asked what Yamamoto meant by that since he didn't see how that was unfortunate. Shouldn't it be a good thing that Orihime is alive?

"If what you say is true then it's safe to assume that Inoue Orihime is indeed alive, but at the same time unfortunately, it means that this is an act of betrayal." Yamamoto explained.

"Act of betrayal?" Ichigo asked.

"If she had been abducted she would not have had the time to visit you while you slept." Yamamoto said. "In other words, the fact she healed your wounds before disappearing could only mean one thing that Inoue Orihime had actually volunteered to go along with the Arrancar of her own freewill."

Ichigo stepped forward to threaten the soutaicho, but Renji grabbed Ichigo telling him to stop.

"You'll just end up worsening your position if you say anything else." Renji warned then went to address Yamamoto. "Sir. I understand what you're saying, Yamamoto-soutaicho, but I, as a member of the advanced troops and as the fukutaicho of the sixth division, will head over to Hueco Mundo to bring the traitor Inoue Orihime back to her senses."

Ichigo looked at Renji completely shocked as Renji smirked in returned, but Yamamoto banged his cane on the ground grabbing their attention.

"You must not." Yamamoto said surprising them. "With this new information we now know that the Arrancars are ready do battle. All members of Hitsugaya-taicho's advanced troops are to return immediately to defend the Soul Society."

"Are you saying that Orihime is to be abandoned by us, Soutaicho?" Rukia asked not believing it.

"Exactly." Yamamoto said. "We cannot risk the safety of the entire world just to go chasing after one simple human."

Renji frowned wondering what Akemi would have said to that. Renji knew that Akemi wasn't a friend of Orihime's, but he knew Akemi wouldn't leave Orihime in Hueco Mundo. She would be arguing with the soutaicho right now to go after the girl.

"Unfortunately, Soutaicho, with all due respect I cannot follow that order." Rukia said.

"Unfortunate indeed." Yamamoto said. "I thought that this might happen, so I am glad that I had prepared for it."

A senkaimon then opened behind them to reveal Kuchiki Byakuya and Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Kuchiki-taicho." Renji said in surprise.

"Alright now, I want all of you to head on back." Kenpachi said.

"Don't fight us." Byakuya said. "We've been orderes to take you back by force if necessary."

Rukia and Renji looked down in defeat knowing there was nothing us they could do.

"Alright then." Ichigo said. "In that case I'm not going to ask the Soul Society to help get Orihime back. However, the least you can do is tell me how to get into Hueco Mundo. After all she's still my friend, so I'll just go save her myself!"

Ichigo glared at the soutaicho who was silent for a moment before opening his eyes.

"You must not." Yamamoto said.

Ichigo leaned forward demanding what as his glare just got twice as dark as earlier.

"We are going to need your help in this battle, Kurosaki Ichigo." Yamamoto said. "I won't allow you to plot your own course of action and die for nothing. We already lost your sister who was a valuable asset meaning we need your help more than ever."

Many flinched at the mention of Akemi since her death was still fresh on their minds.

"Stand by until you receive orders." Yamamoto ordered. "That is all for now."

The screen went blank, which signaled that the conversation was over between Ichigo and the soutaicho.

* * *

"You know that he won't listen."

Yamamoto turned from the screen to look at the young girl sitting on the table behind him. Her face was hidden by the shadows in the room, but the rest of her was completely visible. She wore something similar to the stealth force's uniform, but had a halter top on instead with it under a deep red leather jacket.

"He'll go to Hueco Mundo to retrieve Inoue Orihime, and nothing you say or do will stop him. He doesn't belong to the Gotei Thirteen meaning your orders mean nothing to him."

Yamamoto didn't even seemed bothered by the girl's words as he looked at her.

"And what will you do?" Yamamoto asked. "It is essential that you remain hidden until the right moment, Kurosaki Akemi. Aizen must not know that you are alive."

Akemi chuckled as she leaned forward with the light hitting her face as she grinned.

"I know the plan and how it works." She said. "I'm the one who came up with it. Don't worry about me. I'd just worry about what my moron of a brother is going to do."

* * *

Renji was with the others in the taicho's meeting hall as Toshiro gave a report of their mission to all the taicho. Renji didn't really pay much attention as he kept his knelt position besides Rukia. All those who were not taicho were told to stay kneeling at the edge of the room before being told to do anything else. Toshiro finally finished the report, and Renji thought that they'd be released then.

"As you all know Kurosaki Akemi died not a week ago." Yamamoto began.

Some nodded in acknowledgement as Renji wondered why they were talking about Akemi.

"It is true that she died in the World of the Living by the hand of the Arrancar Yammy." Yamamoto said. "However, that was all in the plan Kurosaki Akemi and Urahara Kisuke devised."

Renji's head snapped up to look at the soutaicho in surprise as did many in the room. Yamamoto then turned to Chōjirō who was standing by the door behind his chair. Yamamoto nodded as if giving an ordered, and Chōjirō then opened the door. Renji was completely shocked as he watched Akemi walk through the door then around Yamamoto's chair.

"A…Akemi." Rukia muttered in disbelief.

"How's it going?" Akemi asked grinning.

No one said anything for a long time as they looked at the presumed dead girl. Rukia then stood surprising everyone as she ran towards Akemi. She embraced her friend making Akemi laugh as she hugged her back.

"It's good to see you too, Rukia." Akemi said smiling.

Rangiku then squealed shooting up to run at Akemi as well, and soon Rangiku was hugging Akemi and Rukia. The two latter of the three girls were flailing their arms around as they were smothered in Rangiku's cleavage.

"Matsumoto, release them!" Toshiro snapped.

Rangiku whined while letting go of to two who took in large lung fills of air.

"I thought I was going to die there for a second." Akemi said.

Rukia then hit Akemi over the head making Akemi cry out as she clutched her head.

"What was that for?!" Akemi asked.

"You moron, you purposely let yourself get killed?!" Rukia demanded. "Why would you do that?!"

Akemi sighed as her face turned serious. She stood straight while running her hand through her hair.

"It's a long story that I'll gladly tell over tea." Akemi said grinning again. "Let's go get some!"

She then grabbed Rukia and Renji before hightailing it out of there. Many blinked after them wondering what the hell just happened. Once they were far away from the first division, and much closer to the sixth Akemi slowed down to a walk.

"Why are we heading for my division?" Renji asked.

"Because Byakuya has something to give to you, isn't that, right, Byakuya?" Akemi asked as she stopped to glance behind her.

Rukia and Renji jumped as Byakuya appeared giving Akemi a glare. Akemi only grinned in response as Rukia and Renji blinked in confusion.

"So you're not going to tell us why you purposely died?" Renji asked.

"As I said it's a long story, and since you and Rukia won't be here much longer there's no time to tell it." Akemi said. "So another time."

Rukia blinked even more confused as Renji wonder just where the hell they were going.

"You two are going to be making a little trip." Akemi said smirking. "Hope it's not off too much of an inconvenience."

* * *

"So, you're letting us go to Hueco Mundo?" Renji asked as he tried put on the cloak Byakuya had given him and Rukia.

Akemi, who was standing next to Byakuya, nodded her head as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yama-ji is right that we need Ichigo for this battle." Akemi said. " So, I've decided you two are going to back him, get Inoue back, and get his ass back in time for the war. I'd go with you, but Aizen can't know that I'm alive…sorta. So, I'm leaving this important mission in your hands, got it? Oh, and Byakuya is counting on you remember that."

Rukia nodded her head vigorously, which made Akemi grin. Byakuya once again gave Akemi a glare that she wasn't affected by at all.

"Nii-sama, why are you allowing us to go?" Rukia asked. "Your orders-

"My order was to bring you back to the Soul Society." Byakuya interrupted. "I never received any orders on what to do with you once I brought you back. Do whatever you like. Also, it must be unpleasant for the enemy to what that dingy boy, Kurosaki Ichigo, running around."

Akemi started laughing as she leaned against the wall hitting it with her first. She then grew completely serious as she turned to glare at Byakuya.

"If you say anything like that about me while I'm not around then I'll kick your ass." Akemi threatened while pointing at him.

"As if you could." Byakuya said as he turned leaving the three alone.

Akemi glared after him then snorted when she saw Renji was still having problems wit his cloak. She swat his hands away then fixed the cloak for him, which made him blush. Rukia quickly yet as discreetly as possible moved from the room to give Akemi and Renji space. Akemi wanted to snort because Rukia wasn't as discrete as she thought she was.  
"Arigato." Renji said once his cloak was fixed.

"No problem." Akemi said as she killed away while clutching her right up with her left hand. "Renji…could you do me a favor?"

Renji nodded sure the favor had something to do with bringing her brother back safely.

"Promise to take care of yourself, alright?" Akemi asked looking up at him.

Renji blinked in surprise since that's not what he had been expecting at all. As he looked into her eyes he saw the genuine worry she was feeling for him, which made him feel warm inside.

"I'll be fine." Renji said grinning. "I'll go get Ichigo and the others, and be back before you know it."

Akemi nodded grinning in response before she gasped seeming to remember something.

"Oh, yeah, don't tell Ichigo, Chad, and Uryū that I'm alive…ish." Akemi said poking Renji's chest. "The reason why I didn't tell you guys the plan was so your emotions were genuine that way Aizen wouldn't expect something. We don't want to take any chances at him finding out, alright?"

Renji nodded his head understanding before he froze feeling her lips against his cheek like that last time they had been together.

"Good luck." Akemi said pulling back.

* * *

AKEMI'S POV:

I hummed to myself as I laid back on the rooftop to the eighth division barracks. I had been just roaming around the Seireitei when I spotted Kyoraku laying on the roof, so I decided to join him.

"I thought you'd be with Rukia or Renji…your little tea party didn't last very long." Kyoraku commented with a knowing grin on his face.

I paused in my humming to smirk as I placed my hands behind my head. I then merely shrugged as I continued humming, which made Kyoraku chuckle.

"Taicho, there you a-, Akemi-san, you're here too." Nanao said as she leaned over me.

I removed a hand from behind my head to wave at Nanao before placing it back.

"How can you two just be lounging around so calmly?" Nanao asked with a sigh.

"It's just such a beautiful day, Nanao-chan." Kyoraku said. "You should join us and enjoy it. Relax, it's not good to be so tense all the time."

I nodded in agreement when suddenly an messenger appeared beside the three of us.

"Kurosaki Akemi, I have a message for you, ma'am." The man said. "Not too long ago the fukutaicho of the sixth, Abarai Renji, and Kuchiki Rukia of the thirteenth division vanished from their barracks. There is no trace of them within the Seireitei."

I stopped my humming again as I continued to look up at the sky in a calm manner.

"And why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Uh, um, Yamamoto-soutaicho was wondering if you might know anything about their departure." The messenger said.

"No, I don't." I replied nonchalantly. "I'm not their keeper, so whatever they go do has nothing to do with me, got it?"

The messenger nodded his head looking a little shaken before he left the three on the roof.

"You do know something though I won't say anything about it." Nanao accused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said grinning. "I have nothing to do with Renji and Ruka's sudden disappearance. I'm just following orders, and keeping out of the way before it's time for me to take part in the war."

* * *

I sighed in annoyance as I stood in Yamamoto's office with said old man glaring at me. I thought he'd leave me alone, but I had been called here about a few hours after the messenger left.

"Do even realize what you have done?" Yamamoto asked. "You indirectly helped Kurosaki Ichigo with his self given mission to rescue the traitorous Inoue Orihime. You sent two strong assets that we need for this war to help him."

I rolled my eyes since I didn't exactly see what the big deal is. I sent Renji and Rukia in hopes with them helping it'd speed the mission along faster. It's only been a few hours, so I didn't see what the big deal was about. It could be much worse.

"I was just trying to get Ichigo back faster." I said unapologetic. "With the help he has a better chance of surviving anyway. Which is what we want, right? Besides, I don't believe Inoue Orihime to be a traitor. I can't stand her, and she's a lot of things I can't stand, but she is loyal."

Yamamoto stared at me a long moment as I stood there crossing my arms over my chest.

"Aizen is on the move." Yamamoto said. "And many of our allies are in Hueco Mundo, which leaves me only one choice."

I blinked wondering what that _one_ choice was. I was shocked before I grinned after he gave me an order I'd gladly follow.

"I understand." I said nodding. "Should I tell them or do you have it covered, Yama-ji?"

"They are already informed." Yamamoto said.

I was surprised once more by him, but I soon got over it. Who knew the old man could actually be kind of cool?

"They are waiting for you, Kurosaki Akemi." Yamamoto said. "So, go and bring Kurosaki Ichigo back for this war."

"You got it." I said. "Oh, before I go I have two suggestions for the front line."

Yamamoto hummed with his brow quirking as I gave him two names and their ranks.

"I see." He said. "Very well, they will be added to the front lines."

I nodded thanking him before I hurried out of the office to head for the senkaimon. When I arrived I saw that everyone was indeed waiting for me.

"Are you ready, Akemi-san?" Unohana asked.

"Yeah." I said grinning. "Let's go kick some Espada ass!"

Kenpachi laughed manically as I fist pumped the air as Byakuya gave me a blank look. Isane and Unohana chuckled as Kurotshuchi scoffed glaring at me as Nemu merely blinked.

"Yeah, let's go, Mimi!" Yachiru said popping out of Kenpachi's shihakushō.

"Uh, Akemi, maybe you shouldn't be so excited about going into the heart of enemy territory." Hanatarō stuttered.

"Lighten up, Hanatarō." I said wrapping my arm around his shoulders as the senkaimon opened. "Things are just about to get really fun!"

I then jumped forward taking Hanatarō with me, which caused him to scream out in surprise.

"Let's go to the shouten!" I cheered as I ran.

"Akemi, slow down, I can't keep up with your speeeed!" Hanatarō yelled.

* * *

TG15: See? I didn't completely kill off Akemi. I kind of couldn't since this is 'her' story after all. She's the main character. Anyway hope I didn't scare you all too much :D Please remember to review or message.


	23. Dealing with the Crazies

NO POV:

"I'm afraid this story is about to come to an end." Szayelapporro said. "Frankly, I don't think you'll like the conclusion."

Renji grit his teeth together knowing that it was most likely that he wasn't going to be able to keep his promise to Akemi. He mentally cursed himself as he thought about the smile she gave him before he left and the kiss she gave to his cheek. If only he had been man enough to return to gesture or even kiss her lips. Now he'd never get the chance. Szayelaporro then stiffened gaining Renji and Uryū's attention. A shadow then fell on the both of them causing them to look up, but they were momentarily blinded by the sun.

"What was that about this story coming to an end?" A familiar voice asked. "I believe you mean the story is just getting to its climax."

"I…it can't be." Uryū stuttered as his eyes adjusted to the glare of the sun.

He was then completely surprised to see Akemi standing there with a grin on her face as her zanpakutō rested on her shoulder.

"Gomen." She said chuckling. "Didn't mean to keep you waiting, but as a friend of mine once said the hero is always the last one to arrive."

"Akemi!" Renji and Uryū exclaimed together.

Akemi smiled down at the two of them looking perfectly at ease, which just completely shocked Uryū.

"I'm not the only one here." Akemi asked. "I brought that clown bastard with me."

She pointed with her zanpakutō towards Kurotsuchi who was grinning at Szayelapporro as he asked them who they were.

"Arrancar, Arrancar, Arrancar." Kurotsuchi repeated grinning before he chuckled creepily. "Espadas, how fantastic!"

Akemi shook her head at the creep taicho as Szayelapporro turned to face him.

"Hueco Mundo is a treasure trove of riches." Kurotsuchi said still chuckling.

Gees, the man is so creepy that it makes Akemi shudder all over, and not in a pleasant way.

"Wait, is that Kurotsuchi-taicho?" Renji asked.

"What are you doing here?" Uryū asked. "It doesn't add up. And how are you still alive, Akemi?!"

"I'm not alive, moron." Akemi said gesturing to herself. "I'm a full-fledged shinigami now…sorta. If you don't count the hollow in me."

Uryū only seemed even more confused as he looked to Kurotsuchi who made a small humming noise.

"So, Quincy, are these people you know?" Szayelapporro asked.

"Know this man?" Kurotsuchi asked scratching his head. "Hardly, I would never know such an inferior being."

Uryū demanded to know what Kurotsuchi said as Akemi rolled her eyes knowing she'd have a headache soon enough.

"The fact is there aren't many quinces around, however, in spite of that I find them to be of no great interest or value to me of this time." Kurotsuchi said.

"I see." Uryū said actually standing. "So you came all this way just to insult us?"

There was then a noise not too far away from them, and when they turned they saw two figures shoot out from underneath some rumble. They then fell to the ground posing while spouting out some nonsense.

* * *

AKEMI'S POV:

I blinked wondering who in the hell were these two morons. I then looked to Uryū and Renji who seemed to recognize the two, and they also looked rather shocked.

"You guys!" The smaller one said pointing to Renji and Uryū. "So tell me, what were you two fighting about while we were gone? And you're not too convincing trying to act strong when you're all beat up, Ichigo, I mean, Uryū!"

Ah, so Renji and Uryū did know the two weirdoes who jumped from the rubble.

"Will you stop talking about me?" Uryū asked. "You look just as bad and beaten up as I do."

"Me beaten up?" The same Arrancar asked. "You're the one who's body got messed up!"

He then continued rambling as I tried to understand just who these two were and how they knew Uryū and Renji. When he threatened Uryū I almost wanted to laugh.

"You sound much worse." Renji said to the guy.

"Now, now, just stop fighting each other." the pink Espada said. "Good heavens, what a waste. Answer me will you? Who exactly are the two of you? On second thought, why am I asking your names? After all, no matter what I'll crush you. Finding out your names would really just be a waste of time."

My brow twitched in annoyance of this guy's dismissal as my hand clutch my zanpakutō tighter.

"Oh really?" Kurotsuchi asked. "And yet I'm thinking it could end up being quite a problem if I don't get your name from you."

"And why is that?" Pinky asked.

"Why?" Kurotsuchi repeated. "Only an idiot would ask that! It should be rather obvious why. So that when I stuff you into a jar I'll be able to write your name on the label."

I stepped away from the creepy man feeling uncomfortable. If he ever tried putting me in a jar I'd kill him, and it seemed Pinky didn't like his words either. Pinky did seem rather pissed off before he smirked chuckling.

"Stuff me into a jar?" Pinky asked.

He chuckled a few times before breaking out into manic laughter. Gees, why did I get stuck with all the crazies? I should have just left with Kenpachi or Byakuya, but it's too late now. I didn't leave with the two in the first place because Kenpachi was going after the strongest sensed reiatsu at the time which was where Ichigo was, and I didn't want him knowing quite yet that I'm alive. I didn't go with Byakuya since he obviously didn't want me to tag along, and Unohana and Isane went to heal, so I didn't even think about going with them at all.

"Why is the laughing like that?" The bigger Arrancar asked.

"I was right here." The smaller one said. "And I didn't see anything funny at all, and I was listening too, so there is no way I would have missed a joke if he said one."

Just who were these guys? And how were these guys acquaintances of Renji and Uryū anyway?

"Hey, what he said was in no way a joke, idiot." Renji said.

"Are you serious?!" The smaller Arrancar asked. "So that guy made Szayelapporro laugh out loud without telling anything that even resembled a joke? Well, how did he perform such a miracle?"

The bigger Arrancar jumped down making the ground shake when he landed.

"Is that guy a joke ninja?" He asked while shaking Uryū. "Did he use a mind trick to make him laugh?"

I then just watched them as I stood by Renji silently. At one point Uryū took a swing at the smaller one, but he hit the ground instead. I blinked knowing I should have probably caught him before he hit the ground…too late now.

"Uryū, you shouldn't be straining yourself." The smaller Arrancar said. "You're all messed up, really messed up. Man, are you messed up!"

Oh, I could feel the headache coming on quickly. These guys were going to be at the point of my sword if they didn't shut up.

"Just who are they?" I asked Renji.

The two looked over at me, and it was silent for a moment before they both started screaming.

"Ichi…Ichigo, you're a woman?!" They yelled at the same time.

I frowned wondering where the hell that came from. And are they really that stupid?

"I had no idea!" The smaller one said. "How did you hide such a large chest?"

He pointed at said chest making me cross my arms over my chest quickly to cover it even if I had cloths on.

"I'm not Ichigo!" I snapped. "I'm his twin sister, morons!"

"OH!" The two exclaimed at the same time.

They then jumped back striking poses which made me sigh dreading what was coming next.

"I'm Pesche!" The smaller one said.

"And I'm Dondochakka!" The bigger one said. "And together-

What they said next came out a mess since one was saying one thing while the other one another thing. They needed to get on the same page. They then jumped away to land on some rubble as I rubbed my temples.

"Now let's cheer on the warriors!" Pesche said. "Let's go, Warriors."

They were then buried when the rubble collapsed all around them suddenly.

"I know earlier I said it'd be a waste of time for me to learn what your name is." Pinky said. "However, you said something quite intriguing to me. So now I wish to treat you with some respect. Therefore I decided that I will ask your name, so you'll have a pet name when you become my marionette."

He then brought his weird wings together before shooting them towards Kurotsuchi.

"This is bad." Uryū said suddenly back up on his feet. "Those things are fatal."

"Kurotsuchi-taicho!" Renji called.

Kurotsuchi was then engulfed by the odd wings, and I went to intervene when he was suddenly dropped back to the ground.

"It puked him out." Uryū said.

"This is what happened to us all over again." Renji said.

I narrowed my eyes wondering just what the hell they were both talking about.

"Whether you're a taicho or not it doesn't matter because the fact you've come here isn't going to change in anyway how things turn out." Pinky said. "I'm afraid your expectations of effecting the outcome here are about to go up in smoke."

A little doll version of Kurotsuchi then fell into Pinky's hand, and even the small version was disturbing.

"I pity your fate because you lives are about to come to a meaningless end." He said.

"You pity us?" Kurotsuchi asked looking up. "It is _I _who have pity for you because you are about experience a world that is well beyond your comprehension."

I smirked knowing this was going to get good as I leaned forward in interest.

* * *

I frowned as I sat in between Renji and Uryū as Kurotsuchi and Nemu laid on the ground panting. Gees, would I really have to step in so soon? That damned Kurotsuchi is the one who told me I wouldn't even have to fight in this battle. Now look at him. Pinky, who I now know to be Szayelapporro (thanks to Renji), chuckled as he flicked the little Kurotshuchi causing the big one to cry out.

"How disappointing." Szayelaporro said. "I mean really I expected much more from a taicho."

He then opened the little doll, which caused me to lean forward curiously.

"Before my power you are completely helpless." He said crushing some small looking object.

Kurotsuchi puked after the object had been crushed, so I gathered that the little objects inside the doll were his organs. Another organ crushed with Kurotsuchi placing his hand over his mouth as he puked again.

"Gross." I said.

"Is that all you've got to say?!" Uryū demanded. "Aren't you going to help him?"

I tapped my chin thoughtfully before shrugging my shoulders. I was actually enjoying the fact Kurotsuchi is in pain. What can I say? I really hate the man.

"Down on your knees unsightly for a taicho!" Szayelapporro said laughing. "That venomous outward appearance you have is all just a big show."

"How dare you!" Kurotsuchi snapped. "You will pay for this. No one can do this to me and get away with it! Do not underestimate me!"

Kurotsuchi got back on his feet as I wondered when he was going to get on with it. I knew he could beat this guy, but so far he's just messing around. Szayelapporro only laughed breaking something else, and soon Kurotsuchi was back on the ground.

"Aren't taicho supposed to be strong?" Szayelapporro asked. "All of you have been such disappointments."

"Why you!" Kurotsuchi growled reaching forward.

Szayelapporro only grinned then started snapping the bones of the little doll, which snapped the bones in Kurotsuchi's hand.

"I never thought in my wildness dreams that I would end up here." Kurotsuchi said. "Dying in a place like this."

Dying? Was he still messing around? I frowned hoping he was because I really didn't want to save his ass. Though if I did then I'd never let him live it down.

"It's all over." Szayelapporro said holding up a small slender object.

He snapped it, and it turned out to be Kurotsuchi's neck. I rolled my eyes as Kurotshuchi fell to the ground with Nemu yelling out to him.

"Akemi, why didn't you do anything?" Renji asked looking at me shocked.

"Because he told me not to interfere unless he died." I replied. "Besides, he's fine."

Renji and Uryū looked at me as if I grew another head or something, but I just smirked in return.

"Heh, this is too easy!" Szayelapporro said laughing. "I thought there would have been more to it than this."

Kurotsuchi then appeared in front of the Espada sticking out his tongue.

"I got you!" He said.

His eyes then did this weird movement thing as Szayelapporro jumped back letting out a girlish gasp.

"What's going on?" Szayelapporro asked looking shocked.

Kurotsuchi just calmly dusted off his cloths as he stood a few feet away from the Espada.

"My, my," He hummed.

"I don't get it." Szayelapporro said. "How are you still standing in front of me?"

Kurotsuchi held out his hand making Szayelapporro flinch as if awaiting an attack. Though Kurotsuchi merely brought his hand back to place it behind where his ear would be.

"Come again?" He asked.

Szayelapporro grit his teeth together then pulled out three pink oval shapes before snapping them into piece. Kurotsuchi puked once more though didn't go down.

"Good to see the doll is still working." Szayelapporro said then crushed the pieces even more.

Kurotsuchi puked again, but once again he remained on his feet this time.

"You should stop that." He said. "I've getting awfully tired of that parlor trick."

He then turned to Nemu as Szayelapporro glared at his back heatedly. I just continued to watch calmly as I wondered if anything cool was ever going to happen.

"Get up, Nemu." He order.

"Yes, sir." She said.

She did get up as I placed my elbow on my knee as I cupped my chin in my hand. Maybe now things would liven up.

"I never thought that the taicho could be defeated so easily but this." Uryū said. "Let me tell you something, it's sick that he an endure that much pain."

I nodded vaguely though I knew Kurotsuchi wasn't really in pain. It was something even freakier than that I'm sure.

"Hold it." Renji said. "Just what's going on here anyway?"

Szayelapporro then decided that moment to throw a temper tantrum by throwing the little Kurotsuchi onto the ground. He stomped on his head cursing before he stomped on the rest of the doll still cursing. I looked to Kurotsuchi to see his body was being affected, but he didn't even appear to be in pain. Yep, he's freaky.

"How could this be?!" Szayelapporro demanded. "I smashed your organs and your muscles, so why aren't you dead?! Just what kind of power do you have?"

"Stop being such a loud mouth." Kurotsuchi said frowning as he waved his hand. "It's not about the power _I_ have. It's just that the power that _you_ have is _pretty damn __**boring**_! That's all."

I literary started laughing as I pointed to the stunned Espada's face as he blinked.

"This really isn't the time to be laughing, Akemi!" Uryū scolded.

I tried to get my laughing under control though I few giggles escaped as I covered my mouth with my hands.

"You see that Quincy?" Kurotsuchi asked pointing to Uryū who blinked. "I have a very cautious nature. When I fight someone new I always try to lay a trap within the battle. A favorite is when I infect my enemy's body with infinite quantities of surveillance bacteria."

"You what?" Uryū asked sounding stunned.

"Through the bacteria I was able to obverse every battle you had." Kurotsuchi said. "Therefore just before coming to this battle I created replicas of every single muscle and organ in my body."

Yeah, that's just creepy on so many levels that it's not funny. I shook my head as the Espada expressed his disbelief.

"That's ridiculous!" Szayelapporro said. "I meant not even an hour has passed since I revealed by power to the Quincy. You couldn't have done it in such a short time. It's not possible. You lie!"

"Actually, he can, he did, and that's how he's here right now." I said speaking up. "He's weird like that."

Kurotsuchi told me to shut my mouth, and I stood telling him to make me if he could. Uryū then slammed his fist on the ground telling everyone to hold it.

"Oh boy, here comes another speech." Kurotsuchi said.

"You're damn right!" Uryū said. "I've got something to say and I'm going to say it! Bacteria?! When did you infect me? During our battle?! I don't appreciate being spied on like that! How much did you observe anyway? You just can't spy on me in my private life! That's against basic human rights, and an invasion of privacy! I demand you remove the bacteria right now! Hey, what's with you anyway? Are you listening to me?! And, Akemi, stop laughing! This isn't _funny_!"

All during his rant I was rolling across the ground laughing as Kurotsuchi made his eyes move around funny, which only made me laugh more. Though once he was done Kurotsuchi and I looked right at him, and I was completely calm.

"Quiet, you fiend." Kurotsuchi ordered.

That got me laughing again as I pointed at the pissed of expression on Uryū's face.

"I was going to call you that!" Uryū snapped pointing at Kurotsuchi. "You're the fiend! You…You!"

He then started coughing, which got me to sober up a little bit. I calmed myself as Renji told Uryū to stop it.

"Don't get yourself worked up." Renji said.

"Don't stop me, Renji." Uryū said though he sounded in bad shape.

"But why do you have to discuss this now?" Renji asked.

"If not now then when?" Uryū asked.

Something then shot out from the ground behind Nemu, and she was soon wrapped up in what looked like a tentacle. We all looked surprised as Nemu was lifted up into the air meaning that fun time is over.

"Careless again, you so called taicho." Szayelapporro said. "You didn't pay enough attention to your subordinate's foothold."

"It seems to me that your possibly under the wrong impression." Nemu said. "True you can capture me, but I'm useless as you hostage."

"Silence!" Szayelapporro ordered. "You will only speak when spoken too, Captive."

I sighed standing since I knew now was probably the time to start getting into this fight. Szayelapporro didn't even look my way as if I wasn't a threat to him, which annoyed me.

"Are you listening, so called taicho?" He asked. "I'm speaking to you!"

"My goodness." Kurotsuchi said as he reached for his zanpakutō. "Everybody keeps chattering. It's so noisy….Bankai, now claw out, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō."

I frowned reaching inside my leather jacket to pull out a small mouth breather that Nemu had been kind enough to give me when we arrived. Kurotsuchi's bankai manifested quickly as I stood there waiting to see what would happen.

"What is this?" Szayelapporro asked. "Where did it come from?"

I put the breather over my mouth as the large caterpillar baby creature let out a poisonous breath.

"What the hell?" Szayelapporro demanded before his skin started turning purple. "This gas? Is this some kind of bacteria? Really, I'm sure I can easily counteract this."

He placed to fingers on his cheek with the tips glowing as if he was trying to heal himself. It only seemed to make things worse, and I had a feeling this fight would be over quickly. As the Espada cursed the bankai moved over him while moving in for what I was sure to be the killing blow. I then blinked when the baby caterpillar monster smashed the Espada with its head. That was it? I shook my head then turned my head in the direction I knew Kenpachi was fighting with one of the Espada.

"Oh, yes, I can hear them." Kurotsuchi said. "Those two barbarians. They're still tearing each other apart."

The baby monster lifted its head suddenly, and I thought I might get sick when I saw him chewing of what was left of Pinky.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Uryū asked.

"As much as I wish I wasn't seeing it, yeah, I am." Renji said. "It ate him."

I had to look away while holding my stomach as Uryū looked away as well.

"I'm watching it too." Uryū said. "You don't need to gross me out."

"What?" Renji asked. "You asked me if I saw what you saw. I was just answering your dumb question!"

I shook my head as Uryū snapped at Renji that he didn't ask for him to describe it. I then noticed Renji's cheek turning purple, so I knelt by him to look at it.

"Renji, you're being infected by the poison too." Uryū said.

Renji asked if he really was before be covered his mouth as he coughed up blood.

"Wait, why isn't it infecting you too?" Renji asked.

Uryū theorized he grew antibodies since he had already been infected before by the poison.

"No fair, you get a free pass." Renji said. "Why does it got to be me?"

I shook my head ignoring the two as I walked over towards where Nemu was. Someone had to get the girl down. Could I just cut the thing attacked to her? Or did I have to slowing untie her? I went to slice the rope when she started crying out.

"What the hell?" I asked.

Uryū shouted at me to hurry and get her loose, but something then came spewing from her mouth. I jumped back unsure of what it could be. Something started forming in the pinkish colored smoke, and I frowned when hearing Szayelapporro speak. I sighed wishing the bastard would just die already, and I then rolled my eyes as he explained his power. He ended up dropping to the ground looking completely healed from his previous wounds.

"Now how about we reintroduce ourselves?" He asked.

I shook my head not in the mood for this as I walked forward gaining attention.

"I'm growing tired of this, so let me introduce myself instead." I said while pointing Honō-hi at him. "I am Kurosaki Akemi, Shinigami Representative of Karakura town, and I'm going to be your executioner."

"What?" Szayelapporro asked glaring at me.

"Burn all who defy you, Honō-hi." I said.

Once the flames formed I sent barreling towards the Espada who gasped in surprise. The flames went inside of him down his throat, and I could hear gasps from behind me.

"Now in this one move you'll be finished." I said. "Moyasu!"

Szayelapporro cried out before his entire exploded as the flames shot out everywhere. I used some of the flames to shield me and the others from the blast, and when I dropped them there were only small charred chunks remaining of Szayelapporro.

"You dumb girl!" Kurotsuchi said. "I was going to take his body back with us for research."

"I don't care." I said waving my hand dismissively. "Just give them the antidote, help Nemu, and go play in the guy's, who just exploded, lab."

Kurotsuchi glared at me then pulled out a bottle from his hoari. He tossed it to Uryū and Renji, and I cursed when it hit the ground.

"There." Kurotsuchi said.

My brow twitched in annoyance as I thought about burning him alive, but I then sighed as the flames formed the sealed state of my zanpakutō. I put it back in its sheath as Kurotsuchi went poking around in the rubble.

"Nemu, get up and come here." He ordered. "Nemu!"

She still didn't move since I was pretty sure she's dead, but I'm also sure Kurotsuchi can do some weird sciency thing to bring her back to life. I just sighed I plopped down by Uryū who was still looking purple. Renji was too now I think about it.

"Che, good grief." Kurotsuchi said. "She's becoming more troublesome than she's worth."

He then walked over to her, and I tilted my head wondering what kind of thingamajig he'd use to revive her.

"Huh, what's he up to?" Uryū asked. "Is he reviving her?"

My eyes then widened as I saw…I wasn't sure what I was seeing! I then looked to the boys seeing they were 'covering' their eyes.

"The point in covering your eyes is so you can't see, morons." I said while I purposely kept my eyes away from Kurotsuchi and Nemu. "Gees, didn't take either of you to be perverts!"

Kurotsuchi then finished whatever the hell he had been doing, and when he stood Nemu was alive and flushing.

"She came back to life!" Renji and Uryū exclaimed.

"Huh? We were watching! How in the world did you do that?" Uryū asked.

"Unbelievable." Kurotsuchi scoffed. "You couldn't understand something this obvious happening right in front of you? What idiots."

"Don't turn this back on us!" Uryū snapped pointing. "Admit it! You did something to her just now that you couldn't even show the audience!"

"What are you talking about, you Neanderthal?!" Kurotsuchi demanded. "I'd never do anything unsuitable for family viewing! Get your mind out of the gutters!"

"I believe you mean unsuitable for the readers to well read." I corrected. "We are in a fanfiction right now after all. That is why I'm here, remember?"

"Whatever!" Uryū snapped.


	24. Turning Back Time

TG15: Hola, mi amigos! Anyway, just would like to tell you that this chapter is part of the present day timeline, but then it wishes into the past like when Shinji and them were still in the Seireitei. Akemi is my main OC in this story, but I thought it'd be fun to write about Chisuzu and Tsukiko's past, so I did~ I hope you like.

* * *

"It seems Kenpachi finished his fight." I commented while standing not far from my group. "That means it's time for Ichigo and I to head back to Karakura Town."

Renji and Uryū looked at me with wide eyes as I turned to look at Kurotsuchi.

"You'll be alright without me, right?" I asked.

"We don't need you, girl, so leave." Kurotsuchi said.

I rolled my eyes at him while wondering how he could always be in such a mood.

"Whatever." I said. "See ya later~"

I then used shunpo to head for Ichigo's location, and when I arrived I saw the battle was indeed over. Ichigo was being healed by Orihime, Yachiru was standing on some rubble, and Kenpachi was…shirtless. How did that happen?

"You took your time, didn't you, Kenpachi?" I asked casually.

Kenpachi chuckled grinning at me as Ichigo and Orihime looked at me in complete surprise.

"Akemi!" Ichigo said in surprise. "But…But your dead."

"I am." I said nodding. "And not so loud. I don't want Aizen to know I'm here."

Ichigo and Orihime looked at me confused, which made me grin as I reached into my jacket. I pulled out a small metal badge that had a skull on it.

"It's an invention of Kisuke-sensei's." I said. "It cloaks not only my reiatsu, but it also keeps me hidden from cameras and such. So, Aizen can't sense or see me. Well, he could if he's here in person, but he's not!"

Ichigo just continued looking at me shocked, and as he was opening his mouth Kenpachi kicked the orange shield, which caused it to shatter.

"What's the matter with you?" Ichigo demanded. "You crazy?!"

As a reply Kenpachi grabbed the front of Ichigo's robes before throwing him through the air. Ichigo, of course, landed on his feet, but since he's him he had to make a big deal about it.

"Hey, I'm on your side!" Ichigo snapped.

"Your sword, pick it up." Kenpachi said.

Ichigo looked at him surprised then he glanced over to the discarded Zangetsu. Did the idiot let go of his zanpakutō during a fight? Just what the heck is wrong with him? He should know better. Ichigo finally did pick up Zangetsu, which meant time to go, right?

"Now that you got it take the women and go home." Kenpachi said. "Your work here is done. It's time for us to take over."

I felt my eye twitch in aggravation since I just knew he was degrading all women by that one sentence. If it was just Orihime I wouldn't care, but I was added in that insult which pissed me off!

"What are you saying?!" Ichigo demanded whirling around. "I came this far I'm going to see it through!"

I sighed annoyed before hitting Ichigo over the head making him cry out in pain.

"Moron, you're a shinigami representative, and so am I." I said. "Well, I'm a former one. Anyway, we have a duty to Karakura Town, so we can't waste time here. Let Kenpachi and the others handle it."

"Yeah, you've had you share of fighting." Kenpachi said. "Now it's time for the professionals to take over."

I blinked with a deadpanned expression on my face. Professionals? Did he really just call himself a professional? I don't care how long he's done this, there is nothing professional about him.

"Woman!" Kenpachi shouted.

I glared at him cracking my knuckles. If he was trying to call me like some dog then I'll murder him right now.

"Yes, sir?" Orihime asked jumping.

"Come heal my wounds." Kenpachi ordered.

Orihime nodded then went to run over to him. Oh, he meant her….well, then I'll let him live this time. As Orihime was running over an Espada appeared blocking her path. I immediately vanished from sight since I couldn't take the chance of this man seeing me then reporting me to Aizen. The only reason I let Szayelapporro see me was because I knew he'd be dead, meaning he'd never see Aizen again.

It only took a few short seconds, and Orihime was gone along with the Espada. Once I knew for certain he was gone I came out from where I hid. I hate hiding, but I didn't die for nothing. Ichigo stood there looking completely stunned as his eyes twitched. Poor guy, he went through all that trouble to get Orihime back, and she's in Aizen's clutches once again. I then felt a change in the air that had me alert immediately.

_ "Can you hear me, my daring intruders?" _Aizen's voice came from around us.

I grit my teeth together as I clamped down a shudder. His voice just made me so sick to my stomach.

_ "I commend you for coming this far and defending my Espadas." _Aizen continued. _"As a reward I will tell you this much, we are proceeding with our plans to invade in the World of the Living."_

I frowned as Ichigo exclaimed in surprise. So, they will be arriving ahead of schedule. Urahara had predicted this would happen, and he was completely right.

_ "Inoue Orihime is being held in the fifth tower." _Aizen said. _"If you want to effect her rescue feel free to come and get her. She is no longer an any use to me."_

What did he mean by that? Did Orihime…awaken the Hōgyoku? Or was it something else?

_ "Her powers are indeed amazing." _Aizen went on. _"Her ability to reject all forms of phenomena is beyond anything the human race as ever demonstrated. The leaders of the Soul Society are no fools. They have understood the importance of that power since the beginning that's why her capture was a threat to them. It helps explains the response to her. They were afraid. They immediately took steps to protect not the World of the Living, but the Soul Society itself."_

I saw how Ichigo stiffened in surprise, and I sighed knowing that was going to stick to him.

_ "Her very presence caused them to mobilize." _Aizen said. _"She became the bait to lure the Soul Society's potential military strength, The Ryoka, which included the Shinigami Representative and his friends."_

So, that's how he was playing, huh? What a smart man, but I wasn't too worried about it. I will kill him in the end as I promised all those years ago.

_ "If you are wondering about the fate of the four taicho who came to assist the intruders don't worry." _Aizen said. _"I was able to imprison them here in Hueco Mundo."_

I sensed that the four separate Garganta we arrived in shut tightly, which made me sigh. Great, we need to switch to the next plan. What was it again?

_ "The strength of the Gotei Thirteen is really quite simple when you break it down." _Aizen said interrupting my thoughts. _"The thirteen taicho all posses enough power to stand as enough military force on their own. But now however, three of them have defected and four of them are imprisoned. If you do the math you could say that the military power of the Soul Society has been cut in half. It makes our job easy. We will destroy Karakura town, create the Oken, and overthrow the Soul Society."_

Man, this guy really liked listening to himself talk. I'm surprised no one has tried dethroning him for being so pompous. I totally would have.

_ "When all of this is done, I will take each of you on at my leisure." _Aizen said.

That cocky son of a bitch was going to get my foot right up his ass soon enough.

"Karakura Town…destroyed?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

Ichigo went to take off, but I tripped him causing him to fall flat on his face. Gees, he can get way too eager some times.

"What the hell, Akemi?!" Ichigo demanded looking up at me.

I sighed kneeling down to poke my twin on his forehead, so I had his complete attention.

"Don't be so hasty." I said. "What can you do anyway?"

"Do you have an better suggestions?!" Ichigo demanded. "Karakura Town is in real danger! Do I just wait for them to destroy it?!"

I tutted him while flicking him on the head, which caused him to cry out in pain.

"Do you really think I would just be talking to you if Karakura was really in danger?" I asked him. "I would have been out of the Garganta Aizen is leaving through by now if that was the case."

Ichigo paused looking at me curiously, which made a smile grow across my face.

"I'm only going to explain this once, so listen to me carefully, Ichigo, and I'll even explain as simply as possible for you." I said. "Yama-ji gave Kisuke-sensei a set of orders, which I'm sure you found out some already. Yama-ji assigned the taicho in Hueco Mundo, and as for the rest of the officers they were to go to Karakura."

Ichigo stiffened with his eyes widening as he sat up quickly from the ground.

"Of course, Karakura Town would be completely destroyed if the war was held there, so Kisuke-sensei came up with a rather creative and brilliant idea. Which is expected from such a brilliant man as Kisuke-sensei." I said with stars in my eyes. "Ahem, anyway, this is going to sound crazy, but using four pillars he created something he calls the Tenkai Kecchu, which is a giant senkaimon. He used this device to switch the real Karakura Town with a fake one the Department of Research and Development made. Amazing, isn't it?"

Ichigo blinked still seeming confused, which made me sigh. As I said I _wasn't_ explaining it _again_.

"And you don't have to worry too much." I said grinning. "I have two people I know will hold down the fort until we arrive."

* * *

NO POV:

Chisuzu and Tsukiko flanked the soutaicho as they looked up at Aizen with serious expressions.

"Excellent." Yamamoto said. "It seems we made it here in time."

Aizen looked at the soutaicho quizzically as Chisuzu narrowed her eyes at her former taicho.

"Made it in time?" Aizen questioned while walking out of the Garganta. "Now why would you think to say something like that? I'm well aware of what lies beneath you is not Karakura Town. This may come as a surprise, but that means nothing to me. Stark, Barragan, Harribel, come here."

Three other Garganta appeared in the sky, and as they opened Aizen's 'army' appeared. Tsukiko glanced around counting the numbers of enemies. She counted about thirteen without counting the three traitorous taicho. One she used to call her comrade. She had been in the ninth division with Tōsen many years ago, and to know he's a traitor made her stomach churn.

"If Karakura Town is now inside the Soul Society we'll just kill you right here and create the Oken within the Soul Society." Aizen said. "It is that simple."

Chisuzu felt her teeth clench together, but she kept all emotion from her face. She was far to experienced to let her emotions get the better of her on a battlefield.

"Until then I leave Los Noches under your care, Ulquiorra." Aizen said.

Tsukiko and Chisuzu both frowned lightly as they thought about the past they once shared with the three taicho before them.

* * *

100 YEARS PRIOR

Chisuzu was walking down the hall behind Aizen as they head to see their taicho. She didn't know why she had to come along, but Aizen insisted she did. He claimed their taicho behaved better when she was around. She thought that was total bullshit, but didn't speak up to tell her fukutaicho she thought so.

"Good-morning, Fukutaicho, Third Seat." Many people greeted as they walked by.

Aizen returned the greetings politely as Chisuzu nodded every so often. They then came outside the door to their Taicho's living quarters, and Chisuzu could faintly hear music coming from inside.

"Taicho, are you ready yet?" Aizen asked through the door.

"Almost." Came the muffled reply. "Come on in."

Aizen opened the door with the music becoming easier to hear. Chisuzu looked to their taicho to see he was looking at himself in the mirror.

"Yer still dressed in yer usual garb." Their taicho, Hirako Shinji said. "It's festival time. I told ya to dress to the nines, Sousuke."

Chisuzu snorted rolling her eyes as she peeked her head around Aizen who was standing in her way.

"Hirako-taicho, you're dressed as usual as well, sir." Aizen pointed out.

"I don't have to dress up I'm a taicho." Shinji said as Aizen walked into the room.

Chisuzu followed after him as she eyed the music player Shinji was listening to his records with.

"You're trying to make me the only who dresses funny, but it won't work." Aizen said.

"Besides, I hear it isn't a festival." Chisuzu piped up. "It's a ceremony to induct a new taicho or something, right?"

She then gasped when Shinji hugged her from behind, which caused her cheeks to turn slightly pink.

"I think any auspicious occasion is like a festival, Chisuzu-chan." Shinji said grinning at his third seat. "And my, ya look lovely today."

"You'd be wrong." Aizen said. "Now please, Taicho, release Chisuzu-san."

"Yer so picky." Shinji said frowning.

Chisuzu frowned as well since he hadn't let go of her like Aizen had asked. She glared at the blonde, but he only grinned at her in return. Why was he always like this when she's around?

"By the way, Taicho, would you mind if I ask what type of music you're listening to today?" Aizen asked pointing to the player.

"It's new music from the World of the Living." Shinji said seeming pleased. "Pretty good, huh?"

"I wouldn't know." Aizen replied.

"Then why'd ya bring it up?" Shinji asked.

Chisuzu sighed just wishing the blonde would finally just let her go. He had to leave anyway.

"I'll be back soon, Chisuzu-chan." Shinji said squeezing her once.

Shinji then released her, which had her sigh in relief. Gees, she thought she was never going to get free.

"Please, take your time." Chisuzu said. "I'm going to see Tsukiko anyway."

* * *

Tsukiko laid on top the roof of the ninth division while humming to herself. As usual she was completely neglecting her duties as the eighth seat of the division, but she really didn't care. The best part was that her taicho wasn't around to yell at her. When the sun was suddenly blocked she blinked tilting her head to see Chisuzu leaning over you.

"Why am I not surprised that you're just laying around here?" Chisuzu asked rhetorically.

Tsukiko merely shrugged her shoulders, which made Chisuzu sigh before sitting down. The two were silent as they just stared up at the sky. This is what their normal pass times consist of, so the silence wasn't awkward at all for them.

"Tsukiko, what are you lazing around for?!"

Tsukiko sat up slowly to come face to face with Kensei as he crouched down glaring at her.

"Taicho, you're back early." Was all she replied.

"Early?" Kensei asked looking even more annoyed. "The meeting was over an hour ago!"

The two seated officers blinked seeming confused, which made Kensei growl in frustration.

"Guess I lost track of time." Tsukiko said.

"Just get your butt in gear before I make you!" Kensei threatened.

Chisuzu chuckled looking to the side as Tsukiko grabbed a fist full of Kensei's robes to pull him even closer.

"Kensei, don't be so mean." Tsukiko said keeping the same bored look on her face. "Let me just lay here longer, and I'll reward you later."

Kensei's face actually turned beat red, which had Chisuzu rolling across the roof laughing.

"Fine." Kensei grumbled. "But just a few minutes."

Tsukiko actually smiled before pecking Kensei on the lips, which had him even redder. He then pulled away to glare at Chisuzu who was still laughing at him.

"Shouldn't you be at your own division?!" He demanded.

Chisuzu only gasped as a reply since she was suddenly in Shinji's arms as he appeared out of nowhere.

"There ya are, Chisuzu-chan," Shinji said.

Chisuzu frowned while trying to push the blonde away, but he wasn't letting go at all.

"Taicho, this is unprofessional!" Chisuzu pointed out. "And undignified!"

Shinji only chuckled in amusement when he saw the light blush on her cheeks. Tsukiko watched the two blinking as Kensei rolled his eyes. Shinji shouldn't act like that when he's a taicho.

"So, who was the guy given the taicho position of the twelfth?" Tsukiko asked deciding to ignore her desperate friend.

"Urahara Kisuke." Kensei replied.

Both taicho then noticed how both women seemed to perk up at the sound of that name. Even Tsukiko lost some of the blankness from her face.

"Kisuke?" Chisuzu asked smiling. "That's great!"

"Huh?" Shinji asked confused. "You know him?"

"We did start in the second division, you know." Tsukiko pointed out. "Kisuke was our superior."

"He was a great boss." Chisuzu said. "Just being around him made me happy."

Shinji frowned hearing all this as Tsukiko nodded in agreement. Kensei felt his eye twitch as he pictured Tsukiko around this Urahara guy. Tsukiko has never said she liked being around someone besides him and Chisuzu. But now she says she liked hanging out with that doofus from the meeting hall?

"We should go congratulate him!" Chisuzu said.

Shinji subconscious tightened his hold on his third seat, but she didn't seem to notice. He was losing her to another man!

"Yeah." Tsukiko said. "We can go out for drinks."

"What?!" Kensei snapped.

Everyone looked to him seeing that he was fuming, which had the two women blink in confusion.

"Anyway, let's go." Tsukiko said.

"Yeah!" Chisuzu said.

She then pinched Shinji roughly on the nose, which made him yelp and let go of her.

"Wait a second, if you knew how to get him off all along then why didn't you?" Tsukiko asked. "Was it because you liked him holding you?"

She asked this so bluntly and with a blank look on her face, and she didn't even blink when seeing Chisuzu's face turn a dark shade of red. Shinji, however, was grinning rather smugly as Kensei just looked at the three of them with a deadpanned look.

"I just tried to see if it'd work." Chisuzu lied terribly. "And it did, hurray. Now let's go!"

She grabbed Tsukiko's hand before dragging her off while leaving the two taicho there.

"I don't like Urahara Kisuke very well, Kensei." Shinji said frowning.

"Whatever." Kensei replied.

* * *

"KISUKE!" Chisuzu called as she let herself and Tsukiko into the room she could sense the man's reiatsu coming from.

She looked to see all the members of the twelfth were gathered, and at the front were Hiyori and Urahara.

"Chisuzu, Tsukiko, good to see you both again." Urahara said grinning.

Hiyori frowned at the two seat officers while wondering what they were doing here.

"We heard the good news and decided to take you out for some drinks." Tsukiko said appearing at his side.

Some of the officers jumped in surprise, but Urahara only grinned some more.

"I would love to celebrate, but I have some things I have to take care of with my division first." Urahara said. "How about later tonight?"

"Sounds good." Chisuzu said as she appeared on his other side. "Maybe Yoruichi will join us. We should ask her."

"Yeah, sounds fun." Urahara said. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

"Here's to our pal, Kisuke!" Chisuzu said holding up her sake. "Let his time as a taicho be long and prosperous! I know he'll do well!"

Yoruichi laughed saying cheers to that as Urahara rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. Tsukiko just calmly clinked her cup to the rest of the others before downing the sake.

"Thanks, you guys." Urahara said smiling.

Chisuzu smiled then hugged her friend while completely unaware that the group of four was being watched. Over in the corner of the bar Shinji and Kensei sat watching.

"Why does she hug him and not me?" Shinji asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Maybe because he doesn't grope her." Kensei suggested. "Can we go now? I've got paperwork, and I'm sure you do too."

Shinji waved Kensei off, which made the silvery-haired man frown in annoyance. He then glanced over to Tsukiko as the tiniest bit of a smile appeared on her face. Well, at least she was enjoying herself.

"Later." Kensei said getting up.

Shinji nodded absently as he watched Chisuzu laugh at something Yoruichi was saying. He'd never seen her so free or relaxed. As a member of one of the Four Noble Clans she's usually acting so dignified. Well, she's gotten better, but he's never seen her so carefree before.

"At least she's loosin up." Shinji muttered. "Doesn't mean I have to like that Urahara Kisuke. He just better keep his hands to himself."

* * *

TG15: So, did you like it? There should be one more past chapter then we'll get back to our present timeline! I hope you liked!


	25. What Lead to Present Day

TG15: Two chapters in one go! I am so awesome! *clears throat* Anyway, this is the last chapter for the past timeline, but part of the way through we switch back to the present! Don't worry I have it marked so you know! And Akemi is in this chapter even if for only a little bit. Now enjoy!

* * *

NINE YEARS LATER

"You want me to what?" Tsukiko asked Kensei as she stood in front of his desk.

"I want you to lead a advanced party to investigate the disappearances in the Rukon District." Kensei said looking up from his papers.

Tsukiko actually frowned as she thought about all the work that meant for her.

"Shouldn't you send someone higher than a eighth seat?" She asked. "Like your little loser brigade. Ya know the ones who wear those white haori?"

Mashiro, who was in the room with them, started laughing as she rolled across the floor. Kensei growled pinching his nose to stay calm. Why did he develop feelings for such a woman?

"You could easily be third seat if you actually tried." Kensei reminded her. "Anyway, I need someone I can trust to lead the advanced team, alright?"

Tsukiko nodded her head knowing there was no getting around the order. Though the idea of going on some kind of investigation mission made her frown. She just wanted to sleep.

"I'll get right too it, sir." She said giving it a mock salute.

She then went to leave to get her stupid team together, so they could get going.

"And, Tsukiko," Kensei said getting her to look back at him. "Be careful. Don't be lax and end up getting yourself hurt."

Tsukiko nodded her head then waved to her two superiors. This was going to be a pain in the ass mission.

* * *

Tsukiko looked around her as her team searched for any signs of something unusual. So far there was nothing, and the day was rather peaceful at that. She sighed knowing this had all been a waste. She was about to call her men back when the tenth seat ran up.

"Yūhi-san, we've found some cloths discarded over there, ma'am." He reported. "At least three more people have disappeared."

"Is there any reiatsu left at all?" She asked. "Any signs of something unusual?"

The tenth seat shook his head, and this made Tsukiko sigh. None of this was good, and she knew Kensei would be pissed if she returned empty handed. She then heard the sounds of her men crying out, which had her alert. She sprung forward with the tenth on her tail as she hurried to see what was going on. Then suddenly she felt a sword being sent through her back then out her chest.

"W…what the hell?" She got out as blood poured from her mouth and wound.

The sword was pulled out of her, and she instantly fell to the ground unable to move.

"Hmmm, she's not reacting like the others." She heard a voice say. "Interesting."

That voice…she knew that voice, didn't she? She knows she heard it from somewhere.

"Should we kill her?" Another voice asked.

"No…she won't be able to identify us." The first voice said. "Just let her be. Maybe Muguruma and his team will find her before she bleeds to death."

Tsukiko then fell unconscious as that voice kept ringing repeatedly in her mind.

* * *

Chisuzu was walking besides Aizen as the two of them walked behind their taicho. He was going for one his morning strolls, and Chisuzu didn't know why she had to come. She knew Aizen had to stick around Shinji since it was like a rule, but she's just a third seat for crying out loud. She then heard loud clunking, which made her pause to look for the source of the noise. Shinji and Aizen had stopped as well, and all three of them saw Urahara with Hiyori and Kurotsuchi.

"Oh, good-mornin, Kisuke." Shinji said.

"Hey." Urahara said stopping. "And, good-morning to you, Hirako-taicho."

Shinji sighed telling Urahara once more to just call him 'Shinji' before calling Urahara a pain, which had the taicho of the twelfth laughing. Chisuzu greeted Hiyori with a smile, and Hiyori returned the greeting minus the smile.

"Good-mornin, Mayuri." Shinji then said to Kisuke's third seat.

Of course, the man quickly told Shinji not to be so informal with him, which made Shinji grumble.

"Oh, by the way, have ya heard the latest news yet, Kisuke?" Shinji asked Urahara.

The man replied he hadn't, and before Shinji could fill him in Shinji was attacked by Hiyori. As the two fought Aizen and Chisuzu came to stand on either side of Urahara as he watched his fukutaicho beat up the fifth division taicho.

"By the way, I was wondering, have you heard the latest news yet?" Aizen asked Urahara.

As he asked Chisuzu was shaking her head at her taicho. Really how could he be beaten up by such a tiny woman? It was pathetic really.

"No, I still haven't." Urahara said.

"There have been violent deaths in the Rukon District." Chisuzu piped in. "Or more so disappearances."

"Hold it, I was jus about to tell him!" Shinji said while ignoring the foot planted on his face. "Way to bring it back full circle!"

When he added the thumbs up Chisuzu snorted rolling her eyes. Thumbs up are just so lame.

"Violent deaths?" Urahara asked looking serious.

"Yeah." Shinji said looking equally as serious. "In the past month or so there have been a series of residents disappearing in the Rukon District. The reason is unknown."

Chisuzu nodded along with what he was saying. She then looked down in worry while thinking about Tsukiko. She had heard that her friend had been sent as the leader of the advanced group, and so far no one has heard from them.

"Disappearing?" Urahara asked. "As they went away somewhere and never came back?"

"Ya dumbass, that's not called disappearin that's called runnin away." Shinji said. "And if they were just runnin away then nobody would care about 'em. No one would go lookin. Not this this is different."

He then explained how they literally disappear without a single trace while only leaving their cloths behind. He then told Urahara his theory about how they vanished alive while unable to retain human form. This theory made sense, but there could also be so many other possible things going on.

"Alive but unable to retain human form, huh?" Urahara asked looking thoughtful as he cupped his chin.

"I wasn't there mind ya." Shinji said as he stood. "I'm just telling ya exactly what I heard from Unohana-taicho. Now ya know what I know. Well, at any rate the ninth division has already arrived on the scene to investigate."

* * *

"Tsukiko, Tsukiko."

Tsukiko groaned feeling someone was shaking her, and when she finally managed to get her eyes open she saw Mashiro.

"Fukutaicho." Tsukiko muttered.

"What happened?" Mashiro asked looking on in concern. "Who did this?"

Tsukiko only started coughing as a reply, and Mashiro then jumped off running to somewhere. Tsukiko wanted to tell her to come back, and tell her it wasn't safe. But her voice wasn't working.

"Kensei, Kensei, I found her!" She heard Mashiro call. "It's Tsukiko! She's over here!"

She heard the sounds of running footsteps, and suddenly Kensei was in her line of vision. He reached forward to gently lift her body off the ground. He grit his teeth together when he saw all the blood on the front of her uniform.

"Tsukiko, did you see who did this?" Kensei asked.

She managed to shake her head as her entire body trembled against Kensei's chest. She felt so light headed, and she felt so dizzy.

"The…the rest of the men?" Tsukiko asked. "Are they still alive?"

Kensei shook his head gravely, and Tsukiko turned her head into his chest while gritting her teeth together. She maybe lazy and hate doing work of any kind, but she never wanted to lose a comrade.

"I guess I didn't do so good." She said.

"Don't be worrying about that now." Kensei ordered. "You need to be seen to immediately."

Kensei stood while carefully carrying her out of the bushes where she had been put. Her division mates gathered around looking at their eighth seat in worry.

"Izaemon, take Tsukiko with you back to the Seireitei and get her to the fourth before you go to the twelfth." Kensei said.

Izaemon nodded then went to take Tsukiko, but she grabbed a hold of Kensei's robes. He looked down at her in surprise as she looked up at him with her face completely serious.

"Kensei, I didn't see them, but I can say for sure there were two people here when we were attacked." Tsukiko said. "And…I recognized one of the voices…I can't remember who's voice, but I know for certain that the voice belonged to someone from the Seireitei, Kensei."

Kensei's eyes widened along with the rest of the groups's eyes. Tsukiko then slumped against Kensei as the darkness took her once more. Kensei looked down at her weakened form before passing her to Izaemon.

"Get her to the fourth quick." He ordered.

Izaemon nodded his head then hurried off to see that his comrade got the care she needed. As Kensei watched them go he got a burning feeling in the pit of his stomach. Whoever, did that to her was going to pay.

* * *

"What do you mean Tsukiko came back half-dead?!" Chisuzu demanded while shaking Aizen.

Aizen sighed then gently removed Chisuzu's hands from the front of his robes. She looked close to crying, so he placed a hand on top her head in comfort.

"I just got the message now." Aizen said. "I thought you would like to know, so you could go see her."

Chisuzu nodded her head while about to hurry to see her friend when suddenly the emergency alarm went on.

_ "There is an emergency involving the ninth division! The reiatsu readings for the ninth division taicho and fukutaicho have vanished!" _

Chisuzu felt her entire being freeze when she heard those words being said through the air. Kensei…Mashiro…what happened to them? She didn't even hear the rest of the report as she stood there completely still. She wasn't snapped out of her stupor until Shinji placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, don't worry, Chisuzu." Shinji said dropping the honorific. "I'm sure Kensei and Mashiro are fine. Just hang back here until I get back, okay?"

"Don't lie to me." Chisuzu said looking up into his eyes. "I'm not a child. Don't try to feed me lies, Shinji."

Shinji blinked seeming surprised that she spoke back to him like she did and that she used his first name.

"I'm not lyin', okay?" He asked squeezing her shoulder comfortingly. "I'll go see what's goin on, and I'm sure everythin' will be taken care of. Just sit tight, okay?"

Chisuzu frowned though she did finally nod her head. Shinji grinned patting her shoulder. He then left the room leaving Aizen and Chisuzu there alone.

"Please, take care of yourself, Taicho." Chisuzu said. "I have a bad feeling about all of this."

* * *

Tsukiko's eyes snapped open to one of the familiar rooms of the fourth division as she awakened. She sat up quickly once she realized just where exactly she heard that voice from.

"Ah, eighth seat Yūhi, I am glad you are awake." Unohana said appearing at her side. "How are you feeling?"

"Where is my taicho?" Tsukiko asked urgently.

Unohana looked at the young woman in surprise since no one has ever seen Yūhi Tsukiko flustered. The woman was always just a blank page and rarely showed emotion. Unohana's eyes fell, which made Tsukiko's stomach churn.

"Not too long ago the reiatsu of Muguruma Kensei and Kuna Mashiro completely vanished." Unohana said. "The soutaicho sent five individuals to deal with the situation."

"No, he has to call them back!" Tsukiko said. "I know…I know who's behind the attacks in the Rukon District!"

* * *

"I see." Yamamoto said as he looked at the eighth seat of the ninth division. "You are sure? You did not see your attackers, but you are certain you recognized one of their voices. That is not much to go on, Eighth Seat Yūhi."

Tsukiko grit her teeth together not believing that the soutaicho was dismissing her so easily.

"So…you won't even look into it?" Tsukiko asked. "It wouldn't hurt to just look!"

Yamamoto banged his cane on the ground, which was a silent order for her to hold her tongue. She bit her lip knowing her place, but she just couldn't believe his words.

"I understand you are upset about your taicho and fukutaicho, Eighth Seat, but there is no evidence to back up your claim." Yamamoto said. "I will discuss this no further with you, and you are not to say anything to anyone about this, understood?"

When she didn't answer at first he opened his eyes while pushing his reiatsu against her. It forced her onto her knees, and she knew she hadn't the will to go against him.

"I understand, _**sir**_." She bit out.

"Good." Yamamoto said lifting the reiatsu. "You are dismissed."

Tsukiko bowed to him and his fukutaicho before standing. She stormed out of there while slamming the door behind her roughly. Once outside she saw that Chisuzu was waiting for her.

"They're not coming back, are they?" Chisuzu asked sadly.

"No, probably not." Tsukiko said. "We won't ever be seeing them again, Chisuzu."

Chisuzu bit her lip as she felt tears sting her eyes. She just couldn't believe it. How could things go so wrong so suddenly?

"Chisuzu, don't trust him." Tsukiko said. "Don't trust Aizen."

* * *

"I understand." Tsukiko said simply when given the report the next day on what happened or well the cover story.

The seated officer who reported to her looked at her in surprise at her nonchalant-ness.

"But, ma'am, aren't…you, um, upset by the situation?" The seat officer asked.

"Of course, I am, but crying will get us nowhere." Tsukiko said. "Now I'm sure there's more to that report. What else does the soutaicho wish to tell me?"

The seated officer still blinked confused before he cleared his throat to get back to his message.

"Since the Gotei Thirteen is desperate for taicho at the moment, ma'am, Central 46 has ordered the Soutaicho to pick individuals who can hold the rank of taicho until suitable replacements can be found." The man said. "The soutaicho wants you to be the stand-in taicho until things are settled."

Tsukiko glanced away from the window she had been looking out of to look at the messenger.

"He does, does he?" She asked. "Well, you can tell him to fuck off cause I'm not taking the position even if it's temporary. I'm also demanding to transfer out of the ninth division immediately, got it?"

The man gasped looking at her in utter surprise. She really wanted him to say _that_ to the soutaicho?!

"And where will you be transferring to, Tsukiko?" Tōsen asked from the doorway.

"To the fourth division, Kaname." Tsukiko said looking out the window again. "Where I don't have to fight or lead soldiers to their deaths. Where I can heal the wounded, and hopefully keep less of us from dying. That's where I'm going to go."

* * *

"Fukutaicho, what's going to happen now?" Chisuzu asked as the two of them sat in Shinji's barracks. "Now…that he's gone?"

Even though Chisuzu had cried the last tear she thought she could last night more appeared in her eyes. They silently fell down her cheeks, and landed on the record she was holding, one of Shinji's favorites.

"We'll have to get a new taicho and move on." Aizen said. "I don't want it to happen either, but that's how things are."

Chisuzu nodded her head as she wiped the tears away from her eyes vigorously. She then gasped when Aizen pulled her into a hug.

"I know you cared for him, Chisuzu." Aizen said. "I am sorry."

As they stood there silently with Aizen's arms wrapped around her Chisuzu remembered what Tsukiko said last night.

_ "Don't trust Aizen."_

What had she meant by that? Was Aizen really…their enemy?

* * *

PRESENT DAY (IN KARAKURA TOWN)

Chisuzu couldn't believe she ever doubted the thought of Aizen being a traitor. She was just so upset back then that she just couldn't let herself believe someone she thought of as a friend was really an enemy. She can see now that she had been childish. As Tsukiko watched Aizen and the other two traitors leave the Garganta she felt her blood boil. The man in front of them was the reason Kensei and the others…well, that didn't matter anymore.

She wasn't fighting for revenge today. She was fighting to protect the souls of Karakura Town and the Soul Society. As the Garganta shut behind the three former taicho the gathered force of the Gotei Thirteen remained alert. As those around spoke Chisuzu and Tsukiko remained silent. They were just waiting for the word from the soutaicho. Though what Toshiro said caught their attention.

"While we're fighting the Espadas there's no guarantee whatsoever that Sousuke and his men won't get in the way." Toshiro said.

The half-pint did make a valid point, but what were they to do about this?

"Alright," Yamamoto said leaning forward. "You should stand back."

When he held out his cane Chisuzu and Tsukiko didn't waste anytime in jumping back. As the cane transformed into it's zanpakutō form the two women ducked for cover. They've known the soutaicho long enough to know how dangerous his attacks were.

"All things in the universe turn to ashes," He said clutching the hilt. "Ryūjin Jakka."

As he started raising his sword Tsukiko and Chisuzu covered their heads with their hands.

"You two ladies have the right idea." Kyoraku said chuckling as he and Ukitake joined the two from their ducking down positions.

"Well, we don't want to get burned." Tsukiko said shrugging.

Chisuzu nodded in agreement, which had Kyoraku and Ukitake chuckling. They then watched as the flames shot out to surround Aizen and his two cohorts. It formed a dome of flames around them, and Chisuzu didn't see them getting out soon. Once the soutaicho sheathed his zanpakutō Chisuzu and Tsukiko stood up.

"We are safe." He said. "This wall of flames are to keep Sousuke and his cohorts at bay for sometime. Now then, we shall show them no mercy. End them at once."

"The soutaicho is rather drastic." Ukitake commented with wide eyes.

"It just goes to show you how seriously Yama-ji is treating this threat." Kyoraku said grinning.

Tsukiko and Chisuzu nodded their heads before everyone looked to the dome where the traitors were trapped.

* * *

AKEMI'S POV:(a few minutes prior)

The connection was then cut, and when I looked to Ichigo I didn't like the look in his eyes.

"Akemi, you said earlier that my duty was to protect Karakura Town, didn't you?" Ichigo asked.

I frowned really not liking where this was going. I just knew he was about to do something stupid that would piss me off.

"Gomen, but you're wrong." Ichigo said. "My duty is to my friends!"

He went to run off, but I appeared in his path. Then before he could do anything I backhanded him. He went rolling across the ground, and when he stopped he looked up at me in surprise.

"You moron." I said. "You're not even thinking straight. We're you hit on your head or something?"

Ichigo growled standing up before he marched over to get in my face. I didn't even blink at his angered look as I kept a neutral one on mine.

"What the hell kind of question is that?!" Ichigo demanded. "Right now Orihime is in trouble, so I have to save her! Karakura Town can wait!"

I felt my eye twitch in anger as I punched him across the face. He landed on his ass, and he looked up to yell, but stopped sort. Probably because of my angered expression.

"Karakura Town can wait?" I asked. "Is that what you just said, Ichigo? The place where our other friends and our family live can wait?"

"Well, you said the Karakura Town Aizen is in is fake!" Ichigo said back tracking. "And all those guys from the Soul Society are there too!"

"Yes, and they are waiting for us!" I snapped pointing at him.

Ichigo's eyes went wide as I clenched my hands tightly to control my anger.

"They're there to fight off the Espada." I said calmly. "We are the ones who have to fight Aizen. I sent Rukia and Renji hoping they'd be enough, and they fought well even if they couldn't defeat all the enemy, not that I really expected them to. I was hoping they'd speed up the mission, so to get you back in time. When that wasn't the case the others and myself were sent here to finish the rest of the fighting, so to get you to the battle with Aizen. All of this has been done, so we could go and kick Aizen's ass."

Ichigo looked at me for a long moment then stood up on his feet, and I knew the moron still wasn't getting it.

"It can wait." Ichigo said with a firm voice. "Orihime needs me now. You wouldn't understand."

My eyes widened in complete surprise at his words, and all the tension in my body left.

"Wouldn't understand?" I asked. "Please, brother, elaborate."

"You think more on a military stand point." Ichigo said staring me straight in the eye. "You're first thought is what's good for the war. That's all you've been thinking about. You send in people you think will strategically help win battles. You decide what's more important to win, but you forget all about your friends!"

I was even more shocked he could even say something like that to me after everything.

"You're whole damn focus has been on this war, and since Orihime isn't the key to winning it you can easily cast her aside!" Ichigo accused. "I thought my sister wasn't that kind of person, but it seems I was wrong."

A slap resounded all around, and Ichigo stood there in shock as I glared at him.

"I don't care about my friends?" I asked him. "How could you say such a thing to me?! Especially, after everything I did? I died to protect you all. Did you forget about that one, Ichigo?!"

Ichigo stiffened as I lowered my hand feeling all the anger so flow away. All I could feel was…emptiness. My brother…the one I always put above everything…the one I always loved completely and without question…thought so little of me.

"I'll admit my death was good strategically, but if that were the only case then I would have remained living as long as I possibly could have." I said looking down at the ground. "I know I hurt all of you deeply when I died, and I never wanted to hurt any of you. But I did it because I knew Aizen would resort to anything to see me dead. I didn't want him to start threatening my friends and family, so I let myself be killed."

Ichigo flinched, but I really didn't look up to see his expression at the moment.

"Everything I ever do is to keep the people I love and care about safe." I said finally looking up at him. "It's just Inoue Orihime isn't one of those people. I won't try to convince you to stick around any longer. You want to save your friend go right ahead. The moment I can get out of here I'm gone. They're waiting at the front lines for us, but it seems one Kurosaki is all their going to get."

I turned my back to him as my left hand clutched my right arm painfully tight. Ichigo stood there a moment longer before he ran off to save Orihime. That moron better not die.

* * *

TG15: Don't forget to review, my lovely readers :D Oh, and if you're a Naruto fan I'm trying to get a Naruto story posted. Though for some reason Fanfiction isn't letting me. I can post on my already existing stories, but for some reason I can't post a new story. Well, once I get the Naruto thing going I'll let you know. Also, don't forget to review!


	26. Size Doesn't Matter

"Do you really think you should have let him run off like that?" Kenpachi asked as he sat down on some rubble.

"I'm not his mother." I replied. "He wouldn't listen to be no matter what I said. It's just how he is…and actually, I'm glad he hasn't changed."

Kenpachi looked at me curiously then snorted obviously not caring. I felt a small smile come to my face when I knew that Ichigo kept his promise. He didn't let my death affect him…at least he didn't let it change his heart. I then sighed while plopping down beside Kenpachi.

"Thought you were going to cry there for a second." Kenpachi commented. "After what Ichigo said."

I snorted looking away while trying to act as nonchalant as possible. Yes, what Ichigo said had hurt, but I wasn't about to let it show.

"I'm a lot tougher than you think." Was my reply. "Now where's that dumbass clown? He needs to get a damn Garganta open, so we can head back."

* * *

NO POV:(Karakura Town)

"So, what should we do here now?" The Baraggan asked. "Stuck with our enemies while our boss is in that mess."

Tsukiko blinked at him wondering if he was older than Yamamoto. That would be some accomplishment. And he didn't even sound that concerned for Aizen. Maybe he doesn't care.

"You should be more careful with what you say about Aizen-sama." Harribel cautioned.

"And you should mind the words you speak to me as well, Harribel." Baraggan said.

Hmmm, was he stronger than the woman? Chisuzu would say he was, but she couldn't be too sure. The woman, Harribel, didn't reply to Baraggan as he stared at her. He then snapped his fingers, and the Arrancar behind him unfolded some kind of rug looking thing. The rug spit out some bones, and they all together formed a throne. Baraggan sat down in the throne while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Seeing as how the boss is caught up I will be the one giving orders here." He said then glanced to the last Espada. "And no one will complain."

Gees, what a bastard. Chisuzu shook her head then started thinking. Baraggan hadn't even glanced at Harribel again. When he looked to the last Espada, Stark, it was like he was trying to assert dominance. If he was the strongest he wouldn't have to do that. So, by mere small amounts of observation, Chisuzu would say that the Baraggan is two, Harribel is three, and Stark was one.

"Hold on." A flunky of Harribel began.

Harribel ordered for her subordinate to be quiet, and the flunky said no more.

"You know I'm good with that." Stark said placing his hand on his head.

He was then punched over the head by his subordinate, which caused Tsukiko and Chisuzu to blink.

"What was that for, Lilynette?" Stark demanded.

As an answer he got a kick to his side. Their relationship kind of reminded Tsukiko and Chisuzu of Hiyori and Shinji's relationship.

"You're good with that?" The shrimp, Lilynette, demanded.

She then proceed to kick his ass as she yelled at him, and since the other Arrancar didn't blink the shinigami guessed those two fighting was normal. Just like Shinji and Hiyori.

"What a bunch of weirdoes." Tsukiko said bluntly.

Chisuzu nodded in agreement as she crossed her arms over her chest. They really were an odd bunch. Baraggan then went on some longwinded strategy plan he had about breaking the pillars, so the real Karakura Town would appear. He said something to one his men, and the Arrancar nodded then brought the bone on his wrist to his mouth. A whistling noise entered the air, and four more Garganta appeared around the locations the pillars were located.

"I know where those pillars are located." Baraggan said. "There's a method to placing things like that. I am certain they are positioned at the four cardinal points."

The Garganta were forced open, and hollows appeared within them. Really? Small fry? Did he really think so little of his opponents? As the pillars started being attack Ōmaeda started freaking out, which made Chisuzu and Tsukiko sigh.

"Moron." Tsukiko said gaining his attention. "How stupid do you think the soutaicho is?"

The large man blinked at the tiny woman as Ukitake and Kyoraku both grinned in amusement. The four hollow who were at the pillars were quickly disposed off, and Chisuzu smiled chuckling.

"I had stationed capable fighters to defend these pillars." Yamamoto said.

The Espada seemed surprised by this, but really anyone with a brain would station some of their best fighters to protect something as important as those pillars.

"WHHAAATT?!" Ōmaeda shouted. "Ikkaku! Yumichika! Izuru! Shūhei! I thought the they holding down the fort back home! I should have known they weren't there when you had us assembled! I-"

Before he could finish Tsukiko punched the large man right in the face which sent him skidding through the sky.

"Damn, you're so annoying." Tsukiko said with no change in her expression as she rubbed her wrist. "And you have a pretty hard head. Gomen, Soifon-taicho, but I couldn't take anymore of his shouting."

Chisuzu lightly chuckled looking away as Rangiku laughed pointing at her fellow fukutaicho.

"You can hit him again if you like." Soifon deadpanned.

"Ah, taicho!" Ōmaeda gasped shocked.

He then glared at Tsukiko, but when she turned her eyes on him he shrunk away. She might be tiny like Soifon, but she was just as scary as his taicho too. But she didn't even have to glare or anything. Just looking into her eyes made him see his death. She was just that scary.

"Four new soldiers." Baraggan said. "They can't stop us now. It's as though four ants guard those pillars since that's the case we'll squash them with four dragons."

Tsukiko and Chisuzu both felt insulted since they had a part in training all four of those 'ants' at some time or another. To hear Baraggan insult them like that pissed both of them off.

"Pow, Cuuhlhourne, Avirama, Findor, go crush them." Baraggan said.

"Sir!" The four he called out said while bowing before they got up. "As you have commanded, your majesty."

They then zoomed off while splitting up, so to go attack one of the men at the pillars.

"I wonder how they'll do." Chisuzu said.

"Are you worried?" Tsukiko questioned.

"Of course, I'm worried, but we're on a battlefield death is unavoidable." Chisuzu replied. "If they die even though I will be saddened it will not affect the way I fight."

"Good to know." Tsukiko said.

* * *

"Yumichika won his battle." Chisuzu commented.

Tsukiko nodded then looked to the soutaicho when he called out her name.

"Go see to Fifth Seat Ayasegawa Yumichika's injuries." He ordered.

"Hai." Tsukiko said.

Tsukiko then used shunpo to get to where Yumichika was, and when she arrived she saw him sealing the real form of his zanpakutō.

"Well, you don't look like you're really wounded, Yumi-chan." Tsukiko said casually. "Came all the way over here for nothing."

Yumichika grinned at the woman as she put her arms behind her head looking at ease.

"I apologize for the inconvenience." Yumichika said.

Tsukiko waved him off before the two of them looked in the directions of the other pillars.

"Izzy should be done shortly." Tsukiko said. "So, I'll just head over there once he's done. You did good work for a fifth seat."

Yumichika chuckled knowing she was just teasing him as she usually was. Tsukiko may not show much emotion besides boredom or sleepiness, but she does have somewhat of a sense of humor.

"Will you be joining the battle before everything is over, Tsukiko?" Yumichika asked.

"I will have no choice." Tsukiko said. "I was brought here to heal, but also my reiatsu is taicho level. So I'm also here for combat, so when the time comes I will fight especially if it's to protect the wounded. That is part of the duty of the fourth division."

* * *

Chisuzu stood there thinking things were actually going smoothly for the moment. So far three of the four enemy sent to the pillars were defeated, and Ikkaku wouldn't- She was then surprised when the pillar Ikkaku had been protecting was leveled almost to the ground.

"I-Ikakku's down." Toshiro said in disbelief.

"Then he was defeated." Soifon said though she didn't sound sure.

Chisuzu grit her teeth together knowing that moron had used all his power. She shook her head knowing something needed to be done quickly before anymore pillars were destroyed.

"Soutaicho, I ask to go assist Third Seat Madarame, and to make sure his opponent doesn't destroy another pillar, sir." Chisuzu said kneeling down.

"You wish to fight?" The Soutaicho asked.

Chisuzu nodded her head firmly as her hands clenched into fists. She'd go save that moron's ass, and defeat the man who managed to beat Ikkaku.

"Very well." Yamamoto said. "Take Iba-fukutaicho, so he can prevent the reversion."

Chisuzu nodded then stood before hurrying to Ikkaku's location with Iba on her tail. When she arrived she saw the large Arrancar was about crush Ikkaku with his foot. Chisuzu jumped up spinning around to plant her foot in his face, and it sent him flying. She landed in front of Ikkaku as a strand of hair fell in her face.

"C…Chisuzu." Ikkaku said looking surprised.

"Now, Tetsuzaemon!" She called.

Iba jumped into the air opening a sack that had small metal rods inside that the threw to the ground. Once in the ground it prevented the real Karakura from appearing.

"That should stop the reversion." He said placing a hand on the rod. "They're made for emergencies. And as long as you don't break them they should be alright."

"Tetsuzaemon." Ikkaku muttered.

The Arrancar Chisuzu had kicked then started laughing loudly, which gained their attention. He jumped up into the air then landed in front of Chisuzu who looked like a small child in his presence.

"You're a big one, aren't you?" She asked looking up at him. "I'd say you're bigger than Komamura-taicho."

The Arrancar didn't comment as he cracked his neck a few times as Chisuzu stood there.

"I actually felt that one, Shinigami." He said. "Or should I be saying nice one, little princess. Anyway, it was a good hit. Not as good as mine. You see this is what I call a real punch."

He brought his fist forward to hit her, and Ikkaku and Tetsuzaemon told her to dodge. She didn't even bother though as she in a flash pulled out her blade to block the attack. It was strong enough to send her through buildings, and when she stopped she was pissed.

"Did you feel that one?" Her opponent asked. "I kind of thought you might."

He then reached into his sleeve to pull out what looked like a tiny zanpakutō compared to his size.

"But as long as we are on the subject let me demonstrate my best punch." He said removing the zanpakutō from its sheath. "I'm sure you'll find this interesting. Breath, Calderon."

Chisuzu watched as he grew to this huge creature, and she shook her head. Why did people think bigger is better? She calmly started walking back towards her opponent when she sensed Tsukiko near by with some friends.

"I should smash you all to pieces, but at the moment it's too much trouble." The Arrancar said.

Chisuzu didn't really listen to what else she said as she spit a bit of blood to the side.

"Want me to step in?" Tsukiko asked stepping beside her. "My bankai is suited for big guy's like him."

Chisuzu smirked then chuckled lightly as she rested her zanpakutō on her shoulder.

"No, I can handle this without a problem." Chisuzu said. "I'll admit I hate fighting and taking lives, but this guy called me 'little princess' so he's going down."

Tsukiko shrugged her shoulders nodding before going back to the three wounded. Chisuzu watched at the large whale of a man went to hit Ikkaku and Iba, so she reacted quickly. She jumped forward holding out her zanpakutō once more. Once his fist hit she did skid across the ground, but she held her footing, so she wouldn't be sent flying. When they finally came to a stop she shoved the hand away before jumping into the air. She kicked the man in the jaw, and the force was enough to send the man onto his back.

"Chisuzu!" Iba said in shock as she landed back on the ground.

"We never retreat from battle, Tetsuzaemon." Chisuzu said. "No matter how strong the opponent or how impossible it is to win. We stand our ground. Now just stay behind me as I end this fight."

Iba looked at the woman in shock before he straightened up his stance.

"Ma'am." He said nodding.

Chisuzu smiled then watched as the big man tried to get up from where she sent him on his back. When he started laughing she blinked at him wondering what was so funny.

"I have a surprise for you, pesky insect." He said. "That had no effect, but I _will_ say this much, I was surprised at the extent of your strength. I never imagined a maggot like you could kick me onto my back, a Fracción of Baraggan-sama."

Chisuzu didn't look very impressed by his little boast as she just stood there.

"Dammit, we should be helping." Ikkaku said trying to get up.

"No, ya don't." Tsukiko said landing on his back.

Ikkaku cried out in pain when he heard a loud crack coming from his back.

"Chisuzu doesn't need help, Ikki-chan." Tsukiko said. "Just relax and watch just what kind of power you get after training hard for a hundred years solid."

Ikkaku blinked then looked back to Chisuzu as he felt her reiatsu start to build up.

"You lowly maggots have the audacity to stand right there and defy Baraggan-sama." The Arrancar said. "It's so unbelievable. It just makes me want to yawn."

His mouth opened up wide as a cero started to form, and even if it was huge Chisuzu did not look worried.

"That seems to be a problem." Chisuzu said. "Let me fix it by shutting your mouth permanently….Bankai."

A huge amount of green reiatsu shot out around the woman as her sword vanished from her hands. Her shihakushō transformed into a vine-like dress that had flowers woven into it. Then her skin, hair, and even eyes turned green, and a flower sprouted on top her head.

"Dokuniwashi." She said.

She then held out a hand which caused a huge vine to shoot up from the around before wrapping around the Arrancar's neck which forced him to tilt his head back. The cero was fired harmlessly into the sigh, which had people staring in shock.

"Wha…what is this?"

"This?" Chisuzu repeated. "Well, this is my bankai, of course. Well, part of it anyway the flowers have yet to bloom."

The Arrancar growled then tried to swing at Chisuzu, but two more vines shot out to secure his arms. The large man grunted in pain when large thorns shot out of the vines securing his arm. He then saw that the vine around his neck was starting to sprout flowers.

"It's almost time." Chisuzu said as she used a vine to lift her into the air. "Youe death shall come quick. I do not like dragging out the death of an opponent since I hate killing. However, this is a battlefield so no mercy shall be shown towards you or any other enemy of the Soul Society."

The Arrancar only shook in fear as the flowers finally did bloom completely.

"Hmm, they're done." Chisuzu said. "Now, how about you have a taste of poison?"

The flowers started spewing some kind of gas that filtered into the Arrancars open wide mouth. He instantly started feeling the effects of the poison as he started coughing.

"It appears size isn't everything." Chisuzu said. "It seems that the smaller attacks were the more lethal ones. Now remember this, Arrancar, the one who killed you is named Kashiwagi Chisuzu, and I'm the Third Seat of the Fifth division."

The Arrancar couldn't even reply since his insides were burning and swelling a great amount. Chisuzu removed her vines, and the Arrancar instantly fell to the ground dead. She returned to the ground herself, and she sealed away her bankai before any of the poisonous spores could get too far. Chisuzu then looked towards the flaming dome where she knew Aizen was watching.

"Did you see that, Sousuke?" She murmured. "I'm not the same weak third seat I was so many years before, and you will see that as long as I can fight victory will not come so easy for you."

* * *

Aizen stood completely relaxed in the dome of flames as he looked over to where Chisuzu was. His lips turned up into a smile when he felt her rage through her reiatsu.

"Just as I as expected from you, Chisuzu." Aizen said chuckling. "You never do disappoint."

Gin looked at the man curiously then over to where Chisuzu's reiatsu was calming down.

"I think she really has it in for you, Aizen-taicho." Gin said grinning his usual grin.

"That does appear to be the case." Aizen said with amusement coloring his tone. "Even though she is fighting against me I cannot help, but feel proud of how much she has grown. I will be looking forward to see what she does in this war."

* * *

Chisuzu stopped glaring in Aizen's direction as she looked over to see Iba lecturing Ikkaku about his fighting styles. She shook her head at the two then appeared in between them, which stopped Iba's rant.

"Alright, that's enough." She said. "We don't have time to be fighting each other. Tsukiko, fix up Ikkaku, and then, please, see to the other wounded."

Tsukiko gave a mock salute before she literally threw Ikkaku onto the ground making him grunt in pain. Chisuzu shook her head as she listened to Ikkaku curse Tsukiko for being so rough.

"Anyway, better return back to the Soutaicho." Chisuzu said. "You do have things taken care of here, don't you, Komamura-taicho?"

Ikkaku and Iba jumped in surprise then looked to see the large taicho had indeed arrived.

"Yes." He said. "The soutaicho has asked me to switch places with you. I am to look after Yūhi Tsukiko as she heals the wounded, and I am to protect the pillars as well."

Chisuzu nodded then returned to where the shinigami on the front lines were.

"Welcome back." Kyoraku said.

"Are you alright?" Ukitake added.

"I'm fine, sir." Chisuzu replied. "That guy hit like an old lady."

The two taicho chuckled as Chisuzu straightened out her robes a bit, and she even dusted them off. She sighed knowing there was no point in trying to clean up her uniform.

"They're dead."

She looked up at the sound of the voice to see who she suspected to be the last two Fracción of Baraggan. She also saw that Baraggan was glaring at her heatedly.

"All four of them gone." The Arrancar continued.

"Those damn idiots." The second one said.

Baraggan seemed to let out a growl as his hand crushed part of his throne. He went to start getting up, which made his own subordinates stiffen. They both whirled around to bow to the Espada, which had him pausing.

"Baraggan-sama, we're terribly sorry, sir." The second Arrancar said. "We know that is it our duty to do away with these shinigami immediately, so please, sit while we take care of them."

At his words Soifon moved for action, and so soon everyone was divided up with opponents. Since Chisuzu didn't really have her division mates with her, and since her usual partner was busy she joined Toshiro and Rangiku. The three of them stood with their backs facing each other as the looked at their opponents.

"So, just who are you going to deal away with?" Soifon asked. "Are you planning on dealing away with our men down there? Or did you mean killing all of us?"

The Arrancar didn't answer as he turned to glare at the small taicho of the second division.

"Speak up." She ordered. "Cat got your tongue? Depending on your reply I will start with doing way with you too."

Her words seemed to amuse this Arrancar since a smile pulled across his face.

"Actually," Soifon began while drawing her zanpakutō. "I'm going to get rid of you no matter what."

Chisuzu sighed at Soifon's eagerness for a fight, but she said nothing as she kept her hand on her zanpakutō.

"Very well," Yamamoto said. "Shall we at last get around to the real fight?"

"So, that's how it's going to, huh?" Chisuzu said thoughtfully. "Looks like I'll have to do more killing."

Chisuzu really didn't like the thought, but as she said before this was a battlefield. She will show no mercy.

"These three rejects dropped in on us." One of the Arrancar said. "You will never last!"

Someone had a big mouth, didn't they? Were all Arrancar so full of themselves?

"This is unpleasant." Another one of them said.

"You three." Harribel said gaining their attention. "Regardless on how they may appear to you those three are taicho class fighters. Don't let your guard down. Use your full strength to crush them from the start."

Rangiku then glanced around at the three who stepped up to fight them before looking to the Espada.

"No problem, Taicho, Chisuzu and I will handle these three." Rangiku said. "You deal with the Espada behind them."

As she was saying this Chisuzu was glancing at the three trying to gage their power by the read of their reiatsu. They weren't enemies to underestimate, but Chisuzu was sure with her and Rangiku working together they'd win.

"Can you do it?" Toshiro asked.

"Of course." Chisuzu said.

"Very well." Toshiro said. "Destroy them."

He then used shunpo to get past the three Arrancar to Harribel just behind them. One went to attack, but Harribel told her to wait. Harribel drew her zanpakutō meaning she accepted Toshiro's challenge to a fight. Hmm, things were getting very serious now. Yamamoto then banged his cane loudly, which brought the shinigami's attention on him.

"I implore you, you must put all your reiatsu into this to defeat them here." Yamamoto said firmly. "Even if your flesh is torn from your body use your bones to form an impenetrable wall. No matter what the cost we must never allow them to step one foot into the Soul Society. Attack now!"

* * *

AKEMI'S POV:

I looked up to the sky from where I sat besides Kenpachi as I felt a change.

"The war it's started." I said.

Yachiru who was playing around paused to look over as she blinked curiously.

"You can tell that from here?" He asked chuckling. "You do have good senses."

I lightly chuckled in return as I brought one of my knees to my chest. As I sat there I sensed how Ichigo's battle was going. If the idiot wasn't careful he'd find himself dead within minutes. He's going against a strong adversary.

"Hey, Kenpachi." I said suddenly.

"Yeah?" Kenpachi asked.

"WHERE THE HELL IS KUROTSUCHI?!"


	27. A Brother's Death, A Sister's Tears

NO POV:

Chisuzu breathed deeply as she and a slightly battered Rangiku looked at their enemies. Chisuzu was a little beaten up herself, but she could handle it.

"Let's go again, shall we?" Mila-Rose asked before charging.

Rangiku quickly used Haineko's ashes to block the attack, but Mila-Rose pushed through.

"I told you it's no use, honey!" Mila-Rose said going for attack.

Mila-Rose broke through again, but Rangiku blocked her as well to make her back up. Sun-Sun then went to hit Rangiku from behind, but at last second Sun-Sun had to jump back when something was thrown at her. She looked to see Chisuzu spinning a small blade begin her fingers.

"You're wide open!" Apacci said going to kick Chisuzu.

Chisuzu turned using her the back of her hand to block the attack, and when she stood her ground Apacci stared in amazement. She then narrowed her eyes before jumping back to join Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun. Rangiku looked at Chisuzu in awe as the older woman came to stand beside her.

"Chisuzu…that weapon you threw." Rangiku said. "What was it?"

Chisuzu held up the blade, and Rangiku saw that was just what is was. It was just a small slender blade. It had no hilt or anything.

"Anken." Chisuzu said. "The Stealth Force use them often. I was a member of the second division about century and a half back. I was the fourth seat in the division and the commander of the fourth unit in the Stealth Force. When I left to join the fifth division I carried many of the things I learned from my previous division with me, including some weapons."

Rangiku didn't know what to say, but she did know that Chisuzu's powers and abilities were truly at a taicho level. She didn't understand why Chisuzu hadn't ever taken the many vacant taicho positions over the years though.

"Hey, uh, you two mind if I sit this one out for a while?" Apacci asked suddenly.

Chisuzu narrowed her eyes not getting why Apacci would suddenly want to sit out. Her two comrades asked her what kind of nonsense she was saying, which made Apacci scoff.

"Come on, those two chicks are total losers!" Apacci said. "They can't win this it's three on two! They don't stand a chance. This isn't even a contest."

There she was being so full of herself again. Chisuzu shook her head not getting these Arrancar and their egos.

"Those are some bold words." Chisuzu said getting Apacci's attention. "You really think that little of us? Or perhaps you're just scared to fight us. Is that it?"

Chisuzu smirked after saying this as Apacci's face turned red in anger. She then let out a yell as she shot forward holding up her fist. She swung at Chisuzu, but the woman caught the attack with her hand easily. Apacci blinked not believing her attack had been stopped so easily. Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun even gasped in surprise as Chisuzu easily threw Apacci to the side.

"How did she?" Mila-Rose murmured.

Rangiku then took the opportunity to swing her ashes towards the stunned Apacci, but Apacci easily deflected them.

"Nice try!" She said while rushing towards Rangiku. "But unlike your friend, you don't have what it takes to go against me let alone the three of us."

Then right before she reached Rangiku she was hit by a fiery attack that Chisuzu knew all two well. Rangiku turned to look, and she gasped when seeing who it was.

"It's you…Momo." Rangiku said.

Chisuzu frowned wondering why her fukutaicho was here. She should be back in the Seireitei not here. Momo then started walking forward while holding her zanpakutō to her side.

"Momo, are…are you okay now?" Rangiku asked hesitantly.

Momo smiled softly saying she was, but Chisuzu wasn't buying it for a second. Momo might be doing better, but she was not cleared for this kind of thing.

"You needn't worry, Rangiku." Momo said. "It's true as you can see I came here as the fukutaicho of the fifth division. But when I say that I mean I came here as someone who does not take her title so lightly like you once told me. My days of taking orders from Aizen-taicho are over."

Chisuzu sighed since Momo was still using his title…the title he no longer possessed. At least not in the eyes of the Gotei Thirteen. This just showed she was not completely healed within herself.

"I have accepted the truth." Momo went on. "He betrayed the Soul Society. He is our enemy."

Chisuzu still wasn't convinced, and she did not want Momo in this battle. She knew, however, that the younger woman would not listen to her.

"You are right." Chisuzu said walking forward.

Momo looked to the third seat as Chisuzu drew her zanpakutō while stopping beside her.

"And we're glad that you've come around." Rangiku said.

Chisuzu knew by Rangiku's tone that even she was worried about the state of Momo's mind.

"Let's go." Chisuzu said with a sigh.

"Right!" Momo said holding her zanpakutō up.

Rangiku told Momo to be careful, and before Momo could reply Apacci's voice came from the smoke.

"You done yet?!" She demanded. "You're boring me too death here!"

Something shot from the smoke, and Chisuzu used her zanpakutō to send it flying into the air. Momo then used Tobiume to hit the object, but it just returned to Apacci. It hooked around her wrist, so Chisuzu guessed her bracelets could be lethal.

"Oh, I get it." Apacci said. "That blast I got hit with came from that sword of yours, huh? Not bad, Not bad at all, and she's a fukutaicho no less. Not that it matters though. An extra fukutaicho doesn't really change the equation."

She then slammed her bracelets together causing them to pop off her wrists. The blades on each bracelet appeared as Apacci grabbed them. Then Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun pulled out their own weapons as they prepared to fight. "Now come on, we've wasted enough time on this." Apacci said. "Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose, let's put an end to these fools, and get back to Harribel-sama already!"

The two complained about Apacci's loudness a bit before they both joined her in attack. They came right for the three shinigami, and Chisuzu was ready.

"Time to die!" Apacci said.

But then three of them were caught in some kind of bright glowing tendrils. Chisuzu hummed thoughtfully was plucking one of the tendrils.

"Kidō, huh?" She muttered.

Apacci demanded to what was going on, and Chisuzu shook her head. She really was loud and obnoxious.

"When I struck you before you didn't give it any thought, did you?" Momo asked. "How my Tobiume blasted into you from out of nowhere…The three of you are considerably stronger than I am. In order for me to get in close enough for Tobiume I had to conceal both my psychical presence and reiatsu with kidō. And while I was hiding myself I took the opportunity to set a kidō net around Rangiku and Chisuzu. Truthfully though, I never imagined that it would ensnare all three of you."

Apacci opened her mouth to growl out an insult, but Momo quickly used Tobiume's power on the tendril attacked to her badge. It sent flames shooting out across the net, and soon there was a huge explosion. Smoke filled through the air making it impossible to see the three Arrancar. As the smoke started to clear Chisuzu could hear Momo's labored breathing.

"Are you sure you're alright, Momo?" Rangiku asked.

"Hai." Momo said. "Gomen, I have never used that combination of techniques before."

Chisuzu pat Momo on the head for her good work, and Momo actually blushed a little bit. Rangiku then discussed the kidō she had used, and when Momo explained it Chisuzu would admit she was impressed. The moment was then ended when the three that they thought were wounded came out of the smoke in their released forms.

"It can't be." Momo said. "I didn't think my attack would be enough to outright defeat them, but they're virtually not wounded."

"They're injuries heal when they take Resurrección form." Rangiku said. "That's all how they've managed to make it this far."

"Bite me!" Apacci said. "You really think you're all that, huh?"

A cero then started to form around her antlers, and Chisuzu held up her sword ready for it.

"Here is comes." Rangiku said.

"Leave it to me." Momo said.

The cero was blasted, and it was huge compared to some cero Chisuzu's seen. Though not as big as the one the whale man had. Momo sent out an attack to counteract it, but it wasn't enough. Rangiku even sent out her ashes, but in the end she had to push Momo out of the way since it got through. Chisuzu even dodged it, so not to get hit.

"Forgive me, Rangiku." Momo said.

"Their strength has doubled, so it wasn't like there was anything you could have done." Chisuzu said.

"She's right." Rangiku said. "This is just as I feared. If the three of us aren't careful here they're going to annihilate us."

Momo said she understood before adding she'd factor that in as they took care of their opponents.

"You're going to take care of us?" Apacci demanded. "You girls really know how to bug me! Quit fluffy your egos and let's go already."

Chisuzu sighed at the mouth Apacci possessed while wondering if she ever shut up. She was becoming quite annoying.

"Hold it." Mila-Rose said. "Stop letting yourself get bent out of shape. It isn't helping any."

"She's right." Sun-Sun added. "As far as I can tell the overgrown ego around here is yours."

Chisuzu had to agree with Sun-Sun as Apacci told her comrade to shut-up. They then started discussing what they were going to do, and Chisuzu waited patiently for them to make a decision. When they gripped their left arms Chisuzu felt something churn in her stomach. Three lights shot of them to start forming something in the middle, and the feeling in Chisuzu's stomach got worse.

The red energy kept building along with the reiatsu surrounding it, and once it was done the red energy shot out. Standing there was some weird monster that seemed to be a mixture of the three Arrancar's released forms. It was huge, and the reiatsu it was giving off was large. Just what the hell was it?

"What in the world is that thing?" Rangiku asked aloud.

"Quimera-Parca, it's our pet." Apacci said. "Created when the three of us combined our left arms together. You have to admit he's a work of art. We like to call him Ayon."

Ayon stood there for a long moment before it seemed to start looking around. Suddenly it shot forward at an amazing speed considering it's size. It was going after Rangiku, and even with her Haineko Chisuzu knew she wouldn't be able to block the attack.

"Ah, shit." Chisuzu cursed then moved quickly.

Chisuzu shoved Rangiku out of the way, and took the blow herself. Her eyes widened at the pain that erupted through her side. She gasped holding her side, and she could actually feel her bones. All he did was hit her once.

"Oh, did I forget to warn you?" Apacci asked mockingly. "Ayon is deadly, so you have to be careful when you're around him."

Chisuzu coughed then felt consciousness leave her in an instant. She started falling towards the ground, which shocked Momo and Rangiku.

"Chisuzu!" Momo screamed.

* * *

AKEMI'S POV:

I have been calmly as possible sitting around waiting to hear anything from the other taicho. Kenpachi and Yachiru weren't really doing anything, and I'll admit I'm bored. It's been a little while sense Ichigo left to face Ulquiorra, and I can sense many things. All our friends were now battling, and Uryū had taken on Yammy. He defeated him, but Yammy was far from dead. I could now tell their fight had gone to outside Los Noches, and it made it harder to sense them.

They been out there fighting for what seemed forever, but in reality everything was passing rather quickly. I guess that's how it was in war. Every battle seems so dragged out, but they are only taking mere minutes to complete. I sighed narrowing my eyes as I tried to concentrate harder on Ichigo's reiatsu. I could tell he was pretty banged up, and I was starting to wonder if I should have went with him. That's when it happed. All of Ichigo reiatsu vanished.

"Dammit!" I cursed then used shunpo in an instant.

I didn't care if I left without explanation or if I was rushing into a fight. My brother…was just killed! I arrived outside Los Noches to see Orihime knelt down beside a dead Ichigo who had a hole in his chest like a hollow. Orihime looked up with wide eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Kurosaki-san, Gomen-nasai." Orihime sobbed. "It's all because of me that he was here in the first place."

I didn't reply as I stepped forward to look at the glazed over eyes of Ichigo. Even though I should have felt complete and utter sorrow I felt nothing. I…was just empty. Uryū then came skidding by, and his left happened to be pretty mangled.

"Uryū!" Orihime called worried.

Uryū huffed looking completely exhausted as he looked over to lock eyes with me. I didn't know what he saw, but I noticed how his face set in determination.

"There's nothing to worry about." He said. "I'm going to stay in this fight no better what. I'll cover you do what you can to help, Ichigo."

Uryū went to get up, but I appeared in front of him holding out my arm to stop him.

"No, you stay with Inoue." I said calmly. "I'll be the one fighting him."

"What?!" Uryū demanded. "You need to be with Ichigo!"

"My brother is dead." I replied shutting him up. "He doesn't need me. You both need me to protect you, and that's what I'm going to do. Now go look after Inoue."

Uryū stood up then grabbed my arm to whirl me around, so to look me in the eye.

"You better not die again, Akemi." Uryū said. "Do you understand? Don't leave me again."

I stared into his eyes for a moment longer before I nodded my head. He returned the gesture then let go of my arm. I turned to face Ulquiorra while drawing my zanpakutō as Uryū hurried over to Orihime.

"It seems you refuse to just vanish." Ulquiorra said. "Is this because you are driven by what you humans call a heart?"

"Heart?" I asked. "If that's what you want to call then yeah. We'll go with that."

Ulquiorra seemed almost puzzled with my reply, but there was no more time for words. We both jumped forward with my blade connecting to his wing. We kept swapping blows that never seemed to hit the intended target until I was distracted by the huge spike of reiatsu from Ichigo. Ulquiorra used that to his advantage, and stuck his hand into my chest.

Akemi!" Uryū shouted.

I felt the blood seep into my cloths and down my chin as Ulquiorra removed his hand.

"If you did not concern yourself with others then you would make a better warrior." Ulquiorra said. "But with your 'heart' in the way you will always lose."

He then tossed me to the side, and before I could hit the wall Uryū caught me.

"Akemi, are you alright?" Uryū asked.

I just looked over to my brother to see his hollowfied form was much different than before. It looked as if he reached Vasto Lorde level, and the worst part was that all I could sense was hollow.

"Ichi…Ichigo." I whimpered.

Uryū held me closer then yelled for Orihime's help, and soon the orangette was beside us.

"Hold on, Kurosaki-san." Orihime pleaded. "Please, hold on."

Uryū carefully laid me down as the orange dome fell over me. I could feel the healing happening, but I kept my eyes on Ichigo as he started his battle with Ulquiorra. When he discharged a cero I couldn't believe my eyes. I knew how to do that, but I was just recently able to learn how. My cero wasn't even that strong…Shinji's cero wasn't even that strong! Ichigo jumped into the air after Ulquiorra, and another cero was blasted only to be met by another once more. I then saw Ichigo cut Ulquiorra's arm off as if it was nothing.

"I can't believe it." Orihime said. "He's so strong. Is that really Ichigo?"

"Ichi." I murmured. "Ichi."

I then slipped into unconsciousness due to the loss of blood my body sustained.

* * *

My eyes snapped open when I felt the ground shake beneath and as I felt the release of immense reiatsu. I looked to see it was Ichigo who set off a cero three times more powerful that the first two. I watched as the hollowfied Ichigo tossed what was left of Ulquiorra's body to the side. He then appeared above the Espada with his blade pressed to his throat. This wasn't good. I could tell Ichigo had been completely devoured by his hollow, which was why he wasn't showing any mercy. My eyes then widened when I saw Uryū went, and grabbed the hollow's arm to stop him.

"Stop, Ichigo, it's over." Uryū said. "You've won the battle. It's true that he was our enemy, but there's no need to mutilate his body."

"You fucking moron, get the hell away from him!" I shouted. "That's not Ichigo!"

Uryū looked at me in surprise, and then in the next second Ichigo threw his sword into Uryū. As he went flying through the air I got up, and used shunpo to catch him.

"Uryū." I said with tears in my eyes.

Uryū smiled up at me weakly as I tried to bite back the tears, but it wasn't working. They rolled down my cheeks freely before landing on his face. Orihime called out his name looking as if she was about to get up when the hollow spoke.

"Help her…have to help." It muttered then kept repeating.

What was he talking about? Who was he going to help? Who was he trying to help? I then looked over to Orihime who was looking at Ichigo in horror. So, it was all her doing. She…she turned my brother into a hollow. She had been begging for help, and my brother, being the good person he is, became a hollow to save her. That weak pathetic bitch! My eyes then looked up in surprise as Ichigo started walking forward as a cero started to form.

"Brother, stop." I said as I laid Uryū down. "Get a hold of yourself, Ichi!"

The hollow seem to pause, but the cero was still powering up. Then out of nowhere Ulquiorra appeared behind the hollow, and managed to cut off one of his horns. The cero went up into the air harmlessly, and then the mask broke revealing my brother's face. He started falling forward, and I quickly got up to catch him. I then carefully laid him on the ground as Orihime ran over. She knelt down looking as if she was reaching for Ichigo, so I gave her a heated glare that made her stop.

"Don't touch him." I growled. "You've down quite enough."

Orihime flinched looking away, but I wouldn't give her anymore of my attention. I reached out to Ichigo to brush his hair back as the despair that should have appeared earlier fell onto my chest.

"Ichigo." I said as the tears followed. "I…It's all my fault….Maybe if I had just let myself die six years ago you could have lived a normal human life. Maybe if I had just been stronger I could have really protected you like I kept telling you I swore to do. You shouldn't be here laying dead, Ichigo! I never wanted that!"

I was then surprised as all the hollowfied parts left Ichigo's body to go into the air. I watched as the hollow essence floated around before becoming a vortex. It then returned to Ichigo's body, and completely healed the hole in his chest. I sat there completely stunned before slowly starting to reach forward.

"Ichi." I said hesitantly.

He then shot up making me jump back in surprise along with that weak bitch Orihime.

"I…I'm still alive." I heard Ichigo murmur then touched his chest. "Didn't I have a giant hole in my chest?"

"You did, but your hollow side healed you." I replied.

Ichigo looked at me in surprise then I saw his eyes fell to the blood all over my shirt.

"Akemi, are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

I nodded my head as I quickly wiped the tears out of my eyes. Ichigo then shot up to his feet as he looked over to where Uryū was. I then remembered his wound, so I got up to walk over to him. I knelt down beside him, and he gave me another smile as if to reassure me.

"Uryū." Ichigo said.

"I see you've come back to your senses." Uryū commented.

Ichigo asked if he was the one responsible for the wound as I looked at it. I needed to get the sword out of him, but without doing anymore internal damaged. I might not be able to use healing kidō, but Tessai did teach me a few things.

"You're a hard guy to kill." Ulquiorra said from behind Ichigo.

Ichigo stiffened then turned around as I grimaced at the sword knowing what had to be done. Before I could rip it out of Uryū though Ulquiorra appeared to do it for me. I glared at the wounded Espada before putting pressure on the wound.

"Pick it up." Ulquiorra said as he threw Zangetsu into the ground at Ichigo's feet. "Let's finish this battle now."

Instead of getting ready to fight Ichigo asked if he was the one responsible or Uryū's and his injuries. Ichigo did finally pick up Zangetsu as some kind of weird glowing weapon appeared in Ulquiorra's hand.

"If that's what happened then you should cut off my left arm and leg." Ichigo said.

"What are you talking about?!" Orihime demanded.

Ulquiorra's weapon actually disappeared as he turned to look at Ichigo in surprise. Even though I'd rather him not be missing limbs it didn't surprise me he said that.

"The entity fighting you earlier was a hollowfied being with no consciousness." Ichigo said. "It was not really me. If we're going to settle this fight I have to be in the same condition as you, or we won't be evenly matched."

Gees, my brother the moron. Though knowing me I'd do the exact same thing if I was in his place.

"Hold on, Ichigo, are you crazy?" Uryū asked. "You can't be serious about this! It's suicidal."

"I'm fine with it." Ulquiorra said. "If that's what you want that's what you will get."

Then before anything could happen Ulquiorra's wind started to turn into dust. The Espada looked at it in surprise for a moment, but then the look in his eyes changed. I could see he accepted his fate.

"So, this is how it ends." He said. "Kill me, Ichigo. You don't have much time left. I won't resist you. I don't have the strength to even walk. If you don't take this opportunity now then our dual will remain unsettled forever."

"I can't do it." Ichigo said.

"What are you saying?" Ulquiorra said.

"I don't want to." Ichigo said. "Not like this. It's wrong. This is not the way I want to defeat you!"

Ichigo then huffed saying no more as Ulquiorra stared at him seeming surprised. His eyes then reverted to normal as he turned to the side.

"To the very end you won't do what I want." Ulquiorra said then looked to Orihime. "And just when I was finally becoming a little bit intrigued with the way you people behave."

He then silently reached towards Orihime almost as if he was trying to literally reach out for her.

"So, let me ask you again, girl." He said. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No, I'm not afraid." She said softly. "Really, I'm not."

Ulquiorra said he understood then started retracting, and that's when Orihime reached out to him. Though when she touched his hand it turned to ash, and soon there was no more of Ulquiorra Cifer.

* * *

TG15: No, Ulqiorra! Why must you die?!...I cry every time I see that part, and I usually say something along the previous lines I said. And if one of my family members happen to walk in while I'm doing that they give me a weird look. But, yeah, tha'ts a sad part, and it makes me cry. I love Ulquiorra, and I might do a fanfic with him in the future. I kind of just realized I never write stories with the 'bad guys' as the main characters. I think I might change that. Anyway, please review or message me! ;)


	28. Vizards Join Up, The Return

NO POV: (Karakura Town)

Chisuzu groaned with her eyes opening slowly to see Tsukiko working on healing her wounds. As she looked at her friend she could see Tsukiko didn't have a mark on her.

"Glad to see you're awake." Tsukiko said. "You've been out for a while."

Chisuzu then looked around to see they were in some kind of kidō barrier with the fukutaicho. All of them were wounded but Kira, who appeared to helping Tsukiko with the healing. Then Komamura was outside the barrier as if protecting it.

"You haven't fought?" Chisuzu asked.

"No, Yamamoto-soutaicho told me not to." Tsukiko said. "I was about to use my bankai on that huge monster that took you out, but the older geezer wouldn't let me. Told me my duty was to see to all of you immediately. Then he told me I wasn't to fight unless there was no other option."

Chisuzu nodded her head then blinked as she tried to look around some more.

"Well, all the Arrancar are defeated, but the Espada are stilling kicking." Tsukiko said. "Well, Hitsugaya-taicho and Soifon-taicho took out theirs, but it seems reinforcements showed up. Some little kid and a giant squishy monster."

Chisuzu looked at Tsukiko in complete confusion since she had know idea what a squishy monster was.

"That's the eye from before." Komamura said getting the two women's attention.

Chisuzu and Tsukiko frowned up at the kid and the odd monster when suddenly the kid vanished. They were surprised when he suddenly appeared behind Ukitake. He stabbed the taicho in the back making Chisuzu's eyes widened. Kyoraku went to help him, but then he got blasted by a cero from Stark.

"Shit." Tsukiko cursed while getting up. "Izuru, I'm leaving to immediately give aid to Ukitake-taicho and Kyoraku-taicho. I leave these fukutaicho and Chisuzu in your care."

Kira nodded his head then watched as Tsukiko shot out of the barrier to head for the two fallen taicho. The kid, Wonderweiss, then let out this loud shriek that freed Harribel from the ice. None of this was going good for the shinigami anymore. As Wonderweiss kept screeching the smoke cleared away from Baraggan to reveal he was perfectly alright.

"Komamura-taicho, we'll be fine here." Kira said bowing to the man. "Please, sir, go."

Chisuzu nodded as she forced herself to sit up. She couldn't continue laying around. There was a war to be fought.

"Are you sure?" Komamura asked.

"You must go!" Kira insisted. "I know your presence here is keeping us safe, Taicho, but our survival means nothing if everyone is wiped out because you stay with us!"

Just then the large monster let out a breath that extinguished the flames keeping Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen at bay. They were now free, and almost everyone was unprepared to fight.

"This is it." Kira said bowing his head. "We're finished."

Chisuzu frowned thinking the same as she looked up at Aizen through the barrier.

"Not so fast." An all too familiar voice said.

Her eyes widened as she slowly turned her head to see…

"Shinji." She muttered.

* * *

Tsukiko looked up from where she started healing Ukitake to see people she thought she'd never see again. As she looked over the familiar faces her eyes soon landed on Kensei. She could see he had gotten a haircut and he pierced his ears, but he was still Kensei, the man she lost over a hundred years ago.

"Tsukiko." Ukitake said weakly.

The blonde immediately gave her work her full attention as she poured more reiatsu into her healing. Ukitake reached up, however, to grip her wrist making her pause.

"You should be out there." He wheezed out. "You should be fighting."

She was surprised he'd say this when he obviously needed the treatment. Kyoraku needed to be healed as well, but with Ukitake's health he needed to be seen to first."

"Ukitake-taicho, you need to be healed." Tsukiko said. "If I leave now you might not make it."

"If you don't go help healing me will mean little." Ukitake argued. "We all need you to be a fighter now not a healer."

Tsukiko sighed though she did nod as she stood up from the ground. She turned to look at the sky before she used shunpo to join the soutaicho. It seemed Chisuzu had the same idea since she too appeared on he other side of Yamamoto.

"Third Seat Kashiwagi, Fourth Seat Yūhi, what are you doing?" Yamamoto asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tsukiko asked scratching the back of her head. "We came to help. Looks like everyone else is busy or down for the count anyway."

Yamamoto eyed the two women before nodding his head as he looked back to Aizen.

"Surprised to see us? Shouldn't be." Shinji said. "Each of us were highly motivated to make it here for the main event, Sousuke."

Shinji then chuckled as everyone stared at the newcomers in surprise as they stood there. Then Shinji asked the group if there was anyone they wanted to talk to, and when Kensei said no Tsukiko almost visibly flinched. Chisuzu glanced at her friend knowing that Kensei saying that cut her deep. Lisa then vanished, and it didn't take a genius to know where she was going. Shinji then took the moment to appear not that far away from the soutaicho and the two women flanking him.

"I suppose you returned seeking your revenge." Yamamoto said.

"Yeah, but against Sousuke." Shinji said. "I don't really care about ya, old man. I have one small complaint. It's very irritatin to erect such an incredibly strong barrier around this place."

Chōjirō then appeared causing Chisuzu and Tsukiko to tilt their heads in confusion. Where's he been?

"I mean if we hadn't found this guy standin watch outside we would have been circlin the area forever." Shinji said pointing at the fukutaicho with his thumb. "And wastin a lot of time."

Chōjirō then apologized to Yamamoto as the two women finally understood where the guy had been and why.

"Save your breath." Yamamoto interrupted then turned to Shinji. "Hirako Shinji, under the circumstances are we to consider you an ally for now?"

Chisuzu and Tsukiko both snorted since they definitely didn't see Shinji agreeing to that. They may not have seen him for over a century, but they knew his personality well enough.

"I would have thought that would be obvious by now." Shinji said. "Forget about it."

Yamamoto didn't seem to like that answer since he slightly pushed his zanpakutō from its sheath.

"By no means are we yer allies." Shinji said. "We're Sousuke's enemies. There is someone else we support, and that's Kurosaki Ichigo."

Shinji then looked over to Chisuzu who met his gaze. He smirked at her then returned to where the others were.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Yamamoto repeated.

Wonderweiss then soon let out a loud screech that made Tsukiko cover her ears.

"Please, make that brat shut-up." She said with her usual blank expression on.

Wonderweiss kept up his screaming, and soon the large monster started puking out Gillan class Menos.

"Well, then." Chisuzu said. "Seems we have our work cut out for us."

"I hate work." Tsukiko said stuffing her hands in her pockets.

Then before they could get moving their former comrades suddenly had hollow masks on their faces. They then got to work with dealing with the Gillan as if they were nothing.

"Okay." Chisuzu said. "Looks like we're not needed."

Tsukiko nodded her head in a lazy motion as she tilted her head to the side.

"I could have kept on healing Ukitake-taicho's wounds." Tsukiko said.

They then watched as Shinji appeared in front of Aizen wearing his own mask.

"What ya do ya think?" Shinji asked. "Ya gotta admit we got pretty skilled at hollowfication, haven't we? Come on, Sousuke, let's settle this now."

Shinji went to attack, and just as he was getting close Tōsen intervened. Shinji jumped back turning what could have been a lethal wound into a small cut above his eye.

"Looks like I missed." Tōsen said.

"What are ya talkin about?" Shinji asked looking up with blood on his face. "Ya obviously hit me."

Tōsen then explained his reasons for calling what he did a miss not a hit. Just looking at him made Tsukiko's blood boil.

"You should go." Chisuzu said getting her attention. "You have unfinished business with Kaname, correct? You should settle things while you have the chance."

Tsukiko then looked to the soutaicho, and he nodded his head giving permission. The blonde didn't waste any time after that as she turned to see Tōsen going to stab Shinji. Komamura intervened by blocking the attack, and when she saw Tōsen was slightly distracted by his appearance she moved. She flashed forward going for a kick in the face, and at last second Tōsen dodged.

"Allow us to assist you, Masked Visitor." Komamura said.

Tsukiko said nothing as she placed her hands on her hips while glaring at her former friend.

"I don't know, pal." Shinji said. "Are ya sure ya want to get involved with an outcast like me? Although now that I see ya clearly ya and I might have a little bit in common."

Was he ignoring Tsukiko? She turned to look at Shinji who threw her one of those smug grins that usually pissed off Chisuzu. Tsukiko just blinked then turned away.

"Amusing but I saw how you and your friends confronted those Menos Grande without hesitation." Komamura said. "That action alone was enough. You have convinced me that you're on our side. Despite your attitude I have decided to fight with you. There's no point in rejecting. My mind is made up."

Tsukiko actually chuckled as she pat the large taicho's arm as Shinji grumbled behind them.

"Besides, Shinji." Tsukiko said getting his attention. "I don't care what you say you're still a friend to me. So deal with it."

"You're still as pushy as every, Tsukiko." Shinji said.

Tsukiko shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as Chisuzu lightly chuckled.

"Hey, Tsukiko, try not to have too much fun, alright?" Chisuzu called out to her."

"Yeah, whatever." Tsukiko said. "You try to be careful. You suffered major injuries and I was only able to heal you partially."

Chisuzu nodded her head then cracked her knuckles as the vizards started dividing up into groups to help the shinigami. Shinji looked between the two women sensing how much stronger they have become. Mashiro then ended up destroying the giant squishy monster, and it sent black gunk everywhere.

"This is the exact opposite of our first encounter." Komamura then said while ignoring the black junk. "I never imagined the day would arrive that I would have to protect the innocent from your sword. The irony is overwhelming."

Even Tsukiko never thought she'd cross swords with her former friend, but she could see she's the one who's been blind the last century.

"It is for you but not me." Tōsen said. "I knew the day would come when you and I crossed blades. I even knew that I would have to fight with Tsukiko one day, and it was clear to me that it would end with either one or more of us dying. That day has arrived."

Hisagi then appeared while wrapping the chain of his Kazeshini around Tōsen's sword.

"I apologize for interrupting Komamura-taicho, Tsukiko." Hisagi said. "I beg you both to please let me join you in this battle."

Tsukiko didn't say anything as she took in Hisagi's condition. Obviously, he ran off before Kira could finish treatment. Really he was being brash.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, Tōsen-taicho?" Hisagi asked. "I'm here to thank you."

"Interesting choice of words." Tōsen said. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"Not at all." Hisagi said. "I came here today to thank-you for everything you taught me. I'm truly grateful. I learned so much from you, and now I'm going to use every skill you ever taught me in the past to open your eyes. To appeal to your sense of honor, and bring you back into the Soul Society."

Tsukiko sighed at how naïve Hisagi was being as she rubbed the back of her neck. These two might be planning to try and redeem Tōsen, but she was planning to kill him here.

"You're going to make me come back to my senses?" Tōsen asked. "You haven't changed."

He then used his own zanpakutō's power to make Hisagi's zanpakutō release the hold on it had on Tōsen's sword.

"Shūhei, I thought I told you those who do not know fear have no right to fight." Tōsen said. "Like I said before you haven't changed at all. Even as you stand there to confront me your words don't have a shred of fear in them."

Hisagi then went to attack, but Tōsen dodged him easily. He ended up behind Hisagi, and Tsukiko moved without thought. She used Hisagi's shoulder to giver her more speed as she spun around to kick Tōsen in the face. Tōsen jumped back, but Tsukiko had managed to nick him as a cut appeared on his cheek. He then put distance between them as Hisagi stared at Tsukiko.

"So, are you going to try and make me come to my senses as well, Tsukiko?" Tōsen asked.

It was silent for a long moment as Tsukiko stared at Tōsen with an unreadable expression.

"Why in the hell would I waste time doing that?" Tsukiko asked surprising Komamura and Hisagi. "I'm going to kill you, Kaname, for what you did over a century ago. Because what you did was unforgivable."

"But, Tsukiko," Hisagi began to protest.

Tsukiko held out her hand silencing Hisagi from speaking anymore as she continued to look at Tōsen.

"I know why you two are fighting with Kaname, but you don't know my reason." Tsukiko said. "Shall I tell you? I'm not sure if Kaname ever spoke of it, but a century ago the ninth division suffered a great loss. Almost a dozen officers were killed. Not only that, but we lost four taicho and four fukutaicho all in one night in the Gotei 13. I had been out the earlier that day to do research of vanishing souls, and I was attacked with nine other men. For some reason I was allowed to live, and do you know who let me?"

Hisagi felt a bead of sweat roll down his face as Tsukiko turned to look at him.

"Aizen Sousuke." She said surprising her two comrades again. "I couldn't see his face as he and who I suspect was Gin leaned over me, but I heard his voice. In my wounded state I couldn't quite remember where I heard it from, so I was unable to warn my taicho and his team. That night he had been attacked along with them by none other than Kaname."

Hisagi gasped looking to his former taicho who just stood there as Tsukiko told her story.

"I hadn't known at the time since I was unconscious at the fourth division. Though when I finally awakened I could remember the owner of that voice. I'll skip the details where the soutaicho ignored my warning, and get to the part where I was reunited with my friend Kaname. I had been so relieved when I saw him." Tsukiko said. "I blamed myself for all those lives lost that night, and I still do. But when I saw Kaname I felt so much relief. I was happy that my mistake hadn't killed all the people I cared about. Though now I know he was the one who killed them with his own sword. It makes me sick that I felt so much relief for the person who caused me so much pain over the last century, so I'm going to kill him."

* * *

Chisuzu looked over when she felt the rage burning in Tsukiko's reiatsu. She has never felt or seen Tsukiko angry, but considering what Tōsen had did it was understand able. She sighed then noticed Shinji trying to sneak up on Gin, but it didn't work.

"Hey, Soutaicho, if you don't need me, sir, I'm going to help out, Shinji." Chisuzu said pointing towards the blond. "I don't like just standing around it makes me tense."

She then left not waiting for a reply before she appeared by Shinji who glanced at her with a smirk. Chisuzu only rolled her eyes as she removed her zanpakutō from its sheath. She then mentally asked it if it was ready to fight again, and if it had recharged enough after using bankai.

_ I'm ready to do when you are._

Chisuzu subtly nodded in reply to the male's voice when there was a huge explosion. She glanced over seeing Soifon had used her bankai against the second Espada while he was trapped in some pretty impressive kidō. That had to be Hachigen's doing.

"Oh dear." Gin said though he didn't sound to worried.

"It looks like another one of yer friends went down in flames." Shinji commented.

Aizen said nothing in return, and soon Shinji was proved wrong since Baraggan was still alive. When he started ranting about being a god Chisuzu sighed.

"Say, Chisuzu, why are ya here to help me?" Shinji asked suddenly while looking at her.

"Because for some stupid reason I still care about what happens to you, Shinji." Chisuzu replied then she threw him a glare. "Don't get smug because I can change my mind rather quickly."

"Right." Shinji said chuckling.

* * *

AKEMI'S POV: (some time later)

I watched as Yammy threw Rukia towards the ground from where I stood on his shoulder. Yes, that's right I'm standing on his shoulder, and no, I'm not going after Rukia because someone else it doing it for me. When Rukia 'hit' the ground Yammy straightened his poster.

"Huh, that was boring." He said still not noticing me. "Not a bit satisfying. Now let's see. Guess I'll go kill that guy who defeated Ulquiorra."

"That guy?" I asked. "You mean the shinigami with spiky orange hair?"

"Yeah, that guy." Yammy said.

I almost snickered when he didn't even seem to realize who he was talking to. I don't even think he realized he was talking to anyone at all.

"You mean that guy over there?" I asked pointing to where Ichigo appeared in the dust created by Rukia's 'hitting' the ground.

"Yeah, that- wait, what the?" He asked turning his head to look at me.

I grinned waving, and then I laughed as I dodged the fist he swung at me. I appeared right next to Ichigo still grinning as Yammy blinked in confusion.

"So, you're here." Yammy said then looked to me. "And you're still alive! Aizen-sama will be displeased to hear this."

I scoffed not giving a damn about how Aizen was going to feel about me being alive.

"Hey, you've really packed on some pounds since the last time I saw you." Ichigo said. "You look bloated."

"Ichigo, Akemi." Rukia said sounding surprised.

I saluted her then put my hands on my hips as I sized up Yammy. He wasn't _that_ big. I could totally take him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you are dead!" Yammy shouted while building up a cero.

Ichigo didn't even seemed fazed, and instead of letting Yammy fire the cero he sent a black Getsuga Tenshō at Yammy. It hit him right in the face, and the cero disappeared.

"Ichigo, you came." Rukia said. "But where are the others? I thought you headed out to save Orihime and bring her back."

Ichigo turned to look at Rukia, and she stiffened when looking at him. It was probably the look in his eyes that caused her to do that. They were pretty…intense.

"I did save her." Ichigo said. "She's above us healing Uryū. She's safer there anyway."

Yammy then tried to hit us, so we quickly used shunpo to dodge his swing. We landed on top of some small looking building not that far away.

"Quit your jumping around, you gutless losers!" Yammy snapped.

Yammy then started marching towards us, and as expected he wasn't that fast due to his size. I sighed scratching the back of my head in annoyance. We didn't have time for this. Ichigo and I are needed back in the World of the Living.

"Stay here, Rukia, got it?" Ichigo asked. "I don't have much time to finish this guy off before Akemi and I head back to the World of the Living. This stupid war has gotta end now."

Ichigo then rushed off, and even if I wanted to pay Yammy back for what happened in the World of the Living I remained still.

"That idiot…he's being so hard on himself." I said sighing.

When Ichigo put on his mask I saw the different markings, and I felt the different reiatsu it gave off. It was heavier than before. That fight…when he had transformed into a Vasto Lorde really changed things. Ichigo easily sent Yammy into the ground, and he instantly wiped the mask from his face. It was like he was afraid of it or something.

Yammy then jumped up going to attack Ichigo, but my brother dodged with ease. I watched the fight in a bored manner, and I sighed when Ichigo obviously underestimated his opponent. When he was caught, however, all boredom left, and I was already rushing to help. He already died on me once, and I wasn't having that happen again. I sent my flames at him the same time he was hit with kidō. He also had a leg chopped off, and to say he was pissed was an understatement.

"What the hell?!" He yelled.

I landed in front of Byakuya and Kenpachi as Ichigo fell from Yammy's grip. He then rather ungracefully landed on the ground.

"Why did you move to attack him before me?" Kenpachi asked glaring at Byakuya. "Stay out of this."

"Why should I?" Byakuya said. "I made it here before you did. You really need to learn your place."

I sighed shaking my head at them as Ichigo looked up at the three of us in surprise.

"Huh, it won't be my fault if I slice you up by mistake." Kenpachi said.

"If you both can't play nice then I'll have to separate you." I warned glancing at them over my shoulder.

Kenpachi scoffed rolling his eyes as Byakuya gave me a cold glare that didn't bother me.

"Byakuya, Kenpachi…Akemi." Ichigo said.

Yammy then groaned as he got up from the ground where he had apparently fell. Ichigo exclaimed in surprise when Yammy started getting up, and I just blinked before moving out of the two taicho's way. I didn't have time to deal with the overfed Espada.

"Step aside, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya said.

"Don't be stupid." Kenpachi added. "You always get your ass whipped wherever you wind up. It's pathetic. Get out of the way, you loser."

Kenpachi then raised his sword, and he brought it down towards Ichigo who dodged last second. I was laughing holding my sides as Ichigo scooted away from the taicho.

"Wh-what the hell was that, Kenpachi?!" Ichigo demanded. "You really swung at me that's dangerous! What are you trying to do? Kill me?!"

"That's right." Kenpachi said. "Cowards should die."

He then jumped at Ichigo who was begging him to hold it as I continued laughing. Though then Ichigo was surprisingly saved by Yammy since the large Espada hit Kenpachi with his fist. It sent the taicho flying into the building, and I was actually a little bit concerned about him. That's couldn't kill him, right?

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo shouted while now on his feet.

Yammy then started ranting about his leg, and I yawned half way through the rant. A large piece of rubble was then thrown at him, and he smashed it with his fist.

"Oh, good, so you can punch." Kenpachi said appearing through the dust. "That first one was bad. It felt like a fly buzzing around me, but if you're gonna hit me…why don't you do it with all your strength, maggot?"

Oh, he's serious now I can see. Guess there was no point in that brief moment of worrying about him.

"Oh, you're the pest here." Yammy said. "And it's time to swat you."

He went to punch Kenpachi, and the he kept at throwing his punches repeatedly. Someone needed to go to anger management. Ichigo called out his name, but then Byakuya and I held out our hands to stop him.

"I told you to step aside, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya said then ignored Ichigo's protecting. "There's nothing for you to do here. Get going. Return to the World of the Living."

Ichigo said he would, but when he started talking about defeating Yammy I whacked him over the head.

"Uh-uh, no more delays." I said. "And don't worry about how we're going to get out. We've got that covered."

"It's true." Kurotsuchi said appearing. "You shouldn't make such a big deal about having to get Urahara Kisuke to help you."

I frowned since I knew in his little sentence was an insult towards Urahara. Ichigo said his name in surprise, and Kurotsuchi immediately berated him for his rudeness.

"You seem relaxed." Byakuya commented. "Is it became of that wagon?"

Kurotsuchi complimented Byakuya on his perceptiveness before telling us he collected some 'rare treasures', which put him in a good mood. He then gave good news saying he managed to analyze the structure of a Garganta.

"You analyzed the Garganta?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

I blinked since that wasn't what I meant when I said we've got things covered. I had meant that I was going to call Urahara using my Denreishinki, which is inside my pocket. But guess there's no point now.

"That's right." Kurotsuchi said. "I determined it has no flaws, and in fact lasts nearly indefinitely. Just imagine Kisuke's frustration. This has me so pleased that it's easy to overlook the chattering of a rude monkey like you."

He then ordered Nemu to start preparing things for so Ichigo and I could go back to the World of the Living. Ichigo went to protect, so I whacked him over the head again.

"Oh, shut-up." Kurotsuchi ordered. "Test subjects like yourself are supposed to be silent. This is an experiment, so you have no right to decide anything at all. Listen closely, you shall be known as test subject numbers one and two."

"I call being number one!" I said raising my hand.

Ichigo looked at me as if I was crazy as I grinned when Kurotsuchi said I could be one. Unohana then appeared telling Ichigo there was no need to worry.

"I'll make the trip along with you both." Unohana said.

She then jumped down from the rubble she had been on as Kurotsuchi said he hadn't been expecting a volunteer. Uh, hello, I said I'd be number one! That's volunteering, stupid clown.

"Have you perhaps lost your mind, fourth division taicho?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Why no." She said smiling. "I have great trust in your scientific abilities, Kurotsuchi-taicho. I know you. I'm sure your experiment shall be successful. You came all this way to Hueco Mundo saying you analyzed a Garganta if your experiment fails Urahara Kisuke will laugh at you, and I don't think you'd allow that to happen."

Kurotsuchi told her to watch what she says since he knew how to shut the Garganta as we were passing through it. She told him that was impressive while not even looking the least bit worried. She then called for Isane, who brought her zanpakutō, before ordering her to remain behind with Byakuya.

"Now then, Ichigo, Akemi, shall we go?" Unohana asked.

Ichigo went to protect again, and I growled having the last damn bit of it, so I grabbed of Ichigo to start shaking him.

"You moron, do I have to say it again?" I demanded. "We don't have time for you to play around here! They are taicho of the Gotei 13, so they don't need our help. Your duty is to Karakura Town! You are the town's shinigami representative, Ichigo. You have to protect the town and the people in it. That is your duty."

Ichigo stared at me for a long moment as I finally stopped shaking him around.

"Yeah." He said finally. "You're right."

I smiled glad he finally understood as Kurotsuchi got ready to open the Garganta. Ichigo and I stood side by side as we waited for the thing to open.

"Ichigo." Rukia called hurrying over.

Ichigo turned to look at her, and for a long moment they just stared at each other. It was kind of cute how they could understand each other just by looking into the others' eyes.

"Rukia, I'm going." Ichigo said.

* * *

I stood there listening to, more like ignoring, Kurotsuchi explain the Garganta as I thought about the fight ahead. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but Ichigo and I we're going to make sure we win. Losing just wasn't an option. When Kurotsuchi told us to watch our footing I rolled my eyes, and then when he said it'd be funny Ichigo looked at him funny.

"What the matter?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Well, come to think of it, when Kisuke saw us off I remember he was talking down to us just like you're doing right now." Ichigo said.

I snorted in amusement while looking to the side since I knew where Ichigo was taking this.

"So?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Since you're the second person to become chief of Research and Development you must been his apprentice or something." Ichigo said. "The two of you are very similar."

I bust out laughing as Kurotsuchi got a really pissed off look on this face. And just as he started yelling Ichigo and I jumped into the Garganta. Unohana followed us shortly after we jumped in. I frowned down at the walk way that Ichigo created since it was of very poor quality. I wouldn't be surprised if we all fell to our demise in a split second.

"Ichigo, Akemi." Unohana said. "I have been meaning to ask you something. I heard that you encountered Aizen Sousuke once before at Sōkyoku Hill, is that correct?"

I nodded my head as Ichigo said she heard it right before asking her why she asked.

"What did you think?" She asked.

"There's only one thing to think." Ichigo said. "That guy had monstrous strength. I was completely helpless. He didn't even use his shikai. It was a one-sided encounter."

"Same here." I said. "He finished me off without using his shikai at all. And I encountered him twice."

I grit my teeth remembering those two times where I was completely helpless again Aizen.

"Wait a minute." Unohana said. "Are you absolutely sure he didn't use his shikai when he was fighting you?"

Ichigo and I both replied yes in unison, and I could hear by his voice that Ichigo was thinking about those times we faced Aizen. He had finished us in seconds, and it made me sick.

"That's really good." Unohana said. "The fact that you seemed so weak he didn't need to use his shikai is now your greatest advantage."

That didn't make sense to me since Aizen kept going on about how I was a threat and needed to be killed. Was he lying when he said that? Was it some kind of part in his plans? But that didn't seem right. So, if he did see me as a threat then why didn't he use his shikai? I can't think of a possible explanation.

"There are some things I need to fill you in on." Unohana said.

She explained the power of Aizen's zanpakutō, but I have already known this for a long time. Aizen had explained it to Urahara and Shinji, and they explained it to me.

"Anyone who sees it just once?" Ichigo asked.

"That's right." Unohana said. "All of us who make up the Gotei 13, Urahara Kisuke's people from the World of the Living to which whom you are acquainted, and even Aizen Sousuke's subordinates the Arrancar and the Espadas. Everyone who is even remotely involved in the battles in the World of the Living has seen Aizen's shikai. Everyone that is except for you, Ichigo, Akemi."

Which meant we have an advantage, and I was going to exploit it to the best of my ability.

"You both posses reiatsu equal to a taicho, and you have not seen the Kyouka Suigetsu's shikai." Unohana said.

"So as long as we don't see Aizen's shikai I won't fall under his perfect hypnosis?" Ichigo asked.

"That's right." Unohana said. "Keep in mind, your advantage is very important in this battle. But you have to maintain that advantage. If you do anything to lose you will become vulnerable and the battle cannot be won. Listen to me, no matter what happens in this confrontation from here on out you must not look at Aizen's shikai, do you understand?"

I nodded my head understanding as we kept running through the Garganta. Ichigo said he understood then thanked her for the information. I then smiled as he said the path was clear and that he would defeat Aizen. And I completely had faith in him.

* * *

I grumbled having to jump over a large crack in Ichigo pathway. He's going to get us killed for sure.

"Listen, Ichigo, how about you let me run in front of you a little while?" Unohana asked smiling.

I was hoping he'd give her what she wants, but since he's Ichigo of course he didn't.

"No, I'm alright." He said. "If you're worried about me using up my reiatsu…I'll be just…"

He trailed off due to the scary demeanor surrounded the fourth division taicho. I shuddered wishing I wasn't so close to the woman. She's so scary.

"Ichigo, I think it would be a good idea if you let me run in front of you now." Unohana said.

Ichigo immediately backed off, and drew back so she could take the lead. Once she was the path turned into a much better one, and I smiled at how easy it was to run on.

"Wow, the path looks so nice when it's laid out by a taicho's reiatsu." Ichigo said in awe then frowned. "Mine would be nice too if I was in good condition."

I snorted at that trying to hide a laugh, but I apparently didn't do so well since Ichigo threw me a glare.

"What are you talking about?" Unohana asked. "Don't you know you and I have similar reiatsu? From what I see your wounds have already healed up, but you would be making a mess even if your best condition. Your sloppy reiatsu is not suited for this kind of task."

I didn't hold back the laugh this time, and Ichigo whacked me over the head looking annoyed. He then turned to Unohana telling her that wasn't true.

"I'm just not recovered yet." Ichigo said. "That's the problem. I know I could do better if I were."

"You must be daydreaming." Unohana teased. "Though it appears to me that you're wide awake."

This woman was funny, but I didn't laugh anymore since I knew if Ichigo hit me again I'd throw him off the path. We couldn't have that, no.

"Hold on, don't you think you're being too hard on me?" Ichigo asked. "I'm not a daydreamer. This is very real. Let me point out to, in case you missed it, I only have one sleeve."

Unohana and I glanced back at him as he pointed to said lonely sleeve. But did that have to do with anything? He then explained about how is robe was tied in with his bankai. He explained that when Isane healed his wounds it didn't come back, but when Orihime was healing him it did. When he said his robe was like a measure of his reiatsu my eyes widened. That wasn't good at all. He doesn't even have half his reiatsu if that's true. He needs all of it if he's going to fight against Aizen. Unohana then came to a stop before turning to look at us.

"Akemi, you should take the lead now." Unohana said then looked to Ichigo. "Ichigo, I'm going to try to restore your reiatsu as best I can as we're moving along."

I nodded then didn't waste anytime in taking the lead. After a few moments Ichigo followed with Unohana right behind him. If she restored his reiatsu in time then we'd have a good chance of winning this war.


	29. IMPORTANT READ PLEASE!

I am sorry for not posting new chapters to my stories. My faithful laptop of four years has finally met its end. It's dead and won't be coming back, so I can't type my stories as frequently since I have to wait to visit my grandma to do so (which I'm doing now). I usually type the stories using my laptop then I post using my grandma's computer since she has internet. So, until I get a new laptop there probably won't be any new chapters or stories. If I had more time today I'd write a chapter, but…I don't. Sorry to everyone reading my stories and waiting to see the next thing to happen. I'll just have to save up my money, and buy a new laptop soon. So, for now I'm going on a temporary hiatus, and hopefully it'll be over soon.


End file.
